Certain Things That Will Befall a Man Like Me
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: When Dean throws himself in front of a witches curse to save his brother, his life changes in a way he never thought possible. Rated M for language and 'sexy times'...Fem!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

_**672019**_

_**Firstly I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby or anyone else related to Supernatural. I just borrow them from time to time...**_

_**This is mostly AU. The back story time line for this fic pretty much follows the first couple of seasons. Dean gets Sam from Stanford, Jess is killed by Azazel, John deals for Deans life, Sam dies, Dean sells his soul, and goes to Hell. Sams addiction to demon Blood and the whole killing Lilith, starting the apocalypse and the ensuing battle all happened but this is where I have tweaked the back story. Just as Sam is about to take Lucifer into the cage they some how manage to expel the Devil and Sam doesn't fall, just Lucifer, so Sam never goes to Hell and keeps his soul. Castiel won't be making much of an appearance, if at all, so let's pretend after the failed apocalypse he returned to heaven and is happy on his cloud. Oh and Caleb was never murdered by Meg, mostly because I need him for the plot and couldn't be bothered creating a new character. The inspiration for this version of Caleb came from the Brotherhood series (Ridley C James/Tidia, amazing series,) just minus the psychic powers and squillions of dollars. Just more along the lines of the close brother like relationship the three guys all share (and his cocky attitude and smart mouth).**_

_**Oh and it all happened a couple of years earlier because for some reason my creative self decided Dean just HAD to be 29... dunno why?**_

_**Any way I really hope you like this one. Sorry for the reeaally long intro.**_

_**Now on with the show!**_

**CERTAIN THINGS THAT WILL BEFALL A MAN LIKE ME**

_Chapter one _

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he bounced off the heavy, solid bookcase. And, by the way, what the hell is it with every supernatural creature even _having_ heavy, solid bookcases?! He pushed himself up and shook his head, trying to clear his vision. This was supposed to be an easy hunt, a complete cake walk. Waltz in, destroy the altar and stab the witch with her own athamé, salt and burn the bitch and dance out the door in time for midnight drinks at the bar in town. But nooooo! Nothing was ever that simple for the Winchester's, because somewhere along the line some one had neglected to inform them that the witch was, in fact, not a bored suburban housewife but an 800 year old witch who, judging by the burn scars up her arm, neck and on her face, had survived her fair share of witch trials.

Dean groaned and climbed up from the floor where he had landed and scanned the room looking for Sam, his big brother instinct to protect on high alert. He spotted his little brother across the room in the process of upturning the altar. He watched Sam reach into his pocket and produce a small can of lighter fluid and dousing the mess he had just created.

"_Nooo_!"

Dean turned slightly at the scream and saw the witch advancing on Sam, muttering under her breath, her hands beginning to glow with ethereal magic. Dean launched himself at her just as Sam dropped a match on the fallen altar. Colliding with the old mage, Dean felt the push of power in his stomach, his body exploding in pain and then suddenly he was hurtling backward and crashing against yet another wall, curling into a ball upon impact with the floor. Seeing her altar was now in flames the witch turned to run out the door.

Sam lunged at her and grappled her to the floor, trying to snatch her athamé from her. Using her supernatural strength she pushed the younger hunter away and tried again for the exit, dropping her blade in the process. Sam snatched it up and, flipping it so he was gripping it by the point of the blade, he hurled it toward the fleeing witch. It narrowly missed her and embedded in the door frame. Sam dodged the slowly spreading flames and retrieve the knife from the timber before spotting his brother trying to push up from the floor.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and ran to his brother.

Dean groaned again. He felt as though he'd been doing a lot of that lately. Trying once again he placed one hand on the floor while wrapping one around his midsection. He pushed up, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision, cursing all the recent blows to his head for the haziness. '_What the hell was going on with his eyes?_' He wondered as he squinted at his hand. '_Why the hell did his hand look so small and far away?_' He heard his brother call his name and soon felt Sams hands on his shoulders assisting him to a sitting position. Once seated Dean immediately curled into himself again, resting his forehead against his knees.

"Dean, come on, we've got to get out of here." Sam said, frantically trying to get his arms around his fallen brother as the flames drew close.

"The witch..." Dean began, pausing at the strange timbre of his voice. He shook his head and clear his throat. '_What the heck was going on with his voice?_' He put the strange pitch down to the many injuries he had sustained.

"She got away, but I got her athamé." Sam said looking back at the fire and smoke that was beginning to engulf the room. He finally got a grip on his brother and lifted him easily from the ground. He crouched down and slung Deans arm around his shoulders and dragged him from the house.

Collapsing on the lawn outside Sam finally got a chance to look over his brother whom he had unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Tell me where it hurts." Sam gasped in the fresh air as he crawled back to his brother, pushing his jacket aside to check him for injuries. "_Holy shit Dean_!" Sam exclaimed as he backed away from his brother.

"What?" Dean asked, struggling to sit, clearing his throat again, cursing the smoke he'd inhaled.

"Dean...don't freak out but..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegas Granny: sorry, de-aged Dean is on the back burner for the moment.**

**Vrskaandrea: best cliffhanger ever? Thats putting the pressure on early! ;) And thank you for your advice. x**

**Blondie 20000: you win the kewpie doll!**

**Sidhe 13: I promise to keep the wait between updates short-ish. Because I'm still writing this story I will be posting on Mondays and Thursdays regularly. I will update more often once it is complete, and it almost is. I'm typing as fast as I can but work, sleep and family happen!**

**Summer: Blondie has a big mouth! Haha!**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Dean...don't freak out but..."

"But what, Sammy!" Dean demanded, pushing up so he was sitting.

"Well, the witch must have got you with a curse."

"Why Sammy? What's wrong? Why am I not supposed to freak out?!" Dean yelled, voice rising in pitch as he clearly begun freaking out from his brothers lack of answers.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Dude, you're a girl!" Sam answered, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I am not being a chick, Sam! You're just being a douche by not answering me!" Dean screeched at his younger brother.

"No Dean! I mean, the witch must have hit you with a spell or something. You are a girl." Sam explained. "Like literally. _A_. _Girl_!"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You! You're a girl" he said pointing at his brothers..._sisters_?...body.

Deans eyes narrowed at his brothers words.

"This is not the time to try an start the prank war again Sam. We need to get out of here!" He said as he felt the heat from the burning house behind him.

"_I'm not_!" Sam gritted out through clenched teeth. "Look!"

Dean huffed and managed to push his way to his feet.

"I am not a chick little bro!" Dean said as he grabbed the neck of his shirt and looked down. "Holy fuck! I have boobs! What the fuck did she do! Why do I have _boobs_?!"

"I...I don't know Dean. Look, let's just get back to the motel, we can figure this out there." Sam said, trying to pacify his brother, who was clearly on the verge of a major melt down.

"No! She must have something in her house. A book or...or a spell or something. We gotta go back and look!" Dean said pacing back and forth before turning and heading back toward the burning house. Sam lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Dean, stop! The place is on fire. Everything is gone!"

Dean stopped struggling under Sam and looked at the inferno in front of them, going limp as he watched the solution to his 'issue' go up in smoke.

"_Fuck_!" Dean screamed.

"Dean," Sam moved beside his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder and once again Dean pushed up from the ground and sat staring. "We gotta get out of here. I mean, the house is a ways out of town but someone is going to notice the smoke and call it in. Come on dude. We gotta move."

Sam was getting desperate. He shook his brother to try and get a response. Finally his brother nodded.

"Yeah okay." He coughed a few times to clear his throat then stood and headed toward the Impala, Sam following close behind.

The drive back to the motel was made in a tense silence. Sam tried to speak to his brother a couple of times only to be cut off by Deans small, female hand in his face and a stern '_not now, Sammy_.'

Even though his gender had changed he still exuded every bit of his male attitude and at the moment he was pissed. As he drove, Dean searched his pockets to see if the witch had somehow slipped a hex bag in one, but so far, no luck.

Sam watched his fruitless search and noticed that every so often Deans hand would find its way to his newly acquired breasts and cup one before returning to wrap around the Impalas steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. Dean let out a frustrated growl, which lost none of its impact despite the higher than usual pitch.

"Dean, we will..." Sam tried one more time.

"Stop Sam. Just...don't, not now." Dean sighed.

Sam let out a sigh of his own and leaned back in his seat.

Both brothers felt immense relief when the motel finally came into view. Dean was out of the car and at the room door as soon as the Impala came to a stop. He turned to glare at Sam who was pulling the weapons bag from the back seat.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you hurry up and open the door!" Dean hissed through clenched teeth as he stood impatiently tapping a foot, with one arm folded across his chest, clutching the bicep of the other arm that was holding up his jeans to stop them slipping off his hips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blondie 20000: I googled 'Dean Winchester as a female' and this was a fan made composite. I figured it was approximate to what I imagined. Helped me to have a visual of what he/she would look like, and don't worry, we all know Dean, he will explore his new body soon. ;)**

**Vegas Granny: FemaleDean would be like a 5'9" tornado of fury! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

**Vrskaandrea: I'm glad you agree with my portrayal of Dean in this chapter and don't worry you will get to see a whole range of emotions from him...her?**

**A/N from here I will be referring to Dean in a feminine sense, she/her/hers except when Sam, Bobby or Caleb are talking about him then it will still be he/his/him. There might be one or two Deancentric parts where he still considers himself as '**_**he**_**' but I will put a little note before those chapters and I will also keep referring to them as brothers. Hope we can all keep up! **

**_Chapter 3_**

Once inside the room Dean made a bee line for the bathroom. Stripping down to her boxers, that were only just clinging to her hips, she searched thoroughly looking for a hex bag. Coming up empty she swore ferociously. She grabbed a towel from the rail and wrapped it around her body so she didn't have to look at the female form she was now inhabiting and dropped to sit cross legged in the floor amongst the scattered clothing. She felt her chin begin to wobble and firmly pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

"I am not a girl, I am a man. Men don't cry, girls cry and I am not one." She mumbled over and over as she rocked back and forth, but try as she might she was unable to stop the small sob that escaped.

Sam was pressed against the bathroom door trying to hear any sound from with in after it became silent minutes ago. Straining he was certain he heard quiet crying. Suddenly the amusement of hearing his brother cursing in a female voice shattered and he became very worried. He lifted a hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Dean, are you okay in there?" He heard reply but couldn't make out the muffled words.

"What was that?"

Dean had been sitting with her face in her hands when she heard Sams voice through the door and couldn't even find it in herself to uncover her face to answer. When Sam asked her to repeat herself all the fury that was building inside suddenly forced its way out.

"_There's no fucking hex bag Sam_!" She raised her head and shouted. Getting to her feet she marched over to the door and ripped it open. Sam jumped out of the way as Dean stalked into the room. "There's no hex bag and there should _be_ one! How else could that ffffffff..._Bitch_ do this to me? I find the hex bag and burn it and Yahtzee, I'm back to me! How did she do this if there isn't a hex bag?" Dean had been pacing the room, clutching the towel tightly with one hand and gesticulating wildly with the other. She stopped and faced Sam looking at him as though he held the answers.

"It's okay Dean, we...we will figure this out." He said carefully. He reached out and placed his hands on his brothers..._sisters_? shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I'll call Bobby, maybe he knows something."

"No! No, noooo, nononono!" Dean said as she stepped back pointing a finger at his brother. "We can not call Bobby!"

"Why not?" Sam asked with an exasperated sigh. "He is the smartest hunter we know. He's practically a walking encyclopaedia on all things supernatural. If anyone can help, it's him."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because _NO_!"

"Because w_hy_?!"

"Because...because I'm Dean freakin' Winchester. I'm a rough, tough, shoot first, ask questions later, give 'em hell hunter. I'm a womaniser and a drunk and I'm a _man_! Do I look like a man to you Sammy, huh? Do I? Look at me, just look!"

Sam lunged forward and grabbed the edges of the towel as Dean let go and spread her arms wide, managing to keep the edges together..._barely_.

"No Dean, I really don't want to look right now, but you're right. You don't look like a man but you are still Dean freakin' Winchester." Sam said.

"Oops, sorry Sam." She said as she wrapped her arms around her body keeping the towel in place. Sam quickly stood back and sighed in defeat.

"Why don't you go have a shower and I'll start looking for an answer."

"Thanks Sam. I'm sorry about before, I'm just a little freaked right now."

"That's okay, I get it." Sam said, not adding that he was a lot freaked himself. "But hey, at least you still have your tattoo."

Dean gave a small laugh.

"Thank the Lord for small favours." She said sarcastically before grabbing some clothes from her duffle and heading back into the bathroom.

Despite being ready for a shower and bed himself, Sam poured himself a cup of crappy motel coffee and sat at the table with his laptop. He began randomly searching curses and reversals but by the time Dean emerged from the bathroom he had found nothing.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Not yet." Sam answered with a yawn. He sat back in his chair and examined his cursed brother. Dean had lost several inches and now stood around 5'9". It was hard to tell from the oversized clothes she was wearing but from what Sam glimpsed earlier her body was still muscular but had lost a lot of mass. He snorted once at Deans appearance and drained his coffee.

"What?" Dean said, narrowing her eyes.

"What, what?" Sam asked.

"The snort. What's with the snort?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just you look like a little kid playing dress up with dads clothes." Sam answered pointing to where Dean stood.

Dean looked down. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants with the drawstring pulled as tight as possible and the legs rolled up so they didn't drag and the smallest T-shirt she could find but it still engulfed her new narrower frame.

"Yeah well, none of the other stuff will fit me now." She mumbled picking at the hem of the shirt.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow and get you something that fits." Sam suggested.

"That just seems to be a waste of money, couldn't we just throw my clothes into a hot dryer for a few hours and shrink them?"

"And what if you wake up in a couple of days and you're back to normal? We'd just have to go and replace those ones." Sam countered. "I think there's a Walmart couple of towns over. We can drop in there and get something."

"Okay." Dean said in defeat, sitting on her bed. "I hate this Sammy. I don't feel right, like I don't quite fit into my skin. And these things!" Dean said cupping her newly acquired bosom. "How do women live with them. I mean they're fun to play with and I guess they have a practical purpose but the have a complete mind of their own!"

Dean shimmied making her breast jiggle back and forth.

"Okay!" Sam said holding his hands up to block his brother from view. "First: never do that again. And second: tomorrow we're also gonna have to get you a...um...a..."

"A what, Sammy? What do we need to get me?" Dean asked teasing, knowing exactly what Sam was trying to say.

"A...you know."

"No Sammy, I don't know. Tell me." Dean said biting back a grin.

Sam huffed a breath.

"A brassiere." He said.

"A brassiere?" Dean said losing the battle to hold back her grin. "Ooo, a _brassiere_! Such a fancy word."

"Shut up Dean!" Sam retorted with no heat. As much as he likes it when his brother opens up to him Sam was glad he had managed to put a smile back on her face.

"Bitch."

"No, actually, that would be you!" Sam said and ducked, laughing, into the bathroom, closing the door just as a pillow flew across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sidhe13: well they have a lot of new discoveries ahead of them and Sams time with Jess does come in handy once or twice.**

**Vrskaandrea: oh yes he did! But maybe it's me who's the bitch, I did do this to Dean afterall. Don't worry, Dean gets a leash on those puppies pretty darn quick. His emotions will continue to get the better if him for a while but Sam steps up to the plate and is a great shoulder to cry on, sometimes literally.**

**Blondie 20000: I always had Dean pegged as a boob guy and now he has his own set to play with. You will have to wait for Bobbys reaction just a little longer I'm afraid, but I must say that chapter went waaaay south of where I intended it to go!**

_**Chapter 4 **_

"Now what are you doing?" Sam asked Dean who was rummaging around in the trunk of the Impala.

"Lookin' for something. Thought that would be obvious. Ahh, found it!"

Dean stood up holding an old baseball cap in her hand.

"With this outfit and my hair I look like one of those militant, man haters. Plus..." She pointed to the bruising appearing on her face thanks to the previous nights run in with the witch.

She had dressed in her smallest pair of jeans, held up by her belt cinched tightly courtesy of an extra hole punched in the leather, a white wife beater and one of her button down shirts. She had topped it all off with a hoodie. She pulled the cap on and adjusted the back to tighten it. She looked down.

"What are we gonna do about shoes?" She asked wiggling her toes.

"You'll have to wear yours until we can get a smaller pair."

"Mine? They're like three sizes to big." Dean whined.

"So wear two pairs of socks or something. I'm sorry Dean but I'm not in the habit of carrying ladies shoes everywhere I go." Sam said

"You should be, you're a bit of a girl sometimes." Dean mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. You wanna go check us out. I'll go get my shoes on."

Sam watched with narrowed eyes as Dean headed back into the room.

"I heard something." He said as he followed.

All checked out and ready to go Dean climbed into the drivers seat of his beloved Impala.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Nothin'" Dean said fiddling around beside the seat.

All of a sudden the seat shot forward and Sams knees were crushed up against the dash.

"Woah! Dean, what are you doing?"

"Couldn't reach the gas pedal." She explained.

"Yeah well, I am not a contortionist so, either, I'm going to have to sit in the back seat until we get you all fixed up or _I_ am going to have to drive." Sam said trying to free his legs.

Dean glared at his brother.

"No one drives my baby."

"Dean I drove her for four months when you were... '_gone'_ and nothing happened." Sam pointed out referring to Deans time in hell.

"Nothing happened? You mutilated her!" Dean retorted.

"Mutilated...How did I mutilate her?"

"You put one of those iPod thingies in her!"

"Oh my god Dean, just move the seat so I can get my legs out and go sit in the back."

Dean sighed and stared out the window for a moment.

"Dean...my legs are beginning to go numb." Sam bitched.

Dean pushed the seat back to its original position and got out of the car. She walked around to her brothers door and opened it. Looking down at her brothers confused, scowling face she gave a defeated smile.

"You drive."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but you had better move faster than Miss Daisy!" Dean warned.

"You do know Miss Daisy was the passenger, right?" Sam asked as he climbed from the vehicle.

"Shut up Bitch." Dean said.

"Thanks...jerk." Sam replied.

Sam settled himself in the drivers seat and drove from the car park.

"You know, I'm surprised the seat adjuster even still works. This seat has probably been in the same position for 20 years." Sam observed.

"No, not really. Remember we adjusted it that day I taught you to drive." Dean replied.

"Oh yeah. That was a good day." Sam smiled fondly at the happy memory.

_**I know, Dean drove back from the witches house with no problems but let's pretend that they were too freaked out to notice and Dean just drove scooched right to the front of the seat. I really hate continuity errors like that but I also really didn't want to change any of the chapters. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vrskaandrea: I have so much in store for Dean. Strap in and enjoy the ride!**

**Blondie 20000: there are quite a few dark moments in this story that I had to infuse humour where I could.**

_**Chapter 5 **_

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of domestic violence.**

"These things are $80 Sam!" Dean exclaimed as she checked out the price tags hanging from the bras.

"Well we don't really have a choice Dean." Sam replied in a hushed tone. "We need to find out what size you are."

They had stopped at a small store a few hours down the road that sold ladies undergarments once they realised they had no clue how to actually shop for a bra to fit Deans new breasts. She placed her hands to her chest and held them there for a moment.

"I'm a C-cup." She said.

"How do you know that?" Sam said.

"Sammy-boy, I've held a lot of boobs and these hands are never wrong!" Dean replied with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, well those hands are also much smaller now so they could be giving you a false reading!" Sam hissed back.

"Hi, can I help you?" A hesitant little voice interrupted their verbal sparring.

The brothers turned to take in the woman standing just off to the side. The young brunette was watching them with a forced smile and a wary look on her face. She had clearly been watching the pair and was taking in Deans appearance, the slight bruising on her face, her ill fitting clothing and over sized shoes.

"Oh yes, sorry." Sam said putting on his most friendly tone. "We need to find a bra for my bro..._sister_ here."

"Oh okay, what size?" She asked turning to Dean with an expectant look on her face.

Dean crossed her arms across her chest and tried to disappear into the neck of her jumper, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Um we're not sure." Sam answered.

"Not sure? How can you not know your bra size?" She addressed Dean again.

"Umm...cult?" Dean mumbled.

"I'm sorry, did you say '_cult'_?" She asked.

"Yeah, cult." Dean started to relax now a story had formed in her head. "About ten years ago I met this guy and ran away with him. Turns out he was a member of this cult and they don't let their women wear, you know, undergarments." She leaned in and whispered the last part conspiratorially.

The store assistant immediately turned a glare onto Sam.

"Oh, no, Sam here is my brother. I wanted to get away and even after not hearing from me for over a decade, he drove all night to come and get me. That's why I'm dressed like this. I had to just, you know, leave everything and run off into the night. He saved me."

"Oh wow! You are an amazing brother." She said placing a gentle hand on Sams bicep and giving him a big, genuine smile.

"Yes he is, Sheena," Dean said checking her name badge. "He's a real hero." Dean smiled. "And single too."

Sams eyes widened and the brunette blushed slightly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." She giggled back. "Any way, let's get you sorted."

Sheena walked over to her counter and retrieved a tape measure from the drawer before leading the brothers toward the change rooms.

"Is it okay if I take some measurements?" She asked.

"Umm, sure." Dean replied a little hesitant.

"Thanks. Do you have a shirt on under that?" She asked pointing at Deans jumper.

"Umm Yeah, a shirt and a tank top."

"Cool. Can I get you to strip down to the tank? You can just step in here for a little privacy." She held open the curtain to the fitting room, not wanting to spook the frightened looking woman in front of her.

"Sure."

Dean stepped into the little booth and removed her cap, hoodie and shirt and handed them to Sam.

"Is it okay if I...?" Sheena indicated to the tank top.

"Ummm, Yes?" Dean answered not entirely sure what she meant.

Sheena grasped the side seams of the top and pulled the top tight across Deans body.

"Hmmm."

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked slightly panicked.

"Oh nothing. Just your beasts are in amazing shape for someone who hasn't worn a bra for ten years." She said admiringly.

"Hear that Sammy? My breasts are amazing!" Dean said proudly.

"That's great, but I _really_ don't want to hear about your breasts right now Dean..._a_!" Sam said.

Sheena chuckled at the exchange.

"Okay, Deana is it? I'm just going to take a few measurements then see what we can find you. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean replied.

"So what kind of bra were you wanting today?" Sheena asked as she measured Deans chest.

"Uummm?" Dean looked at Sam panicked.

"You know, maybe just a sports bra or something like that. She used to be quite active _before_ so, dunno, might be best." Sam said.

"Cool. I think I have all the measurements I need. Let me go find some and I will be right back and you can try them on." Sheena said brightly.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam shrugged sadly.

"Jess used to wear them when she worked out."

"Oh." Dean smiled softly at her brother and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Well thanks."

Sheena was back quickly with an assortment of garments.

"Just pop in there and give these a try and let me know when you're done and I will come in and check them for fit."

She handed Dean the hangers and gave her a slight push into the fitting booth. She drew the curtain closed.

Sam sat down in the plush padded chair to wait. After a few minutes Sheena approached the curtain.

"How are you going in there?" She asked.

"Ah yeah, I got it on."

"Can I come in and take a look?" Sheena asked.

"Uum, okay." Dean answered quietly.

Sheena slipped in behind the curtain and gasped when she saw Deans back.

"What?" Dean asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to react like that it's just..." she trailed off.

Dean looked down at the bruising that covered her ribs and back.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. It's okay. Part of the reason I decided to get out. I got sick of being used as a punching bag. No biggie." Only part of that was a lie. Dean really was getting tired of being thrown around by every monster they came up against. Sheena nodded.

"Looks painful." She observed. "Is it okay for me to adjust the bra. I won't hurt you will I?"

"Nah, you'll be right." Dean tried to reassure the woman standing behind her.

Sheena adjusted the straps carefully.

"Okay can you raise your arms and do this?" She demonstrated by lifting her own arms and bending side to side. "Only do it if it won't hurt you."

Dean copied her motions.

"Good, now a few side to side twists."

Sheena watched as Dean twisted. She readjusted a few things, again being as gentle as she could, worried about aggravating her injuries.

"How's that feel?" She asked.

"Okay...weird." Dean replied.

"Yeah, it will take some getting used to. Nothing is digging in or pinching?"

Dean did a few more twists and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Okay now this."

She bent slightly and shimmied. Looking at Deans face she giggled a little.

"It's to ensure you will stay in the cups properly."

Dean nodded her understanding and repeated Sheenas actions.

"Can you face me?"

Dean turned. Sheena adjusted the cups a little.

"Looks good, one last thing. Can you do a few bounces for me."

Dean quirked her eyebrow at the woman in front of her.

"Bounce factor. Very important, especially if you're going to be running or doing any thing really physical."

"Oh, sure."

Dean bounced up and down on her toes a few times.

"How was that?" Sheena asked.

"Actually not too bad."

"No pain or pulling around here?" She asked rubbing her own chest.

"Nope."

"Awesome. Did you want to try on the others?"

"No I think this will be okay." Dean said looking down at her chest.

"Do you want to keep it on?" Sheena asked.

"Ahh, yeah. I think I will." Dean said.

"I'll go ring it up, you get dressed and I will meet you at the counter." Sheena pulled all the tags from the bra and left the booth.

Sam stood and followed Sheena to the counter.

"She is very lucky to have you."

"Um, thanks."

Sheena looked up as Dean walked up and grabbed her shirt and hoodie from Sam.

"So how much?" He asked.

"Well we're having a sale so that one comes to $48."

Sam reached for his wallet as Sheena watched the two siblings for a moment.

"You know what, just wait here a moment." She dashed around the counter and over to the clearance racks where she began to rummage through them. She returned a few minutes later with some more items. She handed them to Dean. She pointed to the bra made of soft silver material and the matching underwater. "Go try this on. It should fit. The bra is a 34C so it should be the right size but I wasn't sure of your dress size so there is a size 6 and a size 8. It's not practical for anything active or really physical but every girl should have something pretty. Plus because they match, and don't go see through, they can double as a bikini if you feel the need to go swimming"

"Oh no, that's fine. I just need the one and I don't really swim much." Dean said trying to push it back into Sheenas hands. Sheena looked Dean in the eyes and lifted her chin with determination.

"My sister was in a controlling, abusive relationship. Unfortunately she didn't have the courage to let us help her and now...well now my parents and I are raising her kids." Sheenas eyes filled with tears. She pushed the lingerie back to Dean. "I want you to have them. It's my gift to you."

Dean blinked a few times as she felt her own tears. She nodded and swallowed deeply.

"Thanks."

She headed back and entered the fitting room.

"You know you really are an amazing brother." Sheena said quietly from beside him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"To drive all night, to find your sister after all that time. That's a really selfless act."

"Nah, anyone would have done it. Besides she saved my life enough when we were younger, I owe hi..her." Sam said staring toward the back of the store.

"Sounds like you were close." Sheena remarked.

"Yeah. Our mom died when we were young and it was just us and our dad. He...she practically raised me."

"It must have been hard, not knowing where she was, what was happening to her."

Sam thought back to Deans time in Hell.

"Yeah. It was." He answered with real emotion.

Sheena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Sam said looking at the shorter woman.

"So am I, but when I hear stories like your sisters it makes me happy to know even one got away."

Sheena walked back to fitting room to check on Dean leaving Sam feeling guilty over their lie.

_**Holy crud! Who would have thought buying a bra would take soooo many words! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vrskaaandrea: thank you for your kind praise. I was a bit worried that the whole chapter was a bit pointless and I just put it in for a bit of fun but as usual it went dark...**

**Vegas Granny: I like Sheena too. She is named after a friend of mine. I originally intended for there to be a little hookup between her and Sam but I didn't have the stamina to type all those words!**

**_Chapter 6_**

"Jesus Sam we should have come here first. These ones are only two for $22!" Dean said holding up a twin pack of sports bras before throwing them in the trolley.

"Did you at least get the right size?" Sam asked pulling them out to check.

"Yes _mom_." Dean said looking at a pull-on halter top. "Ooo, these might be good to sleep in."

Dean looked around the large Walmart and moved towards the women's clothing, tossing a multi pack of under wear on top of the bras followed by some socks for both her and Sam before heading to the women's clothing. Sam followed and found Dean holding jeans up to his hips, comparing sizes.

"Why don't you take some and try them on?" Sam suggested.

Dean groaned. She hated clothes shopping at the best of times.

"Come on man. You're a girl now, you should be loving this." Sam teased.

"Shut up!" Dean snarled as she grabbed a couple of pairs jeans and then some shirts before stalking off to the changing rooms with Sam trailing behind. Ten minutes later she stalked back out and made a beeline back over to the women's section. Sam rushing to keep up.

Dean and Sam moved through the clothes racks selecting Deans new clothes. Dean tossed two pairs of jeans in the trolley, closely followed by some sweat pants and a couple of twin packs of tank tops.

"I got you some T-shirt's." Sam said holding up three tees, one black, one light grey and a pale blue one.

"Awesome, I got these!" Dean exclaimed holding up 'vintage' Pink Floyd and Metallica T-shirt's.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

"Umm, I'm gonna need shoes. I can just use the hoodies and jacket I have now." She said as she dumped a couple of long sleeved T-shirt's on top of the growing pile.

"I dunno. You kinda need a new jacket anyway. Yours is a bit holey and covered in blood and stuff." Sam said as he wandered off to where he saw the ladies coats hanging.

"How about this one?" He asked, holding up a khaki anorak.

"Yep, that looks okay." Dean said as she selected a couple of button down shirts, one dark green and the other, red and black check, of course.

All that got added to the trolley along with a zip up hoodie Sam had picked up. Then they moved onto shoes. Dean finally selected a pair of runners, a sturdy pair of boots, a casual pair of sneakers and a pair of flip flops, just in case. On the way to the check out he stopped at a rack that held pyjamas.

"Hey Sammy, what do ya think?" Dean asked smiling. She was holding up a pair of pyjama pants.

"I thought you slept in boxers or sweats." He said.

"Well I did when I was a boxer kinda guy but now apparently I'm the bikini brief type, besides these are super cute! Look they have these cute little sloths on them. Sloths Sam!" Dean exclaimed waving them around.

"Fine, throw them in." Sam was getting tired but didn't miss the girly way his brother had described the pyjama pants and mentally hoped the spell didn't affect his personality as well.

They made their way to the checkout and waited for the sales assistant to ring it all up. Dean munched on a bag of M&Ms while they waited and nearly fainted at the total.

"You know we could have got all this at the Goodwill for half the cost." Dean said as they dumped all the bags in the Impalas trunk.

"Yeah, but we had to come here anyway. We do not do Goodwill underwear for anything!" Sam said with a shudder. "But now you have all new stuff and you know it will last."

Dean looked at all the bags.

"That's probably more clothes than I have ever owed at once."

"Well we don't know how long this is going to last and we can just donate it all when you are done." He said as he climbed into the drivers seat. "Do you want to keep going or crash here for the night?"

Dean looked at his brother and noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes. She was beginning to tire herself and the aches and pains where also making themselves known.

"Let's just stop here for the night. Gotta wash all that stuff any way."

_**A/N I know sloths probably weren't the in thing 10 years ago but I **_**really** _**wanted Dean to have a girly moment and originally I was planning on pink plaid pyjamas but I wrote this chapter in my own super cute pyjama pants with really cute sloths on them :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vrskaandrea: yeah, it was supposed to be a cute funny story but I have found that the longer the road the darker it gets, but dont worry there ate kots if sunny spots along that trail. And as for meltdowns...You get a meltdown and you get a meltdown!**

**Vegas Granny: Thanks for the reviews, they keep the creative fires burning and yes, pandas would have worked as well. Sam will learn to be careful what he wishes for. Dean does go through a more open and sharing stage a few times.**

I really am trying to do longer chapters but it turns out I don't write long chapters, just lots of short ones!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Chapter 7_**

**The first part of this chapter is Deancentric and he still considers himself male so is referred to as he/his/him.**

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a tank top. He ran a hand down his side and over his new curves, twisting to the side to check out his profile. He lifted his right arm and ran it over his very masculine haircut, glad he was at least a week over due for another visit to the barber meaning it wasn't as short as it usually was. With his arm raised he noticed the hair that was growing in his underarm. He grimaced at the sight and dropped his arm again. Dean stared into the mirror, at the stranger reflected back at him, trying to see anything of the man he once was. He lent forward until his nose was almost touching the glass in front of him and focused just on his eyes. There, his eyes were the same, if he just looked into his own eyes he could pretend this wasn't happening. Problem was, this _was_ happening. Dean raised his hand to his face. He ran his fingertips across one eyebrow then down his cheek, along his jaw and finally across his lips. They were soft but dry and chapped. He saw his fingers reflected in the mirror before him. He took in the ragged nails and torn cuticles. Pulling his hand away he gave it a quick glance before balling his fingers into a fist to hide them. He looked around and saw a bottle of lotion. Picking it up he poured a small amount into the palm of his left hand and began to rub it into both hands.

'_Girls are supposed to have nice hands, right?_' He justified the actions to himself.

"Dean?" Sam called, knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

Dean had entered the bathroom almost half an hour before to get changed and Sam hadn't heard anything since. He was beginning to worry.

"Yeah, I'm good. I coming."

Dean grabbed the red and black plaid shirt and putting it on over a very tank top, she exited the bathroom and took a deep breath.

"How do I look?" He asked trying to sound like his usual cocky self.

"You look like Dean, just shorter and with boobs." Sam tried to joke. "Come on let's get the rest of this stuff washed."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said as she began stuffing the new clothing into her duffle. "Oh, we need that bag thingy that Sheena gave us for the underwear."

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"I think it is still in the shopping bag, just grab the whole thing."

Sam picked up the plastic bag from the lingerie shop, laptop and his own duffle filled with his dirty laundry and followed his brother out the door.

As they sorted the laundry into machines, Dean emptied the shopping bag from the lingerie store onto the bench. She picked up the bras and underwear and removed the tags. When she reached for the little washing bag to place them into she noticed the small pile of gift cards that Sheena had given her. She insisted that they were from a promotion they held last month but would be still good.

'_They will just sit in the drawer and expire.' _She told them. The cards were for a chain of beauty salons that had branches all around the country. Dean shoved them in her back pocket and added all the bras to the washing bag before tossing it in the machine with the T-shirt's.

"So now what?" Dean asked as they sat back to wait for the machines. Sam pulled his laptop open and powered it up.

"Well I'm going to do some more research on your little problem." Sam said as he focused on the screen and began typing furiously.

Dean flipped through a couple of old magazines to keep herself occupied. That lasted all of ten minutes. She reached back and removed the gift cards from her back pocket and read them.

_Specialises in hair removal._

_No appointment necessary._

_Open late._

Dean _s_tared at the card for a moment. She pulled out her phone and googled the company. There was one in town. Dean sat for a moment longer.

"Hey Sam. You got this for an hour or so?" Dean asked her brother.

"Huh?" Sam asked breaking his concentration on the screen to look at Dean.

"I just want to go out for an hour or so."

"I dunno Dean. You sure it's safe going out on your own right now?" Sam asked.

"I'm just going to one place. Straight there and straight back. Promise. Scouts honour." Dean held up two fingers mimicking this scouting gesture.

"You were never a scout, Dean. You wouldn't say the pledge because they weren't supposed to lie and that's all we ever do."

"Shut up bitch. Just give me the keys." Dean snarked.

"Fine. But you're folding all this, and not just your clothes, mine too." Sam said as he pulled the Impalas keys from his pocket and handed them to his brother.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Dean agreed heading for the door as soon as the keys hit her palm.

"Hey where are you going anyway?" Sam called.

"Nowhere. I'll bring back dinner." Dean said with a wave over his shoulder.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled looking back at the screen. He heard a very faint '_bitch_' in reply.

Dean was back just as the clothes finished drying with a bag full of burgers and a six pack of beer. She was hungry so she jammed all the clothes into the duffles, ignoring Sams complaints about wrinkles. They picked up the bags and headed back to their room.

"I told you I will fold it when I'm finished eating." Dean said around a mouthful of burger.

"Yeah sure you will." Sam shot back with a bitch face to match.

"I will. Promise." Dean said giving Sam her sweetest smile.

They ate in silence for a moment.

"Hey Dean, why do you keep squirming?" Sam asked.

"No reason." Dean answered, lifting his arms a little.

Sam stared at his brothers face, leaning across the table to get a good look.

"Did you..did you get your eyebrows waxed?" Sam asked.

"Not just my eyebrows." Dean replied waggling said eyebrows.

"Oh god! I don't want to hear this." Sam said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Relax Sammy, I just got my underarms done as well. You wanna see how smooth they are?" Dean teased.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they were hairy and gross." Dean replied.

"But why?"

"Because I'm shallow Sam! I don't like hairy pits on girls and I didn't like them on me."

"But you're a dude."

"Not at the moment!" Dean pointed out.

Sam fell silent for a moment.

"You know we are gonna fix this right Dean? We're going to find that witch and make her change you back." He said seriously.

"I know Sam. 'S okay. I'm...okay." Dean said trying to reassure her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vrskaandrea: Sam will need to watch what he says and learn to read a whole new brother, but while he does cop a lot of emotional fire from Dean, he's not the one who gets Deans full fury unleashed upon them. And he will share the icecream with Dean, just for you! ❤️**

**Vegas Granny: that was a thought and who says she didn't? I actually got the idea after a laser session on my underarms, they were a bit irritated and I had to flap like a chicken! 😂**

**_Chapter 8_**

The Winchester siblings spent most of the next day researching and trying to track down the witch that cursed Dean. They were sitting at the small table in their motel room, drinking cold coffee and pouring over every site and piece of information they could find when Deans phone suddenly began to ring. Looking at the caller I.D. Dean saw it was Bobby. She shoved the phone at her brother.

"You take it." She said.

"No, it's just Bobby." Sam said trying to push the phone back across the table.

"He can't hear me like this!" Dean pleaded.

"He's going to find out eventually."

"Just answer it, please." Dean begged.

"Fine." Sam snatched the phone and connected the call. "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"Sam? Hi, where's Dean?"

"Um, Dean?" Dean pulled a distraught face, shaking her head. "He's um, he's in the bathroom?"

"Okay. Anyway I got a hunt in Missouri if you boys are interested and close by. Signs point to a black dog."

"Well we're in Louisiana right now so Missouri's not that far away." Sam looked at his brother and mouthed the word _hunt_. Dean nodded. "We should be able to do that for you. Actually it's on the way to you and we were thinking of coming for a visit."

Deans eyes widened and she lunged for the phone but Sam was able to fend her off.

"That would be good. Haven't seen you boys for quite a while." Bobby said. "How did that witch hunt go? Didn't hear back from you."

"Yeah, um, actually about that. It wasn't quite the milk run we thought it would be." Sam said. Dean began shaking his head furiously.

"How so? What happened?" Bobby asked, suddenly worried.

"Well it wasn't some novice playing about. She was actually really skilled and old. Like hundreds of years and, by the look of her, we weren't the first hunters she has come up against. She got Dean." Sam said dropping his voice. Dean stood staring at her brother horrified.

"Got Dean how exactly?" Bobby demanded.

"He's okay, kinda. He is still walking and talking and obnoxious, she just whammied him a bit so I need you to put the word out that we are looking for her."

Sam flinched when he heard the bathroom door slam shut, knowing Dean was pissed but he felt he really had no choice.

"I don't suppose you would care to elaborate on a '_little bit whammied'_?"

Sam sighed.

"Not right now. It will be easier to show you. We will explain everything when we get there. Now what are the details of this hunt."

Bobby gave Sam a quick rundown of the case, promising to send more detailed information through to Sams email.

"Okay. We'll head out tomorrow then come to you when it's done. Thanks Bobby." Sam said.

"That's what I'm here for. I'll get word out that you're looking for this witch to as many hunters as possible. How's Dean?"

"Deans coping as best he can but the sooner we fix him the better."

Sam gave Bobby the best description of the witch as possible and then promised to contact him once they had dealt with the black dog. Once he finished his call to Bobby, Sam walked over to the closed bathroom door.

"Dean?" Sam called through the locked door, knocking quietly.

"Fuck off Sam!" Dean screamed back.

"Dean please come out." Sam jumped back as the door suddenly opened.

"Why the hell did you tell Bobby?" Dean shouted angrily.

"Because Dean, we need his help on this. He is in contact with the biggest network of hunters and he's going to put the word out that we are looking for this witch."

"Well that's just awesome!" Dean slammed the door again.

Sam sighed.

"Please. Just come out so we can figure this out."

Sam waited and eventually the door began to slowly open. Dean stepped out, head down.

"There, now we can discuss this like rational people instead of screaming through the door at each other." Sam smiled hopefully, trying to break his brother out of her funk.

"I don't want to go to Bobby's! I don't want him to see me like this! I don't want _anyone_ to see me like this " Dean said, sniffing.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, argh! You just...you just don't get it!" Dean said miserably, dropping onto the end of a bed.

"No I don't. Talk to me Dean, make me understand."

"It's just...I've never needed anyone to take care of me before and now everyone is just going to see me as some useless chick they have to protect."

"No one is going to feel like that Dean." Sam tried to reassure his brother.

"They will Sam. Its bad enough that when I look in the mirror I don't see _me_. But everyone else...they're not gonna see Dean Winchester they're just gonna see this!" Dean said gesturing to her body as tears streamed down her face. "God I hate this! I don't feel like I fit and all these girly emotions!" He said angrily swiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dean this is going to take some getting used to. I'll admit I'm freaking out too but you're still you." Sam reached out and placed his hands on his brothers shoulders, crouching down to look in his eyes. "You are still Dean Winchester. You're strong and fierce and anyone who underestimates you will soon regret it. You're still you, just...in a different packaging now."

Dean looked sadly at her brother.

"That's not going to matter!" She said, wiping her still flowing eyes.

"Do you really believe _anyone_ is going to treat you like some 'weaker vessel'" Sam asked. Dean just shrugged looking down at her hands. "Do you think Annie is weak and useless? What about Ellen and Jo? Were they useless chicks that needed us to protect them?" Sam demanded.  
"No." Dean mumbled, all the fight draining from her body.

"No?" Sam repeated.

"No they kicked arse. They knew they were about to sacrifice themselves and faced it straight on. _They_ saved _us_ in the end."

"That's right. They were brave and formidable women, and that is how everyone will view you."

"'Cept I'm not actually a chick." Dean shuddered in a breath. "Thanks Sammy. You're a good brother."

"Any time. That's what I'm here for."

He stood to walk back to the table but was surprised when Dean wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Taking full advantage of the rare show of emotion, he hugged Dean back and held her until Dean cleared her throat and stepped back. Dean took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. So tell me about this black dog."


	9. Chapter 9

**Vrskaandrea: Deans doing really well, so far. Sam has been amazing but he will need to really step up soon and help Dean through some heavy crap. Guns may or may not be involved...**

**Shazza19: hello and welcome. I love the name btw, it's very Aussie! Thanks for your review. Dean is managing the best she can right now but a really big breakdown is on its way, ( hint: they will make it to Bobbys soon and it will be Deans most emotional time so far.)**

**Vegas Granny: thanks x and thanks for your reviews they are food for the creative soul. :)**

**_Chapter 9_**

They left early the next day and by late afternoon they had rented a room in a crappy motel and were preparing to search for the black dog Bobby believed responsible for a series of attacks in the Busiek state forest. Sam was at the table sharpening his knives while Dean was sitting on her bed, pulling down and cleaning the rifles when a loud knock suddenly came from their door. The brothers looked at each other. Dean raised an eyebrow, Sam shook his head and shrugged. Silently Sam rose from his chair and picked up his hand gun. The banging came again.

"Come on guys. It's Caleb, open up!" A voice called through the door.

"Oh hell no!" Dean exclaimed and leapt from the bed and ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Guys I know you're in there. Black beauty is right here in the parking lot."

Sam opened the door and stepped aside, sliding his gun into his waistband.

"Hey Caleb." Sam greeted the older man.

"Bout time. I thought the people across the way were going to call the police on me." Caleb said as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Sam said sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. How's it going Sam?"

"Yeah, great. So what brings you here? Actually how did you even find us?"

"Oh, Bobby called and asked me to look into this black dog thing but I was caught up with another hunt, but that turned into a bust, just some kids playing pranks so I figured I would come check this out and saw the beast outside when I checked in." Caleb moved across the room and went to sit on Deans bed. "Oh, sorry man. Are you 'entertaining'?" Caleb said.

"What?"

Caleb held up a bra that had fallen from Deans duffle.

"Have you finally decided to transition? Congratulations, you know we will support you through this journey." Caleb said with mock seriousness.

"No! That's...that's not mine. Just...just don't worry about it." Sam snatched the undergarment from him and shoved it back in to Deans bag before moving it to the floor.

"Ah, shoulda known it wasn't yours. So where is Dean anyway?"

"Bathroom."

"Dude come out already! Let's go get a drink!" Caleb called in the direction of the bathroom. When he got no answer Caleb walked across the small room to bang on the door.

"Wait!" Sam grabbed his arm.

"What?"

Sam stepped back and sighed.

"He won't come out."

"Why not?"

"Something happened on our last hunt." Sam began.

"I'm listening."

"He got hit with a curse." Sam explained.

"So? What did it give him a second head or warts on his nose or something?"

"Not exactly. Look let me go in and talk to him. Just wait here."

Caleb just shrugged and went and sat back on Deans bed.

"Dean?" Sam said knocking on the door. "It's just Caleb. Why don't you come out?"

"No." Sam heard his brother answer quietly through the door.

"Well can I at least come in?"

Sam heard the door lock click and he quickly slipped through the door closing and locking it behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Dean asked.

"Bobby called him about this hunt before he called us. Caleb thought he wasn't going to be able to make it but the hunt he was on turned out to be a bust. Saw the Impala when he checked in."

"I'm not going out there." Dean insisted.

"Come on Dean. It's just Caleb. You've known him for over 20 years."

"Yeah, that's the problem. I've known him for over 20 years and I know exactly what he's gonna do and say!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys okay in there because I'm actually starting to get a little worried." Caleb called through the door.

"Look. What if I go out there and make Caleb promise not to over react or say anything that's going to piss you off?" Sam offered.

Dean sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay." She agreed. "But, can I have your hoodie?"

Sam looked at his brothers clothing. While not wearing anything too revealing, just jeans and a T-shirt, Sam could understand Dean wanting to cover up most of her new feminine form.

"Sure, of course."

He quickly pulled the hoodie over his head and handed it to Dean. He walked to the door and turned back to face his brother, who was now engulfed in Sams hoodie down to her knees.

"I'll go talk to him and let you know when to come out."

Sam quickly unlocked the door and slipped back out of the room.

"So what's going on?" Caleb demanded as soon as Sam exited the bathroom.

"Well, you know that witch hunt we went on a couple of days ago?" Sam began.

"Yeah what about it? You said Dean got cursed."

"Yeah well, she was more powerful than we were led to believe. I was destroying the witches altar and she got a tad pissed about it. She was about to attack me when Dean tried to take her down. He put himself between me and the curse and got whammied instead." Sam paused. "It's...it's changed him."

"Like how?" Caleb asked.

"Like physically, and he's just holding it together. He's going to come out but I'm warning you, if you say or do _anything_ that upsets him, I _will_ shoot you."

"Oh come on Runt, don't you think that's being a bit over dramatic?"

"He's my brother and he's like this because he saved me and I will not let anyone else hurt him." Sam said.

"Okay fine, I solemnly swear not to upset the princess." Caleb said holding one hand on his heart and the other in the air and rolling his eyes. Sam stayed silent as he pulled his gun from his waistband and showed it to the other hunter. "Alright! I get it. I won't upset Dean. Seriously, I promise."

Sam nodded and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dean? It's okay to come out now. Caleb has promised to behave."

Sam stepped away from the door as he heard the lock click and the door swung open. Slowly Dean stepped into the room. Caleb raised an eyebrow but otherwise looked unimpressed.

"Haha. Very funny. Who's the chick?" He said to Sam. Turning to Dean he waved. "Hi. I'm Caleb. How did they con you into this?"

Dean stayed where she was standing trying very hard to keep all her emotional walls in place.

"Caleb it's Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah sure." He turned when Dean cleared his throat.

"It's really me. I'm Dean."

"Okay if you really are Dean, tell me something only he would know."

"Your name is Caleb Reeves. You were born on December 25th 1973." He said.

"String bean here could have told you that. Try again."

"Your parents were murdered by demons when you were three. Your grandmother raised you until she passed away and Pastor Jim took you in. You were 13. You like to draw, you're actually pretty good at it, and when you think no one is around..." Dean smirked. "You sing Celine Dion songs."

Caleb's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Dean?"

"In the female flesh." Dean said holding out his arms, forced smile on her face. Caleb was to shocked to notice but Sam saw right through it.

"Fuck me Sam! You could have warned me!"

"I told you he'd been cursed." Sam said.

"Yeah but when you said cursed I was thinking like, I dunno, pink hair or a carrots for hands not...not this!" Caleb was almost yelling as he gestured wildly in Deans direction.

Sam could see Dean was beginning to become distressed at Caleb's reaction.

"Okay we all need to tone this down a bit. Caleb, I'm sorry I didn't prepare you properly but you need to calm the fuck down right now!" Sam said through gritted teeth.

They both flinched slightly when they heard the bathroom door slam closed again.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. He pointed at Caleb. "I warned you! I warned you not to upset him!"

"Yeah, but you could have at least said the words '_oh by the way Caleb, Deans a chick now'_! But no! All you said was it had changed him physically." Caleb argued back.

"Yeah well harms done now." Sam said pushing past their friend. He knocked on the door. "Hey Dean? You okay in there?"

Dean was standing with her back to the door trying to calm down and keep all her shit together when she heard her brother knock on the door.

"Hey Dean? You okay in there?"

"Fine!" Dean yelled back.

"Hey, I'm sorry I reacted like that. It was just a bit of a shock." Caleb called through the door. "I wasn't expecting you to be a...you know. But hey, at least you're pretty. I mean, I shoulda known it was you, Sam would never be able to pull someone that looks that good."

Dean turned and pressed her cheek against the door.

"You...you think I'm pretty?" She asked hesitantly, not even sure why that mattered.

"Yeah, sure!" Caleb answered back. "I mean you weren't much to look at before so this is a huuuge improvement."

Dean chuckled (because men chuckle, there is absolutely no way they giggle!) and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out into the adjoining room.

"Maybe we should get her to curse you, see if it makes any improvement there." Dean said with false bravado as she walked past the other hunters and sat on the bed with her back against the head board. She drew her knees to her chest and pulled Sams hoodie down over her legs so she was all tucked in with just her feet showing. She reached over and snagged a bag of gummy bears from the bed side table.

"Sooo, where's this drink?" Dean asked.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Dean had refused to leave the room as the bruising on her face had become more prominent and she didn't want people looking at her like she was a domestic abuse victim. Although Caleb had, just barely, managed to avoid upsetting Dean for the rest of the afternoon, Sam refused to leave the two other hunters alone for fear of returning to bloodshed so that just left Caleb available for the food run.

They sat around the small table in an awkward silence, eyeing each other slightly.

"Oh I get it now!" Caleb said suddenly breaking the silence.

Sam and Dean both looked at him with their forks frozen halfway to their mouths.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why the witch turned you female."

"Okay, please enlighten us." Dean said putting her fork down and looking at the older man.

"It's the hair."

"Huh?"

"Well you said the witch was aiming at you because you destroyed her altar." Caleb said to Sam.

"Yeah so?" He answered.

"It's the hair!" Caleb repeated.

"I still don't get it." Sam said.

"You have this long, girly hair. So she probably decided to change the rest of you to match." Caleb reasoned. "Although she could have at least given you that, because with that haircut you look like a militant..."

"Don't say it!" Sam interrupted him. "Deans hair doesn't look that bad, besides it will grow."

"I don't want it to grow. I want to be me again." Dean said pushing her food around the plate. "What I don't get is why do this? Why didn't she just kill me?"

"Dunno. I'd just destroyed her altar, maybe that diminished some of her power?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, She was probably thinking 'I'll get that little bitch' and then you attacked and disrupted all her thought processes." Caleb added. "Maybe changed the spell mid-casting."

Dean pushed her plate away and ran her hands over her face.

"I just want to find the bitch and for this to be over." She said.

"Bobby's putting word out that we're looking for her and I'm sure someone will give us a lead soon. Don't worry, we will fix this." Sam said. "But until then let's go kill a black dog."


	10. Chapter 10

**Blondie 20000: so glad you've caught up! :) That talk is just one of many the Winchester siblings have. ;)**

**VegasGranny: well, this story is 104,000 words and growing, so its going to be some time before this situation is resolved.**

**Vrskaandrea: I love how into my stories you get! This hunt is exactly what Dean needs just now. Your reviews always make me smile!**

**_CHAPTER 10_**

Three skilled, lifelong hunters against one black dog hardly seemed fair, and it wasn't. Finding the dog took longer than the actual dispatching of the creature. They were in the process of destroying its remains when something large crashed from the trees and jumped at the trio, taking Dean down. Sam and Caleb were quick to fire, sending the now injured monster back into the trees. Caleb reached down and offered Dean a hand.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked as he helped a groaning Dean from the ground.

"Just aces." Dean said as she wrapped her arm around her torso.

"There's two." Sam said, still slightly shocked.

"No kidding Sherlock!" Dean snapped back.

"The research only indicated one. I've never heard of them roaming around in packs."

"Well now we know. Come on we had better track that one down as well." Caleb said pointing in the direction the dog had gone.

"Tell ya what, I'm getting a bit sick of this crappy intel we keep receiving!" Dean bitched as she headed in the direction of the injured monster.

They tracked the beasts trail of blood for about fifteen minutes before finding it lying in a clearing in front of small rock face. Although clearly dying it raised its head and gave a weak, yet still menacing growl and tried to pull itself towards an opening in the rock.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean raised her gun and finished the animal off with one bullet to the head. She sat on a small pile of rocks.

"Well that was fun." She said.

"Yeah, heaps of fun." Caleb replied as he covered the carcass with salt.

Hearing a noise Dean turned her head toward the opening.

"Shhh." She said holding up a hand. "I think I hear something."

Turning her flashlight back on she crouched down to look in the opening.

"Do you see anything?" Sam asked crouching beside his brother and trying to look in as well.

"No, but I think I can squeeze through."

"Why would you want to do that?" Caleb asked.

"There could be more."

"No Dean. You can't just go in there alone. What if there _are_ more?" Sam started.

"Then I shoot them." Dean said, holding up her gun.

The opening was just big enough for Dean to get through, but too small for either Sam or Caleb. She slid through the gap and scanned the area with her flashlight. The beam fell on something in the corner.

"Eww." She said once he realised what she was actually looking at.

"What is it?" Sam asked trying look into the cave.

"I think we found that missing hiker." Dean said, curling her top lip in distaste at the rotting leg lying in the corner.

"We're coming in." Sam said as he and Caleb tried to make the opening larger. "Don't go anywhere."

"You won't all fit. The caves too small." Dean said. "Hang on, shh, I heard it again."

Dean moved further into the back of the cave, stooping to avoid hitting her head on the rock above her. She looked around and found the source of the noise. Sam managed to slither in and moved quickly to his brothers side, having to resort to almost crawling in the small space.

"Naw, puppies!" Dean said.

"Dean, they're black dogs." Sam pointed out.

"But still, puppies!" Dean said smiling at the pile of shiny black monster babies sleeping in front of her.

One of the small creatures left the pile and made its way toward the two hunters. It sat a short distance away and tilted its head to look at them.

"Ah, lookit. How can some thing so adorable grow up to be such a blood thirsty monster? Do you reckon we could train it?" Dean asked, leaning closer.

"Train it?" Sam asked in surprise.

Just then the little monster let out a growl and lunged for the two humans in front of it.

"Holy crap!" Dean yelled as she jumped back and fired off a shot, disintegrating its head.

"What's going on in there?" Caleb called.

"Not much, just death by puppies!" Dean called back.

The other puppies had, by now, noticed the hunters in the cave and came charging at them, growling and yipping. Backing away Sam and Dean took them out one by one, being very careful with their aim to avoid being injured by ricocheting bullets. Unfortunately they weren't as lucky avoiding the flying bits of black dog.

Caleb helped them out of the cave and stepped back.

"So what did you find?"

"A whole litter of black dog puppies." Sam said picking bits from his jacket. "And if the little shit hadn't of attacked us Dean here probably would have taken them all home for pets."

Caleb looked at Dean in surprise.

"Shut up bitch. I've never seen a black dog puppy before. They were kinda cute." Dean said. "Besides I was just wondering if they could be trained. How good would it be to have one of those bastards fighting on our side?"

"Whatever." Caleb said with an eye roll. "Let's just clean this up and get back to the motel."

They shoved the adults carcass into the cave and, after liberally dousing them all with salt and lighter fluid, set it alight. Once they were sure it wasn't going to spread they gathered up their belongings and returned to the motel.

"Well I guess one good thing is we know this curse hasn't messed up your hunting ability." Sam said as he stepped from the bathroom.

"Why would it have messed that up?" Dean asked just as Caleb knocked on the door.

"You know, different height perspective. Doesn't everything look a _little_ off to you now?" Sam asked. "You know, because you're _shorter_?"

"You just had to get that _little_ dig in didn't you?" Dean remarked as she opened the door for Caleb.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I know it was a '_low blow_'." Sam said laughing at his own jokes.

"Am I going to have to shoot you?" Caleb asked giving Sam a serious look.

"Nah, it's all good. Leave him be." Dean said.

Caleb nodded, knowing Dean would let anything slide if it means Sam is in a happy place.

"Anyway," Caleb said as he grabbed a chair from the table and turned it backwards before sitting and leaning his arms across the back. "Have any of you ever heard of black dogs being in packs like that?"

"No, but makes sense, I mean they have to reproduce somehow." Dean said.

"True, I guess I just thought they manifested themselves or evolved from something else." Caleb shrugged.

"We could ask Bobby, But I've never seen anything about it in the lore. Could be some kind of mutation thing." Sam said.

"Dean?" Caleb asked.

"Yo!"

"What are you wearing?"

Dean looked down at her body.

"Clothes?" She asked confused.

"Okay, but what are those?" The older man asked pointing to Deans pants.

"Pyjama pants."

"But what is on them?" Caleb asked, sighing because he knew Dean was deliberately being evasive.

"Sloths." Dean finally answered.

"Why are you wearing pyjama pants with sloths on them?"

"Because they are comfortable."

"Oh and the sloths are '_super cute_'! Right Dean?" Sam added only to receive a death glare from his older brother.

"Shut up bitch!" Dean said.

"Jerk!" Sam threw back.

After flipping Sam the bird, Dean moved across the room to the small fridge and let out a small grunt of pain as she bent down to grab some beers.

"You okay? Did the dog get you?" Sam asked, suddenly concerned and angry at himself for not checking on Deans condition earlier.

"Nah, I'm fine. Probably just re-bruised my ribs when the dog knocked me down." Dean replied, wincing slightly as she stood with the beers.

He handed a beer to Caleb and then tossed one to Sam.

"Let me check to make sure." Sam said, getting up off his bed and walking over to his brother.

"No Sam! It's fine." Dean insisted.

"It's not! You're in pain. Now let me look!"

"You might as well just do what he asks Dean, otherwise he will just whine about it all night." Caleb added.

"Fine!" Dean said, feeling slightly ganged up on.

"Thank you." Sam said. "Now sit in that chair and let me look."

Dean sat and waited for her brother to start prodding. When Sam just stood there, Dean looked up.

"Are you gonna do this or what?" He asked.

"Well, Umm, I'm gonna have to, you know, touch you. Are you okay with that?" Sam asked.

"You've done this a million time Sammy, let's just get it over with." Dean said lifting her shirt and jumper a bit.

Sam crouched in front of his brother and started to feel around her rib cage.

"I need you to lift this a bit higher so I can see if there is any bruising." Sam said focusing on the task at hand.

"There's _already_ bruising there Sam." Dean replied.

"Still I just want to check. Can you take them off?" Sam asked.

"No!" Dean said suddenly pulling her clothing down and dislodging her brothers hands.

"Why not?" Sam asked, frustrated at his brothers inability to allow him to take care of her.

"Because!" Dean said through gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes in Caleb's direction.

"Wait because of me?" He asked. "Dude, I've seen you with out a shirt more times than I can count. No big deal."

"Not like this you haven't." Dean said quietly, blushing and holding her tops down harder.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Sooo, I'm gonna go hit the rack. See you guys for breakfast?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sam gave Caleb a grateful smile, knowing their friend was just giving Dean some privacy to get her injuries treated.

"Yeah thanks." Dean added quietly.

With Caleb out of the room Sam was able to give Dean a more thorough examination. Dean was sitting in just her pyjama pants and the halter top she preferred to sleep in but was somehow comfortable in front of her brother.

"You're okay being here like this with me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's just you. You're my brother, it's different some how."

"Okay, well I can't feel anything cracked or broken."

"Why thanks doc, I coulda told you that." Dean snarked pulling her hoodie back on.

"Do you want some Advil or something?" Sam asked.

"Nah, just a good nights sleep and I will be right as rain tomorrow."

"Yeah, severely bruised rain." Sam said.

"Occupational hazard I'm afraid Sammy-boy." Dean said as she climbed into bed. "Night Sam."

"Night Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

**bingos-gal: hello and welcome to our crazy party! Thank you for your review. I'm happy you approved of my portrayal of Dean. I get so nervous posting new chapters in case I haven't written them true to their characters.**

**Vrskaandrea: I know, right. MDean would never allow a dog in his Baby! ****And, yes, awkwardness all around but they arrive at Bobbys this chapter and things take a dramatic turn in the next one.**

**VegasGranny: I loved that line too! I'm not sure if a black dog can beat a hell hound but for a second Dean considered the possibilities.**

_**I will now be posting three times a week, Monday, Thursday and Saturday in response to a request from a very special follower. :)_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

**(Pssst...This chapter has a little bit of naughtiness in it as Dean 'explores' her new female body.)**

It was still dark when Deans eyes snapped open. She rolled over and checked the time.

"Shit!" She said when she saw just how early it actually was.

Closing her eyes she tried to will herself to sleep but her brain wasn't having any part of it. The bruising on her body was making itself known and after a few minutes of tossing and turning she decided to give in and let her mind wander. Unfortunately it wandered some where Dean didn't particularly want it to go. Now she was awake, in pain and horny. Sighing she flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling through the darkness. She closed her eyes and tried deep breathing to relax but that did absolutely nothing to help relieve her current condition. Turning her head she listened for her brothers breathing. Hearing her brothers deep, even breathing Dean could tell that Sam was well and truly under.

'_What the hell'_ Dean thought to herself. '_May as well roll with it.'_

She closed her eyes again and let her thoughts go back to their former path, slowly sliding her hand down her stomach and under her waistband. She stopped short and her eyes flew open when her hand failed to grasp the erection she was expecting to be there, then groaned quietly as she remembered her latest predicament.

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. When was she ever going to have this opportunity again and she wasn't sure how long it would last? Really, how often would she have the chance to experience this as a female? She glanced over at Sam again and listened intently to make sure her brother was sleeping soundly. When he heard the soft snores still coming from the bed beside her she figured, screw it, let's just run with what we have.

Slowly she slid her hand down and gently ran it over her new female genitalia. She'd done this before many times with other women so she just went with what she knew, adjusting to what felt good. Her breath began to come in shuddering pants as she worked herself to completion. Digging her heels into the mattress, she threw her head back when her body went taut, back arching off the bed as her orgasm shot through every nerve in her body like electricity. She had to bite het lip to keep from crying out. Slowly her muscles relaxed as she lay, shaking on the bed. She was breathing like she had just ran a marathon but every inch of her felt totally relaxed.

"Holy shit!" She whispered in the dark. Dean wondered if women's orgasms were always that intense or if it was just because she was experiencing something new. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and within minutes she was sleeping soundly.

They had breakfast at the local diner then hit the road to Bobby's but not before an intense argument between Dean and Caleb erupted after Caleb insisted in tagging along because he wanted to see Bobby's reaction. Dean pointed out that she was not a source of entertainment and the fight ended just shy of bloodshed but not before Dean, herself, threatened to shoot Caleb right there in the parking lot. Sam pushed Caleb towards his truck and then practically picked Dean up and shoved her in the passengers seat of the Impala and sped out of the lot.

After just over seven hours of Deans whinging and bitching on every topic from what a douche Caleb was to how uncomfortable bras are and even a dig or twelve at Sams driving, a very relieved Sam finally pulled the car into Bobby's salvage yard and brought it to a stop in front of the house that was the closest thing to a home the boys knew, Caleb coming to a stop just behind him. With a grateful sigh Sam climbed from the car and greeted Bobby who had walked out of the house when he heard the Impalas familiar growl.

"Hi Bobby." Sam said with a wave.

"Hey Sam." Bobby stood on the bottom step as Sam approached him. "What's going on? I thought you said Dean was okay."

"Yeah, he's fine."

"But you're driving his baby. That only happens if he's dyin' or dead."

"Yeah, well, about that..." Sam walked back to the passengers side and rapped on the window. "Get out."

"No!" Dean said as she watched Caleb walk past the car to greet Bobby. Caleb waved at Dean through the window and Dean flipped him the bird in response.

"Dean, get out!" Sam said opening the car door.

"This is stupid! We didn't need to come here, we coulda figured this out on our own!" She grumbled, sinking deeper into her seat.

"Dean! Just get out. Bobby is waiting." Sam said as he reached in to pull Dean from the seat.

Caleb was standing next to Bobby grinning ear to ear.

"Do you know what's going on?" Bobby asked him.

"Yep!" Caleb said his grin widening.

"You want to clue me in?"

"Nah. That would spoil the surprise." Caleb chuckled.

Bobby watched as Dean finally, albeit reluctantly, climbed from the Impala. She slowly made her way across to stand in front of Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." She mumbled as she looked at the ground and tried to shrink into the neck hole of her oversized hoodie.

Bobby stared down at her.

"Dean?" He asked.

Dean briefly looked up at Bobby and nodded before looking back at the ground.

"Balls! You're...you're a girl! _This_? _This_ is what you meant when you said he got 'whammied'?" Bobby exclaimed looking at Sam, causing Dean to flinch and try to make herself smaller.

Caleb choose that moment to lose his shit and began laughing. Every one looked at him, stunned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest: Calebs having fun right now but he's about to find out the true meaning of "hell hath no fury"! As for Bobby, read on and see... thanks for your review;)**

**Vrskaandrea: Poor Bobby indeed as always he's there for his boys, no matter what, well, read on and you'll see!**

**Lady Ramona: You're welcome and thank you for all your reviews on my other stories! :)**

_**CHAPTER 12**_

"That's it! I warned you!" Dean screamed.  
She reached back and produced her gun, Sam grabbed for it and pulled it from her hand, quickly handing it off to Bobby. Finding herself gunless, Dean launched herself at Caleb who stopped laughing and suddenly found himself fighting off a raging Dean. Bobby stepped back to avoid Deans flying fists as Sam risked injury by wrapping his arms around Deans waist and dragging her away.

"Fuck you Caleb!" Dean screamed kicking her legs out as she tried to free herself from her brothers hold. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Caleb was finding the situation amusing again and was laughing now that Sam was holding Dean back. Bobby reached up and smacked Caleb hard on the back of the head.

"Cut it out ya idjit!" Bobby scolded Caleb, who was now rubbing the back of his head. "Get inside before I cram that smile back down your throat or he gets loose and kills you! And you!" He said pointing at Sam who was still struggling with his brother. "Take him out there and get him to walk it off! I'll be inside when he calms down."

Sam dragged Dean out into the salvage yard.

"Goddamn it Dean!" He cursed when Deans boots made contact with his shins. "Stop it! _Calm down!"_

Sam was beginning to tire and was copping knocks from flying arms and feet. He wasn't surprised this happened and had been expecting Deans meltdown since the night she was cursed.

"Dean seriously. Calm down, please." Sam tried to make himself heard over Deans curses and threats. He managed to get Dean turned in his arms so they were chest to chest and tightened his arms around his brother more hugging now than restraining. "Come on Dean, please stop."

"_Fucking bastard_!" Dean swore as she thumped Sams chest with her fists.

"I know, I know Dean. Bobby will tear him a new one. Don't worry about that, but you gotta calm down before you hurt yourself. Please?" Sam pleaded.

Sam could feel the fight draining from his brother as she began to sag in his arms. Sam felt the wetness on his chest as Deans tears began to soak through his shirt.

"Shhh, I got you." He soothed.

When Dean wrapped her arms around Sam and finally gave in, letting out wails and harsh sobs, Sam gently lowered them to the ground, tucked his brother against his body and held her tightly as she cried out her pain. Sam didn't know how long they knelt in the dirt but eventually Deans cries subsided into watery hiccups. Sam looked down at Deans dirty, tear streaked face.

"You okay now?" He asked.

Dean pushed away from Sam and wiped his eyes, streaking more dirt across her face.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean mumbled taking a shuddering breath.

"Don't be sorry."

Dean wouldn't look at her brother, deeply embarrassed over her outburst.

"Dean?" Sam said trying to catch Deans eye. "Dean look at me."

Slowly Dean met Sams eyes.

"It's okay. Really. No one blames you for anything."

Sam smiled trying to reassure his brother. Dean smiled back miserably, sniffing.

"Come on, let's get you inside and you can clean up a bit."

Sam stood and helped Dean to her feet. He wrapped an arm around Deans shoulders and was surprised when she didn't fight him in any way. He led Dean across the lot and up to Bobby's door. Dean stopped suddenly.

"It's okay. Just go in and straight to the bathroom. I'll get your duffle from the car and bring it to you."

Dean shook her head and turned and walked back down the steps. Sam ran to catch up but Dean just stopped at the Impala and retrieved her duffle from the back seat.

"Okay, that's a plan too." Sam said as he pulled his own bags from the car.

Dean walked straight into the house and up the stairs without acknowledging anyone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N Okay, so none of that turned out how I originally planned it. This was supposed to be just an awkward funny little encounter but the muse just decided to run riot! I just hope I did justice to our boys and portrayed them truthfully.**

**Now back to your regularly scheduled program...**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Just what the _hell_ were you thinking?" Bobby roared as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Caleb turned from the fridge where he was helping himself to a beer.

"What?"

"That out there! You know Dean! You know he wouldn't react well to you laughing!"

"I just...But..it was funny?" Caleb stuttered. "I mean your face. It was hysterical."

"Christ boy, you've known him most of his life! You should have known better!"

"Yeah but.."

"No buts! You will apologise to him as soon as he stops trying to kill you. And if he does try to kill you again, because of your own stupid arse, don't expect me to step in and save you."

"Yeah okay. I guess I deserved that, but I really didn't think he was gonna lose it like that. I mean this is _Dean_. Pick up, dust off, take everything in his stride _Dean_. Hell, he stopped the apocalypse, saved his brother, locked Lucifer back in the cage and was back hunting vamps three days later."

Caleb said sitting at the table.

"And after all that you honestly thought being cursed and changed into a woman wouldn't, maybe, just be the straw that broke him?"

Caleb had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bobby. When you put it that way, I just didn't think."

"You never do. I know Dean comes across as this hard, unbreakable hunter but deep down he feels every blow, whether it's him copping it or Sam, or you or me, he takes every thing to heart. There is only so much one person can shoulder and after the showdown in that cemetery...well I think he just figured if he just kept going he wouldn't ever have to deal with the fact his baby brother almost got taken to hell with the devil or that if he failed then the entire world would burn. That's a lot for one person to carry."

"Got it Bobby. Really. I'll go easy on him. Promise."

"That's all I ask. Well that and for you boys not to turn my home into a war zone." Bobby said.

Bobby and Caleb sat in silence for a while until they heard the front door open. They watched Dean enter carrying her duffle over one shoulder and walk straight past the kitchen and up the stairs, keeping her head down and acknowledging neither of the men.

Sam walked in a minute later. He dropped his duffle and computer bag by the foot of the stairs before walking into the kitchen.

Caleb took a deep breath and sat up in his chair.

"You take whatever he gives you." Bobby said. Caleb nodded.

"How is he?" Caleb asked.

"Really? You care now!" Sam snarled, low and dangerous. "I warned you last night! _Dean_ told you at the diner! He is not a source of entertainment for your sick amusement. He's fucking _devastated_!" Sam began pacing. He ran his hands through his hair before turning back to the table. "And you know what's worse? He's fucking embarrassed, _embarrassed_ about the way _he_ reacted! He hasn't said a word in the last 10 minutes and his last word was 'sorry'."

"Sam, I..." Caleb started.

"Don't!" Sam growled pointing at Caleb. "Don't say one fucking word. You're fucking lucky that _I_ don't have _my_ gun."

Bobby had retrieved two beers from the fridge and handed them to Sam.

"Take these up and give one to Dean. Tell him we'll be here when he's ready."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam took the beers and went up stairs.

Dean closed and locked the bathroom door before turning the shower on. She stripped her clothing off, throwing them angrily into the corner. Stepping under the hot water she let the warmth soak into her tense body and tried to relax. She closed her eyes as her face crumpled and began to cry again. Sinking to the bottom of the shower she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Lowering her head down she let out a few more sobs. Allowing herself just a few more minutes of self pity Dean then took a deep breath to calm her emotions, mentally reaching out and pulling all her feelings back before burying them deep. Standing she quickly washed her body and hair before turning off the shower and stepping out. She had just finished dressing when she heard Sam knock on the door.

"Dean? You okay in there?"

Dean took one last look in the mirror then, after taking a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and opened the door.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked.

Dean just smiled and nodded slightly.

"Okay. Bobby sent this up for you." Sam said holding out one of the beers. "I'm just gonna have a shower but he said to tell you to take what ever time you need and he'll be down stairs when you're ready to go down."

Dean nodded again and smiled her thanks before retrieving her duffle and walking to their room.

Sam found her fifteen minutes later, beer unopened and curled up on her bed sleeping. He covered Dean with a blanket then stroked his brothers hair gently.

"We're gonna fix this." He promised.

Sam and Caleb sat with Bobby at the kitchen table enjoying yet another awkward evening meal. Caleb kept flicking his eyes to Sam while Sam stared at the kitchen door willing his brother to make an appearance. Bobby was just wondering if he was going to have physically get in between the boys to prevent bloodshed. The atmosphere became tenser with each passing minute that Dean didn't walk through the door. Sam gave up eating half way through and just sat silently at the table. Every time he caught Caleb looking at him he would shoot back a hateful stare. His anger at the older man ramping up each time.

"Okay you two! Knock it off! Sam, Caleb has something to say and you are gonna let him say it or I'm gonna slap you both upside the head." Bobby said.

"Sam."

Sams eyes slid slowly to Caleb.

"I'm sorry I upset Dean. I really am and I'm gonna fix it as soon as I can." Caleb looked at the younger man across from him. "You know I care about Dean and I would never deliberately do anything to hurt him."

"Yeah well you did." Sam answered.

Caleb sighed. "I know and I'm sorry."

Sam just returned to watching the door.

"Tell me about the hunt. What do you know about the witch?" Caleb decided to change tack and try to distract Sam with facts and information.

Sam stared for a moment.

"We thought it was just a normal hunt. Unfortunately the intel was wrong." Sam began speaking in a flat neutral tone, trying to remove himself from any emotional connection to the case. "All signs lead to a bored farmers wife dabbling in black magic, turns out she was far from it. She was skilled. I'd say natural witch. Definitely old. I'd guess she'd come up against hunters before. More than once. Burn scars on her left arm, neck and face. Tattoos on her hands. Old symbols. I haven't been able to identify them yet."

"You'd recognise them again?" Bobby asked.

"I think so."

"Okay. Now walk us through the hunt." Bobby said, picking up on Caleb's intentions.

Sam spent the next hour recounting the hunt from the moment the got the lead from a fellow hunter to returning to the motel, Caleb or Bobby occasionally asking questions for clarification. His eyes never left the door, his voice never losing that flat robotic tone.

"Well the description helps. I'll update the hunters I have looking for her." Bobby said.

Sam just nodded.

"Sam." Caleb tried again.

"I'm going to check on Dean." Sam said pushing back from the table.

Caleb watched as the young hunter left the room.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" Caleb asked after a few minutes of silence. "Those two are the closest I have to brothers, Hell, they _are_ my brothers and now they both hate me."

Caleb looked miserably at his hands.

"Yeah you did and right now they probably do, but they're Winchester's and if they haven't killed you by morning I think you'll be okay." Bobby stood and patted Caleb's shoulder before clearing the dishes from the table. "Why don't you hit the rack, I'm going to clean up here and hit some books."

Caleb stood and walked over to the sink and began washing the dishes.

"I think it might be a good idea if I maybe go stay at a motel in town."

"Don't." Caleb turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

**VegasGranny: you're absolutely correct, if the situations were reversed I'm sure Dean would have done the same, but as Bobby pointed out, Dean had been through a lot in the previous months and as we all known Deans idea of 'coping' is to push everything down until he explodes, and unfortunately it was Caleb who got the blow back. Don't worry too much though, I have discovered this version of Dean is quick to forgive.**

**Vrskaandrea: Everyone coped a dose of the feels in that chapter but Deans had her breakdown and is almost ready to move on...almost. I'm glad you liked the chapter, as I wrote in the authors note it wasn't supposed to go down like that but as a fellow writer you know as well as I that sometimes things don't always end where you expect them to.**

**_CHAPTER 13_**

Sam climbed the stairs and walked to the room he shared with his brother. He stood in the doorway and watched his brother sleep. Dean had uncurled from the tight ball she was in when Sam left earlier and was now looking relaxed and peaceful. Sam didn't want to disturb her so he turned and headed back down the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen door when he heard Caleb and Bobby talking, smiling at Bobby's comment about surviving the night. When he heard Caleb suggest he leave he stepped into the doorway.

"Don't." He said. Caleb and Bobby both turned toward him. "No matter what, Dean wouldn't want to force you from your home."

"Sam, he hates me right now and with everything that's happening it's probably best if I go." Caleb said.

"Probably, but it will only make him feel guilty to know you left because of him. He's upset and pissed, and admittedly so am I, but he loves you and deep down still feels responsible for you, so stay. It may take a while for him to forgive you but that won't happen if you run away."

"Thanks brother." Caleb said.

"Don't mention it. Right now I have my brother to focus on and I can't do that and worry about whether or not we are all going to kill each other. I need to protect him, not just from whatever this curse could possibly do but from other dangers, other...hunters, no one can find out about this, and I'm going to need all the help I can get. You two are the only ones we can trust right now."

"We're here for you." Bobby said.

"Always." Caleb added.

Dean awoke sometime in the very early morning. She lay for a moment listening to her brothers quiet breathing. She quietly slipped out of bed and out of the room. Walking down the stairs she stopped mid way down and sat on the step.

"Nine steps from the bottom."

Dean looked over and saw Bobby leaning on the door frame of the lounge room. She tilted her head in unspoken question.

"You would always sit on that step, nine steps from the bottom." Bobby moved up and sat next to Dean. "When ever you were worried or scared or mad, usually at your dad, or when your old man was trying to put Sam down and he would tell you to leave him be, you would sit right here on this step so you were close enough to hear the baby but far enough away to keep your dad happy."

Dean smiled at the memory.

"How ya doin boy?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged.

"It's okay. You come back to us when you're ready." Bobby lay an arm across Deans shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Hungry?"

Dean nodded and stood following Bobby into the kitchen. She sat at the table while Bobby made her a plate of leftovers.

"Sorry." Dean said quietly.

"Sorry for what?" Bobby replied not looking up from his task, knowing it would be easier for Dean.

"Earlier. I over-reacted." Dean said, not looking up from her hands.

Bobby placed the plate down on the table and slid it toward Dean, he put some cutlery in front of her then sat down opposite the younger hunter.

"Dean, you've been through a lot in the last six months. You watched your brother walk up to the mouth of Hell with every intention of jumping in. You and Sam saved the world, millions, no billions of lives. You have no reason to apologise. You had a brain snap, so what? There has been so much dumped on your shoulders, you were gonna break eventually. If it wasn't that, it would have been something else, but know this, you _are not_ alone in this. Sam, me, Caleb, we've got your back."

"Thanks." Dean gave him a small smile and picked up her fork and started eating.

Caleb came down stairs later that morning and made a beeline for the coffee in the kitchen. Pouring himself a mug he then went in search of Bobby. Walking into the old hunters study he stopped when he saw Dean hunched over the desk scanning the pages of an old book. Dean looked up when she sensed someone standing in the door way.

"Dean, I um...I'm sorry about yesterday. I..."

Caleb stopped speaking when Dean stood, fully expecting her to leave the room, Caleb was surprised when she walked over and pulled him into a hug. Caleb returned the embrace with relief. Dean pulled away and smiled. She patted Caleb's cheek and then snatched the coffee from his hand taking a long drink while walking back to the desk.

And that was all it took for Caleb to know he was forgiven.

Sam woke to the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes to see Dean kneeling beside his bed waving a mug under his nose.

"Dean!" Sam said sitting up.

Dean offered him the mug. Taking it Sam took a drink, scrutinising his brother. Dean sat on her own bed, picking up her cup and drinking.

"You doing okay? I mean, how are you feeling today?"

Dean drew a deep breath and Sam began to think she would remain silent.

"I'm doing...better." Dean said looking out the window. She turned and smiled at her brother. "I want to apologise for yesterday. I guess I over reacted a tad."

"A tad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, anyway, thank you, for everything. I don't think I'd have got through it with out you. I mean, all this girly stuff." She said waving her hand around beside her head. "It's got me all messed up. I kinda feel like I'm on some kind of emotional roller coaster."

Dean laughed and shook her head.

"So will this roller coaster always be accompanied by coffee in bed, because if it does, count me in."

"Can't promise that little brother but get your arse outta bed and come down stairs because today, I'm making waffles!"


	14. Chapter 14

**So mostly I just made up the information Bobby gives Dean about the reversal although I did use google a little bit and the book Bobby mentions is an actual book. Can't make it too easy, I have evil plans for them all! Mwah hahaha! **

_**CHAPTER 14**_

It took Sam and Bobby the better part of a week to identify and research the symbols Sam had seen tattooed on the witch. Caleb was called away on a hunt on the second day and Dean only lasted one day more before giving up and going to work on her Baby stating that vehicular maintenance was just as important as research when hunting. It wasn't that she couldn't do the research or wasn't as good as it as Sam, just that she found it tedious trawling through all of Bobby's old book, plus it sometimes made her nose run and eyes itch.

Once Dean gave Baby a tune up, changed her oil and filter, checked the brakes and given her a thorough clean out, wash and wax she moved on to organising her trunk and cleaning all the guns and sharpening all the blades, then she began to get bored.

"Sam, was this one?" Bobby asked showing Sam a symbol he found in an old Gaelic text.

"Yeah, I think it was, and this one here." Sam said turning his laptop so Bobby could see the screen.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well this one here is Celtic and that one you've got there is Greek. I was hoping if we could track down her origins I could figure out the spell she used."

Sam gave a defeated sigh and stared at his screen.

"One thing I do know." Bobby said as he read the writing on Sams screen. "Is they both represent femininity or male/female unity in some way."

"That would explain why Dean transformed into a woman."

"What's that now?" Dean asked as she entered the room.

"The symbols the witch had on her, we haven't tracked them all down yet, but the ones we have represent females somehow."

"Great, just what we needed, a feminist witch." Dean deadpanned.

Sam and Bobby both looked at Dean.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm all for equal pay for equal work and all that but I do expect Sammy here to open the door for me." Dean smiled.

"Good to know but it doesn't help us figure out the spell she used." Sam said looking back at his screen.

"Can't you just use like a multipurpose reversal spell?" Dean asked.

"'Fraid it's not quite that simple boy." Bobby said. "Different spells require different fixes. If she used Druid magic we can't use something from the Svartebøker. If the curse is African we can't use a Chinese spell. The reversal spell has to match the origins of the original casting. Although if we can get our hands on the witch none of this would matter."

"Wow that's really interesting. You know what else is interesting? This!" Dean tossed a newspaper in front of Sam. "Wendigos in Montana."

She pointed at the story.

"A hunt? Really?" Sam asked as he scanned the story.

"Yes Sammy, a hunt. I'm a hunter, that's what I do, I hunt."

"I don't know Dean. We have a lot of research to do."

"But I'm bored Sam." Dean whined at her brother.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you helped us." Sam shot his brother a look that said '_I know you're going through shit and I'm really trying to be patient but you're beginning to piss me off!'._

"That is true but I'm more at a doing kinda guy than a sitting and reading kinda guy..."

"You're not a guy at all right now." Sam pointed out.

"...shut up." Dean said pointing at her brother. "So Bobby, I fixed the sliding door on your garage, and I noticed some of the kitchen cabinet doors were loose so I thought I would just pull them all off and tighten them, also the back door seems to be sticking a bit. I'm sure you have a plane around here somewhere, I could pull that off and shave it down a bit. And the sitting room is a bit dull, I'm sure I could find some new curtains and nice throw pillows to brighten it up." Dean pulled a screw driver from her back pocket and slowly began to leave the room. Bobby followed Deans progress from the room with a horrified look on his face.

"Sam, you take that boy on that hunt before he starts redecorating this place because if he comes back here with lacy throw pillows we won't have to worry about reversing the spell cause I will kill him!"

"Okay Fine." Sam said as he closed his laptop. "I can keep researching while we are on the road. Just let me go pack."

"No need." Dean said stepping back in the room. "You're all packed and Baby is ready to go."

"You were that confident that I would go?" Sam said walking out with his brother.

"Of course, like Bobby would ever go for _throw pillows_!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Blondie 20000: thanks for your review :) I'm glad you agreed with my portrayal of Deans reaction. I hoped Bobby explained it clearly, after Everything Deans been through, he was eventually going to blow. Oh, and of course he would never pass up that particular opportunity. I miss Bobby too!**

**Vrskaandrea: we all know just how sneaky Dean can be! Bobby gets off pretty easy in this story, I think its because subconsciously I always felt he was a better father than John ever was.**

**VegasGranny: to take coffee is to forgive, to give coffee is to ask for forgiveness? All of Deans sneaky manipulative ways just Womaned up!**

**_CHAPTER 15_**

Sam and Dean gratefully stepped into the motel room. Considering the amount of supernatural creatures they hunt through the forests, camping was never their favourite thing to do and spending two nights in the wilderness hunting down wendigos was just, in Dean opinion, the worst!

"Sit!" Dean ordered as Sam limped in behind her.

"I'm fine." Sam insisted.

"_Sit_!" Dean repeated as she dropped her and Sams duffles on the first bed and then placed the first aide kit on the table. Sam obeyed but still complained.

"Seriously Dean, I'm okay. I just want a shower and some sleep."

"Yeah, well, not until I check that shoulder."

Sam knew better than to argue so instead he just tried to struggle out of his jacket. Dean grabbed coat and helped Sam to remove it.

"You're gonna need a new one." Dean said examining the hole in the back before dropping it to the floor, Sams shirt following closely behind. Sam carefully slid his right arm from his T-shirt and then removed it the rest of the way and added it to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

"Okay, let's have a look at the damage." Dean said examining the puncture wound on his brothers back.

They had hunted wendigos before and took all the necessary precautions. They were both armed with mini blow torches and stayed within eye sight of each other to ensure they couldn't be fooled by the creature mimicking either of their voices but it didn't stop Sam from being slammed against a tree and impaling himself on a broken branch. Unfortunately for the wendigo there is nothing more deadly than Dean Winchester when her baby brother has been injured. The monster went up in flames shortly after.

"Doesn't look to bad." Dean said as she gently poked the wound. "Not too deep and it's stopped bleeding."

"Told you I was fine." Sam grumbled.

"Shut up and just let me take care of you." Dean said. She cleaned the wound and covered it with a waterproof dressing. "There you're all set. Now go have your shower."

"Thanks." Sam said as he collected some clean clothes and toiletry bag and walked into the bathroom.

Dean picked up Sams clothing from the floor and threw them on the lone armchair in the corner. Wandering over to the small kitchenette she considered coffee but decided against it in favour of sleep. Sitting on her bed she fell back and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew Sam was shaking her gently.

"Yo, Dude, bathrooms free."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said as she sat up and yawned.

Sam had closed the curtains against the soon to be rising sun, (thank God for motels with 24 hour check-in!), and was just drifting off to sleep when he heard a muffled 'what the Hell?'. He curled into a tight ball and was just about to finally be claimed by sleep when Dean opened the door and walked through.

"Hey Sammy, look at this. Is this normal?" She asked.

"Is what normal?" Sam asked not moving.

"This, just look." Dean insisted.

Sam rolled over and looked to where her brother was standing, sitting up and suddenly wide awake.

"Oh my god Dean!" He yelled.

"I know, right! Look at my thighs! They jiggle! They aren't supposed to jiggle like that!" Dean shook her leg to show his brother the, practically non-existent, 'jiggle'.

"Jesus Dean! Dean! _Dean_! _Clothes_!" Sam screamed at his brother desperately trying to block her from his view.

"What?" Dean still wasn't quite used to the new female form and out of habit had just wrapped the towel around her waist leaving her breasts on full view.

"Oh shit! Sorry Sam." Dean turned her back and moved the towel higher. "Sorry." She said again with an apologetic grimace as she dashed into the bathroom and dressed. She came out to find Sam sitting with the heels of his hands pressed firmly into his eyes.

"I never want to see that again. New rule. We do NOT leave the bathroom unless we are fully clothed!" Sam stated as he carefully removed his hands from his eyes.

"Okay, deal. Good plan." Dean climbed into her bed. "So are they supposed to do that?"

"What?" Sam was having trouble following the conversation.

"Women's thighs! I've never really been around any chicks long enough to take notice."

"I don't know Dean. Maybe." Sam sighed laying back down.

"Hmmm. Did Jess'?" Dean asked, immediately regretting the question when Sam didn't answer. "Sorry, That was stupid of me. Forget it."

"No. It's okay. Umm, I don't know, maybe a little but she ran every day. Anyway, yours don't jiggle that much."

"Thanks but they do. They're like freaking jello."

"Okay, well what ever. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

**A/N Okay, I know that was a stupid little conversation between the brothers but I just wanted Dean to have a weird freak out about the differences between his male body and his new female form and I just thought that jiggly thighs would be something that would set him off.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Sam walked out of the bathroom and found his brother lacing up her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"You went to college, what does it look like I'm doing?" Dean replied.

"Looks like you're putting on runners."

"Well it's good to know your education wasn't wasted because I am, in fact, putting on my runners."

"Okay, But why?" Sam asked.

"Because I have jiggly thighs so I'm going for a run." Dean answered, standing and putting a hand on Sams shoulder and giving him a quick smile.

"But you don't run."

"True, but my thighs never used to jiggle so now I do. Wanna come?"

"Um, no." Sam answered kinda shocked. "I don't want to make my shoulder bleed again."

"Fair enough. Okay then, I will be back soon." Dean pulled on her cap, nodded once and then ran out the door leaving a very confused Sam in her wake.

Dean returned 45 minutes later sweaty and out of breath. Sam looked up from the laptop as she entered the room.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Running (_pant_) is (_pant_) hard! (_pant_) I'm (_pant_) so (_pant_) out (_pant_) of shape! (_pant_)" Dean puffed out.

"So you're giving up now?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed his water bottle and took a large drink.

"No. Just gotta (_pant_) get my (_pant_) fitness levels (_pant_) back (_pant_) up." Dean sat heavily on the chair opposite Sam and took several deep breaths.

"Whatcha got there?" She asked when she felt like she could talk normally again.

"Bobby called. He found signs of a vamp nest in Idaho. Wanted to know if we could check it out."

"Awesome. How far away?"

"I don't know, six or seven hours."

"Cool. Let me take a shower and then we can hit the road." Dean said standing.

"Why don't we stay here one more night and leave early tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Good idea, _or_ we can leave now and get there late tonight, sleep _there_ and get an early start on the hunt tomorrow."

Even though Sam wanted one more nights sleep in a decent bed before cramming into the Impala for a seven hour drive he knew he was never going to win this argument.

"Fine, I'll start packing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Vrskaandrea****: Well he did tell Sam he was shallow! :) I cant even remember what inspired me to send Dean into a fitness frenzy but it does come in handy for a few plot points. They manage to work Dean being female to their advantage, Theres not a lot of her being hit on but when one guy becomes a little bit 'insistent'...wowsers!**

**Blondie20000: Dean does have her moments :)**

**_CHAPTER 16_**

"So where are we going again?" Dean asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Soda Springs, Idaho."

"Soda Springs, Idaho." Dean repeated. "And what's there?"

"Bobby said there have been a few cases of death by exsanguination." Sam took one hand from the wheel and handed Dean a stack of printouts he had on the seat beside him.

"Exsanguination." Dean repeated the word slowly. "Sounds like a fancy Italian meal."

"Or a horrible way to die."

"Yeah that too." Dean said. "But what else?"

"What do you mean 'what else'? Vampires aren't enough for you?"

"No, I mean what's special about the town?"

"Oh, well there are less than 4,000 people and they have hot springs and a geyser."

"A geyser?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"So you could say they have a..._Soda fountain_?" Dean said, smiling at Sam.

"Oh god Dean, that was terrible!" But Sam laughed anyway.

They had been driving for a few hours when Dean noticed Sam rolling his injured shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." Sam replied. Unfortunately he chose that moment to let out a big yawn.

"You want me to drive?"

"What? No, I'm okay."

"No you're not. You're tired and clearly your shoulder is bothering you. Why don't you get in the back and grab some sleep?" Dean offered.

"You just want to drive." Sam said shooting a smirk towards his brother.

"No, well maybe. I just miss driving my Baby. I don't want you to teach her any bad habits." Dean replied.

"Really Dean, I'm okay." Sam said trying to subtly stretch out his shoulder again.

"No you're not!" Dean repeated. "Look, you asked for one more night at the motel but I insisted we cram in here and drive across the state. Seems the least I can do is share the driving. Besides it's normally you in this seat, curled into a ball, snoring your head off. There's even a little groove here on the door from your shoulder."

"No there isn't!" Sam retorted.

"Okay, not a groove but definitely a mark." Dean made a show of pretending to buff the nonexistent mark.

"Okay, fine!" Sam pulled to the side of the road and got out. He opened the back door and sat in the seat behind the driver then looked at Dean. "Well, you gonna drive or not?"

Dean quickly slid across the seat and adjusted the seat before pulling back on the road.

"Ahh, much better!" Dean exclaimed with an easy smile on her face.

"This is stupid! I'm not even tired. Coulda driven all night." Sam mumbled in the backseat. Two minutes later he was stretched out along the back seat, asleep.

•

Dean pulled into a motel three hours later.

"Dude, wake up." She called over her shoulder.

"Wha?"

"We're here, you gotta go check us in."

"You do it." Sam said closing his eyes again.

"Can't. Got no I.D." She said making a mental note to contact a 'friend' that specialised in creating false documents.

"'Kay. Back in a minute."

Twenty minutes later the brothers were sitting at the rickety old table going through the info Bobby had sent them.

"It seems all the victims were found in this five mile area." Sam said putting a red circle on the local map.

"So all within a couple of mile of the Soda fountain?" Dean asked.

"Will you stop calling it that?"

"Hmmmm, no." Dean answered without looking away from the map. "So what are we thinking, the vics attacked where they fell or were they dumped after?"

"Dunno, I think we're going to have to pay a visit to the station tomorrow and suss it out."

"Well at least you will. I still have no identification."

"What were you doing all that time at Bobby's, cause you sure weren't helping us research." Sam asked.

"Well A: you kicked me out because I was 'being annoying'." Dean said including the air quotes. "And second...Baby needed a tune up and I needed to order Bobby throw pillows."

"You didn't?" Sam gasped.

"No. Of course not. Despite what every one thinks, I _do not_ have a death wish."

Sam looked at his brother with suspicion.

"I didn't, honest."

"Okay. So I'll go to the station tomorrow and see what I can find out. I wonder if I could scam my way in to see the bodies."

"Says here the bodies were taken out of town to a bigger facility." Dean said reading a newspaper report.

"Damn. Anyway we have a game plan now. I'll hit up the police in the morning then we go check out the crime scenes after lunch."

"Sounds like a plan."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Okay, so I should be sewing but instead I'm hiding in my craft room, (which is an absolute mess so no one comes in here), with a cup of tea and some homemade chocolate chip cookies and smashing out a couple of more chapters for you!**_

Sam had managed to get a copy of the coroners report even though the bodies had been taken out of town. This was more because the lonely officer behind the desk liked the look of his butt more than she wanted to help the 'Parks and Wildlife Officer' looking into the 'animal attacks'. What ever it took to get the info though. Sam had managed to put off her not so subtle suggestions 'for coffee' saying he wanted to make sure she was safe first. Throw in his dimpled smile and all the relevant information was laid out on the motel table 30 minutes later.

"Definitely vamps." Dean said reading the report. "Throats torn out, multiple bite marks over the bodies and vics drained of all blood. Looks like a hungry pack."

"Yeah and looks like they leave the victims where they attack them so at least now we have a search area."

They scoured the maps and found three possible places where the vampires could be hiding. An old rundown hunting shack, a largish cave and a deserted farmhouse all within the radius of the attack sites.

"Hey Sammy, do you think we would have time to check out the Soda.."

"Don't say it!" Sam cut his brother off from repeating her lame joke for the 200th time that day.

"_Geyser_, I was gonna say geyser." Dean said with a fake wounded look.

"Sure you were." Sam said rolling his eyes.

•

Sam pulled the Impala into the smallest and most secluded parking area of the park. Opening the trunk the brothers selected the weapons they needed, testing the edge of the silver machetes and blades for sharpness even though Dean had just sharpened them a few days before. It was like a ritual they always did before a hunt and probably always would.

They had daylight to burn so chose to check out the cave first, deciding it was probably the least likely of the three option for the vamp nest. As they hiked through the forest Sam kept throwing surreptitious glances at his brother.

"What!" Dean finally snapped.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything." Sam tried to sound innocent.

"I'm not stupid Sammy, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring."

"Fine, not staring but you're watching me like you think I'm gonna fall and twist an ankle at any moment." Dean said.

"Do you want me to carry the bag?" Sam figured it would be easier to just come out and ask what was on his mind.

Dean stopped and stared at his brother shocked, dropping the bag in question.

"What? Why?"

"I just thought you've carried it a fair way maybe I could take it and share the load." Sam said, suddenly realising it sounded like he was questioning Deans ability. He mentally prepared for the inevitable fall out.

Dean had to admit the bag was getting heavy and she had been shifting it from one shoulder to the other a bit more than usual but that didn't mean she was going to admit she was struggling. That is not the Dean Winchester way!

"With that gash on your back? No. I'm fine."

"Dean..." Sam began but was cut off by his brother.

"What if it reopens. The vamps will smell your blood a mile off and we will lose all element of surprise. It will be like diving into a shark feeding frenzy."

'_Dammit_!' Sam thought to himself. He hated when Dean got all rational.

"Fine, just let me know if you need to rest."

"We schlepped all through a forest for two days searching for that damn wendigo and now you're worried about me getting tired. I'm fierce and strong remember?" Dean throwing Sams own words back at him. Dean hefted the duffle back on her shoulder and stalked off towards the cave.

•

The cave was empty and so was the hunting shack, which was little more than four posts, a couple of boards and a few sheets of tin, having been left to the elements so long. That just left the farm house. They had hiked all afternoon and Sam was worried that Dean was getting tired but knew better than to question her.

"It's getting late. Do you think we should maybe pack it in for today and come back tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"And let some other poor sap be Dracula's dinner? Since when have you been a quitter?"

"No it's just we've been out here all afternoon and we really don't want to have to go up against a whole pack if we are tired and it's dark. It might put us at a disadvantage." Sam reasoned. He really didn't want to mention that he was worried Dean would get hurt. They had hunted since the curse but those were creatures that could be taken out with guns at a distance but Vampires were an up close and personal type of fight.

"No, I'd rather just get this over with and finished. We'll be fine. Nothing we haven't done a million times before." Dean said.

"We also thought vampires had died out until a couple of years ago." Sam pointed out.

"Doesn't change the game plan Sammy. If we have to, we burn the house down." Dean suggested.

"Okay, that could work." Sam admitted.

They made the rest of the hike in silence. Both of them slipping into their hunter state of mind. Fighting vampires was brutal and messy and neither could afford a slip up knowing the others life was at stake.

•

They stopped just outside the clearing that surrounded the farmhouse. The sun was low and Dean figured they had about an hour of daylight left, not that that really guaranteed the blood suckers would still be asleep. Dean pulled a bandana from her pocket and tied it around the lower half of her face.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Well we both know that beheading vamps is a bloody job and we also know that ingesting vamp blood causes you to change and I don't want to risk accidentally getting blood in or on my mouth and licking my lips by reflex." Dean said.

"Huh, never thought about it like that." Sam replied. "So what's the plan."

"We know there's more than one so we go in and take out as many as we can. If we can't, we set the place on fire and run like hell!"

"Good plan." Sam said.

They both unsheathed their machetes and checked their back up weapons then headed into the house.

•

They found five vampires asleep in the house and were quick to behead two before the others woke up. Dean had just managed to dispatch a third when she was grabbed from behind and thrown against a wall, managing, by Gods good grace, to keep hold of the machete as she landed on the floor. Suddenly she was yanked to her feet and pushed up against the wall. The monster bared its teeth and moved in for the kill. Dean struggled but found with her smaller stature she couldn't dislodge her heavier foe. She turned the weapon in her hand and slowly pushed it into what ever part of the vampires body she could reach. The vampire screamed and stepped back. Dean took advantage and swung, severing the head from its neck.

She turned, weapon raised to see Sam on his back trying to hold the last vamp away from him while slicing at its neck with his demon knife, his head turned away and mouth tightly closed as blood dripped down on him. The monster was still fighting and trying to bite Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted and quickly crossed the room.

She swung the machete down, stabbing the creature in the back, not wanting to risk hurting Sam by trying to behead the monster. The vampire screamed in pain and rage and turned on Dean, quickly raising to its feet. It's head was barely attached but still it advanced. Deans weapon was still lodged in its back and she had no choice but to try and back away. Suddenly there was a swooshing noise and the monsters head flew across the room and it's body collapsed on the floor in front of Dean. Sam stood there breathing heavily, bloodied machete hanging from one hand.

"You look like Carrie." Dean said, pulling his bandana down.

"What?"

"You know, in that prom scene where they drop all that pigs blood on her, only you have vamp blood on you."

Sam used his arm to swipe at the blood on his face, grimacing when his sleeve came away stained red.

"Stop that." Dean said. "Don't get it near your mouth. Come on, we gotta get you washed off."

They walked into the kitchen and were happy to find the water still ran and was clear enough after a few seconds that they could get cleaned up.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sam asked as the stood looking at the carnage in the lounge room.

"Let's just leave it. I'm too tired to care." Dean replied. "This place is deserted and they probably won't be discovered for a while."

"We can't do that. What if someone come by and finds them?"

"Argh! Fine! Bury or burn?" Dean asked.

"I'll dig, you drag?"

Dean sighed heavily.

"How about we just torch the house?" She countered.

Sam looked around at the bodies and blood.

"Deal."

**A/N So this was supposed to just be a "they head towards the house then they are suddenly back in the car, job done" type chapter but I got carried away. Also it seems that I am turning them into arsonists! I was going to have them responsibly dispose of the bodies but that still left all the blood to deal with. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**WHOO HOOO! My little story has just reached 20 followers. You guys are amazing :)**

**VegasGranny: I think it is because the writers are not that careful with continuity... and don't worry about me, I'm just more creative in my dark little places. ;) while I like baking the odd pie, cakes are more my thing and I'm going to steer well clear of maple bacon! I will take on board what you said about the author notes. I sometimes just put them in as I'm writing and because I'm trying to make the chapters longer, they tend to get caught up in the middle when I move the text across, but I will try to remember to move them. There may be one or two sections where the A/N before the 'scene' is important (and this is one of them) but you'll see.**

**Vrskaandrea: this chapter was just Dean doing what Dean does best, pretending everything is okay and hoping it will just go away. There are a few storm clouds brewing on the horizon though.**

Recommendation: Have you ever wanted to know what would happen if you stole Sammy from Dean and then threw a pie making psychic and a mysterious new hunter with a Winchester sized chip on her shoulder into the mix? Jump over to read **_True Colors _**by **_Vrskaandrea_**! 

_**CHAPTER 17**_

The one thing Dean took away from the vampire hunt was that she could no longer rely on her size to get her the advantage in a fight. She had grown up fighting things larger than her but as she got taller and more bulk she had forgotten the lessons her father had taught her about using an assailants size against him and this is how Sam ended up on his back in a field three hundred miles away.

The brothers returned to their motel and showered after the hunt. While sitting in the laundry waiting for their clothes Dean asked Sam to start sparring with her again. It was something they hadn't done seriously since before Sam left for Stanford. They had done a little when Sam rejoined his brother just to get Sams reflexes back up to par and now it was Deans turn to relearn lessons forgotten.

The next morning the they checked out of the motel early and hit the road. They were on their way back to Bobby's when he called them and asked them to go to New Mexico and do a job for a friend of his. He assured them that even though the job needed taken care of he didn't want them driving through the night to get there. So after a few hours of driving they pulled over on a deserted road and walked into a field.

At first Sam had taken it easy on Dean, just letting her figure out her body's capabilities and Dean made quite a few trips to the ground but it didn't take long for her muscle memories to kick in and pretty soon it was on for young and old.

"Stop it!" Dean yelled.

"Stop what?" Sam asked, as he circled around Dean.

"Stop letting me throw you. Come on, attack me like you mean it!" Dean was getting angry now, sure that Sam was being too soft on her.

"Okay, fine." Sam said moving in to attack.

He lunged at Dean for the probably fiftieth time that morning, grabbing at her shirt only to find Dean stepping back and letting his momentum carry him past as Dean grabbed at his jacket and sending Sam to the ground.

"Are we done yet?" Sam asked once he could get air back into his lungs.

"Yeah, we're done." Dean said.

She held out a hand and helped Sam back to his feet. Picking up her baseball cap from where it landed after one of her own trips to the ground she dusted it off and repositioned it on her head.

"You always going to wear that ratty old thing?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe."

"You know, your hair isn't as short as it used to be. A little bit of product and a slight reshape might give you a softer, more feminine style." Sam suggested.

"Thank you Vidal Sassoon!" Dean said as she walked towards her beloved Baby.

"Just saying." Sam said following behind.

***Another paragraph where Dean still thinks of himself as a "He".**

Dean stared at his reflection. He had been doing that a lot lately. He ran his hand through his hair. Sam was right. It had grown a bit since the curse. The normally scalp short back and sides had grown out enough for his fingers to be able to grip and pull on it and the top now sat down to one side instead of his trade mark spike. He tried to flatten it a bit more, brushed it to one side then the other, then finally just raked it all toward the back of his head. Sighing he turned away and left the bathroom.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked as Dean dug through her duffle.

"These." She replied holding up the small pile of gift cards she had been given. "Decided to get a hair cut."

"Want me to come with you?" Sam asked.

"Nah. You shower and relax. I'll bring back some food too."

Dean didn't quite meet Sams eye as she spoke and Sam knew it was because she still wasn't quite as comfortable in her new body as she wanted people to think.

•

When Dean returned a couple of hours later she was balancing two pizzas, a couple of six packs and a medium sized plastic bag, all of which she dumped on the small table. She also had a new haircut and the tell tale signs of newly waxed brows.

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"The chicks at the salon gave me a heap of samples and crap."

"Why?"

Dean shrugged.

"Dunno. Something about combination skin and keeping it healthy and anti split end shampoo." Dean peered into the bag. "Personally I think they just wanted to clear out some shit. Oh and of course they conned me into getting all this product for my hair."

"Huh. They managed to con the conman." Sam laughed.

"Yeah but at least I got a free makeover from it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"See." Dean leaned forward and turned her head side to side. "Couldn't even tell, could you? Looks natural doesn't it?"

Now that Sam was looking closely he could tell that Dean had some sort of foundation on and eyeliner and mascara around her eyes.

"Yeah, very natural."

"Well let's not let it go to waste. Come on Sammy, we need some cash. Let's hit the bars and see if we can hustle up a game or two." Dean said standing and grabbing their jackets.

"You sure? I mean, you really wanna go out and try to hustle...like that?"

"Sure! Why not?" Dean held out her arms. "Who's gonna believe they could actually lose to a little woman like me?"

He widened her eyes and blinked slowly in Sams direction.

"Don't do that, it's creepy!" Sam said shaking his body in disgust.

"Well don't just sit there, times a-wastin' lets go." Dean turned and walked out the door.

•

They hit three different bars and by the last one they had their con down pat. They walked out several, _several_ hundred dollars richer and in good spirits.

"Oh man that was too easy!" Dean said counting the money as Sam drove back to the motel. "This should get us to New Mexico and back to Bobby's with no problem."

"That was quite a performance you pulled in there. If things had've gone different you could have had a career in tv!" Sam laughed.

•

Back at the motel Sam sat down on his bed with beer in hand.

"Gotta admit, that was fun." He said taking a drink from the bottle.

"Yeah it was." Dean agreed. She began to dig through the bag of samples she was given from the day spa, finally upending it and tipping the contents all over her bed.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"The chick said something about cleaning this crap off my face and moisturising before I go to bed so I'm trying to find the stuff she put in here." Dean sorted through the bottles and sachets of creams and lotions. "Ah-ha! Here it is."

Dean held up a small jar and read the back.

"Apply nightly after cleansing. Crap!" She went back to searching through the pile finally finding the cleanser. "Okay, do you need to use the bathroom cause I might be a while."

"Nah, all good. You go ahead."

Dean entered the bathroom and cleansed then moisturised her face. She then changed into pyjamas and brushed her teeth.

"Oh my god! How do women even get time to leave the house. All this beauty crap takes forever!"

She looked over to the bed and saw Sam asleep sitting up against the bed head, his beer slanting dangerously in his hand. Dean removed the bottle and turned off the lamp.

"Night little brother." She said as she covered Sam with a spare blanket before clearing all the sample packages from her bed, climbing in and promptly falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Blondie2000: Yep, he's a painted whore now. XD**

**Vrskaandrea: Dean is becoming very comfortable in her new body, though there are still a few hurdles to overcome. Sam is just trying to be a supportive brother, cause he's a sweetie like that. The dam will crack because thats what dams do. I'm glad you liked the pic. I love it too and you're welcome. always glad to pass on well written fan fictions.**

**Shazza19: you'll see Caleb again.**

**VegasGranny: sometimes Dean doesn't think that far ahead.**

**Geekyhuntergirl: thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)**

_**CHAPTER 18**_

The brothers walked up the path to the front door. Sam knocked and they waited silently. It was opened a short time later by a woman in her thirties.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my...Ahh..."

"Dana Smith." Dean said stepping forward. "We were sent here by Bobby Singer. He said you have a specific type of problem we might be able to help with."

It was a refreshing change not to have to lie to a person to get the job done.

"Oh yes! Please come in." The woman stepped back and allowed them to walk into the house. "I'm Angela. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you. Bobby said he was sending brothers."

"Oh yeah, um, my brother, Dean, got caught up in something else so Dana here came with me to help with this job." Sam explained.

"I see. Well won't you please come through, can I get you something? Coffee?" She asked as she lead the brothers through to the lounge room.

"Coffee would be great, thank you." Dean said as they sat.

Angela returned a few minutes later with the coffees and two older women. She introduced one as her mother, Linda, and the other as her grandmother, Gwen.

"So what exactly can you tell us about the incident?" Sam asked.

"That cranky old bastard pushed me!" Gwen said.

"Mother!" Linda chastised her mom.

"What well he did!"

"Okay, could you, Gwen, maybe tell us what happened from the beginning?" Dean asked.

"It was late in the evening, three nights ago, so that would have been Friday, I was heading down the stairs to grab a nip of brandy before I settled in for the night when suddenly Frank shoved me from behind. He was always a moody arse but this time..." Gwen shook her head.

Dean took a second to gather herself. She liked Gwen, with 'her tell it like she sees it' attitude.

"Okay, so who is Frank?" She asked.

"He was my father. He always was a bit on the high strung side." Linda answered.

"_Was_ your father, so he's a ghost. How long ago did he pass away?" Sam asked.

"About eighteen months ago. He's been fine up until now. Just moving the occasional item or opening doors or windows, just little pranks. He would always pull stuff like that when he was alive." Gwen explained.

"It's because of that stupid moose head." Angela added.

"Moose head?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he had this horrible moose head hanging in the living room. Used to freak the crap out of me, anyway Gran took it down and gave it away a couple of weeks ago and ever since Grandad has been getting more and more aggressive. We're lucky she was almost at the bottom when he pushed her otherwise it could have been so much worse. She's staying here until we can get Grandad '_sorted_'."

"Hmph, if I'd know he was going to pull a stunt like that I wouldn't just have given it away I would have burned the damn thing!" Gwen added.

"Well eighteen months is a long time for a ghost to be around." Sam said. "You see the more time a ghost spends on this side of the veil the more messed up they become. It is likely that Frank would have pulled something like this eventually but it seems the moose thing has set him off. We can take care of him, help him cross."

"Can you tell us, was Frank buried or cremated?" Dean asked.

"He was cremated." Linda said.

"Awesome." Dean sighed. "Do you have any personal belonging of his still, particularly anything with his DNA, like maybe a hairbrush or toothbrush?"

"No, I got rid of all that crap just after he died. I do think there may be a small lock of his hair in his mother's locket."

"Alright. That might be what's tying him to this world. All we need to do is burn the hair and he should cross over." Sam said. "Where exactly is the locket?"

"It's in a small camphor wood chest on my dresser." Gwen answered.

"Do you mind if we go into your house and retrieve it?" Dean asked.

"Oh I can just go get it for you." Gwen said flapping her hand at them.

"I think it would be safer if you all stay here. If Frank suspects what we are going to do he might get violent and we don't want any of you getting hurt." Dean explained.

"Well if you insist, though I would have enjoyed watching that man burn! Let me just get the keys." Gwen said standing.

"Mom! That's your husband you're taking about and my father!" Linda exclaimed.

"Yes he was but now he is just an annoying pain in my butt."

Gwen returned with the house keys and a slip of paper that she had written her address in and gave them to Dean.

"Are you sure it's safe for you dear?" She asked her.

Both Sam and Dean stood shocked for a moment.

"Um, yes I'm sure. I have been doing this a very long time. I'll be fine." Dean answered giving Gwen a reassuring pat on the arm.

"I doubt that but if you insist, and I guess you do have this handsome, strapping young man to look after you."

Deans face fell and Sam quickly pushed her towards the door before she could say anything inappropriate to the elderly lady.

"Thank you for the coffee. It was lovely meeting you all. We'll head over to your house now and try to get this all taken care of. Bye!" He quickly said as he physically pushed Dean to the exit.

Angela quickly opened the door for the departing hunters.

"I'm sorry about Gran. She can be a little old fashioned and she's prone to saying whatever is on her mind. I'm sorry if she offended your friend." She said to Sam.

"She'll get over it. She's as brave and fierce as the next guy but hates having to prove herself." Sam said watching Dean stomp toward the Impala.

"I get that. Anyway thanks for this. I love Gran but I _really_ need her to move back into her own home." Angela said.

"We'll let you know as soon as it's done."

"Thank you, and sorry again for, you know."

Sam gave a quick smile then walked to where his brother was waiting by the car. They both climbed in and drove to the old lady's haunted house, Dean cursing the whole way.

•

They found the house and Sam reversed into the garage. Once the door had closed again, giving them privacy from nosy neighbours, they opened the trunk and gathered up their weapons.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Sam as he reached for the shotgun.

"Salt gun."

"No, you can't take that in!" She said snatching the weapon from Sams hand. "What if you break something?"

"Seriously?" Sam responded. "You just spent the last 10 minutes cussing Gwen out for doubting your hunting abilities and now I can't use the shotgun in case I, what, put a hole in a doily?"

"That's right. This is someone's home, we have to respect that." Dean said.

"Seriously, you've never care about damaging stuff before! What am I supposed to do if Frank turns up?"

"Here use this." Dean handed her brother an iron bar.

"This is a bit up close and personal." Sam observed.

"Yeah well it's what you've got and besides you're a handsome and strapping young man. You'll be fine." Dean smirked at Sam and slapped him on the arm. "Come on, let's go."

They entered the house and made their way up the stairs. They found Gwen's room and walked inside, keeping alert just in case Frank decided to show his face.

"Here's the box." Sam said.

He opened the lid and dug around the various pieces of jewellery until he found an antique locket. He pulled the necklace out and replaced the box on the dresser. He tried to open it but it seemed stuck.

"It won't open." Sam said. He shook it by his ear. "It sounds like something is in there."

"Okay, let's take it to the kitchen. Maybe if we pour some salt on it it will open." Dean suggested.

In the kitchen they found a cast iron pot and dropped the locket inside.

"I hope this works, that is a really pretty locket. I'd hate to have to burn it too." Dean said.

Sam frowned at Dean, confused by her dramatic mood swings. He found some salt and poured it over the locket. The brothers peered into the pot.

"Do ya think it worked?" Dean asked.

"Dunno." Sam replied. "Only one way to find out."

He reached in and pulled out the locket. Brushing the salt from it he opened it.

"I would say yes it worked."

He tipped the small lock of hair into the pot ready to burn it. Both brothers had noticed that up until this point it had been suspiciously easy. No appearance of Frank but neither of them dared to mention it in case they jinxed themselves. Just as Dean pulled the small container of lighter fluid from her jacket the pot suddenly flew across the kitchen.

"Oh come on!" Dean shouted.

"Well at least he didn't push us down the stairs." Sam said as he walked over to retrieve the pot and lock of hair.

As he bent down to pick it up, it slid sideways out of his reach.

"And Gwen did say he was a bit of a prankster." Dean said laughing.

This continued for a few moments until Sam got fed up Franks game.

"Toss me the can. I'm gonna light this up on the fly." He called to his brother who was almost doubled over with laughter.

Dean stopped laughing enough to try to pass Sam the lighter fluid when Frank finally decided to join the party in person.

"Holy crap!" Dean exclaimed, stepping back as the ghost appeared right in front of her face. Frank reached out and wrapped a hand around Deans throat forcing her back.

"Dean!" Sam called as he ran across the kitchen to help his brother. He swung his iron bar through the ghost who disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. Dean drew in a deep breath and ran to the pot still lying on the floor. She managed to douse the hair with the flammable liquid before Frank reappeared and threw her to the side kicking the pot across the floor to the opposite side of the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered as she climbed to her feet.

"Bet you wish you let me bring the gun in now!" Sam said as he swung the iron bar again.

Sam bent and picked the pot up, dropping it on the stove top. He was patting his pockets looking for a lighter when once again Frank appeared, this time behind Sam and putting him in a choke hold, pulling him away from the stove and forcing Sam to his knees. He tried to swing the iron bar again but dropped it and it skittered out of his reach. Sam called to his brother with his rapidly diminishing breath.

"Hey douche bag!" Dean called out. "You like jokes? Try this one!"

She lit a match and dropped it in the pot, igniting the hair, watching as Frank burnt away leaving nothing but a smudge of ash.

"You okay?" She asked Sam who was still kneeling on the floor drawing deep breaths.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Awesome. Let's wash the pot and blow this popsicle stand."

"You want to do the old ladies dishes?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Not really, but I also don't want to leave those ashes lying around."

Dean quickly washed the pot and left it on the counter beside the sink before they left the house and drove back to Angela's to let them know Frank had passed through the veil and the house was now clear.

"Hey, look at that." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We did a hunt in a house and didn't have to burn it down!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Vrskaandrea: Not so much that he doesn't see it, more just going with the flow, and you won't have to wait too long for the next blow up.**

**VegasGranny: Dean will ****switch back and forth. Sometimes he will be the big, bad, tasteless hunter we have come to know and love and sometimes he will be the new, more thoughtful Dean...a Dean2.0 if you will.**

**Nissa-Cullen: that would be traumatising for Dean but thankfully he has Sam who at least has lived with a female.**

**Shazza19: we all know Dean is a little prideful, and that was a blow to the ego being doubted like that bit she showed them!**

**Blondie20000: Gwen was a hoot to write and while Dean doesn't notice the changes Sam is cottoning on.**

_**CHAPTER 19**_

Angela had offered the boys a room for the night but they declined deciding to stay at a motel instead. Sam was at the table researching the witches tattoos and Dean was wandering around the room, munching her way through a bag of skittles. Sam looked up at his brother.

"Is that the bag from earlier?" He asked.

"Nope, they were gummy bears, these are skittles." She said before she threw another handful in her mouth.

"You're going to make yourself sick." Sam said.

"Probably but I just can't seem to stop eating."

"Well then why don't you try an apple." Sam suggested "Maybe a few more of those and you will stop complaining about your 'jello thighs'" he added quietly.

"What did you just say?" Dean snapped.

"What? I didn't say anything." Sam tried to sound innocent.

"I heard you say something!" Dean narrowed her eyes accusingly at her brother.

"I swear Dean, I didn't say a thing."

Dean was about to snap back at Sam when a sudden pain ripped through her abdomen. She grimaced and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a stomach ache." Dean said, waving her younger brother off.

"I told you all that candy was going to make you sick." Sam replied going back to his laptop.

Dean dropped the bag of candy beside Sam and went and lay on her bed, curling into a ball.

"You sure you're okay? Do you want some pain killers or something?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She lay there for a few minutes before dropping into a light sleep.

Sam watched Dean sleep for a few moments wondering if he should be concerned about the sudden pain, although he remembered that Dean had been eating quite a bit the last day or two and none of it healthy. While their diet was far from the recommended three fruits and five vegetables Dean didn't usually consume quite this much candy in one sitting. Sam figured he would try for a reasonably healthy choice for dinner and see if that helped. He let Dean rest and went back to his research.

Dean woke thirty minutes later and headed into the bathroom tripping on Sams duffle on the way there.

"Fuck sake Sam!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked looking up from his screen.

"Stop leaving your shit lying around. You nearly killed me!" Dean ranted.

"You didn't nearly die and you put that there when you were looking for the red vines."

"Okay, whatever but what about the wet towel you left on _my_ bed yesterday and your shoes lying around the place and all the millions of fucking coffee cups scattered everywhere? Can't you put your crap away? Jesus I taught you better that this!" Dean raved before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Sam looked around the room. His shoes were at the foot of his bed and there was a grand total one coffee cup on the table beside him. He frowned at the door his brother had disappeared through wondering if she was, maybe, in more pain than she was letting on.

When Dean emerged twenty minutes later she seemed in a better mood although she was waving her arms around.

"Do not go in there! Whew!" She warned Sam.

Dean walked over to her duffle and pulled out a pair of sweats.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm changing into something more comfortable." Dean said. "I feel all bloaty and gross and my jeans feel too tight."

"Well, you can't keep eating like _Mr_. Winchester and not expect to put on a little weight."

Deans head shot up and she stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked shocked.

"No! No I'm not. I'm just pointing out that women's metabolisms are different to men's." Sam said.

"I can't believe you called me fat! And after _everything_ I've done for you!" Dean cried. "I fed you, made sure you had clothes! Taught you to walk, read, write, Hell I practically raised you and this is the thanks I get!"

"Jesus Dean! What crawled up your arse? Why are you being such a bitch?" Sam shot back.

Dean stopped mid pace and looked at Sam, her face crumbling.

"You...you think I'm a bitch?" She asked quietly as her lip trembled.

"No Dean, I didn't say you _are_ a bitch I'm saying you are _being_ a bitch. Big difference." Sam said knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"No, no Sam, that's fine. You think I'm a bitch, no surprise there. Probably true anyway." She said as the first of the tears fell. "But it's not my fault! I didn't ask for this."

"I know Dean. I know it's not your fault." Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling her in for a hug. That's one of the major differences since the curse that Sam had noticed, Dean was more receptive of physical comfort now. Sam didn't mind. "Tell you what. How about I go get some dinner and snacks and we just stay in tonight and watch a movie? What do you say? You can even pick the show."

He felt Dean nod against his chest and she sniffled sadly.

"Okay. Sounds good." Dean said.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sam asked as he stepped away from his brother.

"Can I have a chicken burger? With fries?" Dean asked sitting on her bed.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Ice cream and pie. And chips... and gummy bears."

"Okay, chicken burger and fries, ice cream and pie, chips and gummy bears. That everything?" Sam said as he headed for the door.

"And chocolate." Dean called out.

"And chocolate, got it!" Sam called back.

It wasn't until Sam was standing in line at the grocery store that everything clicked into place. The moodiness, the constant eating, the bloating and the tears.

"Ahh, crap!" He exclaimed then left his place in the line to head back into the store. He was hoping he was wrong but Sam had a feeling they were going to need some extra supplies.

•

Dean jumped off the bed when Sam walked in the door balancing all his purchases. She grabbed the hot food and tray of sodas and placed it all on the table while Sam dealt with the rest.

"Okay, I got...beer, chocolate, ice cream, plain vanilla _and_ rocky road, chips, gummy bears _and_ peanut m&m's, and these little individual cherry pies, cause I know cherry is your favourite." Sam listed off as he took each item from the bags and placed them on the small counter in the kitchenette. "Did I forget anything?"

"No." Dean said around a mouthful of fries. "Sounds like you got it all."

"Fantastic!" Sam put the beer in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer then rolled the paper bag closed and pushed it into the corner deciding to wait until later to show Dean his additional purchases.

"Did you say you got vanilla ice cream?" Dean asked taking a drink of her soda.

"Yeah, it's in the freezer." Sam replied.

"Awesome!" Dean got up and removed the ice cream from the freezer then took the lid off her soda cup. She scooped a small amount of ice cream up and dropped it in her drink, quickly slurping up the frothy foam that threatened to overflow.

"Ahh! Delicious!" She said as she put the ice cream back and sat back down.

"Did you just put ice cream in your soda?" Sam asked frowning.

"Yeah! We used to do it all the time as kids. Don't you remember?" She answered.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"Come on, soda float! You gotta remember this." She held out her cup for Sam to try.

"Not bad. Actually it does taste familiar." He got up and grabbed the ice cream adding some to his own beverage.

"This is nice Sammy, thanks."

"Don't worry about it. 'Tis what I do." Sam said with a smile.

They ate their meal and reminisced about their childhood and the crazy food combinations Dean would come up with and just chatted about nothing. It was something they didn't often get to do.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked. They had just finished eating and Dean was gathering up the rubbish while Sam was getting the snacks for the movie.

"Yeah."

"About earlier, I just want to apologise. I...I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly felt so angry, like every nerve was just filled with this...I don't know, rage? I felt like I was going to explode." Dean said not looking up from the table.

"Yeah, well I have a theory about that." Sam said nervously.

"Yeah? What's that?" Dean asked finally looking in her brothers direction.

"You're going to hate it but..." Sam took a deep breath. "_Ithinkyou'repmsing_."

"What?"

"I think you have PMS." Sam repeated slower.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, hoping she'd misheard.

"I think that you are going to get your..."

"Oh no! Don't say it! That's not happening." Dean said pointing at Sam as she stepped away.

"Dean, all the symptoms fit." Sam tried to reason.

"No! No they don't! See all this?" Dean indicated to her own body. "All this is just a pretty sugar candy coating but inside, all male! Not happening Sam, just no!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do!" Dean insisted.

"Well that's sorted then." Sam mumbled knowing it really wasn't. "I have the snacks, what movie do you want to watch?"

**A/N...yes, I know I exaggerated Deans reaction just a tad but remember us ladies have had out whole life to get used to the hormones coursing through our veins, Deans had, what?, three or four weeks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you for approving of my idea of Deans first bout of PMS. I pretty much just externalised every thought I have at that time! Sam was a bit brave, not so much when he figured it all out though. Hopefully he remembers any lessons he learnt while living with Jess.**

**VegasGranny: you know what? I don't think I used that...now I kind of wish I that I did put that particular guilt trip in. Maybe if I find a spot I can add it. :)**

_**CHAPTER 20**_

The boys had promised Gwen and Angela they would join them for a thank you brunch and planned on leaving for a hunt in Indiana afterward. The women thanked them profusely for clearing Franks ghost from the house and Gwen chatted on about all the redecorating she was going to do now her husbands ghost wasn't there to bother her. At the end of the meal Gwen slipped an envelope into Deans hand saying it was just a small token of her appreciation. Dean had a quick glance and was surprised to see a pile of $100 notes inside. She tried to return it but both Angela and Gwen insisted that they keep it seeing as how they had driven all that way to take care of Frank. Dean slipped the money into her pocket and both the hunters expressed their own gratitude at the ladies generosity and then left to go back to the motel.

•

Dean let out a low whistle from the passengers seat as she counted the money.

"There's $1500 here!" He exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well between that and the money we made from the tables over the last week we should be set for a while!"

Dean put the money into the glove compartment to divide up later.

•

Back at the motel Sam was packing and Dean was in the bathroom.

"_Son of a bitch!_" Sam heard Dean shout from behind the closed door then a much quieter. "Sammy?"

Sam walked to the door so he didn't have to shout.

"In the cupboard under the basin, I put some things in there for you." He said through the wood.

Dean walked out 10 minutes later, carrying the paper bag, embarrassed and refusing to meet Sams eye.

"Thanks Sammy."

She quickly glanced at Sam and gave a quick little half smile.

"So you ready to go?" Sam asked deciding it would be best to skip over the reason for Deans distress. "Where in Indiana are we going?"

"Can we just go to Bobby's?" Dean asked as she shoved the bag into her duffle.

"What about the hunt?" Sam asked.

Dean shook her head.

"I just wanna go home."

•

"What are you doing?" Sam asked glancing over to where his brother kept squirming.

"I can't get comfortable."

"Why not?"

"Well it's just my legs hurt and, well, it feels all..squidgy...you know...down there." Dean mumbled blushing slightly.

"Oh!" Sam replied wishing he hadn't asked. "Well maybe you should use one of the other things I got you?"

"No way! I'm not putting one of those things in my body. I'm not...just no!"

"Okay, But why do your legs hurt?"

"I dunno, maybe it's part of the whole period thing." She answered with a shrug.

"Huh, maybe."

"This _sucks_!" Dean exclaimed, laying her head back against the seat back. "Where the fuck is that witch? Why can't we find her?"

"We will find her Dean." Sam tried to placate his brother.

"You keep saying that but we haven't found a single trace of the bitch." Dean said again squirming in her seat.

"Even if we don't, Bobby will find a solution. It just might take some time."

"Well something's gotta happen soon. I don't think I can do this again. I feel sick and crampy and bloated, my whole body aches _and_ I'm constipated! One minute I want to cry the next I'm so freaking angry! Oh, and every time I move it feels all gushy!" Sam grimaced at the description. "If Alistair really wanted to break me he should have just done this to me, I'd have caved like that!" Dean snapped her fingers. "Tell you what dude, women really are the strongest of the species!"

Sam flinched at Deans mention of his time in Hell. He was beginning to miss the male version of his brother, the one that _didn't_ over share.

•

They decided to drive through the night, switching out driving with Dean sleeping in the passengers seat while Sam drove and Sam stretching out along the back seat as Dean took over the wheel. Stopping only for fuel, food, bathroom breaks and to switch drivers they arrived at Bobby's just after 8am. They were dirty and road weary and just wanted a shower, some decent coffee and sleep.

"Hi boys! Wasn't expecting you here." Bobby greeted them as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bobby. Yeah, we just decided we needed a break from the road for a bit. We cleared up that ghost problem for you though." Sam said.

"Angela called and told me. Thanks for doing that."

"Wasn't a problem. But that Frank was a real douche." Dean added.

"Hey it's the little woman!" Caleb exclaimed as he walked in the door. "Just in time to make me some breakfast."

Sam had been standing behind Dean and began frantically shaking his head and slashing his hand across his throat trying to get Caleb to stop speaking but it was too late. Dean rounded on him with fury.

"I beg your pardon? _Little woman_? Is that what you said? You know what Caleb? How about you go _fuck yourself_? I have been taking care of people _all my life_! When is it _my_ turn huh? Make your own fucking breakfast! _Fuck You!"_ Dean screamed at Caleb then grabbed her duffle and stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

"What? What did I do? I've spoken to him a couple of times and he was fine. What happened?" A bewildered Caleb looked to Sam who was actually trying to hold back a smirk.

"So funny thing." He said as he dropped into a chair. "Dean got his period."

"What?" "Noooo!" Bobby and Caleb spoke at the same time shocked.

"I guess the spell goes deeper than we originally thought." Sam said shrugging.

"Oh God. I guess I should go apologise. I'm really sorry Sam, I didn't mean to upset him...again." Caleb offered.

"No leave it. He'll be fine in twenty minutes."

"You're a lot calmer about this than you were a couple of weeks ago." Caleb said narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"Yeah I know. I think I'm getting used to the whole situation and honestly, his mood swings are giving me whiplash!" Sam said.

"Well that may actually give us a lead to follow. Now we know it's not a superficial spell that will knock quite a few off the playing field." Bobby said thoughtfully.

"That's at least some good news I can tell Dean." Sam replied as he stood to make Dean a cup of chamomile tea with a tea bag he retrieved from his duffle. "I'm just going to take this up to him. I'll be back down to help search in a little while. I'm gonna clean up a bit first."

"Take your time son. The research ain't going anywhere."

•

Sam knocked on the bedroom door before entering.

"Dean? You decent?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Sam opened the door and walked in the room. Dean was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was wearing a pair of her oversized '_Dean_' sweats and a hoodie, which Sam had noticed she would put on whenever she was feeling down. He thought it had something to do with being able to smell her own masculine scent. Her hair was wet indicating she had taken a shower.

"I brought you some chamomile tea. It's supposed to help with the cramps and relax you a bit." _Not to mention the mood swings_ Sam thought to himself.

He handed Dean the mug. Dean took a sip and wrinkled her nose.

"Tastes like flowers." She said but had another sip. "You told them?"

"Yeah I did, but it's fine." Sam added quickly. "Because now Bobby knows it's not just a surface spell he thinks he can narrow it down faster."

Dean nodded then sighed.

"I hate this Sammy! I'm worse than useless now. Vampires, werewolves, wendigos, black dogs even ghouls, can't hunt any of those! I'm relegated to ghosts and cursed objects!" Dean played with the mug in her hands as she stared sadly at the floor.

"Why can't you hunt?" Sam asked confused.

"Because, vamps, werewolves..."

Sam shook his head still confused.

"They will be able to smell me, smell the..." Dean grimaced and flicked her eyed downwards.

"Oh right. Hey you're not useless. It's only for a couple of days. You'll be good to go again next week." Sam said.

"Until next time." Dean pointed out.

"If we are lucky, there won't be a next time." Sam suggested.

"Ah yes, the Winchester wishful thinking." Dean said with a small smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Blondie 20000: Poor Sam will be battered and bruised by the end of this and Calebs mouth will continue to get him in trouble, but fear not, Dean doesnt resort to carrying a handbag, her fists however... The new Fem!Dean is a more caring and sharing Dean and sometimes Sam will appreciate that and sometimes he will want to gouge out his eyes and stab himself in the ears. **

**Vrskaandrea: Not broken just severely sprained. He's just trying to dust himself off and toll with the punches but at least he has Sam when it becomes too much. ;)**

**If you are enjoying this story drop me a review and let me know. Reviews feed the creative fires...I'm not too proud to beg!**

_**CHAPTER 21**_

Both brothers crashed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows and didn't emerge until almost lunch time.

"You go find Bobby and Caleb and I'll get some lunch started." Dean instructed her brother before they separated at the bottom of the stairs, Sam heading to Bobby's study and Dean to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Dean, you're just in time." Caleb said turning as he heard the younger hunter enter the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked.

"Making lunch." Caleb said. "Now sit." He pointed the knife he was holding at the table.

"Why are you making lunch? I don't think I've ever seen you do anything more than open a bag of chips before. Didn't even know you could cook!" Dean said surprised.

"Hey! My nana taught me how to cook before she died. I can actually cook really well, just don't bother. Anyway, don't get your hopes up, it's just sandwiches."

Caleb set a plate holding two roast chicken and salad sandwiches in front of Dean. He stepped back and watched Dean expectantly.

"Is this about this morning? Because I really didn't mean any of that, it's just all these damn hormones and stuff." Dean asked suspiciously.

"No. Well, kinda but mostly no. Either way you were right. You do look after all of us. I kinda let all that slip when you became old enough to insist on doing everything for you and Sam and I figure it's time that I started pulling my weight around here." Caleb said.

He turned back to the counter and picked up plates and set them on the table for Sam and Bobby. He poured drinks for every one before sitting with his own lunch. Sam and Bobby entered a few moments later.

"These aren't too bad." Dean said around a mouthful of bread, chicken and lettuce.

"Told you I could cook...well butter bread at least."

•

After lunch Dean was standing against the counter munching her way through a box of crackers, talking with Caleb about their latest hunts while Sam and Caleb did the dishes. Bobby entered the room holding a large yellow envelope.

"Before I forget again, this arrived for you yesterday." He said handing it to Dean.

"Thanks Bobby." She opened the envelope and looked inside. "Shit, that was quick!" She said as she pulled out the contents.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I.D. for Dana Smith." She said.

"These look legit." Sam said picking up a passport. "Where'd you get them?"

"They look legit because they almost are. Dad and I met a guy years ago who has access to national data bases and can get you almost any papers you need. Don't use him often, he's expensive, but I figured he still owed us one or two so I'd cash in. That way I didn't have to do it myself."

She pulled her wallet from her back pocket and slipped a Nevada state license and credit card into it.

"You still carrying that ratty thing around?" Caleb asked. "Thought you'd have bought some thing a bit more girly by now."

"This belongs to the love of my life." Dean said pressing it to her heart and batting her eyelashes. "Dean gave this to me before he went off to defend our great nation as a declaration of his love and a promise that he will come back to me." She finished with dramatucally.

Sam, Caleb and Bobby all chuckled as Dean returned the passport, birth certificate and social security card to the envelope.

"So does this mean you can start checking us in at motels again now?" Sam asked.

"Tell you what Sammy, you can check us in if there's a female on the desk and scam them with those dimples and puppy dog eyes and if it's a man I will use these and get us a free upgrade." Dean said grabbing her boobs.

"That's just not right but if it gets me a bigger bed...deal."

•

The Winchester siblings hung around for another three days. Dean had caved on the second day and tried using the tampons Sam had purchased and when she found they weren't as bad as she was expecting and she could move without it feeling like, as Dean so eloquently put it, "it was high tide every time she moved", she felt comfortable enough to get back into the game.

While Bobby loved having them and Caleb staying in his home it was usually noisy and chaotic and he enjoyed the peace and quiet when they were gone, although he did begin to miss them after a while. Unfortunately for Bobby that peace was shattered 11 days after the Winchester's left when he heard the Impala unexpectedly pull up in front of his house and the brothers walk in the door.

Bobby walked out of his study to find them arguing in the living room.

"Hey boys, Why're you back so soon. I though you were on the great Supernatural extermination tour?" He asked.

"Yeah we were." Dean said. "Until Galahad here went and put himself in danger and got a himself a nice concussion."

"Dean that shapeshifter almost got the drop on you and you would have done the same thing if it were me in that position." Sam argued back before swaying and stumbling a little.

"Okay first you sit!" Dean said steering her brother into a nearby chair. "And second, I had it covered, you just did it because I'm a girl."

"Firstly, no I didn't. You've been holding your own just fine up until now so why would I all of a sudden turn into Mr. Chivalry when you are the furtherest thing from a damsel in distress and second, _I'm fine_!" Sam tried to stand but paled and fell back into the armchair instead.

"Pfft! Yeah, you're just peachy! How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked waving two fingers in front of Sams face.

Sam squinted at his brothers hand.

"Three!" He said.

"Wrong! Two. You are staying here until you recover." Dean commanded.

"Liar." Sam shot back.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Sorry Sam, it was two. I have to agree with mother hen here." Bobby said earning a glare from the oldest Winchester. "You're benched until you get better."

"Right! No research or reading for three days." Dean instructed.

"What?_ Three days_! What the hell am I supposed to do for three days?" Sam asked shocked.

"I don't know Sammy. Rest, sleep? Look at the sky, do some yoga, listen to some crappy music, don't care, but no reading."

"This sucks. And what are you going to do while I'm resting and not researching?"

"I'll be out there ganking the monster of the week." Dean said.

"Not on your own you ain't!" Bobby said.

"Well I'm not sitting around here." Dean replied.

Bobby pulled out his cell phone.

"Hang on, let me see who's close by. And before you say anything, it's not because you're a girl and I don't believe in your abilities. You're one of the best hunters I know. This is because, and you are aware of this, I don't like anyone hunting on their own. Everyone needs someone to watch their back."

With that Bobby scrolled through his contact list and left the room to make some calls.

Bobby walked back into the room, closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

"Okay, so Caleb is half a day out. You all can crash here for the night then, if you are still determined to, you and Caleb can head back out tomorrow." He said to Dean.

"Thanks Bobby, that will work. There's a nasty water demon in Minnesota that needs taking care of pronto." Dean replied.

"Can I just..." Sam began.

"No!" Both Dean and Bobby yelled.

•

Sam watched his brother and Caleb leave the next morning then took Deans advice. He took a nap, a short walk around the yard in the sun, (because that's all Bobby would allow), and then did some yoga. By dinner time he was afraid he was going to go bat shit crazy with boredom. He was playing a game of solitaire at the kitchen table when Bobby returned with some chicken and salads from town.

"How ya doin' there?" He asked looking over Sams shoulder at the cards.

"It's just solitaire. That is allowed isn't it?" Sam snarked.

"Yes, that's allowed. Red four onto black five." He responded.

He turned his back to Sam and served up their food while Sam finished his game.

"You know he's just watching out for you." Bobby said as he placed a plate down in front of Sam.

"I know. It's just, while we're on the road we wish for down time but when we get forced into it we wish we were back out there." Sam said.

"You sure that's all it is?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged.

"I just don't like the idea of Dean being out there with out me watching his back."

"You know Caleb won't let anything happen to him." Bobby offered.

"I know that, I do, but Deans _my_ brother, he's _my_ responsibility."

"Think Dean would disagree there."

"I know, but it should be me out there watching Deans back. Caleb..." Sam huffed our a breath. "Caleb's a good guy and an accomplished hunter but they feed off each other. They do stupid, wreckless things when they are together. What if Dean gets hurt or...or he gets upset, has another meltdown. Who's going to be there for him?" Sam said.

"Caleb will. Sam, you gotta accept that you and Dean are not in this alone. Okay? We are here right along with you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Bobby." Sam picked up his fork and started eating.

"So how's it going? Really? How are you both holding up?" Bobby asked.

"Honestly Bobby, I'm just starting to worry about Deans behaviour a bit." Sam admitted. "I'm worried this curse hasn't just changed him physically, but that it might be changing his personality as well."

"How so?"

"Well you've seen the hand cream thing." Sam started.

"Yeah, I will admit I have seen him putting some hand cream on occasionally, so?"

"Well it's more than that. He's been using face creams and getting stuff waxed. He actually cares about the type of body wash and shampoos he uses now."

"So? Deans always been a little vain about his appearance." Bobby replied.

"He shaved his legs."

"How do you know?"

"He used _my_ razor! And so get this." Sam leaned forward as he spoke. "The other day he went out and bought some lacy underwear. He said it was to help when we hustled."

"And did it work?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Yeah. I gotta admit that with that bra on, and as his brother I kinda feel weird saying this." Sam clarified. "His cleavage does look pretty amazing. The marks have no hope."

"Okay, you're making extra money, still not seeing the issue here."

"He's started jogging Bobby." Sam said seriously.

"You've been bugging that boy to take better care of himself for how long?" Bobby asked.

"He's not jogging for his health, he jogs because he thinks his 'thighs jiggle'." Sam said sitting up straight.

"Oh..."

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Vrskaandrea, I just finished editing this and guess what? The next chapter is the one youve been waiting for! ;)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**VegasGranny****: Calebs a man, he'll never learn! Bridal magazines, that would be hilarious but no, she doesn't get quite that bad...**

**Vrskaandrea: Calm your farm there girl! I know you're excited about this but I'm kinda worried about this chapter...anyway, enjoy :) (I expect you to return the favour!)**

**Blondie 20000: Poor Bobby has a lot to deal with here. So heres the next chapter. Vrskaandrea reckons you are going to hate us...**

_**CHAPTER 22**_

Dean had felt it a few times. The _slip/slide/click_ in the back of his mind as he switched back and forth from what he considered his male personality to a more female perspective. Everything about him was still '_Dean_' he just sometimes _felt_ different and had an easier time accepting and dealing with certain things when the female psyche slipped into place.

"What are you staring at?" Caleb asked, looking back over his shoulder.

They were in a bar in Minnesota celebrating a successful hunt and discussing several possible hunts that would take them on an indirect route back to Bobby's.

"You ever wonder what it's like for women?" Dean suddenly asked.

"What's what like?" Caleb asked struggling with the sudden topic change.

"Sex." Dean leaned across the table. "Like how it feels for them."

"Well I've never had any complaints, soooo good?" Caleb replied. "What's suddenly brought this up?"

"Dunno, was just thinking." Dean answered with a shrug.

"The answer is at your finger tips." Caleb said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Well you've been a chick now for what, nearly two months and you haven't..you know...taken matters into your own hands?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Dean grinned, sitting back in her chair. "Oh yeah. I've done that...a lot, and trust me, I now have a healthy new respect for the clitoris!" She said, causing Caleb to almost choke on his drink in shock.

"But what I meant is." She continued. "Not just that but how does it _feel_ for them? Beyond just an orgasm like, _physically_."

Caleb turned in his chair again as he noticed Dean send a flirty smile over his shoulder.

"Wait! Did you just..are you _flirting_ with that guy?" He asked incredulously.

"No, don't be stupid!"

"Did this spell like, change you?" Caleb whispered leaning across the table. "Are you into dudes now?"

"What? No! I assure you I am getting _amazing_ value for money from my Busty Asian Beauties subscription. It's just...well." Dean sighed. "Well this is a unique opportunity to find out what it's like for a woman. Get the inside track if you will."

"I thought you just said you weren't into guys?"

"I'm not but it's not like I'd have to actually do anything apart from lie there." Dean answered, taking a drink from her beer bottle.

"So what? You're just going to pick up some random and do this?" Caleb asked.

"What's the big deal? We pick up randoms all the time."

"No!" Caleb said pointing an angry finger at his friend. "Not gonna happen. I forbid it!"

"Okay, A, you have no say over anything I do and second this has nothing to do with you!"

"Do you really want to do this with some random dude? Think he will give one shit about you? No! All he cares about is getting off!" Caleb growled out. Dean glared back. "I can't believe you are actually considering this." Caleb muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I wasn't until you started making a big deal out of it." Dean huffed sitting back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright look at it this way, what if you're a virgin?"

"What? I'm not a virgin!"

"But what if you are? What if that witch changed you into one? It's gonna hurt like a bitch and you think he's gonna care about that? Think he's gonna be careful or gentle with you?" He asked.

"Jesus Caleb! I'm not a virgin!" She snapped back. "I've had sex hundreds of times!"

"Not in this body you haven't. You've had sex as a man, men don't have anything to..._break_. What if when that witch changed you she made you... '_intact'?"_

"That's just stupid!"

"Is it?"

Dean sighed.

"Argh! Stay here!" Caleb said as he left the table. He walked to the bar and ordered two more beers and three double shots of whiskey, downing one before returning to the table. He carried the drinks back and placed them down on the table and sat. Caleb studied Dean for a moment.

"What?" She asked.

"You're determined to do this aren't you?"

"Caleb, this is a real crap shoot I got going on here. I gotta put up with all the shit like bloating and mood swings and periods, why can't I experience the fun stuff as well? Why do I gotta suffer just because of one fucking pissed off witch?" She looked at Caleb with glistening eyes.

Caleb growled and picked up one of the shots downing it quickly, holding the glass to his forehead. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I'll do it." He said replacing the glass gently on the table, slowly looking up.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"I'll do it."

"You're kidding right?" Dean scoffed.

"If you are intent on doing this, it should be with someone who cares about you. So I'll do it." Caleb explained to Dean.

"Why?" She asked.

"You are my best friend and I've been watching after you for decades. _If_ you are still a virgin then this should be done with some one who will put you first."

"You really think you could actually go through with it? Like I said, I just gotta lay there, you actually have to perform." Dean said.

"With enough whiskey I'm pretty sure I could manage." Caleb said.

"With enough whiskey, you'd fuck a door knob." Dean muttered.

Caleb laughed.

"You got me there." Caleb sighed. "I figure you don't look or sound like 'Dean' so in a dark room, we should do just fine."

"Wow, that's a real ego booster. Thanks." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well what can I say?" Caleb chuckled.

"You're a good friend to even consider it."

"Yeah I am pretty awesome. Also Bobby would have my nuts if I let you go with one of those douche bags and you got hurt. And that would be mild compared to what Sam would do!"

Dean picked up the last shot.

"Ahh fear, the great motivator!" She said raising her glass and downing it.

"So you in?" Caleb asked picking up a beer bottle and extending the neck towards his friend.

Dean felt the _slip/slide/click_ in the back of her head.

"I'm in." Dean replied tapping the neck of her own bottle to Caleb's.

•

A couple of games of pool, several beers and a whole lot of whiskey later Dean and Caleb returned to the motel room. Dean dropped her coat in the vicinity of a chair and bypassed the main light switch opting instead to turn on the lamp on the small desk. She dropped her wallet, keys and phone beside the lamp and turned to watch Caleb drop his belongings on the table in between the two beds. He turned and looked at her in the dim light.

"God you're beautiful." He said softly walking to stand in front of her.

Dean huffed out a small laugh.

"I'm a sure thing here, no need to turn on the charms." She said tapping Caleb on the chest.

"Ah, yeah, of course." Caleb scratched the back of his neck slightly embarrassed by the slip. "Sorry, might have gone a little too far with the whiskey."

"Don't be sorry. Flattery will get you every where!" Dean replied laughing lightly.

"Okay so," Caleb said stepping back and clearing his throat. "How do you want to do this? That is, do you still want to do this?" He wiped his palms on his jeans, suddenly nervous.

"I do."

"Cool, so what now?" Caleb asked Dean.

"Why are you asking me? You have done this before right? I mean you haven't been lying to me for the last 15 years have you?" She teased trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"No, I haven't been lying." Caleb said sarcastically. "But this is your rodeo. You call the shots, we go at your pace. And if you change your mind just tell me and we end it."

"Wow, chivalry isn't dead." Dean smiled up at Caleb. He gave a soft smile back. "Right. So first we take off our boots."

"Boots?" Caleb asked confused.

"There's always this awkward part when I have to stop what I'm doing to get my boots off. Honestly it can be a bit of a mood killer." She explained.

"Okay boots off."

They removed their shoes and sat facing each other. Dean on a chair, Caleb on a bed.

"Now what?" Caleb asked.

"Well let's get one thing sorted. This will be just straight sex. None of that other fancy stuff, just plain old vanilla sex." Dean said.

"You'll be missing out, the other fancy stuff is where I excel." Caleb smirked.

"Well then I guess I'll be missing out."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"How do you wanna start?" Caleb asked Dean.

"Well I suppose at the start, with a kiss?" She replied.

"A kiss. I can do a kiss." Caleb stood and held his hand out to Dean. She took it and stood in front of him.

"Okay, so a kiss." Caleb whispered softly.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Deans for a few seconds before pulling back.

"How was that?" He asked.

"I _have_ been kissed before." She informed him.

Caleb rolled his eyes.

"It was okay, kinda scratchy." She said. "Let's do it again only longer this time."

Caleb placed a hand against Deans cheek and leaned in again, this time stepping in closer and parting his lips slightly.

"That was...nice." Dean sighed when they broke apart again.

"Yeah it was." Caleb smiled, stroking his thumb across Deans cheekbone.

"Okay again!" Dean said bouncing on her toes and tapping Caleb's chest with her fingers.

"Greedy!" Caleb chuckled.

He claimed Deans mouth with his own. This time using his tongue to coax Deans lips apart so he could gain entrance. He swiped his tongue against Deans tasting the whiskey still lingering from earlier. Dean gave a tiny moan and stepped in to press her body against Caleb's, her hands sliding up his back as Caleb wrapped his arm around her crushing her to him. His other hand left her cheek and he wound his fingers in her short hair. They broke apart again after a few minutes, Caleb pressing his forehead against Deans, panting heavily.

"Holy shit Dean!" He exclaimed.

"Dana." She whispered back.

"What?" Caleb pulled back slightly so he could see his friends face.

"If we're doing this don't, don't call me...call me Dana."

"I can do that..._Dana_."


	23. Chapter 23

**THIS NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENES AND IS NOT OVERLY IMPORTANT TO THE OVERALL PLOT OF THE STORY, SO IF THIS PAIRING MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE IT WILL BE OKAY TO SKIP IT AND PICK THE STORY BACK UP IN CHAPTER 24. XX**

**Blondie 20000: Its okay that you didn't like it. I knew it would upset some people and I understand that I may lose a few followers but just to ****let you know, it isn't a major part of the story line. I assure you their feelings for each other don't develop past the friendship they already have and any hint of attraction will go away when/if Dean changes back. Thanks for your honest input. x**

**Vrskaandrea: Well I know you wont be going anywhere! Thanks for your review. I'm glad you got the whole slip/slide premise. This chapter goes a bit 'deeper' into the whole thing. ;) Enjoy.**

**Vegas Granny: I'm sorry. *looks shamefully at feet* but if it helps this does not become a romantic story. The aim of the game is breaking the curse and there is plenty of adventure, monsters, blood and angst along the way...oh! And Sams birthday of course! [but you might want to skip this next chapter if it really bothers you and re-join us for chapter 24 ;) ] Thanks for your review, you're awesome. x**

_****There will be a name change for Dean later in this chapter, not just in the dialogue but the descriptive text as well. It will make sense, you'll see why.**_

_**CHAPTER 23**_

Kissing Caleb was nice and Dean was beginning to believe she could really go through with this but when he _really_ began to kiss her she felt slip/slide..._crash_ and all doubts went out the door. Any masculine trait left her consciousness and her body flourished at the feeling of Caleb's hands on her body and in her hair.

"Holy shit Dean!" Caleb panted resting his forehead against hers.

"Dana." She whispered back.

"What?" Caleb pulled back slightly looking at her.

"If we're doing this don't, don't call me..." she couldn't say it. "Call me Dana."

"I can do that..._Dana_." Caleb replied softly.

Dana reached up and wrapped her hand around Caleb's neck pulling him back down, kissing him forcefully. She knew, realistically, she had done this before in her old life but something about the feel of Caleb pressing against her made her want to scale his body and claim him for her own.

Kissing was good, oh so good, but Caleb was ready to move onto bigger and better things. He just prayed Dana was ready to move along with him. Holding her tightly against him he took a few hesitant steps backwards toward the bed, hoping she would follow along. Even though he knew who he was actually holding, kissing, even though he promised, he sent prayer after prayer to Heaven that she wouldn't change her mind and ask him to stop. He had promised he would stop if she asked him to and he will, if it came to that, but he knew it would be hard to obey.

Dana felt Caleb move a few steps closer to the bed and her whole body tingled. Nerves, anticipation, fear? She didn't know which but right now she wasn't going to give it a lot of thought. She followed him, not wanting to lose contact with his lips, and then urged him further. She brought her hands around and began to unbutton his shirt.

Caleb stepped a few more paces back until his legs hit the mattress. He broke the kiss when Dana began to unbutton his shirt, brushing his lips along her jaw and down her neck. He brought his hands up to cover Dana's when she began to slide her hands up his chest, trying to remove the garment.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly.

Dana looked him in the eyes and nodded, pushing his shirt from his shoulders when he released her hands.

He began kissing her again. God kissing was nice! And wrapped his arm around her waist, spinning them and placing Dana gently on the offensively flowery bedspread, which he wasn't going to think about right now. He crawled over her, urging her further up the bed, settling in beside her. He broke the kiss again moving to her neck. Lips caressing her flesh, teeth gently nipping while she nuzzled at his chest through his T-shirt.

He moved his right leg to tangle with hers and placed his right hand on her hip pulling her close and it was then that she felt his erection pressing against her. She rolled her hips, rubbing against his hardness and heard Caleb groan softly. His mouth moved down across her collar bone as he worked on the buttons of her own shirt. She sat up, startling Caleb who pulled back. For a moment he thought he had pushed to fast and Dana was calling it off but she merely pulled off her shirt and then her T-shirt. Caleb studied her body in the low light of the room and was mesmerised for a moment until he felt her grabbing at the hem of his own T-shirt. He quickly ripped it over his head and heard Dana hum quietly in the back of her throat.

Dana closed her eyes and lay back, tilting her head back against her pillow as Caleb began kissing her neck, collarbone and chest. His mouth was moving from one place to another so quickly it was making her head spin. He nuzzled the top of her breast above her bra, his hand caressing it through the material while his other arm wrapped around her back pulling her close. She knew she was making small whimpers as she grasped at Caleb's shoulder with one hand and gripped his hair with the other but didn't care.

He made his way back up to nip and kiss at her neck just below her jaw. With just one hand he unhooked her bra and pulled it off, tossing it over his shoulder. She desperately wanted to get her own lips back on him but her brain was currently unable to make the necessary muscles move to allow that to happen. She silently rejoiced when he, again, claimed her mouth with his own.

Caleb slowly moved his hand down Dana's waist and onto her hip. He reluctantly drew his body back and let his hand slide across her stomach and let it settle there for a few moments before he slipped his finger tips just inside the waist band of her jeans. He moved his fingers in small circles before slowly moving to the button on her jeans. With expert ease he undid the it and slid his hand in a little further between the material of her jeans and her underwear.

Dana felt Caleb's hand slip lower and across her stomach. It was only when he undid her jeans and started to slip his hand inside that she tensed up, pulling away and grabbing at his wrist.

"What? Are you okay?" Caleb asked searching Dana's face. He tried to withdraw his hand but found it held in place by Dana.

"I...I...um." She stammered.

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly. He began to draw small circles with his fingertips again. "We can stop if you want."

He placed a gently kiss on Dana's temple.

Dana closed her eyes as Caleb's lips met her temple and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Focussing on the small circular movements of his fingertips she took a few calming breaths.

"No. No I don't want to stop." She swallowed and shook her head. "I...I just freaked out for a moment."

She looked up at Caleb and gave a small nervous smile. Releasing her grip from Caleb's wrist she reached up and drew him close.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I told you we could go at your pace."

She nodded and craned her neck to peck him on the lips.

"I know you did and I said no fancy stuff."

"This ain't fancy stuff, it's a necessity." He bent down and place a few kisses to Dana's neck.

"I know, I know that." She closed her eyes and tilted her head to give Caleb better access. "It's fine, I'm good."

Caleb pulled away to look at her.

"You sure?"

He was still making small movements with his fingers but hadn't made any other indication of progressing. Dana rolled her hips forcing his hand in a little further.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Caleb let out a sigh of relief and leaned over and began kissing Dana on the lips again, slowly increasing the intensity. He moved so he could support himself on one arm but still caress her face with his free hand. Dana ran her hand through Caleb's hair gripping it tightly as she moved under him.

Caleb moved his wrist forcing the zip of Dana's jeans to open giving him more space then he moved his hand beneath her panties. He slowly move lower until he could feel her heat. She tensed slightly at the touch but continued moved against him.

Caleb drew back so he could watch Dana's face in the semi darkness. He watched as she bit her lip and her brows drew together slightly.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little.." She moved under his hand then tensed again. "Oh yeah, right there."

She gave a little moan and arched slightly against his hand. Her breaths began to come in little pants and moans. Her hands flew to her sides and she gripped the blankets as she began to writhe.

Caleb bent down and again began working on her neck but pulled back in surprise when Dana's hand clamped down on his leg then ran up his thigh before coming to rest over his material clad erection. She began to massage him through his jeans as Caleb vowed to burn the damn things in Hell for being in the way. Suddenly her hands were at his waist, working on his belt and button. When she finally had them out of the way she yanked the material apart to release the fly and pushed her hand inside.

"Fuck!" Caleb exclaimed through clench teeth as Dana's hot hand came in contact with his hard cock. She caressed it as best she could within the confines of his jeans.

Caleb used his free arm to pull Dana tightly to him, kissing her with an almost desperate violence. He pulled his hand from her jeans and rolled them both so she was almost on top of him, trapping her hand down his pants. He began to work her jeans and panties down over her hips. Catching onto his intentions quickly she broke away and rolled onto her back trying to wriggled out of her remaining clothing as quickly as she could. A glance at Caleb showed he was doing the same.

Finally naked Caleb move so he was once again over Dana. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him down so she could kiss him forcefully. Caleb went willingly, kissing her as passionately as she was him. He moved slightly rubbing his erection against her thigh. Dana broke the kiss.

"Do you? Do you have...um?" She knew he did as they were both very responsible, never going out with out protection, (and I don't mean their guns), but asked anyway as she was worried if she continued at this rate they wouldn't get around to thinking of it later and it was a principle of hers to _never_ have unprotected sex, no matter who it was with.

"Ah, yeah, of course." Caleb answered once his brain had caught up.

As he turned to the bedside table where he had placed his wallet Dana shimmied under the coverings of the bed. A moment later Caleb joined her.

"All set?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wrapped and ready." Caleb shot her a salute before grabbing at a laughing Dana and resuming where they left off.

It didn't take to long for the intensity to ramp back up and before Dana knew it she was trying to wiggle under Caleb so they could move on to the main event. He used his knee to part Dana's legs, quickly filling the void they left. They were kissing, stroking, nipping and licking every part of exposed skin they could reach. Finally Dana bucked up underneath Caleb.

"Caleb, please!" She begged.

Placing one last kiss to her collar bone he looked up.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"God, fuck, yes! Please!" She answered.

Releasing a shuddering breath Caleb nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna do this slow." He lined himself up with Dana's entrance and began to slowly push his way in. Suddenly her hands were at his hips and she was pushing herself up and away.

"Nope! No!" She cried.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you wanna stop?" He asked worried.

"No it's not that." She answered shaking slightly. "I just don't think slowly is going to work. I think this is a just get it done type situation."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Caleb asked, stroking her hair.

"I don't think we have much choice in that matter. But I'm sure. Fast is good." She said giving Caleb a reassuring nod.

He began kissing her again but much of the frantic need had dissipated. Dana moved underneath him to indicated she was ready and once again Caleb positioned himself.

"You ready." He asked.

"Yep. I'm good." She answered through clenched teeth.

"You gotta relax. It's only going to be worse if you don't relax."

"Trust me I'm trying."

Caleb turned to kiss Dana gently on the lips, slowly picking up intensity. He reached down and started to work her with his fingers to try to get her to relax. Eventually he felt her body soften and when he felt her begin to writhe and her breath quicken he whispered in her ear.

"It's time."

He pushed in quickly.

•

Dean was relaxing under the ministrations of Caleb's hand. She felt her breath quicken and began moving to get more friction.

"It's time." She heard Caleb whisper and before she could react he pushed inside her.

"Jesus fuck!" She screamed out, tensing and trying to pull away from the intense, ripping pain she felt between her legs. She felt Caleb move and try to pull away but grabbed at him, holding him where he was.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Caleb asked sounding panicked. He reached down and stroked her hair.

"No, no don't move. I'll be okay, just give me a second. Why the fuck do women put themselves through this?"

She closed her eyes and willed her breathing to steady.

As she calmed the pain diminished. Not going away completely but dulling down enough for her to believe she wasn't about to fall into two pieces.

"Okay. I'm good to go." She said after experimentally moving her hips.

"Are you sure because I can just..." Caleb asked worried.

Dana cut him off with a forceful kiss.

"I said I was fine. Now let's finish this."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Recommendation: Ever wondered what would have happened if Jack didn't kill the Michael possessed Dean and Rowena changed him into a toddler instead? Well wonder no more. Check out "Who is a Wee Cutie Pie" by Blondie 20000. Fun, fluffy and just the right amount of action! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Vrskaandrea: It is interesting to see each parties reaction to 'the event'. while this is not a romantic story between the two, more convenience, it does change the dynamic only slightly.**

**Blondie 20000: Thanks for persevering. I know this isn't your favourite plot point and while most other fem!Dean has her pairing with chicks, i thought it would be a natural progression for Deans brain to head down that particular train of thought. You're welcome for the recommendation. Its a great story. :)**

**Vegas Granny: Blondie is an extremely talented writer. I love her stories.**

**Makanie: Welcome and thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy whats to come. x**

*****OKAY...there is a small repeat of the Dana/Caleb pairing in this chapter. Its descriptive but super short, just so you are warned! :)**

_**CHAPTER 24**_

Ever the gentleman, Caleb let Dean shower first with an offer to join her that was only 12% joking. She was sitting at the table with a beer when Caleb exited the bathroom. He grabbed the extra beer Dean had placed on the table and sat opposite her.

"So, are you going to let me in on the big secret?" He asked after a few moments silence.

"Hmm?" Dean asked.

"Your big experiment? How sex feels for a woman? I mean that's what you wanted to know right?"

"Oh, right! Well it felt different." Dean said with a shrug. "Not quite what I was expecting, but it was okay."

"Just okay?"

"No, not 'just okay'." Dean reassured Caleb. "It was...nice."

"Nice, just what a fella wants to hear." Caleb mumbled. "But you did...you know, didn't you?"

"Mmm, no I don't think so." Dean replied.

"You don't think so?"

"No, well, I feel relaxed and calmer, content, but I didn't get the _kaboom _I get when I do it myself."

"I want a do over!" Caleb demanded.

"A do over? You can't demand a do over for sex!" Dean laughed.

"Yes I can and I just did!"

"Oh my god, just calm down. It's probably just because it was my first time like this and it hurt a bit. Stop stressing, no one is questioning your '_manly abilities'_!" Dean couldn't help but to laugh at his friends distress. "_Maybe_ if I do it again it will happen."

"Wait, you're planning on doing it again?"

"I don't know, maybe. If, and this is a big _if_, I get desperate enough and someone comes along who interests me, sure, why not?"

"We have already had this conversation. It's not a good move picking up randoms." Caleb said seriously.

"Yeah, so you said, but as I said, that's all we ever do."

"_Dean_." Caleb growled.

"_Caleb_." Dean growled back, mocking her friend. "I'm not even sure I will do it again but the one thing I'm not doing is repeating this conversation, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Dean finished the last of her beer and walked over to the _other_ bed and crawled under the covers.

"Hey, that's my bed!" Caleb said.

"Maybe but this one is clean. I'm not sleeping in that filth." Dean said pointing to the bed they had thoroughly messed up earlier. Caleb sighed.

"Fine, I'll sleep in that one."

"Such a gentleman." Dean smiled.

"Shut up." Caleb threw back with no heat as he straightened the covers and crawled into bed. "Night Dean."

"Night Caleb."

•

Two days and one Banshee later, Dean was making her twice daily check-in call to Sam.

"Hey, how'd the hunt go?"

"One less fugly to worry about." Dean replied. "How're you?"

"I'm fine." Sam answered with an eye roll, he knew what was coming. It was the same twice a day.

"Headache?"

"Gone."

"Nausea?"

"None."

"Vision?"

"Clear."

Dean was quiet.

"You're researching, aren't you?" She asked.

"My vision and head are fine. Bobby checked me himself. Ask him if you don't believe me!" Sam snapped.

"That's okay, I believe you, besides, I already have." Dean said.

"Oh god! You've been checking up on me with Bobby?" Sam accused his sibling.

"Of course I have. You're my brother and it's my responsibility to keep you safe. Plus I know you'll lie to me." The older Winchester said. "Let me guess. You have six books around you and your laptop has at least eight browser pages open."

Dean heard Sam clear his throat and shuffle in his chair.

"Ha! I knew it! You are such a geek!" Dean laughed. "Anyway, I'm about a day out and I thought we'd swing by and I'd spring you from the bench and we can pick up the 'Great Supernatural Extermination Tour'."

"Is Caleb still with you?" Sam inquired.

Dean flicked her eyes over to where Caleb was sitting drinking coffee on his bed.

"Yep."

"Okay, well maybe you should continue with him. I think I might have found something and I want to follow it up." Sam told his brother.

"About the curse?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not much. Just a tenuous tiny thread really but..."

"You just want to pull it and see where it leads?" Dean asked knowing her brothers dedication to research and to her.

"I can't promise it will lead anywhere Dean, but if there's a chance it will lead to something that will fix this I want to follow it to the end." Sam said softly.

"Thanks Sammy. Well Caleb and I have a couple more leads of our own to follow up but we should be back in about a week."

Sam and Dean spoke for another couple of minutes, just catching each other up on their days and Dean filling Sam in on the future hunts and their proposed movements around the country. Repeating her promise to be back at Bobby's in a week they said goodbye and hung up.

"So looks like we are stuck with each other for a bit longer." She told Caleb as she slid her phone into her pocket.

"What the runt too caught up in his dusty old books to join us?" He asked.

"Thinks he might be onto something and wants to check it out." Dean answered from the small kitchenette where she was pouring a coffee.

"Awesome. So it's just the two of us."

Dean turned and leaned against the counter watching as Caleb stood and slowly walked toward her. He reached around her to retrieve the coffee pot, putting his body very close to hers. _Slip_...

"Yeah." She said looking up into Caleb's eyes. _Slide_...

They stared at each other for a moment before Dean cleared her throat and stepped away from Caleb.

"So what beastie is next on our agenda?" She asked then raised her cup and took a drink. _Not now, nope, not happening.._.she thought to herself_._

_•_

"It's getting kinda late Sam, don't ya think you should probably call it a night and get some rest?" Bobby asked walking into his study to find Sam still working at the desk.

"Just five minutes more Bobby, I think I'm onto something." Sam said not looking up.

"Just five minutes more." Bobby huffed. "That's what you always said when you were younger. 'Just five more minutes', and damn if it didn't work then too."

Bobby sat opposite Sam grabbing a book.

"Okay, what are we looking at?" He asked.

•

Dean tried to fight it. She really, really did but the _click_ eventually happened when they were celebrating the demise of a really nasty wraith. One minute they were sitting at a table eating a late dinner, having a few beers and the next thing Dean remembered was they were busting through the motel door, ripping and tearing at each other's clothing. When she woke the next morning she was wearing nothing but one of Caleb's T-shirt's and she had Caleb's arm wrapped around her with his boxer clad body pressed in behind. Dean lay there for a moment trying to recall the events of the previous night...

•

They set upon one another the moment the door closed behind them. Kissing and removing each other's clothing as they moved about the room. Caleb silently agreed with Deans previous comment when they had to try to remove their boots while trying to maintain the intimacy. Next thing she knew she was flat on the bed with Caleb working on giving her her first '_kaboom_' orgasm of the night. She managed to get her scrambled brain cells working enough to roll them as he worked his way back up her body. She positioned herself to return the favour when Caleb stopped her.

"You don't have to do this." He said.

"I know." She breathed out.

She bit her lip as she looked at Caleb's erection in front of her. Looking up she could see the indecision on his face. The war raging between stopping her or letting her perform such an intimate act, which he, honestly, really wanted her to do. She smile and decided to make that decision for him and lowered her mouth over his swollen appendage. Never having done this before she just went with what she liked. After a few minutes Caleb started pulling away.

"You gotta stop." He said panting.

"What?" She asked worried as she sat back. "Was it bad?"

"No." Caleb sat up and pulled her in for a kiss. "Just don't want this over before it gets started."

Continuing to kiss her, Caleb pressed them back down while he blindly groped around on the bedside table for his wallet that he vaguely remembered throwing there.

Queue '_kaboom_' orgasm number two!

•

Dean lay there a bit longer until her bladder began to make its self known. She tried to wriggle out from beneath Calebs arm only to be pulled in tighter against him.

"Stop moving." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Let go, I gotta go!" She said as she wriggled harder to get away.

Caleb whined sleepily but lifted his arm.

"Jeez, never figured you for a cuddler." She said, climbing from the bed.

"I'm not. Usually I'm trying to figure out a way to leave or get them out the door before their heartbeat has returned to normal but it's a bit hard when you're sharing a room with that someone."

"Well not my fault." Dean said. "There's another bed there, you could have moved."

She entered the bathroom and closed the door. When she exited Caleb was sitting against the bed head with the sheets pooled around his waist.

"You could have moved too you know." He said, continuing the conversation.

"Yeah right! My legs were jello, I wasn't going anywhere!"

"So you got your kaboom then?"

"Oh yeah, I got my kaboom!" She answered with a sultry smirk.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

** AS ALWAYS...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

** Bingo Gals: Dean is very sneaky and really good at hiding things but Sam does find out eventually.**

**Vrskaandrea: No their feelings never go past the friendship that has been established over the last 20 years. This situation is more of a convenience/blow off steam kind of thing. As for Sammys reaction...well, considering it was an accident that he found out, Dean never intended to tell him, I'm not 100% sure I've got it correct but I guess we will see what you guys think.**

**Vegas Granny: Always! Dean will always protect Sam, no matter what bidy he inhabits or who he is with. ❤️**

_**CHAPTER 25**_

Sam slammed the book closed and pushed it across the table.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed.

He took a drink from the glass of whiskey in front of him then leaned forward resting his head in his hands. He's been so sure, but yet again another dead end. Sitting up he reached out and picked up his phone, dialling his brother.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?"

"Where are you?" He asked.

"We're in Michigan. Why, what's wrong?" Dean asked suddenly sounding concerned.

Sam blinked a few times to keep the tears of frustration at bay.

"It was a dead end Dean. I'm sorry." He said to his brother.

"Hey don't be sorry. Just one more dead end closer to the solution, right?" His brother reassured him over the phone.

"Yeah I guess. Is Caleb still with you?"

"He is, why?"

"I just...I'm pissed and I just need to kill something slow and bloody. I'm going to bring Caleb's truck and meet you." Sam downed the remaining whiskey in his glass.

"Okay, cool. Well, we're headed to Park Falls in Wisconsin. Meet you there?" Dean said.

"Yeah. See you there." Sam disconnected and immediately went upstairs to pack.

•

"Everything okay?" Caleb asked where Dean finished his call.

"Sams lead was another dead end so he's gonna meet us in Wisconsin." Dean said.

"I'm sorry man. I know how much you want this to end." Caleb sympathised.

"Yeah." Dean tapped his phone against his hand a few times before putting it in his pocket. "So you want to grab some grub before we blow this joint?"

•

They stopped in at a diner next town over for a late lunch. After a quick meal and some subtle strategising for their next hunt they were paying their cheque at the counter when Caleb heard his name being called. Turning his stomach dropped when he saw fellow hunter, Joshua.

"Hey buddy, what're you doing here?" Joshua asked, pulling the other hunter in for a manly hug.

"Just finished a hunt in the area." Caleb answered his friend trying to block Dean from view. "You?"

"Just passing through. Got a lead so headed upstate to follow up." He leaned around Caleb and looked at Dean. "Not going to introduce me?"

"Ahh, yeah. Joshua, this is my friend..."

"Dana. Dana Smith." Dean said with a falsely bright smile, holding her hand out.

"Hi Dana. Pleased to meet you. So how do you know this piece of crap?"

"Oh we're old friends." Dean said.

"Huh, I thought I knew all Caleb's friends. Guess he must have been hiding you somewhere deep." Joshua replied looking Dean up and down.

"Yeah, well you know what I'm like, I don't like to share." Caleb said, not so subtly stepping in between them.

"Oh hey man, are the Winchester's here? I saw the Impala out front." Joshua asked.

"Um no." Caleb said slightly panicked.

"Really? Cause I though Dean didn't let anyone drive that car 'cept him or Sam."

"Oh well see, Deans sick so he's back at Bobby's and Sams here, just not _here_, here. He's at the library and we had actually better go and pick him up." Caleb said as he grabbed Deans arm and practically began dragging her to the door.

"Deans sick? Is he okay?" Joshua called out.

"Yep, just the flu!" Dean called as Caleb dragged her out of the diner.

•

Dean and Caleb arrived in Park Falls a few hours before Sam and checked into separate rooms. Caleb was lounging on one of the beds in the brothers rooms as Dean sorted through her clothes, separating the dirty stuff from the clean pieces, planning on doing some laundry before Sam arrived.

"So you gonna tell Sam?" Caleb asked, tossing a screwed up gum wrapper at Deans head.

"Tell Sam what?" Dean asked stuffing the dirty clothes into her duffle.

"About us, what we've been doing?"

"We've been hunting, what's to tell?" Dean answered.

"What about the other stuff?"

"Nope, not saying a word." Dean said slinging her duffle onto her shoulder. "I'm going to the laundry. Move your arse."

Caleb stood, picked up his own bag and followed Dean from the room.

"Why?" Caleb asked when he caught up to Dean.

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you going to tell him?" Caleb persisted.

"Because we have a strict 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, but tell you what." Dean said stopping at the laundry door and facing her friend. "If you're so keen on him knowing, you tell him."

"Oh, I'm not telling him." Caleb said following Dean through the door.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I have a strict 'avoiding being punched in the face by Sam because I de-flowered his sister' policy." Caleb said.

"That's a good policy." Dean remarked as she dumped her laundry in a machine.

•

Dean waved the cup of coffee under her brothers nose.

"Come on sleepy head. Wakey-wakey." She whispered.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to stretch, wincing as he did so.

"Careful there brother." Dean said.

Sam sat up carefully and looked at his brother sitting cross legged on his bed, holding two cups of coffee.

"Dean? What's all this?"

"Happy Birthday Sammy!" Dean exclaimed holding out one of the mugs to her brother.

Sam carefully reached out and took the offered cup from Dean.

"Thanks!" He said with a wide grin.

Dean stood and grabbed the pillows from her bed.

"Here, sit forward a bit." She said. She placed the pillows behind Sam so he could sit comfortably then sat back on his bed.

"How are the ribs?" She asked leaning forward to examine the bandage tightly wound around her siblings chest.

"Not too bad." Sam said sitting back against the pillows. "How's the shoulder?"

"Lovely shades of blue, green and purple!" Dean answered, pulling the sleeve of her shirt off so Sam could see the bruising on her shoulder.

They had been hunting some ghouls when they came across a demon who thought it would be fun to throw the brothers around a bit before they were able to exorcise it.

"Nice." Sam said, sipping his coffee. "Hang on, this coffee is in a proper mug but it sure isn't the normal motel crap. Where'd you get it?"

"I went out early to do a supply run and I found these cool coffee bags at the grocery store. They're like tea bags but with coffee. It's like brewing a coffee in the cup!" Dean said raising her mug and speaking as if she was in an advertisement.

"Why'd you do a supply run. We have heaps of salt and ammo." Sam asked his brother.

"Not that kind of supply run, a '_supply run'."_ She answered complete with finger quotations.

Sam just looked at her blankly.

"Feminine hygiene products." Dean sighed.

"Oh."

"Any way, while I was at the store I took the liberty of buying you a special breakfast to celebrate your big day."

Dean got up and walked over to the table. She picked up a couple of disposable plates and returned to Sams bed.

"What decent coffee _and_ breakfast in bed?" Sam said acting surprised.

"Yeah, anyway, I know I said special but it's really just some packaged pancakes, premade 'fresh' fruit salad and spray cream." Dean said handing a plate and can of cream to Sam.

"Thanks Dean this is awesome." Sam smiled.

They ate quietly for a while.

"Hey Dean, remember my thirteenth birthday?"

"Haha! Sure do. Man I must have blown up 200 balloons. I was light headed for days!"

"Oh my God and dads face when he walked into the cabin and found himself knee deep in them!" Sam laughed.

The boys sat and ate and reminisced about birthdays past. It dawned on Sam that there were a lot more stories about celebrating his than there were Deans.

"This was great Dean. Thanks." He said putting his fork down on his plate. Dean reached over and took Sams plate then jumped up from the bed.

"It's not over yet little brother." Dean threw the plates in the trash then grabbed a plain paper bag from her duffle. "Presents!"

She bounced back down onto the mattress and handed Sam a small, badly wrapped parcel from the bag.

"So the curse didn't improve your gift wrapping ability."

"Just be thankful it's wrapped and not just in a plastic bag." Dean said poking her little brother in the shoulder.

Sam opened the wrapping and took out a beaded bracelet. He held it up and looked at it in the light.

"Wow! This is awesome!" He said.

"You really like it?" She asked.

"I do, it's really cool."

Dean bounced on the bed, clapping her hands and squealing.

"Wow, that's really girly, please don't do that again." Sam said, staring at her.

"I don't care!" She moved next to Sam, wriggling under his blankets, being careful not to jostle his ribs. "Each of these beads are made with special crystals and rocks and wood and stuff that are supposed to have healing properties and they all have different runes and sigils on them for protection. They're all from different cultures all over the world. See?"

She pointed at each of the beads.

Sam held it up and examined it closely.

"This is amazing. I've never even seen some of these. What's this one that looks like a letter D?"

"That one would be a letter D." Dean shrugged.

"Of course, because you're my biggest protector!" Sam chuckled at his own joke. "Where did you find it?"

"I, um, got it from an Inuit Sharman."

"Cool, where?"

"Ahh, Alaska." Dean answered. She took the bracelet from her brother.

"When did you go to Alaska?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Um, I had Cas zap me there." Dean said fiddling with the strand of beads. "I spoke to the Sharman then Cas went back and got it."

"But we haven't seen Cas since..."

"I know. I got it before the cemetery." Dean said, looking down and fiddling with the bracelet.

"For all his quirks I miss him." Sam smiled.

"Me too."

"So how do you think he would react to you like this?" Sam asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Like this." Dean turned slightly to face Sam and handed him back the bracelet, then with a straight face he tilted his head and in his best Castiel voice said. "Hello Dean."

Sam laughed and Dean joined in.

"Anyway, the Sharman said the knot had to be tied by someone who cares about you." Dean said.

"Will you do it?" Sam held the bracelet out.

"Of course. There's a special way to tie it." Dean took the bracelet and wrapped it around Sams wrist then tied an intricate looking knot. "It adjusts. You just slide it like this, see? That way you can take it off if you need to. But don't. This is for your protection and it's been to Heaven and everything so it's all charged up and ready to go."

"It's been to Heaven?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the Sharman said it's powers work at their best if it is blessed in holy water so Cas took it to Heaven and Joshua blessed it in the waters in his garden. No water holier than his."

"Joshua did that?"

"Apparently he likes us." Dean shrugged.

"I love it, thanks Dean." He shoulder bumped his brother.

"That's not all!"

Dean grabbed the bag and pulled out another present. She passed it to her brother.

"This feels suspiciously like a book." He said.

"So?"

"So that means you would have actually had to step foot in a book store."

"I do read you know!" Dean replied. "Anyway, stop ruining it and open your present."

"You seem more excited about this than the bracelet." Sam teased.

"Well that's because the bracelet was practical and this one is more '_Sam_'." Dean pushed on her brothers hands trying to get him to open the second present faster.

Sam unwrapped the gift and stared open mouthed at the book in his hands.

"Dean..."

Dean looked at her brother nervously.

"Do you like it? I mean I know it's a bit ratty, I got it at a second hand book shop but I saw it and I thought you would like it. Do you?" She asked worriedly.

"This is a first edition Hemingway." Sam responded, looking at the preowned hardback copy of 'For Whom The Bell Tolls'.

"Well it's not a '_first edition_' first edition but it's like the first edition of the modern print or something like that. At least that's what the guy at the store said."

"Thank you Dean, I love it!" Sam threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly, not caring about his ribs or Deans shoulder.

•

With no immediate hunt imminent, Dean had decided to spend the entire day celebrating Sams birthday. He had found out there was a small Museum/Art Gallery in town and Dean figured it would be something Sam would enjoy, so they spent the morning wandering around looking at the pictures and exhibits. Dean was surprised that she enjoyed it too. She listened intently to Sam as he described everything he liked about the picture or exhibit they were standing in front of and even managed to add some comments of her own, silently pleased when Sam didn't shoot down her opinion. He was, in Deans eyes, the most educated and cultured of the two.

After the Gallery Dean took them to a 'hippy cafe' that sold tofu sandwiches and wheat germ smoothies, but it made Sam happy so Dean kept her mouth shut and choked down her lentil burger, which wasn't actually that bad.

"So what are we doing now?" Sam asked, putting his fork down on his empty plate.

"Movies, your choice."

"Really? My choice? Dean you hate the types of movies I watch."

"Not all of them. Just the foreign ones and the documentary types and those stupid suspense dramas where you really have to concentrate on the whole thing..but it will be fine. Whatever you want to watch brother, really." Dean said with the most genuine fake smile she could muster. It almost fooled Sam, almost.

"You know there is one that I have been wanting to see." Sam said. "Come on, let's see if the cinema is showing it."

Dean dropped some cash on the table then followed Sam out the door, silently dreading what movie Sam had chosen but she figured the Gallery wasn't as bad as she thought so maybe she could survive this. She was pleasantly surprised when Sam asked for two tickets to the latest action movie and after two hours of popcorn, explosions, gun fights, car chases and hot chicks they returned to the motel.

"Thanks Dean this was the best birthday ever!"

"My pleasure, little bro. Glad you had fun."

Dean suddenly groaned and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah just cramps." She answered and began digging around her duffle. "Damn it!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't find my Naproxen." Dean said. "Sammy? I hate to ask but could you go to the pharmacy and get me some?"

"Of course I can." Sam said. His brother must be in a lot of pain to actually ask him for relief and Sam was not going to let her suffer. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks." Dean said pulling out the heat bag and heading to the microwave.

As soon as Sam was out the door and she heard the Impala pull away Dean threw the heat pack down and started preparing the room for Sams last birthday surprise.

Just 20 minutes later Sam burst back in.

"I got you the... What's all this?" He asked looking around bewildered.

"Surprise!" Dean shouted. "You didn't actually think I'd let your birthday pass without cake did you?"

"But you were just crippled with pain, how did you do this."

"Yeah, might have just played that up a bit, but thanks." Dean snatched the bottle from Sams hand and dry swallowed a couple of tablets. "Any way, Happy Birthday!"

Sam looked around the room. There was a 'Happy Birthday' banner on a wall and steamers and a dozen or so balloons hanging around the place. The table had a cheap, brightly coloured plastic cloth over it with confetti thrown on top. In the centre was a supermarket cake with 'Happy Birthday Sammy' hastily written on it in icing and candles burning brightly.

"This is awesome." Sam said. "How did you manage all this?"

"I'm just good like that." Dean shrugged. "Now blow out your candles and let's eat some cake."

They sat at the table and Sam blew out the candles and cut his cake, grinning madly at his brother.

"Um, you have a little something right here." He said touching his jaw.

Dean swiped at her face with her hand and looked at it.

"Yeah, it's the icing stuff I used for the writing." She licked her hand clean then took the piece of cake Sam held out to her.

"I had a really great day today. Thank you." Sam said.

"You're welcome, but don't get too used to it, back on the hunt tomorrow." Dean said waving her fork around.

"Okay, But waking up to coffee being served to me in bed is something I could get used too."

"Haha! No." Dean deadpanned back.

They ate Sams cake and drank some whiskey and enjoyed their rare day off together knowing everything can change in the blink of an eye.


	26. Chapter 26

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you, after the last couple of chapters, I think fluffy was needed! And I did put a lot of thought into the perfect gifts for Sam, I'm really happy he liked them. ;)**

**Blondie 20000: Deans safely back with Sam and all that other stuff cools off for a while...well a chapter or two at least.**

**VegasGranny: Sam deserves to be spoilt occasionally!**

**Arsamandi1: Thanks for your reviews. The first one came through loud and clear. I think Dean would have always made an effort for Sams birthday. Tried to give him a little taste of normal. A few little slips occur where Dean is referred to in a feminine sense. Sometimes Dean reacts, sometimes not. I think because this was a semi teasing time he just let it go.**

**Blondie 20000: Dean is pretty amazing, especially when it comes to Sam.**

**Shazza19: Welcome back! I'm glad you're all caught up again and are enjoying the story. I will admit the Dana/Caleb pairing has been met with mixed reviews! :) **

_**CHAPTER 26**_

The brothers spent another week on the road before Sam called it and they went back to Bobby's for some rest. After they had spent some time chatting to Bobby, catching him up on all their hunts, and Bobby had given Sam a belated, practical, birthday gift of a bronze dagger, a bottle of scotch and socks, the boys headed to their room and crashed out for 12 hours. They could hear Bobby on the phone as they came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah okay...no, it's not your fault, you didn't know...I'm sure...yeah, I'll tell them...thanks for calling Hugo...'Kay, stay safe, see ya."

The boys entered just as Bobby was hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Um, a hunter I know called Hugo. He...ah...he found your witch." Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Really! Where is she? Wait until I get my hands on her!" Dean asked excited.

"Not going to be as easy as that. He's been hunting up in Alaska and didn't get the message that we were looking for her. I'm sorry Dean." Bobby sad, looking at Dean with pity.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked, not really sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"She's dead." Bobby explained.

"Are you sure? It couldn't have been a different one?" Sam asked desperate.

"Hugo confirmed it right down to the scars and the tattoos. I'm sorry but she's nothing but ash now."

All the breath left Deans lungs. Suddenly the world seemed to close in and her legs began to buckle. She gripped the back of one of the chairs as the news began to sink in.

'_Dead, she's dead. I'm gonna be stuck like this.'_

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked.

Dean fought the fear and sorrow and anger and tears that were trying to rise to the surface. She tightened her grip on the chair.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed. She raised the chair, engaged her core and swung. "_FUCK_!"

The chair connected with the door frame and shattered into pieces.

"Dean!" Both Bobby and Sam called as they rushed to her side.

Dean stood, defeated, holding what remained of the broken chair in her hands, tears sliding silently down her face.

"Sorry Bobby." She said staring at the broken bits of timber on the floor.

"It's okay Dean."

"I can fix this." She said miserably as she lowered herself to her knees and began collecting the debris from the floor.

"Dean it's just a chair, don't worry about it." Bobby said.

"I can fix this. Please, let me fix it?" Dean said in a broken desolate voice.

Sam knelt beside his brother.

"Dean it's just an old chair.." Bobby placed a hand on Sams shoulder and shook his head when the younger hunter looked up at him. He then lowered himself down on Deans other side.

"Of course you can son. You go fix it." He said softly, helping Dean gather the pieces of chair.

Sam watched as a despondent Dean walked across the yard to the workshop before rounding on Bobby.

"What the hell Bobby! You know Deans never going to be able to fix that!"

"Jesus Sam! You are the dumbest smart guy I know!"

Sam looked back at Bobby insulted.

"This isn't about the chair! It's about having control over the situation! While Dean thought the witch was still out there he had hope that one day you'd find her and he could get the spell reversed. Now he _knows_ she's dead, all he's got is us, and we've been looking for two months and we haven't found squat!"

"Then we look harder!" Sam shouted.

"I never said I was giving up." Bobby said low and even.

"And what about when Dean realises he can't fix the chair?"

"Then he'll adapt. That's what he does best. Look at how he fixed the Impala when your daddy died. I was willing to scrap it but he persisted and fixed her right back up. He will get through this, we just gotta give him space."

Sam nodded and turned back to the window.

•

"It's been two hours Bobby, do ya think I should go out there?" Sam asked from where he stood staring out he window.

"Nope, you leave that boy be." Bobby said not looking up.

Sam squinted in the direction of the workshop, hidden from view by a fence and piles of wrecked cars.

"Is that smoke?" He asked.

Bobby stood beside him and looked.

"Think so." He confirmed.

Suddenly they saw Dean walk into view and get into the Impala. A minute later he sped away.

"Guess he's adapting." Bobby said turning away and going back to his research.

•

Try as she might, Dean could not fix the chair. After an hour of trying to piece it back together she swept the pieces from the workbench and collapsed to the ground. Kneeling with her chest against her thighs she began sobbing. Desperate and full of pain. When she had cried herself out she took a deep breath. Standing she decided she wasn't going to let this beat her. Once again she gathered the shattered timber from the ground and carried them outside and dumped them in a barrel. Dousing them with a small amount of gas she struck a match and dropped it in. She watched it burn then when she was certain it posed no danger Dean strode with purpose to her beloved car. After adjusting the seat she took off toward town. Time to adapt.

Dean was speeding down the road mentally making a list of what she wanted. Being 'Dean' was number one but she now knew that wasn't going to happen in a while, if ever. As she drove down one of the streets she saw something on the side of the road that made her slam on her brakes and reverse up. Getting out of the car she walked over to investigate.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked.

"Oh hi. Sorry. I'm De..._Dana_. I just saw these here. Are they yours?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Hi Dana, Sarah." The woman said shaking Deans hand. "Yeah they are but I'm getting rid of them. You interested?"

Dean looked at the four wooden chairs on the curb.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I kinda need to replace a couple." She replied. "How much do you want for them?"

"Well they're just going to go to the dump so you're welcome to them." Sarah said.

"Really? That's awesome. Thanks."

Dean and Sarah loaded the chairs into the Impala and Dean continued into town with a renewed sense of purpose and a different list in mind.

After a quick visit to the hardware store and the liquor store Dean returned back to the salvage yard. Pulling everything from the Impala she began working on stripping the chairs down and refurbishing them. After removing the old paint she saw that they were actually made from a very nice timber, so after reinforcing and tightening all the joins she added her own touch and took them into the spray booth. After putting on some coveralls and mask she entered the booth and began spraying the chairs down with a heavy duty varnish. She was surprised when she realised she was whistling and felt somewhat at peace for the first time in a while.

•

"Sam." Bobby growled low and cautious as Sam reached for the door knob. "If you so much as touch that door I will be forced to hog tie you."

Sam drew his hand back.

"He's been out there for hours Bobby." Sam argued. "He hasn't even come in to eat. I getting worried!"

"Fine" bobby sighed. "Give it another hour and if he's not in by then you can go out there."

"But it's getting dark. What if something has happened to him? What if _something_ has got him?" Sam pleaded.

"Nothing has got to him. After the almost apocalypse I warded this place so hard I'm surprised we can even enter the property. Now come here and help me."

Sam reluctantly walked over to the table where Bobby had half a dozen books laid out and began reading one. Five minutes later his head jerked up when he heard the familiar growl of the Impala. They heard the sound of Dean moving about on the front porch for a few minutes before she finally walked through the front door carrying a chair.

"Ta-dah!" She said placing it down in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wow! This looks amazing." Sam said.

Bobby got up and examined it also.

"That's a pretty good job you did there." He said looking at it closely, he could see something familiar amongst the scroll work carved into the back. "Wait, are those sigils?"

"Yeah, I carved them into the backs, and also look." She flipped the chair revealing a devils trap etched onto the underside of the seat. She turned the chair right side up.

"That's pretty cool." Sam said.

"But wait! There's more!" Dean called before suddenly leaving the room.

It took two trips but she finally had all four chairs around Bobby's table.

"They're not the original chair. I couldn't fix that." She admitted, hanging her head. "But I found these and fixed them up a bit for you."

"Well Dean. They look amazing. Thank you." Bobby said, placing a hand on Deans shoulder. "You did a great job."

Dean looked up at Bobby and smiled proudly.

'_At least I could fix this'_ she thought to herself.

Bobby looked to Sam and raised an eyebrow that said '_see, he adapted._'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Remember readers, we write for love not money and reviews feed the writers soul! _**


	27. Chapter 27

**Vrskaandrea: I'm so glad you got the deeper meaning of this chapter. I will admit that beyond trying to give Dean something that she could control I didn't really think about the deeper meaning of what I was writing until I had finished the chapter.**

**Guest: thank you for your review, and thank you for reading. x**

**VegasGranny: He is, isn't he? Bobby ****did and knew exactly what she needed. He's kind of like Kenny Rogers, he knows when to hold them and knows when to fold them! ;)**

**Arsemandi1: Bobby has know the boys for a long time and knows each of their personalities quite well so knows what approach to take for different situations. He's older and wiser and a bit more removed from the situation than Sam so can see past the initial reactions. Dean will adapt and they all will keep looking but she's not doing as well as she wants everyone to think.**

**Makanie: thank yiu for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. x**

**Blondie 20000: He sure does. :) His is an absolute rock throughout the whole ordeal.**

_**CHAPTER 27**_

Now Sam didn't want to say that he didn't believe just fixing a few old chairs had given Dean a new focus, acceptance and clarity over the whole situation but, Sam didn't believe just fixing a few old chairs had given Dean a new focus, acceptance and clarity over the situation. Yet there he was sitting at Bobby's table for the third day running researching. Everyone had thrown themselves into the research hoping to at least pin down the origins of the curse. Sam had sent a text message to Caleb, around the time Dean was negotiating for the new chairs, to let him know about the witches demise and Caleb had arrived the next day armed with more lore and spell books. Now they were all sitting around Bobby's house delving into whichever text they thought might lead somewhere, living off coffee, whatever they could get delivered and the meagre contents of Bobby's pantry.

•

Sam had had a lifetime with Dean and he could see what the whole situation was doing to her. He could see the pain and agony behind the carefully constructed facade and wondered if the others saw it too or if they were blinded by Deans false smile and fake assurances that she believed the answer was out there somewhere. Several times over the last couple of days she had excused herself from the room only to return a period of time later with red, slightly puffy eyes. No one mentioned it. Sam, himself had left the house under the pretence of a food run and sat in the Impala on the side of the road for thirty minutes crying himself hoarse with despair. He returned to the salvage yard with food and beer and pretended nothing was wrong.

•

The research was slow going but Bobby finally was convinced they had at least narrowed it down to three different sources, Celtic, Nordic or African. This was good news to everyone, they had all worked hard and the stress was beginning to show, especially on Dean. She had quietly slipped from the room to take a moment of peace and solitude and Bobby found her later on the ninth step from the bottom, nursing a beer.

"How you holding up?" The older hunter asked.

"Barely." Dean replied honestly. "I want to thank you for everything you've done, Bobby. I really don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for you." Dean said staring straight ahead.

"Anyone would have done the same."

"Hm, not dad." She replied sipping her beer.

"You honestly think your old man would have left you like this? He sold his soul for you remember." Bobby said.

"Yeah he did, to keep me on the playing board. Like this, I can still hunt so he wouldn't want to waste the time or resources to fix me." Dean looked at her surrogate father.

"You really believe that?" Bobby asked.

Dean just shrugged and looked away. Discussion over. Bobby decided to changed tack, he wasn't blind. He could see the stress on his boys face.

"You boys have worked really hard these last couple of days. Why don't you take the night off and hit the town? You know, blow of some steam."

Dean ran a hand over her face then drained her beer.

"You know what? That sounds like the best idea I've heard in days." She said slapping Bobby on the knee. She stood and left the stairs in search of her brother and friend.

•

Not being the party animal his brother was, Sam decline the offer saying he would stay there and keep looking but promised that when they had lifted the curse he would personally drive them both to Vegas, visit every strip club with his brother and match him drink for drink. Dean made him shake on it. Caleb drained his coffee and dashed up the stairs to shower and change.

"You know what? Sioux Falls doesn't really have much of a night life, maybe you should go a town over." Bobby suggested, suddenly nervous about letting those two loose in the town.

"Don't worry about it Bobby. We don't want to cause any trouble for you, we will go somewhere at least an hour away." Caleb reassured the old man as he waited for Dean to come down stairs.

When Dean finally made it down stairs she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a fitted check shirt half buttoned over an even tighter black tank top and her 'hustling' underwear. Bobby was a little uncomfortable but had to agree with Sams opinion of her cleavage. She'd applied a small amount of make up and styled her hair.

"Okay! Let's go howl at the moon!" She said, grinning and rubbing her hands together.

She grabbed her jacket, told Sam and Bobby not to wait up and followed Caleb to his truck.

•

Caleb drove them to a town at least an hour away as promised. They entered a bar and Caleb made a beeline for the booze while Dean snagged a table. When Caleb set a tray of beers and shots on the table Dean immediately snagged a beer and took a large gulp.

"Oh my God, I needed that!" She said leaning back in her chair and letting her head fall back so she was looking at the ceiling.

"There was beer at Bobby's, you know, that amber stuff you've been drinking all week."

"Yes, but this beer doesn't have a Sammy watching my every move _and..." _She sat back up and picked up a shot. "It comes with a tequila chaser."

She clinked her glass against Caleb's and downed it, only slightly grimacing at the burn.

"You really think Sams doing that?" Caleb asked.

"I think that's what you're all doing." Dean said spinning her shot glass.

"We're just worried. Finding out the witch is dead is a big thing. Just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"I'm fine." Dean replied placing her shot glass upside down on the table. "And having everyone walking around on eggshells isn't going to make me any finer. So can we please just have a good night tonight?"

Caleb looked at his friend across the table but decided to do as she asked and not make a big deal out of it.

"So the night is young. What do you wanna do?" Caleb asked.

"Well first, I'm going to drink both of these." Dean said pointing to the two remaining shots on the tray. "Then I say we hit the tables for a bit."

She quickly picked up one of the drinks and finished it off before she reached out for the other.

"Hey!" Caleb grabbed Deans wrist to stop her drinking the last shot. "One of those was mine!"

"Nice theory but you are designated driver." She pointed out.

"Maybe, but I can have that one and the nurse some beers for the rest of the night." Caleb pointed out.

"Fine, you want it, come get it." She carefully twisted out of Caleb's grip and placed the small glass between her breasts.

Caleb looked at the clear liquid balanced precariously in Deans cleavage.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, suddenly worried about his friends state of mind.

"What you don't want it?" Dean teased.

"Oh, don't think that taking a glass from between your boobs is going to stop me, just checking on who I'm out with tonight."

"You're out with whoever you want." Dean replied huskily.

Caleb quirked an eyebrow then reached across and removed the glass with his hand and swallowed the tequila.

"That's cheating." Dean pouted.

"Yeah, but you're so cute when you pout!"

•

The takings were good at the first bar but the friends moved on when no one would take up their challenge anymore. The second bar proved to be a goldmine.

"You need to aim here." Caleb instructed, placing his finger on the cushion.

"I have played this before you know." Dean said complete with eye roll. She drew the cue back and struck the ball sending shooting towards the yellow ball which rolled toward the pocket only to bounce off the cushion just to the left.

"Good try."

"Shut up, you're only beating me by three."

Dean stepped away from the table to allow Caleb to take his shot. She drank from her beer bottle and casually scanned the bar looking for potential targets. Her eyes lingered on a group of guys sitting close by. She meet the eye of one of the occupants and gave a small smile before moving back to the table for her turn.

•

The hunters pantomime, and Deans flirty smile, had convinced Barry to step up and challenge the pair to a game or two. If he was lucky he might make a couple of bucks and maybe even score a companion for the night. He tapped his friend on the chest and pointed to the table were Dean and Caleb were playing.

"Keen?" He asked.

"Sure, why not."

Dean had been tracking the pair from the table and smirked to herself when she saw them take the bait and move in their direction.

"Takers." She whispered to Caleb who sank the winning shot.

She giggled and shook his hand, sinking straight back into the role.

"I'll get a couple of beers, you reel them in." He said.

Dean leaned over the table, deliberately sticking her arse out to give the marks some extra incentive.

"That's too bad, you almost had him." Barry said, sidling up next to her.

Dean mentally rolled her eyes and tried not to gag on his cheap cologne. She plastered on a smile and turned.

"Yeah, maybe next time." She said, rolling a ball around on the table.

Caleb returned and handed Dean beer.

"'Sup cuz. Who's your new friend?"

"Barry." The mark said holding out his hand. Caleb looked at it for a moment the shook it. "This is my friend, Grant."

"Hey." Grant nodded.

"So you two up for a game or two?" Barry asked.

"What are you offering?" Dean asked.

•

Narrowly winning the first game Dean and Caleb offered a rematch, double or nothing.

"How about an even five?" Barry said dropping another $300 on top of the two that was already sitting on the edge of the table. Dean and Caleb both quirked an eyebrow, each silently celebrating the size of their catch that evening.

"Five sounds good. You can break." Caleb said.

The problem with playing with partners is you have to wait for three other people to take their shots before you can take yours, and that leaves a lot of time to think. Thinking was bad according to Dean and it turns out she was able to multitask, despite what Sam thought, managing to keep up the subtle flirting with Barry while her mind kept running over the fact that the witch was gone and now she was stuck unless Bobby or Sam could figure this out. The more she thought, the more she drank. The more she drank, the easier it was to flirt, even with the overpowering scent of his cologne choking her lungs.

•

Just as she thought she was going to lose her shit she felt that _slip/slide/click_ in her brain and suddenly everything was better. She looked up from her drink just in time to see Grant sink the black ball.

"Sorry guys, better luck next time." Barry said, reaching for the cash.

"Leaving so soon?" Dean said walking slowly up to Barry and poking out her bottom lip. "How about you give us one more chance to win back some of our hard earned money?"

She walked her fingers up his chest and looked up through her lashes. Barry swallowed and smiled.

"Sure baby." He said withdrawing his hand.

"How about we up the ante just a little?" She wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"How much?"

"An even thou."

"A thousand bucks. That's a lot." Barry remarked.

"I'm a pretty girl, I like pretty things."

"Sure. I'd hate to see a beautiful woman like you be denied." Barry reached back to his wallet and withdrew some more cash, approaching for his friends make up the difference.

"Dude!" Grant protested.

"Come on, I'm on a sure thing here." He whispered back. "I might even share."

Grant rolled his eyes and pulled out as much cash as he had, their friends following suit bolstered by Barrys promise 'to share'.

"You're paying me back!" Grant hissed and slammed the cash down into his hand.

"Don't worry, we got this."

•

Dean walked back to Caleb's side.

"Nice moves." Caleb said pulling out their portion of the bet.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Dean said with a wink before racking up the balls.

Caleb watched his friend. Watched the way she moved, the looks she threw at Barry. He's seen it before, Dean had left the building and Dana was now in residence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vrskaandrea: sorry the Kenny Rogers reference upset you. :( but I hope this chapter helps make it better, although we both know it really probably wont. As always, thank you sooo much for your reviews and support. xxxx**

**Blondie 20000: That is exactly how I was thinking and trying to write Dean/Dana by the end, as two distinct personalities. There are subtle differences depending on which mindframe Dean is in and Caleb probably is the one who spends more time with 'Dana' so he would be able to spot them, After all, he wouldn't want to flirt with Dean!**

**VegasGranny: This could go bad, very bad bit Caleb is as protective of Dean as Dean is of Sammy so he will ensure they all get out of this safely.**

******WARNING- There are potential triggers in this chapter, hints of possible sexual assault. **********

_**CHAPTER 28**_

***This is another 'Dana' chapter. **

Dana broke and sank a ball before missing a very generic shot.

"Don't want it to look too obvious." She whispered to Caleb as she walked past.

"So what else can I be taking home tonight?" Barry asked leaning into Dana's space.

"Well not your money, that's for sure." Dana gave him a smirk.

"We'll see." Barry replied before he moved to the table managing to sink only one ball.

Caleb stepped up and put down another two giving them a solid lead on the game. He watched Dana and Barry closely, not liking the aggressive way the other man was crowding his friend. Grant was too busy eyeing Dana to realise it was his go.

"Hey! Buddy! Your shot!" Caleb called.

Caleb was suddenly on alert, not liking this situation at all.

Grant managed to get two more balls down before Dana leaned on the other end of the table as Grant lined up his shot, giving him a clear view of her cleavage and Barry a nice one of her arse.

"Which pocket you going for there Grant?" She asked.

His shot sailed to the side.

Dana skipped up to the table managing two down before somehow snookering herself.

"Not doin' too well there Barry." Dana said. "Do you need someone to teach you how to manage your stick and balls?"

"You offering?" Barry replied slyly.

Dana just shrugged as she walked past him to stand near Caleb.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Just messing with them a bit." She answered.

Barry dropped two more balls bringing them closer. He walked up to Dana and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How's that? Seems I can handle my balls just fine."

"Yeah, but you're not going to save your money."

"Well maybe you could make it up to me." Barry said.

•

Caleb decided he'd had enough of the game and the sideshow and cleared the table, pulling off some professional looking trick shots to do so.

"That's game." He said quickly grabbing his coat and snatching up the cash. "And we're leaving."

"Hey you hustled us!" Barry yelled.

"Well of course we did!" Dana said putting on her jacket as she walked up to the man. "But buy me a few beers and I'll see what I can arrange to make it up to you."

Caleb grabbed Dana by the arm and pulled her back towards him.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?" He hissed, low and angry.

"Deans gone! It's _Dana_ now." Dana spat back quietly, yanking her arm from Caleb's grip. "Didn't you hear? The witch is dead and Deans not coming back! This is me now, get used to it!"

"This is _not_ you! And you are about to do something you'll regret!"

"I don't care! I just don't want to have to deal with this anymore, just one night where I don't have to think about any of this!"

"And you think he's the way?" Caleb asked. "I'm not gonna let you do this."

"Really how you going to stop me?" Dana turned back to Barry.

"Listen bud. Just let the lady leave with me. I promise I'll return her in relatively good condition." Barry said with a predatory grin.

"No!" Caleb said pulling Dana back.

"You can't stop me!" Dana said angrily.

"Oh I think I can!" Caleb threatened.

"She doesn't want to go with you. Best you be on your way." Barry suggested.

"No can do. She's my responsibility and she's coming home with me."

"Fuck you Caleb! Since when have I been '_your responsibility_'?" Dana turned on him.

"Your whole damn life!" Tired of this whole game Caleb swept Dana over his shoulder and began marching out of the bar.

"Put me the fuck down Caleb!" Dana yelled.

"Hey! You can't do that! Put her down!" Barry shouted. He made a move to follow. Caleb turned to face the man.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot you in the face." Caleb threatened, reaching into his coat with the hand not currently restraining a swearing and kicking Dana so he could pull out his pistol slightly.

Barry and his friends backed up slightly and Caleb dropped the gun back in his pocket and stormed out the door.

•

Caleb wove his way through the parking lot to his truck. Dana had gone quiet just outside the bar door but found her voice again when Caleb placed her on her feet next to his truck.

"I hate you." She snarled.

"I don't care Dean, you gonna try to do something reckless, I'm gonna stop you." Caleb said stepping in close.

"Don't call me that! Dean is gone!" Dana shoved Caleb and tried to step around him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Back in there to '_blow off some steam_'! I'm guessing Barry will be more than happy to help." She tried to pull her arm away.

Caleb grabbed her and pushed her against the truck.

"I get that you're pissed and I get that you're probably scared but there is no way in _Hell_ I'm letting go off with that asshat!"

"You don't get a say in _what. I. Do_!" Dana spat out through clenched teeth.

"The Hell I don't!" Caleb returned angrily.

Dana slapped Caleb's face.

"Don't do that again." He warned Dana.

So she did.

"Dean..."

This time she punched him in the jaw. Caleb firmly grabbed her face and pushed her against the truck.

"Stop it."

"Make me." Dana raised her eyebrows in challenge before launching herself at Caleb. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, capturing his mouth with hers.

Caleb was a little slow catching up but as soon as his brain got there he was kissing her back, all teeth and tongue and fury. He felt Dana's hands on his belt and reached down and to stop her.

"Not here." He breathed. "Get in the truck."

He reached past and opened the door, pushing Dana towards it.

•

Caleb watched his friend as they drove down the deserted back road. When he though she'd calmed down a bit he turned down a small dirt track, stopped the truck and turned off the ignition. Caleb sat for a few moments, his eyes closed, and took a few deep breaths.

"Here?" He heard Dana ask.

He sent a silent prayer for forgiveness then turned his head and smiled.

"Here."

•

He slid across the seat and pressed Dana against the door, kissing her hard and aggressive, none of the usual tenderness or care present. He began undoing the buttons on her shirt. Kneeling over her and placed his hands on her hips as she placed one hand on his chest and the other in his hair. As he moved his way down to her neck he gripped her hips and pulled her down so she was lying flat on the seat. Putting his body weight onto Dana to keep her in place, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head. Dana squirmed beneath him and tugged her arms, never being a fan of being restrained. He held both wrists in one hand then he moved the other down to her belt.

"Caleb?" She said, twisting her head away from him. "Caleb, let me go."  
She pulled her arms again but remained trapped.  
He finished with her belt and was working on her jeans when Dana really began to struggle. He tightened his grip and hoped there would be no bruises to explain in the morning.

"Caleb stop." She said, trying to pull her hands from Caleb's grip. "Let me go! Get off me!"

He pressed down with his body weight when she began to squirm. Outweighing her by over 30 pounds of pure muscle she was effectively pinned.

"Please Caleb. Let me go!"

She tried every defensive move she could think of but Caleb, having known her for decades, was able to anticipate and counter and in the tight confines of the truck she had no room to manoeuvre.

"Caleb! Get off me! Stop!"

Caleb relaxed his weight from Dana's body a bit.

"Thought this is what you wanted." He growled in her ear.

"Please, stop?" She whimpered.

Caleb released her and pushed himself up, sliding back behind the wheel, pressing himself tight against the door, the furtherest from Dana he could. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He was so sickened at the thought of what he was doing that he didn't even allow himself to get hard.

•

Dean sat up slowly, rubbing her wrists. She looked over to where Caleb sat behind the wheel then began re-buttoning her shirt.

"No one but me would have stopped."

She looked over to Caleb. he was pressed against the door and staring down.

"What?"

"If it was anyone else, they wouldn't have stopped." Caleb looked over to her. "_Barry_ wouldn't have stopped."

"Barry? I could have handled him."

"Yeah, you probably could, but what if some of his friends wanted to join the party? You could take one, _maybe_ two of them but there were _six_ men at that table and they were all looking at you like you were a shiny new play thing." Caleb said.

"Caleb, I..."

"_Shut up!_ Do you realise the dangerous position you almost put yourself in? If you had've gone with that guy, Sam would have been identifying you in the morgue tomorrow!" Caleb shouted at her.

"You don't know that!" She snapped at him.

"I guarantee you his idea of '_reasonably good condition_' and my idea of reasonably good condition' are two completely different things! Wise up Dean!"

"I just wanted a bit of fun! I don't need you turning it into a 'teachable moment'!" Dean shouted back before turning and looking out the window.

"Look I get it. You're pissed and looking for some hot, angry hate sex. Fine, we've all been there, but Jesus Dean! You are so much smarter than this!"

"Deans left the building." She said.

"No you haven't. This is just a...set back." Caleb said. "Trust in Bobby, trust in _Sam_, they're going to find an answer. They're going to fix this."

"Are they?" Dean turned back to face Caleb.

"Yeah they are, but until they do, you are still a fully functioning member of society. You're still a kick arse hunter and a top notch drinking buddy." Caleb said trying to ease some of the tension in the car.

"Why do you even care? I mean you never think twice about the chicks we pick up so why do you care who I go off with?"

"Because when you or me pick up chicks, I know those women are gonna be safe with us. That guy and his friends gave off bad vibes. He was no good."

Dean stared at him silently.

"I suppose we should head back to Bobby's." Caleb sighed.

He reached out to start the vehicle when he felt Dean touch his hand. He looked toward his friend and raised a eyebrow in question.

"Thank you for having my back."

"That's okay, just don't do anything as stupid as that again." Caleb replied.

"I can't promise that because I do a lot of stupid stuff."

"Dean." Caleb growled.

"Sorry." Caleb actually believed she meant it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Vrskaandrea: firstly thank you for your second opinion on certain parts of the previous chapters. That was a nerve wrecking one to put up. As always, thank you for your review and thank you for managing to understand what i'm trying to get across. Its not always easy to get what we see in our heads down into coherent written words! Caleb's lesson does sink in as will be shown in a later chapter but also Dean proves she _can_ hold her own (also later in the story). xx**

**Blondie 20000: I know how much you dislike Dana, she will be taking a hiatus for the next chapter or two but she does become a useful resource for Dean ;) If it helps Dean does have a little chat with *spoiler* Missouri. Thanks, as always, for reviewing! xx**

**Makanie: Thank you for your review. They are always appreciated! xx**

_**CHAPTER 29**_

Caleb brought the truck to a stop in Bobby's front yard.

"Home sweet home." He sighed. He turned and looked at Dean sleeping against the door. He reached across and slapped her on the shoulder. "Yo! Wake up!"

Dean sat up surprised then ran a hand down her face.

"Crap. All this riding in the passengers seat has given me Sammy Syndrome."

"Hey remember that time he fell asleep half way up the stairs?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. Damn kid has always been able to sleep any where."

"Anyway, I need a shower and bed." Caleb said as he opened his door.

"Yep, I'm with you there." Dean paused by her door. "I mean _my_ bed, not yours."

Caleb laughed as they walked up the steps to Bobby's house.

"Relax, I get what you mean. After tonight I'm not really up for anything anyway, but I'll take a rain check." He said winking. "Besides that's one thing I don't want to have to explain to Bobby."

The friends walked into the house as quietly as they could but when Dean spotted light coming from Bobby's study it seemed their stealth was not warranted.

"I'm going to check on their progress." Dean said pointing to the study.

"Okay, I'm gonna head up." Caleb said heading to the stairs.

•

Dean stood in the study doorway for a minute watching her brother. His laptop was on screensaver mode and he was currently drooling on one of Bobby's sacred texts. Dean smiled to herself and shook her head. She walked into the room and crouched beside her brother.

"Hey sleepy head. Time to wake up." She said softly.

Sam groaned and shifted in his chair but didn't wake up.

"Sammy. Come on Sam. Time to go up to bed."

This time he blinked his eyes slowly and drew a deep breath.

"Dean?"

"Yeah buddy. Don't you think you will be more comfortable upstairs?" She asked.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked, stretching.

"About four."

"_Four_! Damn it!" Sam turned to wake his laptop back up but Dean shot her hand out and slammed it closed.

"No Sam. You need to go upstairs and get some proper sleep."

She pulled at Sams arm and his sleep deprived brain didn't have the energy to resist. He followed as Dean lead him from the room.

"I'll just grab a couple of hours on the sofa and then I'll be good to go." Sam said moving towards the piece of furniture in question.

"No you won't." Dean pulled him in the direction of the stairs and started to push him up them. "You are going to go to bed and get at least seven hours proper sleep."

"But Dean, I need to keep searching so we can fix you."

"That's great Sammy. What's the point of fixing me if you drop dead of exhaustion or get yourself killed on a hunt because you're too tired to focus."

She pushed Sam into their room and towards his bed. She picked up the pair of sweats he had left on the bed and threw them at Sam.

"Get changed and hit the rack. I_ do not_ want to see your face down stairs before 11am. That's an order. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Dean left the room to clean up and change into her pyjamas and when she returned she found Sam passed out, laying back on his bed. He hadn't quite made into his sweats but managed to at least get his boots and jeans off. She figured he would be able to sleep comfortably enough so she covered him with a spare blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Sammy, ya big moose!"

•

The Winchester boys weren't known for their socialisation skills but they were known and if they suddenly dropped off the radar it may raise questions they didn't want to answer. A plan was formed that they stay on the road hunting but try to stay out of the other hunters sights, that way Deans curse might just stay a secret. Between them all they managed to find a half dozen or so hunts that were somewhat off the beaten track, but before they left Bobby wanted to try an experiment.

"I thought you said you had to match the origin of the spell?" Dean asked looking at Bobby doubtfully.

"We do but this might help us narrow the field a little." The older hunter replied.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Sam asked as he watched his brothers blood drop from the tip of his finger to the copper dish on Bobby's desk.

"I don't know but we are going to find out soon enough."

Bobby recited the incantation he had found the day before, dropping a few ingredients into the bowl he lit a match and set it all alight. The whole thing popped and sizzled then exploded in a flash of black, foul smelling smoke, leaving nothing but a hard caramelised lump of Deans blood.

"Hell no! You are not trying that on me!" She said backing away from the desk.

"Of course not you idjit! That's why I tried it on your blood first." Bobby said, waving the black smoke away as Caleb opened a window.

"How would we have even known if it worked anyway?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I'm thinking it wouldn't react like this." Bobby said poking at the remains in the bowl with a pen. "Guess I can cross that one off the list."

They all stared into the bowl for a moment.

"Before you go I'd like to take a small vial of your blood. That way I can keep experimenting while you are gone, and while I think of it, I want you to call in to see Missouri, see what she can make of it all."

"Missouri? Why? She hates me." Dean whined.

"She doesn't hate you Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Last time we were there she hit me with her spoon."

"Well stop doin' things to piss her off!" Bobby scolded. "I just thought she might be able to look inside and see if the curse left some kind of mark."

•

"I don't know if I want her looking inside." Dean said playing with her coffee cup. "I'm mean, my life hasn't been perfect. I've done some bad stuff. What...what if she comes across my memories from Hell?"

"Dean, I doubt that will happen. She isn't going to go rummaging around in there. Bobby said she will just be looking for any branding left by the curse."

They stopped speaking when a waitress approached their table with a coffee pot and menus.

"Hi I'm Ally, I'll be your server today. Can I start you with coffee?" She asked placing the menus in front of the brothers.

"Sure." Sam answered.

She poured their beverages, yawning deeply, spilling the coffee slightly.

"I'm so sorry about that." She said cleaning the table with a napkin.

"No problem." Sam reassured her.

"I'll leave you to check out the menu and I will be back shortly to take your orders." Ally said departing the table with a tired smile.

"If you are so worried about it we should have gone to Missouri's first instead of coming here." Sam said when she was out of earshot.

"No Sam. People are dying here. Six women in the last four months. We can't just ignore that."

"I know we can't Dean but you're working yourself up over this and we need your mind on the case, not on anything Missouri _might_ see or do."

"You don't need to worry about it Sam, I'll be focused and ready to go once we figure this out."

Ally returned to their table and took their order then left again after telling them their food won't be too long.

"Okay, so tell me about the case." Dean said.

"Six women, all young and seemingly healthy, just went to bed and didn't wake up. Apparently just went peacefully in their sleep. Papers are reporting it as possible sleep apnea or undiagnosed heart defects." Sam explained.

"Nothing strange about them? Like were they related or housemates or anything?" Dean asked skimming the newspaper clippings Sam had.

"No. Nothing. The only anomaly is one male, Dirk Harper, died four nights ago in a similar fashion."

Dean quickly hid the papers beneath the table when Ally approached their booth with two plates.

"Okay, one egg white omelette with roasted tomatoes and rocket." She said placing the plate in front of Sam. "And one Denver with hash...oops!"

The brothers watched as she completely missed the table as she tried to put the other meal in front of Dean.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Ally said looking at the mess on the floor.

"It's okay, really." Dean said as she moved from her seat to help Ally clean the mess.

"I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I've just been so tired and now I'm messing up everything."

"Seriously, it's fine. These things happen." Dean put the slightly smooshed hash browns back on the plate then returned to her seat.

"Thanks." Ally said. "I'll be right back with a new meal for you. Sorry again."

"That's fine, don't stress it." Dean reassured the visibly upset girl.

They watched her leave before discussing the case again. Ally returned a few minutes later with a fresh plate of food for Dean and managed to get it onto the table safely.

"On the house." Ally announced with a smile.

"That's not necessary." Sam said.

"That's the policy, if your first meal hits the floor, the second is on the house."

The brothers smiled as she turned and left them to their breakfast.

"So I'm going to go to the library after this and you should go speak to a few of the victims families." Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

They finished their breakfast, paid for their meal, leaving Ally a generous tip and left.

•

Dean dropped Sam at the library then, armed with the information she had on the victims, visited their homes. Posing as old college room mates, friends or distant family members she spoke to the family or friends of four of the victims, including Dirk Harpers girlfriend. Each of them said the same thing.

•

Sam returned to the motel room early in the afternoon to find Dean already there eating a sandwich.

"Hey little brother. Got you some lunch. It's in the fridge." She said around a half chewed mouthful of food.

"I was kind of hoping this sex change would improve your habits a bit." Sam said dropping his back pack in a chair and retrieving his food.

"Hey Sam? Blaaaah!" Dean opened her mouth and showed her brother the disgusting mess inside.

"Thats really gross." Sam said sitting down at the table.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue what we are looking at. It could be anything, a curse, a sleep demon, even a striga." Sam said shaking his head. "What about you? Any luck with the families?"

"They all told me the same thing. Victims were healthy, just went to sleep and didn't wake up. No real connection to each other. If any of them did happen know another one, it was a generic, small town acquaintance. I put a call in to the coroner but apparently he is off fishing until tomorrow."

"Okay. We keep digging and maybe see if we can hit him up tomorrow."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

**A/N Looking for a nice short Sammy revenge fic to hold you over? Check out my latest oneshot, I've put a little preview below. Merry Christmas everyone! xxx**

**_A DISH BEST SERVED COLD..._**

**_Sam had ten years to research, ten years to wait, watch and remember. The research was the easy part. No spell was needed, no special weapon, no sharpened branch from some Grecian olive tree, dipped in the blood of a virgin. No, a simple bullet would be all it takes. The watching and waiting was just plain tedious. Sam wanted this over and done with because it was the remembering that was killing him_**...


	30. Chapter 30

**Vrskaandrea: I'll admit that I do have to remind myself he is now a she sometimes too, and now I'm on a new fic I have to remember that Dean is actually a male! Also isn't it funny how as soon as a random character is given a name we just know something wicked this way will cometh?**

**VegasGranny: Being the youngest of four, my siblings preferred "lets tickle her until she vomits"... I would have preferred "look" :). Anyway good pick up ;)**

**Blondie 20000: yes, yay Missouri! Hopefully she will help put some clarity on this situation and what Deans been going through. I've just got to mess with our favourite siblings a little first...**

_**CHAPTER 30**_

Dean set out early the next morning for her daily run. She kept a steady pace as she ran through the streets of the small Californian town. She turned a corner and slowed her pace as she approached a group of people out side a house. She noticed a police car and ambulance parked outside.

"What's going on?" She asked one of the bystanders.

"Apparently the girl who lived there was found dead earlier this morning."

"Really? Do you know who it was?" Dean asked looking at the house.

"Yeah. Her name was Ally. She was a waitress at the diner. Poor thing. I didn't even know she was sick." The woman answered.

"Wow, that's sad. Thanks." Dean said as she moved through the small crowd of neighbours.

She remembered Ally from the day before. Staring at the house the wheels in her head were beginning to turn.

"Did you know her?" A voice beside Dean startled her from her scrutiny of the home.

"Ah, no. I'm just visiting here but I think she served me yesterday at the diner." Dean turned to the person beside her and noticed it was a local deputy.

"Visiting from where?" The deputy asked.

"Atlanta." Dean replied.

"Oh. Are you enjoying our small town?"

"Yes I am. This is a bit of a shock though. I read in the paper that there have been a few women found dead lately."

"Yeah." The deputy sighed. "It's really weird. Things like this don't usually happen in Cambria. It's a small town, you know. The most we usually get are some rowdy tourists or kids shoplifting."

"Do you know what's causing it?" She asked.

The deputy looked at her strangely.

"I mean. Should I be worried there's a serial killer on the loose?"

"No, nothing like that. The Sheriff and coroners not sure but they think it might be some kind of virus."

"Really? I actually work for the CDC, maybe I could call past the coroners office and speak with him?" Dean suggested.

"That could work, if you don't mind. You'd have to check with the Sheriff over there, but I'm sure he'd be okay with it."

Dean looked over to where the deputy pointed and thanked him before going over and setting up an appointment with the Sheriff for later that morning.

•

"There's been another one." Dean said as she entered the room.

"When? Where?" Sam asked.

"Remember the waitress from yesterday? She was found dead this morning." She explained as she started to dig through her box of fake I.D.s. "I've set up an appointment with the sheriff, hopefully I can sweet talk him into letting me chat with the coroner."

"How did you manage that?" Sam asked.

"Told him I worked for the CDC and was vacationing here. I offered to help and he jumped at it. Ah, here it is!" Dean said holding up her fake CDC identification badge.

"Dana Quinn." Sam read. "What didn't want to go with Scully?"

"Dana Scully seemed a bit too obvious, so I went with Dana Quinn, _medicine woman._" Dean replied with a flip of her hair.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Nah, you stay here. Maybe go back to the diner where she worked and talk to her colleagues, see what you can dig up."

Sam hesitated a moment. He really didn't like Dean going off on her own but knew better than to start an argument over it.

"Sure I can do that."

Dean grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, returning half an hour later showered and dressed in some business pants and a blouse.

"How do I look? Do I look like someone capable of ridding the world of disease?"

"I'd trust you." Sam said.

"Okay, let's go get some breakfast and then I'll hit the station and you sweet talk the locals."

•

Dean walked into the station and was greeted by the deputy she had spoken to earlier.

"Deputy Gellar." She said, checking his badge. "Doctor Quinn. We met earlier. I'm here to see Sheriff Rhodes."

"Oh yes. I remember you. From Ally Holts house. How are you?" The deputy asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. Is the Sheriff around? I have an appointment."

"He's in his office. Here let me take you."

Deputy Gellar opened the door that separated them, had her sign the visitors log then led Dean down a corridor.

"We sure are lucky you chose here to spend your vacation." He said.

"Yep, what a coincidence." Dean replied taking in her surroundings. "So did you know the victim personally?"

"Why would you ask that?" Gellar asked.

"Oh, you know, small town. Everyone knows everyone."

"Right! I did actually. I really liked Ally. She was a nice person." The deputy answered sadly.

"And what about any of the others?"

"Like you said, small town."

They stopped at a door and the deputy knocked.

"Yes?" A voice from behind the door called.

Gellar opened the door and stepped into the room, Dean following.

"Doctor Quinn is here to see you." He announced.

The sheriff looked up from his paperwork and looked from the deputy to the woman standing beside him.

"Thanks Derek. Oh can you call the coroner and let him know I will be bringing the Doctor over to see him shortly? If that's okay with you?" The sheriff said directing the last part to Dean.

"That would be perfect." She said taking a seat. "Now what can you tell me about these deaths?"

•

Sam was sitting in the diner across from a girl who claimed to be one of Ally's closest friends.

"Poor thing. We've known each other since grade school but she wasn't exactly super social, if you know what I mean. We'd go out to a bar or something a couple of times a year, catch up for lunch every other week. It just breaks my heart that she died all alone. She didn't even have a boyfriend."

"So there was no one in her life that she was close to?" Sam asked.

"I mean I'd seen that deputy talking to her a few times, he even may have asked her out but she just wasn't interested in him like that."

"How has she been acting the last couple of weeks?" Sam asked.

"Fine, like the normal Ally, although she had complained she was super tired. She just thought she was coming down with something."

"Okay. Did she mention anything about cold spots or strange smells? You've been to her house, did you notice anything?"

"Cold spots? Smells? What would that have to do with anything?" The girl asked.

"I hate to ask but it could indicate that she had been sick or maybe a leak of some sort causing a very slow poisoning." Sam lied smoothly.

"No, she didn't mention it and I sure didn't notice anything."

"Okay. Thank you for your time." Sam go up and left the table.

•

"It sure is a lucky coincidence you coming here right now." Sheriff Rhodes said as the walked across to the coroners office.

"Yeah, really lucky." Dean said.

"So what made you choose Cambria to spend time in?"

"Oh, you know. Working in a highly stressful job, sometimes it's nice just to get off the beaten track and go somewhere quiet." The hunter answered.

The sheriff opened the door and ushered Dean through, placing a hand on her back.

The coroner was waiting for them and greeted Dean with a firm hand shake.

"Thank you for coming Doctor." He said.

"You're welcome." Dean replied, smiling.

"We are very grateful that you would break your vacation to help us. I tell you, I have never seen anything like this in my 40 years on the job. I am completely stumped."

The coroner lead them to his office and the trio sat.

"I'm afraid all the bodies have been disposed of with exception, of course, of miss Holt, but I have all their reports here and if you wish to, you can examine Miss Holt yourself."

"Thank you, maybe we can start there?" Dean said.

Standing in a morgue next to a dead body was something Dean still wasn't quite used to, but she was one hell of an actress. She checked over the body looking for unusual marks that might otherwise be over looked but a non-hunter.

"So all the other women were the same. Completely unmarked?" Dean asked flipping through one of the report folders.

"No marks or contusions that would indicate any kind of violence. Lungs, heart, brains, all major organs intact and healthy. It's almost as if they just went to sleep and decided not to wake up." The coroner said.

"What about their blood work?" Dean asked knowing enough to at least make it look like she knew what she was talking about.

"Well all of them came back clear. I asked for a rush on this one. Let me just see if I have anything back." The elderly man sat at his computer and clicked the mouse a few times. "Ah here it is. Hmmm that's strange."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Unlike the other deceased, her human chorionic gonadotropin levels are increased."

"What does that mean?" The sheriff asked.

"It means she was pregnant." Dean answered.

•

"I want to thank you for taking the time to look into these cases. Do you think it is a virus of some type?" Sheriff Rhodes asked when they were back in his office.

"I'm not sure. Unfortunately with most of the blood samples destroyed, all I have to go off are these reports so I will have a look over them and let you know." Dean answered.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your vacation but we really do appreciate the help."

"No problem at all." Dean answered with a smile. She picked up the copies of the case reports and moved to the door.

"If you could leave your details with Deputy Gellar and if anything else comes up we can contact you." The sheriff said as Dean left the office.

"Of course." She replied.

Dean walked back down the corridor to the front of the station.

"Deputy Gellar?" She called when she found the counter unmanned. "Are you around?"

The deputy appeared from a side door.

"Yes Doctor Quinn? What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Sheriff Rhodes asked me to leave my contact details with you just in case." Dean said, writing the name of her motel in the back of a business card. "This is where I'm staying."

The deputy took it and clipped it to a page in his log book.

"Dana, huh?" He said as he read the name. "So will you be staying in town long?"

"I was only planning on a week but if this turns out to be something, I guess I will be around a bit longer." Dean said as she walked through the door to the other side of the counter, the deputy walking with her.

"Your partner must be a bit peeved that your vacation has been interrupted."

"Oh no, I'm here by myself." Dean answered.

"Oh, really? Have you had much of a chance to look around?" He asked her.

"Um, no, not really. I've only been here a day or two." She replied.

"Okay, it's just that...well I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go for a drink or something?"

Dean studied the deputy for a moment.

"Sure. Why not?" She answered.

•

"I think I know what we are dealing with." Sam said as he entered the motel room, dropping a bag of sandwiches on the table.

"Okay, you first." Dean said looking up from the autopsy reports.

"Every one we spoke to said the victims were complaining they were tired before they died but other than that there were no other symptoms, right? I think we are dealing with an Incubus." Sam said as he sat. "They are entering the vics rooms and draining slowly them over a week or two then moving on."

"Yep that's what I thought too."

"I just don't get where Harper fits in. I mean, why suddenly go after a male then switch back to female victims?" Sam said.

Dean sat back and chewed on her sandwich for a moment.

"Oh my God! That's it!" She said dropping her sandwich and rising from her chair.

She rummaged around in her duffle before pulling out their fathers journal.

"Did you know Incubi are hermaphrodites?" She asked as she flicked through the pages.

"What?"

"Ah! Here!" She dropped the book in front of Sam, pointing to the page. "It was bothering me. The last victim, Ally, was pregnant."

"But the people I talked to all said she wasn't seeing anyone." Sam said as he skimmed the page.

"Right, but, what if the incubus suddenly decided they wanted a child? He selects a 'worthy candidate' and decides to impregnate her."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the random male victim."

"Yes it does." Dean said sitting back down opposite her brother. "The lore states that they attack people in their sleep, having sex with them and draining their life energy at the same time but, Incubi are infertile. It wants a kid so it changes its form to female, a succubus, has sex with Dirk, collects his semen then changes back to the incubus and attacks Ally." Dean explained.

"How do you even know all that?" Sam asked.

"I do read you know!" Dean replied defensively.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Sam said shaking his head. "Anyway, why impregnate her if he was just going to kill her anyway?"

"That I don't know. Maybe he didn't think it worked or just got carried away." Dean suggested.

"Right so we know what we're are dealing with, any idea who we might be after."

"I think I do and I think I may have dropped myself smack bang in the middle of his radar."


	31. Chapter 31

**Vrskaandrea: I love reading your reviews! Always spot on. Unfortunately, no, Quinn didn't come from Suicide Squad (love that movie too) but an old tv series, 'Dr. Quinn; Medicine Woman.'. Hold on, all will be revealed soon.**

**VegasGranny: I'm trying to mix it up a bit. There are only so many Vampires, Werewolves and Ghosties they can vanquish!**

**Arsamamdi1: Thanks for your review. I loved Missouri too, i feel she was an under-utilised character and then when they brought her back they killed her! thats why Dean went with Quinn, she figured Dana Scully was a bit of a give away XD.**

_**CHAPTER 31**_

"How do I look?" Dean asked twisting to see herself in the mirror. She had gone shopping that afternoon and picked up a mid length summer dress and some canvas tennis shoes.

"Like you are trying to lure an Incubus and have nowhere to hide a knife or gun." Sam groused as he took in the light, floaty material of his brothers dress.

"Sam, I'm going for drinks with the deputy. I'm supposed to be a scientist on vacation. I can't just rock up in blood stained jeans and hope for the best. Besides what do I need protection for? That's why I have you." Dean smiled at her brother. "Actually now that you mention it, I do kinda feel a bit exposed."

Dean twisted her hips a bit so the material floated side to side.

"It's a bit breezy down there." She remarked. "I'm used to a few more layers."

"Yeah, so am I." Sam muttered to himself, quickly putting on an innocent face when Dean looked at him scowling.

"Anyway, let's go. I want you to be in position before the Deputy gets there."

Dean grabbed a jacket from the back of the chair and headed out the room.

"Fine." Sam stood and followed Dean out the door.

•

Dean deliberately chose a seat at the end of the bar where she could sit with her back against the wall and in Sams direct eye line. She scanned the bar and fidgeted in her seat as she waited for deputy Gellar to arrive. When he finally did it took him a few moments to notice Dean at the bar. He smiled and waved then crossed the room.

"Hi, thanks for coming out with me tonight." He said as he sat. "You look real nice."

"Thank you." Dean said smiling sweetly. In all honestly she was freezing. Despite it being summer in California she wasn't used to wearing so little layers. "I got you a beer."

"Thanks."

They turned in their seats and leant on the bar.

"So, I don't have to be worried about some jealous wife or girlfriend do I?"

"Haha! No, I'm single."

"Really? That's surprising." Dean said.

"Why is that?"

"Good looking guy like you. I would have thought in a small town like this the women would be lining up."

"Nah, I've only been here just over six months. I was a bit of a novelty at first but I just wanted to get settled before I got into any relationship." The deputy explained.

"Just six months?" Dean asked curious.

"Yeah, moved here from Seattle. It was a nice change."

"Right. So deputy..."

"Derek." Gellar said.

"Okay Derek, there has to be someone you are interested in." Dean teased.

Derek smiled sadly.

"I really liked Ally. She was nice but, well, you saw how that turned out. And when I first got here there was a lady named Tina. We went out a few times but it just kinda fizzled."

"Tina. Like Tina Ericson? The third victim?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's not good odds for you." Dean said as she made subtle hand signals behind her back.

"Well you know, small towns." Derek said trying to lighten the mood.

•

Sam sat in the corner watching his brother and the deputy. He wasn't happy that Dean was out there trying to lure in a monster but she had assured him she wouldn't do anything reckless. He noticed her stiffen slightly about ten minutes into the 'date' and she suddenly started signalling him behind her back. He had no way of visually letting her know he received the message so he called her phone, allowing it to vibrate on silent in the pocket of the light weight jacket she had put on over her dress. She pressed her hand against the jacket to let Sam know she felt it.

"Hi." A female voice came from beside him.

Sam looked up and saw a pretty redhead standing by his table.

"Hello." He said trying to keep one eye in his brother.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Um, sure."

Sam cursed silently as Dean chose that precise moment to turn in her chair and see the woman sitting at Sams table. She sent a smirk and wink in his direction. Sam sent a bitch face back.

"So what's a big, handsome man like you doing sitting here all alone?" The woman asked.

"Just having a few beers and enjoying the quiet." He answered still watching his brother.

"Well, how about you by me a drink and then maybe later we can see if we can shatter that quiet?"

Sam ignored her comment, intently watching Dean and Derek. She was laughing at something he said. Sam narrowed his eyes when the deputy dropped his hand to Deans knee. Monster or not this guy was going to get a very unforgettable warning to stay away from his sister. _Wait, sister? Where the hell did that come from?_

He smirked to himself when Dean, oh so subtly, place her hand on top of the deputy's and gently removed it from her knee. The woman tracked Sams line of sight to where Dean was sitting.

"Oh honey, she's obviously just not that into you." She remarked, tracing a nail down Sams cheek and neck. "But I could be."

Sam jumped in his seat, turning to face the woman.

"Look." He said, brushing her hand away. "You're really good looking and all, and any other time I would love to buy you a drink and 'get to know you', but tonight's a _really_ bad time!"

The redhead huffed out an offended laugh.

"Hate to point out the obvious but lost cause." She said pointing in Deans direction. "Sure thing." She said pointing to herself. "Don't come looking for me when you change your mind."

The woman stood and stormed off leaving Sam sighing in relief. Dean had happened to look over again and raised an eyebrow. Sam just shook his head.

•

"Do you really have to leave so soon? We could maybe take a walk along the water?" Derek asked as Dean stood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so used to early starts that even on vacation I hit the wall by ten. I had a great time." She said as she put her hand behind her back and sent another message to Sam. A moment later she felt her phone vibrate.

"Okay, maybe we could do this again sometime?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Yeah maybe."

"Would you like me to walk you back to the Silver Surf?"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You know where I'm staying?" She asked suddenly on alert.

"Sure, you wrote it on the card this morning." Derek explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She let out a small laugh. "No really, it's just a short walk. I think I'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

They had begun walking across the room and had now reached the door. Dean noticed Sam rise from his table and slowly make his way across the room.

"Well I had a great time Dana." Derek said as he stepped out the door. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Dean said.

They stood in an awkward silence just outside the door for a few moments before Derek reached out and put his hand on Deans shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Dean almost flinched away at the action but held fast. She forced a smile.

"Good night Derek."

"Night Dana." He smiled.

She turned and walked off into the darkness while Deputy Derek Gellar watched her fade from his sight, the smile fading from his face. When he could no longer see her he turned and walked off in the other direction.

•

Sam watched as Dean stood from her chair and signal him to follow the deputy. He buzzed her phone to let her know he had received the message. He stood and slowly walked to the door that the pair had just stepped out of, lingering just out of eyesight. He could just make out their voices and when there was a quiet lull in their conversation he narrowed his eyes imagining that creep trying to kiss Dean.

_Blah! If only he knew the truth! _Sam allowed himself a small chuckle at the image of the deputy finding out Dean was actually a man.

From his hiding spot he watched the deputy walk in the opposite direction from their motel and then slipped quietly into the night to follow him.

•

Dean stayed on alert all the way to the motel. Once in the room she was sharing with her brother she changed out of the dreaded dress and into some pyjamas and settled back to wait for Sam.

She turned the television on low and sat in her bed reading through the information their father had written in his journal. As she read her eyes began to droop, her blinks becoming longer. Dean shook her head and checked the clock. Sam had only been following Derek for about half an hour but should be back soon. She returned to the pages but half way through realised she couldn't remember anything she had read. Without realising, she dropped the book and settled down beneath the sheet and it wasn't long before she was in a light slumber.

The sound of the door opening then closing quietly roused Dean from her sleep. She tried to open her eyes but they were heavy and she was only able to slightly lift her lids.

"S'mmy?" She slurred.

She felt her bed dip as someone sat beside her. Her body felt heavy but she managed to turn her head in that direction, finally able to open her eyes. She tensed when she saw the figure sitting beside her and tried to back away but she felt as though a heavy weight was covering her, head to toe.

"Shhhhhh." He said as he ran a finger down her cheek. "It's going to be all right."

Deans eyes widened and she flinch at the Incubus' touch, turning her head away.

"You're perfect. You are going to be the perfect vessel for my offspring."

Deans breaths were coming in frantic pants as she tried desperately to move her hand, her arm, anything to get away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Makanie: Thanks for the review! I'm excited that you are enjoying this little tale!**

**VegasGranny: All will be revealed!**

**Arsamandi1: Well Dr Quinn didn't really have the following of X-Files so Dean should be safe, and as for Sam getting back in time to save his 'sister' or who is the Incubus...read on and see...**

**Blondie 20000: You're very perceptive Miss Blondie! ;)**

**Vrskaandrea: XD XD I can just imagine you on the floor wailing Sams name! Hahaha! Love it! Thanks for the review. x**

_**CHAPTER 32**_

Sam followed Derek all the way to his house. He lingered in the shadows and watched carefully as the lights went on then off in rooms as the deputy moved around the house before finally the light in the bedroom upstairs went on. Sam watched his surroundings to make sure Derek hadn't slipped out and doubled back. Finally the light went off and Sam moved closer to the house. He check the outside thoroughly, looking for any signs that this man might be the Incubus they were hunting. Finally he gave up and began the walk back to the motel.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Deans number. He listened to it ring until it went to voicemail.

"Hey Dean, I'm not sure that the deputy is our guy. I'm heading back now."

Sam disconnected then stepped up his pace as he headed toward his home for the night.

•

"I got carried away with the other one. She just tasted _sooo_ fine and wow, the energy I got from her." The Incubus leaned down and whispered in Deans ear. "Musta been all that clean living of hers."

Dean closed her eyes and twisted her face further away from the monster. Again she tried to reach her arm out to the weapon she knew was close by.

"But you, oh you are going to be the one. You're strong, I can tell. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were destined to bare my child."

The Incubus grabbed Deans face and turned it so she had no choice but to look at him. Her eyes darted around the room looking for anything that might help her, as she tried not to give in to her fear,

'_Come on Sammy. Please hurry!' _She sent the silent plea out into the universe.

Her body shivered in disgust as the Incubus ran a hand down her side.

"And you're awake. Even better. I love it when they struggle."

He stood and ripped the sheet from Deans body.

"Look at you. _Perfect_." He hissed.

Dean clenched her teeth and made one last ditch effort to reach her weapon rewarded by her arm only sliding a few inches to the right.

The Incubus moved to sit back beside her once again grabbing her face and lowering his so he could kiss her. Dean let out a weak, muffled scream.

•

Sam was tired as he approached the room. It had been a long night and he was looking forward to a shower and some sleep. He was feeling a little frustrated as the deputy was their main suspect and now it was back to square one.

The lights were out but he could hear the television softly through the door and secretly hoped he would finally catch his brother out watching some cheesy late night romance. He quietly opened the door and stepped through.

Stepping into the room it took a moment for his eyes to adjust the dim light but as soon as they did he snapped to attention and pulled out his gun.

"_Hey! Get off her_!" He yelled pointing his gun at the creature that was hovering over his brother. He immediately began reciting the exorcism he had memorised from their fathers journal.

The creature turned and looked at the intruder. In an instant he was across the room and had Sam against the door, his hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"_Hunter_." He cursed. "Don't you know exorcisms have no effect on my kind. We are, in fact, very difficult to kill. You on the other hand will make an ideal donor for my offspring and a hearty meal to boot."

Sam grimaced as the Incubus' face began to ripple and change before him.

•

Dean heard Sam shout and as soon as the Incubus' focus went to her brother she was able to roll off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. She peeked over the mattress to see the Incubus holding Sam against the closed door. Big brother instinct kicked in and she shoved her hand between the mattress and base and pulled out the large machete she had hidden there earlier that evening. She hurdled the bed and lunged at the monster, plunging the weapon deep into it's back just as it began to change. She pulled the weapon free as the creature screamed and turned to face her. Drawing it back over her shoulder she looked the monster in the eye then swung.

"Exorcisms may not work but a big arse knife sure as Hell does." She panted as the monsters head came to a rest against the wall.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She said sitting on her bed.

"That's not the deputy." Sam said examining the now severed head.

"No it's not." Dean agreed.

"Then who the hell is it?"

"The sheriff."

•

Knowing they couldn't leave the headless corpse of the towns sheriff just lying around, even if he was a monster, Sam and Dean drove to a remote part of the coastline and dug a hole. After dropping the corpse in, they liberally salted it then burned the remains.

Tired, dirty and just generally over the whole evening, they trudged wearily into their room and began the task of cleaning up as much blood as they could.

Sam took the first shower then sat mulling over the events of the night in his head as Dean cleaned up.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked Dean as she came out of the bathroom, towelling her hair.

"What?" She asked.

"You knew that it wasn't the deputy, that it was the sheriff."

"No! Of course I didn't know."

"Really? Then why did you send me on that wild goose chase?"

"Because all the evidence _pointed_ to him and we had to know for sure."

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

"I didn't know Sam! It had to be the deputy. It all _fit_. He was new in town, got here right before the attacks started and he knew two of the victims. He had a '_thing_' with one and was hot for the last one. The sheriff was way low down the list."

"No! You sent me away then lured him here. This is so typical of you Dean!" Sam huffed and paced the room, angry.

Dean was surprised by the level of anger Sam was displaying and quickly felt her temper fraying.

"Oh my God Sam! You really think I wanted to be caught here with him? That I wanted to be paralysed in my bed? To be...I don't know...raped by some supernatural creature and impregnated with his demon off spring? That's what you think?" Dean yelled back, her own anger now swelling.

"I don't know _what_ you are thinking right now Dean! But you can't keep pulling stunts like this! You could have been killed!" Sam yelled back.

"I didn't pull any stunt! We _both_ thought it was the deputy, and we were both _wrong_!"

"Then why was the knife under your mattress? Yeah, I saw you pull it out!"

"Because it pays to be prepared Sammy! Or have you forgotten everything dad and I taught you!"

"Don't you dare bring dad into this! I gave up everything to go back on the road with you, and for what? So you can just go off and get yourself killed playing the hero? So you've been cursed! You have nothing to prove! When are you going to get it Dean? I'm not some little kid any more! Why can't you just let me have your back or maybe it's _you_ who has forgotten _your_ training!"

Dean stood, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself before anything else regretful could be said.

"You know what? I'm not doing this with you right now." She grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom. Walking out of the room a short time later fully dressed she picked up her gun from the side table where she dropped it and the Impalas keys then headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sam demanded.

"Well the Incubus is dead so I'm going out." She said as she opened the door. "Don't worry, I will be back in time to check out and head off to Missouri's! Sooner this is taken care of the better!"

And with that Dean left the room, slamming the door behind her. Sam knew he should go after her but just stood staring at the door until he heard the Impala pull away.

"_Shit_!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

**RECOMMENDATION: So its the famous final scene and Chuck is about to press CTRL+ALT+DEL on the world. But what happens when Jack goes 'off book' and teams up with his AU counterpart and together they summon more AU versions of Sam and Dean than you can shake a stick at and try to re-edit Gods work? Well read _ENDGAME_ by _Vrskaandrea_ and find out. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Arsamandi1**:** I'm thrilled you are enjoying the story. I love the bond Sam and Dean share as well. It was about this point that I realised they were really quick to forgive each other so there will be no immediate apology here. They do make up eventually but unfortunately you will have to wait another chapter before Missouri appears.**

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you for your review! Sam** **does know better than to pick a fight, but you are correct again, he was angry and also scared so it came out all wrong, of course! Missouri will help both of them process a bit and yes...Dana will make an appearance in this chapter.**

**Makanie: Thanks and I hope you are enjoying my recommendation.**

**Blondie 20000: Yes, I agree, Sam need to chill, and its not so much as what Dean does next but whom...**

**Shazza19: I never got into Dr Quinn myself but I'm glad I could give you a giggle! x**

**Bloodforink: I know it will be a while before you get to read this but I don't know either. Turning one of them ****into a woman would have been funny. You're right, Deans been aged, De-aged and even a dog so why not a chick?**

_**CHAPTER 33**_

Caleb woke suddenly to the lamp in his room flickering. He cracked one eye slightly and could just make out a figure sitting in the old arm chair in the corner by the desk. Slowly reaching for the gun under his pillow he sat up suddenly pointing the weapon in that direction.

"Hi Caleb, it's just me." Dean said, flicking the lamp on and off.

"Dean?" He asked lowering his weapon slightly.

Dean flicked the lamp on and leant forward slightly.

"_Christo_!" She said then leaned back and resumed flicking the switch. "See, all me."

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

_Flick on..._

"Sammy and I had a fight."

_Flick off._..

"He accused me of deliberately sending him after a decoy..."

_Flick on._...

"...While I lured an Incubus to our room."

_Flick off..._

"It's total crap of course."

_Flick on..._

"Do you think you could stop doing that?" Caleb asked.

_Flick off..._

"Oh yeah, sorry."

_Flick on_...

"How did you find me?" Caleb asked.

"I hacked the GPS on your phone." Dean said with a shrug.

"You know how to do that?" Caleb asked, trying not to sound shocked.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised that I know stuff? I'm not stupid you know!" Dean said offended.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've seen you do it. Any way I thought you guys were in Cambria?"

"Yep."

"That's two hours away." Caleb looked at the clock on the night stand and saw it was past 3 am.

"Not the way I drive." Dean smirked.

"Okay so you and Sammy had a fight. You wanna tell me about it?"

"Nope." Dean closed her eyes and sighed, reaching up to flick the lamp again but stopping herself before touching the switch. "We were hunting an Incubus. All the signs pointed to the deputy so Sam tailed him. Turned out it was actually the sheriff. While Sam was gone he broke into our room and started sprouting off about how I was the perfect vessel for his child, blah, blah, blah, then Sam came in and distracted him and I cut off his head. Then after we got rid of the body Sam suddenly got his panties in a bunch and accused me of sending him away deliberately so I could lure the Incubus in."

"And was it true?"

"_No_! Of course not! He accused me of not trusting him to have my back, so I left before either of us said anything we really regretted." Dean said sadly.

"So why come here?"

"I was pretty worked up when I left, needed to blow off some steam. A lot of steam actually. I went to a bar first but didn't get further than the door. I remembered what you said. See, I'm not totally incapable of learning." She added sarcastically. Dean stood from her chair and slowly crossed the floor to the bed."Anyway, I knew you said you'd be around this area so I hacked your GPS and here..." (_Slip) "..._I..." (_slide) "..._Am..." (_click)_

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop to the floor then leaned in and kissed Caleb on the mouth.

"Nice to know you are such an apt pupil." He said reaching his hand up to wrap around the back of her neck, pulling her down and returning the kiss.

•

"Are you trying to sneak out?" Caleb said in a sleep roughened voice.

Dean stopped the search for her other sock and looked at him.

"No, not really. I promised Sam I'd be back in time to check out and leave for Missouri's." Dean snagged the missing sock from the chair and put it on then grabbed her jeans from the floor.

"Okay. You going to tell him where you stayed last night?" He asked.

"Wasn't planning on it." Dean replied.

"Maybe you should go straight to Missouri's and I could go get Sam and drive him there. Might give you two some space to cool off." Caleb offered.

"Thanks, but no." Dean sat on the end of the bed and pulled her jeans on. "I promised I'd go back, so I will. Anyway you know us. We will give each other the silent treatment until it all gets too much for baby brother and the whole thing dissolves into one giant chick flick moment. We'll be fine."

She leaned down and pulled on her sneakers.

"Well the offers there."

"I know." Dean turned and crawled back up the bed. "And thank you."

She gently tapped Caleb on the cheek then rolled off the bed and headed for the door.

•

"You're back." Sam said as Dean walked through the door.

"Said I would be." Dean replied, heading to her duffle to get some clean clothes.

"Where did you go?"

"Around." Was all Dean said as she dug through her bag.

"You look like you slept in the Impala."

"Feels like it too." Dean turned to face her brother. "Look is this going to turn into a big thing or can I go have a shower?"

"Go." Sam flapped his hand in the direction of the bathroom.

"Be ready to go when I get out. It's a days drive to Lawrence and I don't want to leave too late."

With that she entered the bathroom to clean up.

•

Dean exited the bathroom 20 minutes later to find Sam sitting on a chair and his and the weapons duffle packed and by the door.

"I want to go by the station before we go." She said stuffing her dirty clothing and toiletry bag in her own duffle.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because their sheriff is 'missing' and we are leaving town. Wouldn't that seem a little suss to you? I'm just going to go in and speak to the sheriff, let him know how my investigation is going." Dean explained.

"But the sheriffs not going to be there."

"_I_ know that but I'm going to make them think I _don't_ know that. See, playing innocent."

"Right. Well let's go."

•

Dean walked into the sheriffs station and approached the desk.

"Hi." She said. "Is the sheriff in?"

"No, sorry. He hasn't come in yet." The officer at the desk said.

"Oh, okay. He asked me to look over the recent deaths. Could you please let him know that I sent the information to my boss at the CDC and she doesn't think there's anything to worry about but I'm heading back in to go over the cases with her."

"Sure, I'll tell him."

"Great, well he has my details if he needs to contact me." Dean smiled and left the building.

"Can we go now?" Sam asked when Dean climbed back into the car.

"Sure."

Sam started the car and pulled away from the curb. They had at least a 24 hour drive to Missouri's and, with both of them still pissed off, it was going to be one of the longest of their lives.

•

Even after four hours of driving the tension in the car was heavy. Sam was mad because he still believed that Dean had sent him out of the way and deliberately lured the Incubus to their room and Dean was still pissed that Sam didn't believe that it wasn't a setup. Neither brother had uttered more than a couple of words to the other.

Dean sat staring out of the window going over the events of the previous day. She was trying to figure out what they had missed. How had they not noticed it was the Sheriff? She sighed and lay her head back against the back of her seat. Closing her eyes, she concentrated harder. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up straight.

"You called me 'her'." Dean muttered.

Sam glanced in his brothers direction.

"What?"

"You called me 'her'!" Dean said looking at her brother. "When that thing was on me, you said 'get off _her_'!"

"No I didn't." Sam snapped back.

"Yeah you did! What the hell Sam? Why would you call me a '_her_'?"

"I don't know! You were being attacked, I guess I wasn't thinking, besides I wouldn't have had to call you anything at all if you didn't send me away!" Sam yelled.

"Damn it Sam! How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't know it was the sheriff!" Dean screamed back.

"Right! And it was just a coincidence that he happened to come to the room when I wasn't there!" Sam said turning to look at his brother.

"Well he sure as Hell wasn't going to visit when you were sitting around drinking coffee! He was obviously watching..._shit Sam_! Will you watch the road!" Dean yelled.

Sam turned his eyes back to the road and steered the car back into the correct lane.

"Jeez Sammy. If you wanted to kill me you should have just left me in the room with the Incubus." Dean muttered to herself.

Sam looked over at Dean.

"The road!" Dean said pointing through the windscreen.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"Whatever, just be careful of my baby or you're gonna find yourself relegated to the back seat."

"Dean, look..." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I believe you. You're right, the info all pointed to the deputy. We had no reason to believe the Incubus was the sheriff."

"You guess you believe me? Wow, thanks. That's so generous of you." Dean said, rolling her eyes and turning to look out the window.

They drove for a while in silence.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth?" Sam said breaking the silence. Dean looked at her brother. "I saw the Incubus attacking you and I got scared. What ever you look like, you're still my brother and if I lost you...well then I got nothing left."

"You got Bobby...you could go back to school." Dean said.

"Nuh, I gave all that up to come back on the road with you. I don't regret it."

Dean sat quietly for a moment.

"You don't miss that? I mean you had a solid address and friends and all that."

"No, well I did at first, but now..." Sam shrugged. "Not so much."

"Well for what it's worth, thanks. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" Sam asked quickly shooting his brother his patented puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Am I?"

Sam thought for a minute.

"Course you are."


	34. Chapter 34

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you as always for your glowing review. The new Dean certainly doesn't have the same problem as Old Dean with sharing her feelings.**

**Makanie: Glad you approve. :)**

**Blondie 20000: Thanks for reviewing. I know you're not a fan of Dana/Caleb and thats okay. At least you will het to see Missouri in this chapter. :D**

**Arsamandi 1: Wow! Thanks for such a great review. The lamp flicking was my favourite part tbh. And them going by the station, well I've always thought it a bit strange that they aren't suspects more often. I mean people die or go missing and the two extremely good looking guys in the noticeable black car disappear too...**

**VegasGranny: Yes, Missouri hangs around for a few chapters.**

_**CHAPTER 34**_

Dean wasn't particularly pleased about being in Lawrence again and the absolute last place she wanted to be was standing on Missouri Mosley's front porch, but here she was watching Sam press the doorbell and singing 'I'm Henry the Eighth' in her head.

"Oh, we gotta ask if we can use the washer while we are here and do some laundry." Dean said.

"Laundry?" Sam asked confused by the random subject change but the door opened before he had a chance follow it up.

"Why, hello boys." Missouri said in her soft soothing voice. "I'm so glad you agreed to come visit."

She stepped aside and let them into her house. The boys greeted her and she hugged them both.

"You both look well, all things considered." She said looking at the both, pausing on Sam for a moment. "And of course you may use my washer to do your laundry, Sam."

Dean smirked, Sam just looked even more bewildered.

"Thanks? Any way, thank you for letting us come. Bobby was hoping you would be able to see if this curse had left some kind of mark on Dean." Sam said as they followed Missouri into her parlour.

"Yes. Bobby explained all that on the phone, but first let's sit and catch up. Would either of you like a coffee or cold drink?" She asked.

"Cold drink would be perfect." Dean said ('_second verse, same as the first...')._

"Yes, that would be good." Sam agreed.

"You two sit and I'll be right back."

"Would you like some help?" Dean asked, ('_I'm Henry the Eighth, I am..._'), not forgetting his manners and trying to avoid another run in with Missouri's spoon.

"No. You've had a long drive, now sit an relax."

The Winchester's sat in Missouri's cool parlour and tried to relax from their long journey. Missouri returned shortly with three tall glasses of iced tea. She placed them down on the coffee table and handed a glass each to Sam and Dean. Taking the last glass for herself, Missouri sat opposite.

"So, how have you both been?" Missouri asked looking at Dean with a gentle smile. "Apart from the obvious?"

"I'm dealing." Dean said. ('_She's been married seven times before..._').

"And what about you Sam? Any visions?"

"No, none." Sam said, visibly uncomfortable.

"And the demon blood?" The psychic asked.

Sam paled and shifted on the seat.

"Hey! We're here for me! Not so you can go dragging up a heap of crap that Sammy did...that doesn't even _matter_ any more because he was willing to sacrifice himself to save you and this whole stinking _planet_!" Dean stood, pointing at the older woman in front of her.

Sam reached up and took hold of Deans arm.

"Stop." He said. "It's okay."

He pulled on Deans arm until she sat again. He kept a tight grip on her, though he wasn't sure if it was to keep Dean sitting or just to keep himself grounded. He addressed Missouri.

"No Missouri. I haven't taken any since Lucifer left. Not so much as an itch for it." He said evenly.

"I'm sorry Sam, Dean, I didn't mean to upset either of you. It was never my intention."

"That's okay, Missouri." Sam said with a lopsided smile. "It was a difficult time for us and I'm grateful...we're grateful that we're both still here, both still together."

He gave Deans arm a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Missouri." Dean mumbled. ('_And every ones been a Henry...')_

"You don't need to apologise to me Dean, I'm well aware of your protective nature toward Sam. I overstepped, but please know, it was only out of concern for your brother."

Dean nodded.  
"Alright, now that that is all cleared up, I think maybe it's time we think about supper."

She got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen, returning a short time later with a list.

"Sam would you be able to go to the store and get this for me?"

Sam looked at Dean for a moment, who just shrugged.

"Sure I can. No problem at all."

He stood and took the list and some cash then left the house.

•

Missouri watched the youngest Winchester geti in the Impala and drive away. She turned and faced Dean.

"Your brother is gone and, while I enjoy a little ditty as much as the next person, you can stop screaming at me now."

Dean just looked at her.

"What's going on in there Dean?"

"What? You can't just read me?"

"Dean you have some of the strongest blocks I have ever come across. I probably couldn't read you even if I tried." Missouri said as she crossed the room and entered the kitchen.

"But...But last time,you knew about the feet and table." She said as she followed, remembering Missouri's threat to get her spoon if she put her feet on the coffee table the last time they visited her home.

"Only because it was written across your face, well that and it was a surface thought. Those I can get from you, it's the deeper stuff that you keep hidden. So come on."

"I don't want you in my head." Dean said honestly, sitting at the table. "There's stuff in there that I don't want you to see, that you don't need to see."

"Dean, I've been reading hunters a long time, I pretty sure what ever is bouncing around in that head of yours won't shock me." Missouri said.

"I've been to Hell, Missouri, actual _Hell_, there are memories there that you _really_ don't want to see."

"Well, yes, your memories of Hell would be quite traumatising but Dean, I've been a psychic my whole life and I've gotten pretty good at not digging through people's minds. I'm just going to skim the surface, I won't go any deeper without your say so and if there are things in there that you don't want me looking at, don't worry, I'm not going to go searching for them." Missouri reassured Dean.

"I'm scared Missouri." Dean admitted in a rare show of emotion.

"About what? About what Bobby asked me to do?"

"No, about this curse." Dean said. "I think...I think it's changing me somehow."

"What do you mean?" The older woman asked.

"There's this...It's like there's a switch in my head." Dean explained, fidgeting with her nails. "It's like it flicks over from Dean to Dana. Dana is the name I use in public."

"Alright. Now this switch?" Missouri prompted.

"Right, um, it's like it makes me...no, enables me to do certain things."

"Things like?"

"Oh, nothing bad, just it helps me accept certain situations. Like when I got my first...period... I totally freaked out and then it was like this click in my head and it was suddenly okay, kinda." Dean shrugged. "I mean I know I should be freaking out about all this but I'm sort of cool with it. Not that I want to stay like this forever, the sooner Bobby finds a solution the better, it's just I'm worried that Sammy wouldn't understand some of my behaviour."

"Your brother loves you and I don't think there is anything you can do that will make him think any less of you."

"Are you sure?" Dean turned worried eyes onto Missouri.

•

Missouri didn't need to read Deans mind to know what she was talking about. She saw it in the way Dean would only look at her for a few seconds with worried, frightened eyed. She saw it in the way Dean hung her head and collapsed into herself. She recognised the posture as one a much younger Dean would adopt any time John would chastise the child for some perceived failure, until Dean became resistant enough to hold his head up. She silently cursed John for his tough, unforgiving nature, no matter if it was because he believed it best to raise his eldest a soldier.

"Dean? Dean please look at me?" Missouri asked softly. Dean raised her head. "This is _your_ body." She said pointing at Dean. "And whatever you do in it, and with whom you do it, is no ones business but yours. You are a consenting adult and, as long as you _are_ consenting, your actions are nobody else's concern, and if you don't want Sam to know, well then, I'm sure as heck not going to tell him. Your secret is safe with me, all your secrets."

A tear slipped down Deans face.

"I wasn't like that before." She whispered.

Her barriers slipped and Missouri felt all Deans fear and despair.

"Well it seems like this spell has changed more than your appearance. It seems to have affected your psyche as well. I think this 'switch' is a way for you to protect yourself."

"What if...what if it flicks over and never flicks back again." Dean asked quietly.

"I don't fully know what's going on up there but I doubt that will happen. The Dean Winchester I know would fight tooth and nail to get back."

Missouri smiled and patted Dean on the hand. She suddenly turned her head and looked out of the window.

"Your brother is almost here" She said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked, hurriedly wiping her face.

"That boy radiates so much fear and worry for you that it can be felt for a city mile." The psychic laughed. "He's also a little bit mad at you." Missouri said furrowing her brow.

"Oh, yeah, we had a disagreement. Quicker if I show you." Dean pulled up the memories of the Incubus hunt and the ensuing fight with Sam. Missouri's eyebrows raised slightly as she read the thoughts Dean was projecting for her.

"Oh, yes, I understand." She said. "Now how about you go up and get in the shower and clean yourself up a bit and I will send Sam up with your bag and have him leave it by the bathroom door."

"That sounds good." Dean stood and gave the older woman a quick hug. "Thank you."

Dean had just made it to the top of the stairs when she heard the Impala pull into the drive way.

•

Missouri opened her front door to let Sam in.

"Here are the groceries." He said, placing the bags in the kitchen table. He looked around and noticed Dean was missing. "Where's Dean?"

"Dean is up in the bathroom, taking a shower. Would you mind taking her bag up and placing it by the door?"

Sam looked at the older woman shocked.

"Did you just call Dean 'her'?" He asked.

"Yes. Dean is inhabiting a female body so...'_her_'." Missouri said.

"Oh please don't say that around him! He almost tore me a new one yesterday because I accidentally said it." Sam pleaded.

Missouri smiled.

"I think Dean will be fine. Now, I think we should work on you."

"On me?"

"Yes. God lord boy! You're the one with psychic abilities but you're leaking all over the place! Goodness, your brother doesn't have any ability at all but I wouldn't be able to crack his mind with a bulldozer!"

"But I don't have any abilities. I haven't since we killed Azazel."

"Yes you do, but they are just latent and they will stay that way unless you consciously decide to change that." Missouri reassured the youngest Winchester. "Now will you please take Dean belongings up before she decides to wander down here wet and naked."

Sam stood and went to retrieve their duffles from the Impala before heading up stairs and dropping his in one of Missouri's spare rooms and taking Deans and knocking on the bathroom door.

•

Dean closed the bathroom door. She turned the shower on and undressed. Stepping in she placed her palms against the wall, leaning, she bowed her head, allowing the water to run over her body. Taking a few shuddering breaths, Dean let her tears flow free, mixing with the water streaming down her face.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Dean? You okay in there?" She heard Sam call through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She called back. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay, I'm just gonna leave your duffle here by the door."

"Thanks. I'll be right out." Dean called back.

She quickly washed her body and hair before stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the door and pulled the bag inside then dressed.

•

Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you need some help in here?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine." Missouri said. "Sam, I need you to reign in your emotions a bit."

"What?"

"I meant what I said earlier about you projecting everywhere." Missouri put down the knife she was using to prepare the salad. She turned to face Sam. "For what I have to do to Dean I'm going to need silence. So after supper I'm going to teach you some techniques for calming your thoughts. They aren't hard, mostly you just need to calm down."

"Okay."

Missouri went back to making the salad.

"He didn't know." She said not looking up from her work.

"What?" Sam asked.

"About the incubus. He didn't know it was the sheriff. He honestly thought it was the deputy."

"Alright." Sam replied.

"The only thing that scares Dean is not death, but dying and leaving you alone. He was scared that night."

Sam has no answer to that.

•

Supper was loud and full of laughter, just the way Missouri had hoped. Sam and Dean caught Missouri up on what they have been up to since they last met. After their meal Dean cleaned up while Missouri helped Sam calm his emotional backwash. The psychic felt it best that Dean be well rested for when she goes looking through her mind so it was agreed that the task would be performed the next day, so after on last round of coffees and conversation, Missouri sent the brothers upstairs for an early night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you for your review, as always, faithful reader! What a relief that I got Missouri right. I always thought she was an under-utilised character. Sams psychic-ness wont play into this story but I hope to write a few sequels and it might show up there.**

**Blondie 20000: I do, I really do love Missouri!  
**

**Arsamandi 1: I really love how you pick up on the little things. Dean really doesn't have another female to talk to about this situation and Missouri seemed like the perfect choice, also she is another person who can relieve the burden upon their shoulders, even if it is just for a fee days, and take care of them. (Just like Bobby does) **

**VegasGranny: Missouri is the support the siblings need right now. I really wish they used her more in the show.**

*****Just want to say a massive thank you to my regular reviewers. It means so much to me that you not only faithfully read my little tale but take the time to comment.*****

_**CHAPTER 35**_

At first Dean was glad to have her own room, just a little space between her and her brother to let the emotions of their argument settle. Something that rarely happened but when she woke just past dawn the next morning she found it difficult to fall back to sleep with out the sounds of her brother sleeping beside her. She crept down the stairs and was lacing her running shoes when Sam appeared beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep so I'm coming with you." He answered, lacing his own shoes.

"Really? You're gonna run with me?"

"What? It's not the first time I've run with you." Sam said, sounding slightly offended.

"True, But you should really go back upstairs and try to get more sleep." Dean said standing and doing a few stretches.

"Can't. It's too quiet. Turns out I still need my big brother with me so I can sleep. Guess I'm too used to your noises." Sam said following Dean out the door. "Anyway, why're you up?"

Dean opened her mouth to lie but decided on the truth.

"The same reason. Your snores are just the white noise I need for a good nights rest." Dean smiled then took off down the path at a slight jog.

"I don't snore." Sam said keeping pace.

"Yeah you do." Dean replied, picking up the pace a bit.

Sam was prepared to adjust his stride to make it easier for Dean to keep pace but was surprised to find it was him who struggled. He watched Dean for a moment, noticing how her hair flipped around her ears and the back of her neck.

"What?" Dean asked looking sideways at her brother.

"You need a haircut."

"_Ha_! You're one to talk!" Dean retorted. "You're beginning to look like a dirty mop."

"Hey, that was mean!"

Dean just flashed a grin at her little brother and added a bit more speed. Sam lengthened his stride to keep up, he saw that Dean was still breathing easy while he, himself was starting to pant. They ran for a few minutes in silence.

"You actually enjoy this now, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I don't know why I resisted all those years. It's nice to actually not be running away from something for a change."

They kept a steady pace turning corners, seemingly at random. Sam hoped they would be able to find their way back to Missouri's. They were passing a playground when Dean suddenly changed direction, taking Sam by surprise. He turned to follow as she ran across the grass to the climbing frame. Dean stopped and grabbed onto a parallel bar, quickly completing a couple of dozen pull-ups before reversing her grip and performing a couple of dozen more. She dropped to the ground and turned to Sam who was sitting on the grass catching his breath.

"What, you think I just run? Like you said I can't expect to eat like Mr. Winchester and keep my figure, and I _want_ to eat like Mr. Winchester. I ain't giving up cheeseburgers for nothing!" She smiled at Sam. "Come on, let's see who can do the most pushups."

"Dean, you just did, like, thirty pull-ups. Seriously?"

"More like fifty but who's counting." Dean got into position and looked at her brother. "Come on, or are you scared, bitch?"

Sam reluctantly moved from his seated position and stretched out alongside Dean.

"I'm not scared..._jerk_."

Sam outlasted Dean, barely, but Dean wasn't done. Climbing to her feet she dusted off her hands before holding one out to help Sam up.

"Come on, spar with me." She challenged.

"Dude, haven't you had enough of me beating you today?" Sam teased.

"No, come on." Dean whined. "We haven't sparred for ages."

They sparred for about ten minutes, just basic hand-to-hand training before Sam spoke up.

"You know, you really can't delay this forever."

"Delay what?" Dean asked trying to pull a sneaky move on her brother.

"Going back to Missouri's." Sam said, blocking Dean easily.

"I'm...I'm not delaying anything." Dean said stopping mid punch.

"Yeah, you are." Sam said looking at her. "You're scared, I get it. I'm worried too."

"I'm not scared!" Dean said, stepping back and crossing her arms across her chest. Sam just stared at her. "Okay fine, I'm..._concerned_. I mean I'm going to have a psychic poking around in my melon. What if she hits the wrong button?"

"She's just going to have a quick peek. She's not going to be 'poking any buttons'."

"It's alright for you, you're not the one whose mind is going to be violated!" Dean said before taking off across the grass back the way they came. Sam chased after her, catching up by the time they hit the sidewalk.

"Dean, it's going to be okay. Missouri said you have really strong blocks and she won't be able to see anything you don't want her to."

Dean decided she didn't want to discuss this anymore so she did what she does best, she changed the subject.

"Race you back." She said then took off like a bullet leaving Sam in her wake.

•

Sam lengthened his stride and chased after his brother. He almost caught her when she had to wait for a passing car. By the time the rounded the corner to Missouri's block they were almost side by side. Dean vaulted Missouri's fence and raced up the path with Sam right on her tail. They both leapt up the front steps to her porch and skidded to a stop. Missouri opened the front door to find them both bent at the waist with their hands on their thighs supporting them as they tried to catch their breath. Sam was happy to see that, while he was absolutely soaked with sweat, Dean had also gained some wet patches under her arms and across her back, she was also grinning ear-to-ear.

"That was fun." She panted. She stood and slapped Sam on the back. "_Eww_!"

Dean pulled her hand back and tried to shake Sams sweat from her palm.

"You get first shower." She said as she turned to enter the house. "Hi Missouri."

Dean stepped around the psychic and headed for the kitchen. She poured two glasses of water and took one back to Sam who had managed to make it in the door. She handed one to Sam then took a drink from the other.

"_Dean Winchester!_"

Dean turned and looked at the older woman who was standing with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"I had better not find any foot prints in my garden!"

"Um, no ma'am. I'm pretty sure I cleared the flowers." She gulped as she faced the angry woman.

"Really!" Missouri huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah...fairly certain." Dean tried her best innocent face on their host. She could hear Sam chuckling.

"I will be checking. Just know it's impolite to stomp on someone's garden just to win a race!"

"But...I...He..yes ma'am." Dean stuttered, hanging her head.

"Right, now that's settled, Sam, you smell like a wet dog, please go and shower." She said turning to look Sam up and down. "And bring those clothes straight down to the laundry."

Now it was Deans turn to laugh as Sam looked shocked at the sudden change in Missouri's mood.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said thrusting his glass back in Deans direction and running up the stairs.

•

Freshly showered, Dean sauntered into the kitchen following the smell of fresh coffee. She poured herself a cup and sat at the table. Missouri placed a plate down in front of her. She looked at the pancakes and fresh fruit on the plate.

"No bacon?" She asked hopefully.

"No, no bacon. One day away from all those nitrates won't kill you." Missouri said as she sat down to her own breakfast.

"Okay. Thank you Missouri." Dean said as she began to eat.

"So when do you think we should check to see if Dean has an actual brain?" Sam asked chuckling at his own joke. Dean screwed her face up at him.

"I will check the brain, that he does have, after we finish our meal." Missouri said sternly, in no mood for the siblings silly behaviour. Sam cleared his throat and went back to eating his breakfast while Dean sent him a self satisfied smirk.

•

Once they had finished breakfast and cleared the dishes away Missouri instructed Dean to sit at the table in the den that she uses for her clients.

"Now Dean, I'm just going to have a quick peek just to see if this curse left a mark." She reassured the eldest Winchester.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Sam asked, suddenly worried.

"Sam please practice those techniques that I taught you yesterday, you're leaking again. But yes, I think if something was left behind, I will be able to see it." She reassure the man. She placed her hands, palms up, on the table. "Dean?"

Dean slowly placed her fingertips into the psychics awaiting hands then suddenly withdrew them.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" She asked.

Missouri tried to smile as reassuringly as possible.

"I don't know. It shouldn't, but I'm not going to promise you anything." Missouri answered honestly.

"Okay. Thanks for the honesty." Dean said nodding. She took a deep breath and placed her hands in Missouri's. "Let's get this show on the road. I love you Sam."

Sam was a little taken aback at the sudden show of emotion.

"Love you too Dean."

"Close your eyes Dean and just relax." Missouri said, taking a firm grip on Deans hands. "Very good, now I want you to picture something that is calming to you."

Missouri sensed Deans breath slowing as she relaxed.

"Alright, you're doing really well. Now I'm just going to slip into your mind. I'm not going deep but you may just feel a slight 'tickle' sensation. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Dean whispered.

Missouri reached out with her mind and connected with Deans. She felt Dean resist her.

"It's okay Dean, it's just me." She whispered.

Missouri expected to see the Impala but was surprised when she fell into a warm sunny day with almost naked tree branches reaching up to a clear blue sky, the first blooms of spring blossom showing on the trees. She looked around trying to see anything that looked out of place.

•

Sam watched quietly from the sofa on the side of the room. He watched as Dean slightly frowned and shake her head slightly. Missouri whispered to her and Deans face relaxed again. Sam assumed it was when Missouri's mind entered hers. He saw a small smile appear on Missouri's lips, then watched as her face smoothed out for a few minutes. The longer they took, the more Sam could feel his anxiety grow so he concentrated on the exercises Missouri had shown him the day before to keep any 'leakage' at bay. After a few minutes he saw Missouri tilt her head and frown.

•

Dean placed her hands in Missouri's and closed her eyes as instructed. When Missouri asked her to find something calming she imagined herself lying on the ground looking up at the trees just beginning to bloom in spring. She loved the way the semi naked branches looked against the blue sky. She felt a pressure against the air around her and instinctively pushed back. She heard Missouri's voice drift reassuringly down to her and stopped all resistance. As Missouri explained all she felt was a smooth tickle, almost like satin gliding across skin. Dean lay back and let herself drift in the sunshine. Suddenly she felt Missouri withdraw and the world evaporated as she opened her eyes.

•

"Well?" Sam asked as soon as Missouri opened her eyes and released Deans hands.

"There is something there but it's deeper." Missouri answered.

"Can you see it?" He asked.

"No. Not clearly. I could see a shadow. Almost like looking through opaque glass." She looked at Dean. "To see it clearly I will have to go deeper. Would you be okay with that?"

"How deep?" Dean asked.

"Not too deep, but I would need you to drop your blocks."

"How am I suppose to drop something when I don't even know how I put them up?" Dean asked.

"You just need to imagine an opening of some sort. It could be anything. A door, a window, a mail slot, any kind of opening. But you do need to be willing to let me in." Missouri warned.

Dean nodded.

"Okay. Okay, I can do that." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to peek at anything but the mark."

Dean nodded again and taking another deep breath held out her hands.

•

Missouri again arrived in the field. She looked around and saw the Impala parked under one of the trees.

'_Of course it would be the Impala where Dean kept his secrets_!' Missouri thought to herself. She moved towards the vehicle and as she drew close she noticed the trunk was slightly open. Reaching out she lifted the lid and peered inside. It was empty with exception of a small wooden cigar box and a few weapons. She looked around at the warding drawn inside. It all looked pretty standard to her but there was one tucked away in the back corner that was a deep red with a blackened outline, almost like a brand. She leaned in further to examine it. She had been around hunters all her life, being the daughter of one, and recognised most of the sigils that were strategically place about, but this one was different. She reached out to touch it and was suddenly thrown back and out of Deans mind.

•

Opening her eyes with a gasp she grabbed the pen and paper beside her, only vaguely registering Sams shout, and began sketching what she could remember of the branding.


	36. Chapter 36

**Vrskaandrea: I know where your mind tends to go and you may come out of the corner now. Dean has all Danas antics hidden safely away but Missouri probably _could_ find them if she went searching but she promised she wouldn't.**

**Blondie 20000: The clue Missouri found is very helpful and Dean has learnt an important lesson about tromping over peoples gardens. ;)**

**Arsamandi1: I wish they utilised Missouri more in the show. She could have been such a supporting figure for our boys, mush like I've portrayed her here. The branding she found will go a long way to solving this little mystery, that is if she remembered it correctly.**

**VegasGranny: That she does ;)**

_**CHAPTER 36**_

Sam watched with interest as Missouri reconnected with Deans mind. After an initial flinch Dean sat still, face passive. Suddenly she gasped and stiffened as if electrocuted. They two women at the table were torn apart by some unseen force and Dean was thrown back in her chair, slumping slightly with her head falling backwards.

"_Dean_!" He shouted as he quickly ran to his brothers side.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Missouri furiously scribbling in the note pad but Sam ignored her in favour of helping his sibling. He took Deans face in his hand and tried to make her wake up.

"Dean, Dean, open your eyes. Come on look at me!" Sam begged his unconscious brother. He felt around for a pulse and was relieved to find one beating strong, if slightly erratic.

"What happened?" He shouted at Missouri. "_Missouri_!"

The psychic looked up from her work. She stood and moved to Deans other side. She placed a hand on Deans forehead and held it there for a second, removing it before Sam could slap it away.

"Take Dean and lay him on the sofa in the sitting room." Missouri instructed.

Sam scooped his older sibling up and carried her into the sitting room, carefully laying her on the sofa.

"What. Happened!" Sam demanded. "You said she'd be fine!"

"I think it was the curse." Missouri explained, choosing to ignore Sams choice of description for his brother. "I saw the mark and when I tried to touch it, it threw me out. I think it was protecting its self."

She was being bombarded by Sams fear and anger so set a few psychic blocks to close the emotions out so she could concentrate on the situation.

"Protecting it's self?" Sam demanded. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I saw it there, in a dark part of his mind. It looked like a brand burned into his soul. When I got too close it pushed me away."

"It's burned into his soul?" Sam asked horrified.

"Yes." Missouri answered. "But I believe it can be removed. I copied down what I remembered of the brand. I will send it to Bobby. He should be able to track it."

"And Dean?"

They both looked at Deans unconscious form in the sofa.

"He's unconscious now but he will be okay. There was no damage to him. The curse protected him too."

•

Sam sat with Dean watching the reassuringly steady rise and fall of her chest. Finally after almost two hours she began stirring.

"Dean?" Sam left his chair and knelt beside his brother, placing a hand in her chest. "Dean, can you hear me?"

She moaned quietly as she tossed her head from side to side. After what seemed like an eternity she slowly opened her eyes.

"Dean, that's it. Come on brother, open your eyes." Sam encouraged her.

"S'mmy?" She slurred blinking slowly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Dean. I'm right here."

"Wha happ'nd?" Dean turned her head and tried to focus on her brother.

"The curse. It tried to protect its self."

"What?" Dean rubbed her eye and tried to sit up.

Sam reached out and helped her up, tucking cushions behind her for support.

"You okay? You want a drink or something?"

"Yeah, drink, please." She answered leaning forward and supporting herself with her elbows on her knees.

Sam returned quickly with a glass of water and handed it to Dean, not letting go until he was sure she had a secure grip on the glass. Dean drank deeply, then handed the glass back and leaned back against the cushions.

"So what happened? Last I remember I was sitting at Missouri's table, the next I wake up on the sofa."

"Okay, so Missouri found a...a brand on your...in your mind." Sam said not wanting to upset his brother by telling her that the curse had branded her soul. "When she found it, the curse threw her from your mind and you've been, were, unconscious ever since."

"There's actually something there?" Dean asked, sitting up and looking at her brother.

"Yes, but, Missouri is sure it can be removed. That the curse can be broken." Sam reassured his older sibling.

"Oh great." Dean huffed. "She's sure. So she knows what it is?"

"No but she was able to draw the symbol...kinda, and sent it to Bobby."

Dean groaned and leaned forward dropping her head into her hands.

"Dean." Sam reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you Okay?"

Dean nodded, her head still in her hands.

"Just my head, it hurts."

"You want something for it?"

Dean began to shake her head but nodded instead. Sam got up and went into the kitchen to find some Advil or something that would help with Deans pain. As he was rifling through the cupboards Missouri walked in the back door.

"Hey Missouri, do you have any pain killers?"

"In the bathroom." She said. "Deans awake."

The was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, and his head is hurting." Sam replied.

"Go to your brother and I'll get the pills." Missouri instructed.

Sam returned to the sitting room while Missouri headed up the stairs to get the medication. She returned quickly, handing the bottle to Sam.

"I don't use medication much, these old but they are still in date."

"Thanks." Sam shook out a few pills then touched Deans shoulder. "Here you go Dean. Take these."

He held out the pills. Dean took the medication with a slightly trembling hand and dry swallowed them.

"Have some water." Sam said offering up the water.

Dean took the glass and had a few sips. She slowly raised her head.

"Thanks Sammy." She offered her brother a grateful smile.

Missouri reached out her hand to touch Deans head. Dean quickly pushed it away, wincing at the sudden movement.

"Woah, I think you've done enough." Dean said leaning away from the psychic.

"I just want to check you, I'm not going to do anything else." Missouri spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

Dean nodded slowly and sat straight again. Missouri reached out and placed her palm on the side of Deans face. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"You'll be okay, there's no damage that I can sense. You just need some more rest. Sam could you help Dean upstairs? I think you will be more comfortable in a bed."

Sam nodded and stood, helping Dean to her feet.

"I have a few clients this afternoon but feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry. Some food may help."

"Thank you Missouri." Dean mumbled as Sam helped her up the stairs.

•

The Winchester's stayed three more days with Missouri before Dean grew restless and Sam found them a possible case in Texas. Two young boys had been found murdered in an old abandoned house. Sam has found a pattern that lead back a hundred years so they sincerely thanked Missouri for her help and hospitality and took off.

•

"Says here two boys went in on a dare and never came out." Dean said reading from the article. "House was built in the 1800's, blah, blah, blah, okay, here we go, it was sold after the owners wife passed away. It has had quite a few owners, last ones were a couple who bought it early 2000's hoping to renovate it. They abandoned it when their son was badly injured. He claimed the 'lady did it'. House has been empty ever since."

"Does it say how the wife died." Sam asked, briefly looking away from the road to glance at his brother.

"No, not really, just a mention of her husbands legendary bad temper, but it does say the house has a history of accidents and deaths. Doesn't go into much detail though."

"Okay, so we're going to have to do some research. I'm thinking this time we go with either students researching a paper or reporters for some supernatural newspaper."

"Yep, either works for me." Dean said putting the paper down and stretching.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with another glance toward Dean.

"Yep." She said sinking down in her seat. "Just gonna catch forty winks. Can see why you never bitch about riding shotgun."

"Well with exception of your music choices, it's not actually too bad."

Dean yawned and snuggled further down and closed her eyes.

"We're going to have to stop for gas soon. Pull into the next station." She murmured.

"How do you know how much gas we have?"

"Because Sammy." She began, cracking one eye. "This is my baby and I know _exactly_ how long she can go with out a top up."

Sam looked at the fuel gauge and saw that they would actually need to stop for gas in the next hour or so.

"Sorry I questioned you." Sam said rolling his eyes. He continued to drive, keeping an eye out for a gas station while listening to the soft breaths of his brother sleeping safely beside him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Vrskaandrea: Dean voluntarily asked for and took pain meds so its safe to say she wasn't really running on all cylinders. **

**Blondie 20000: No, burned into the soul isn't a good thing but Missouri is sure it can be removed and she knows her stuff.**

*****JUST FYI, I am trying to use real towns but other than their names pretty much everything else is fictional. Occasionally I will use the name of an actual motel or bar or restaurant but that depends on the story line and how much I can be bothered researching. ;)**

**(Except this chapter, the town is made up.)**

_**CHAPTER 37**_

The drive to Swan Reach took just over ten hours, getting the hunters there too late to visit the local library, so they sought out accomodation for the night. Once checked into the local motel the went searching for food.

"We're gonna have to rustle up some cash while we are here." Dean said as she chewed her burger.

"Tonight?" Sam asked fighting back a yawn.

Dean studied her brother.

"Nah, we can manage another day or two."

"Anything else I can get you?" Their server asked appearing suddenly at their table.

Dean looked the young woman up and down, a slow smile appearing on her face.

"I'm not sure, what else have you got to offer?"

The woman blushed slightly and made some remark about sweet pies but Sam wasnt listening, instead staring at his brother across from him. He didn't miss the twinkle in Deans eye and the familiar smile on her lips and rolled his eyes. He heard the server giggle then leave the table. Dean turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Do what?" Dean asked going back to her meal.

"Hit on eyerything with boobs!" Sam exclaimed.

"She's a chick, Sam, it's what I do!" Dean said shrugging.

"I know, but with you like this, it kinda makes my world tilt sideways."

"What you homophobe now?" Dean teased knowing Sam is one of the most tolerant people she knew.

"No, it's just strange. That's all."

"Would you rather I hit on the fry cook?" Dean asked pointing to the ageing man in the kitchen.

"No...it's..I..." Sam stammered. "You know, let's just agree that's a thread we don't want to pull on."

"Agreed." Dean laughed at her brother.

"Good. Are you done? I wanna go back to the room and see what I can find online about this house."

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

The brothers finished their meals and Dean grabbed a slice of pie to go before they headed back to the motel.

"Hey, do you have any of those coffee bag things left?" Sam asked peering doubtfully into the coffee machine.

"Nuh, all gone but while you're there, can you make me a tea?"

"Tea?" Sam asked turning to face Dean. "Since when do you drink tea?"

Dean shrugged.

"I drink it...occasionally. Besides you're the one who got me onto that camomile crap, now I've gone and developed a taste for it."

Sam sighed and turned back to the counter. He rubbed his eyes and tried to count out the weeks but as Deans 'cycle' wasn't high on the let's discuss this list he wasn't able to figure it out. Maybe he would stock up on chocolate and gummie bears anyway...just in case.

•

The brothers spent a good part of the next day researching the history of the house at the local library but didn't find much more information than they already had.

"So, house was built in 1876, the owner and his wife lived there until the wife '_mysteriously died'_ in 1902. The husband quickly remarried and sold the house, left town and disappeared." Sam read.

"Well that's a little more than we knew two days ago. The husband probably killed her to make way for the mistress."

"Makes sense. According to this article, the wealth was all the wife's. Which means if they divorced he'd be left penniless."

"Right. Where is she buried?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't say." Sam answered, scanning the printout. "Oh, wait, she was cremated and the ashes interred at the local church."

"Can never be straight forward, can it?" Dean bitched. "Okay, so there's no bones which means there has to be something else binding her to the house."

Dean studied the picture of the wife. She was young and dressed in the clothing of the time, wearing a pendant on a chain around her neck.

"She was pretty." Dean observed. "The replacement must have been a stunner. Okay, I think we know as much as we are gonna, time to hit the bars and scam us some gas money."

It was early when they hit the first bar, pickings were slim but they managed a few hundred. By the time they hit the third bar they had their play down pat and, as it was later in the evening, the marks were drunker and therefore more generous. They had managed to catch the attention of a couple of guys in their mid twenties.

"Hey guys, wanna play?" Dean asked when they wandered over.

"Sure." One Of them shrugged.

"Wanna play for money?" Dean asked outright.

"_Dana_!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Dan roiled her eyes and turned to the marks. "Sammy here has his panties in a bunch because I want this new bikini but our _parents_ have told us we have to be '_more responsible with our money'_. So now he won't let me get it but it's such a terrible thing to try and earn it by playing pool. God, brothers!"

She gave the mark a playful shove on the shoulder.

"A new bikini, huh?" The guy said taking a step closer to Dean.

"Yeah. It's black and has these little coloured lines that run up along here." She said lowering her voice and trailing two fingers along the swell of her breast. "And it has these tiny little strings here."

She ran her finger along her hip pulling the marks eyes there.

"Well, we really would hate for you to miss out on that." He said. "How much is it?"

"Oh, you're kidding?" Sam said, rolling his eyes, playing along.

"Ignore him. He's such a good boy. Me? Not so much." Dean said giving a quick glance back at her brother. "It's $100."

"$100 it is then."

Dean pouted and bounced a little.

"But then I will miss out on the little dress thingy that goes over it."

"Okay, let's make it $200. Winner takes all." He said, his eyes dragging over Deans body and lingered on her breasts.

"Deal." Dean said with a happy bounce. "You break."

She turned back to Sam with a serious face and gave him a wink. Sam had to look down to hide his smirk.

They siblings dragged the game on longer than necessary and even took the offer of a second game at double or nothing when they, of course, won.

Dean leaned down to take her shot when someone across the room caught her eye. Following the girls eyeline she looked back at Sam who was too busy watching the game to notice. Dean shook her head.

_'__Of course he wouldn't notice.'_

After keeping the second game close as well, Sam sunk the winning shot. Their marks handed over the money with good humour and a few innuendos, but Dean was saved from any awkwardness when their girlfriends turned up and dragged them off.

"Well that was a profitable evening." Dean said, pocketing the money. She looked up to see the girl at the bar still looking at Sam. If Dean wasn't a hunter trained in noticing things she would have missed it, but she was, and didn't.

"You know, you are scarily good at that." Sam said.

"It's so much easier to hustle being a chick!" Dean smiled. "Okay, let's go get a drink."

"I'm gonna hit the head, meet you there." Sam said heading off to the bathrooms.

•

Dean made a beeline for the bar and parked herself near the girl who was watching Sam and her friend. She ordered two beers and a couple of shots before turning to the other girl.

"Dana." She said holding out her hand.

"Um, Megan." She said, shaking Deans hand.

"Hi. So I saw your girl there checking out my Sammy." Dean said evenly.

Megan turned to her sister.

"Marnie, were you checking out this girls boyfriend?"

"Oh...um." Marine blushed and looked in Deans direction with large frightened eyes. "No?"

"Just fucking with you. Sams my brother." Dean said laughing. She leaned over and held out her hand. "Dana."

Marnie stared at her outstretched hand and slowly reached out and shook it.

"This is Marnie, my socially awkward sister." Megan said.

"So you're interested in Sam?" Dean asked Marnie.

"Um, well, yeah? He looks...um...nice?" She answered.

Dean looked up as Sam approached.

"And speak of the devil." She smiled. "So Marnie, haaave you met Sam?" She asked with a flourish of her hands.

Sam just stared at her in confusion while Marnie blushed furiously. Megan and Dean both sighed and shook their heads.

"So Sam, you play pool quite well." Megan said.

"Um, yeah, I get by." Sam said.

Dean handed Sam his drink.

"Here you go." She looked and saw Marnie didn't have a drink in her hand. "Marnie, you don't have a drink. Are you thirsty? Doesn't she look thirsty, Sam?"

"What?" Sam still hadn't caught up. Dean kicked him in the ankle. "Ow!"

"Offer Marnie a drink." Dean whispered.

"Oh, oh right. Marnie would you like a drink." Sam asked the young girl.

Megan poked her sister with her elbow.

"Oh, yes please. That would be nice, thank you." She replied rubbing her side and giving her sister a dirty look.

Drinks received all round they moved to a table where Dean and Megan kept trying to initiate something more than a generic conversation between their younger siblings.

"So what do you do?" Dean asked, watching Sam from the corner of her eye.

"I've just finished my degree in accountancy and Marnie is studying bio engineering." Megan said.

"Cool." Dean replied.

"Yeah, you?" Megan felt lame asking but if they didn't talk then all four of them would be sitting around in an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh Sam and I are in a...specialised field of pest removal."

"Eww, like rats and things?" Marnie asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Bigger." Sam said.

"Like cougars and bears and stuff." She asked.

"Yeah, and stuff." Sam mumbled into his beer.

Megan and Dean sat up excitedly, finally their siblings were beginning to warm up to each other.

"So Marnie." Dean said. "I saw you watching Sam out there playing pool. Do you play?"

"Oh no, not really." She said. "I'm not sporty, it's not really my thing."

"Oh well, it's really just about angles and stuff. You're into science, I'm sure you'd pick it up in no time." Dean encouraged the younger girl.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you wanna learn? I'm sure Sam would be happy to show you."

"Oh." She said glancing a Sam. "I don't want to be a bother."

Megan rolled her eyes while Dean kicked Sam under the table.

"Ow, stop that!" He hissed.

"Marnie would like to learn how to play pool. How about you show her. You can explain all about the angles and trajectories and shit." Dean said slowly nodding her head in Marnies direction.

"Yeah, Okay." Sam cleared his throat and turned to Marnie. "Would you like me to show you how to play?"

"Thank you Sam, I'd like that."

The two stood and walked to a table where Sam racked up the balls.

"I love my sister but, man, she can be so inept sometimes!" Megan said watching her sister as Sam showed her how to hold the cue.

"Tell me about it. The amount of times Sams been interested in a chick but just walks away because 'we're just going to leave anyway'. Sometimes that's the best part!" Dean shook her head.

"Not ready to be tied down yet?" Megan asked.

"Me? Nah, don't think that's in the cards for me."

"Ah, a woman after my own heart!"

•

"Oh my God, sisters right?" Marnie said as Sam showed her how to hold the cue. "I'm really sorry about this. Megan can get a bit pushy."

"That's cool." Sam replied. "Mines just as bad. She practically raised me so there's a lot of 'I know what's best for you' about her."

"Tell me about it! I wanted to stay at the motel and read, but _noooo_, she made me come out, 'for my own good'!"

"Oh really? What are you reading?"

"The Obama Nation: Leftist Politics and the Cult of Personality."

"Oh, is it any good?"

"No it's a heap of trash but it's better than those crappy romance things Megan reads."

Sam laughed.

"De...Dana only reads comics...or porn." Sam said with a sigh. "So what else do you like to read?"

"I like the classics. 'One flew over the Cuckoos Nest', 'Of Mice and Men', I really enjoyed Hemingway's 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'."

"No way! I just got that for my birthday!"

"Really? You like Hemingway too?"

Sam nodded an Marnie launched into a big explanation of all her favourite Hemingway books and all the reasons she loves him as a writer.

•

"Oh God no!" Megan exclaimed looking at her sister.

"What?" Dean asked, sitting back down with fresh drinks.

"She's talking about books!"

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"See the way she's speaking a million miles a minute and really animated with her hands?" Megan said.

"Uh-huh."

"That's how. Oh this is a nightmare." Megan leaned forward a bit and squinted. "Hang on, Sams eyes aren't glazing over. Why aren't his eyes glazing over?"

"Sammy loves reading too." Dean said with a shrug, leaning back in her chair and playing with her bottle. "See the way he's just staring at her and leaning in a bit? That means whatever she's saying, he's really into it."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Dean took a long drink from her bottle, secretly glad that their attempt at matchmaking seemed to be paying off, even if Megan wasn't so sure.

"What are the freakin' odds that there's another book nerd in the same bar we are in?" Megan wondered.

"Who cares. Marnies a hottie and Sams no slouch either, so heres to book nerds!" Dean said raising her bottle.

Megan laughed and tapped her bottle against Deans.

"To nerds!"

•

A member of the bar staff appeared at Sams side and handed him two more beers, pointing in Deans direction, interrupting Marnies detailed assessment of Hemingway and other authors she admired. Sam was enjoying watching the young woman before him come to life as she spoke, he had been moving closer to her with every word, and was a little disappointed at the sudden interruption.

"I'm sorry." Marnie apologised. "I tend to get carried away."

"I can see that." Sam said, handing Marnie a her beer.

"It's okay if you want to leave now. It would give me a reason to go finish that book." Marnie looked down, fiddling with the cue in her hands.

"Why would I want to leave?" Sam asked. Marnie looked up surprised. "So you're passionate about literature? I think that's awesome."

Sam reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Marnie smiled shyly and blushed slightly.

"Um, so, you still want to show me how to use this thing?" She asked, holding up the cue.

"Sure, yeah." Sam said, stepping closer.

He took their drinks and carefully placed them on the side of the table, then wrapped his arms around Marnies back to show her how to hold the cue correctly.

•

"Oh. My. God!" Megan clutched Deans thigh with both hands. "Look, look!"

Dean looked over towards their siblings, wondering what had Megan all excited. She sat up straight, dropping one of her own hands down on top of Megan's

"Holy balls! It worked!" Dean broke out into a giant grin.

They both watched as Sam put his arms around Marnie and showed her how to hold the cue, then they leaned over the table and Sam helped her line up her shot.

"Shit! Did you see that?" Megan asked excitedly, tightening her grip.

"Yep."

Marnie had pressed back against Sams chest as her helped her play and neither older sibling missed the move.

"We might have a problem though." Dean said.

"What's that?"

"Not to cast dispersions on your sister, but Sammy isn't really the one night stand type of person and, while this looks promising, we might have to step this up a notch."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Dean looked down to where Megan's hands were still on her leg and stroked one with her thumb.

"Well, I was thinking we have to...reduce their options for accomodation tonight. Problem is our room has two beds."

Megan met Deans eyes with a slow smile of her own.

"Marnie and I share."

"Awesome." Dean grinned.

"So Dana, tell me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Are you a 'one night stand' kinda chick?"

"Every chance I get." Dean leaned in and kissed Megan softly on the lips.

"You know, this is Texas. Maybe we should take this some where private. Like your room." Megan said.

"I like the way you think." Dean smirked.

•

Sam was showing Marnie where to aim when Megan appeared at their table.

"I'm going now. Dana and me are going back to her room so you and Sam are going to have to share our place for the night." Megan told her sister.

Sam looked over at Dean who was waiting by the door. He shot her a '_what the hell!'_ look but Dean just gave him a wink and two thumbs up.

"What, you just expect me to take him back to our room?" Marnie hissed at her sister.

"Yes and I expect you to do all sorts of debauched things to him!" Megan whispered back.

"Megan!"

"Oh come on. Drop the little miss innocent! You know you want to."

Marnie looked at Sam standing at the other end of the table.

"Well, yeah." Marnie shrugged.

"That's my girl." She gave Marnie a playful shove. "Well, we're off! Enjoy and stay safe!"

Megan turned and headed back across the room to where Dean was waiting, both of them giving their younger siblings a wave goodbye.


	38. Chapter 38

**Blondie 20000: Thank you for your review. I'm pleased that you approve of these pairings. You'll find in this chapter that Sam approves too!**

**Vrskaandrea: So Im guessing you were't a fan of the last chapter, well then you are going to _hate_ this one! lol!**

**Makanie: Thanks for your review _x_**

_**•**_

_******This chapter contains sexual content...oh so much sexual**_

**_content! (Its Sams turn ;) )****_**

**•**

_**CHAPTER 38**_

"I'm sorry about this." Sam said, looking at the one queen size bed in the room.

"Why?" Marnie asked, secretly praying their scheming siblings ploy worked.

"Well, I don't want you to think that just because there's only one bed I, um, expect anything to happen." Sam said, actually hoping the opposite.

"Sam." Marnie turned to face him, her courage bolstered by her alcohol consumption.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"Okay."

Sam reached out and dragged Marnie flush against him. He bent low and kissed her, the intensity growing as Marnie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back, pressing her body to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He let out an almost silent moan as Marnies fingers wound themselves into his hair and softly pulled, breaking all Sams control.

He ran his hands down her sides to her thighs and with a quick manoeuvre he lifted her easily, wrapping her legs around his waist. In a few strides he was at the bedside and lowered her to the mattress. Standing up he removed his jacket and shirts and threw them to the floor as Marnie reached up and turned off the over head light. Sam lay down half covering Marnies body with his own. He claimed her mouth again, fast and hungry, as he ran his hands under her shirt. Marnie took advantage and ran her hands up his naked torso and across his broad shoulders, feeling the strong muscles moving under his skin. Her hands found their way back into Sams hair as he abandoned her mouth and kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck.

"You have too many clothes on." He muttered.

Between them they managed to divest her of her shirt and Sam began to kiss down her chest to nip and suck at the swell of her breast. One hand cupped her bosom while the other made its way down to her belt. Marnie groaned at the loss of body contact as Sam arched up to make room for his hand to work on her belt and button. Holding Sams mouth to her breast she tried to kick off her sneakers, flicking them to the ground once successful.

Sams hot mouth trailed down her stomach as he began to work her jeans over her hips. Suddenly Sam was standing at the foot of the bed pulling her jeans the rest of the way off. He stood and gazed at her as best he could in the dim light of the room. Marnie wished she had followed her sisters advice and worn a nice set of matching lacy underwear, not that she actually owned many, instead of the mismatched plain white cotton bra and sensible grey cotton bikini briefs she was currently lying in.

She bit her lip, shivering slightly as Sam crawled back onto the bed with her. He slowly placed kisses on her ankle, calf, knee then the inside of her thigh as he made his way back to her. He nipped her hip through the cotton material of her underwear before trailing his tongue up her stomach. She shivered at the sensation. As soon as she could reach, she placed her hands back on his body, letting them roam anywhere and everywhere.

Sam reached up and slid the bra strap from one shoulder, pulling it down as far as he could then kissed the skin it exposed. Marnie moaned quietly, letting her hands slide down Sams back and slipping her fingers beneath his waistband. Suddenly Sam lurched forward, claiming her mouth again. She drew back and gasped as Sam pressed his hardened length against her. Jesus! She needed that ASAP! Ripping her hands from his back she squeezed them between their bodies, Sam drawing back a bit to give her access, albeit reluctantly.

It was Sams turn to groan as Marnies hand slid across the bulging front of his jeans. Her hand cupped his erection through the material and gently squeezed his length forcing him to abandon her lips and press his forehead to hers, as he pushed himself into her palm.

Marnie looked up and saw him with his eyes closed and teeth clenched, his brow creased as he moved against her hand. He shuddered out a breath when she removed her hand and began to undo his belt. Making short work of the first barrier, she quickly moved on to his button and fly. His cock felt so good through the material, she didn't want to wait longer than necessary to hold it in her hand without any obstruction. As soon as she had his jeans open she slipped her right hand inside his jeans and pulled him back in for a kiss with her left.

Sam moaned deeply in Marnies mouth as he felt her hand caress his erection. Marnie found Sams usually loose fitting jeans too constricting to work within and gave a growl of frustration, pulling her hand out and tugging on the material. Sam pulled back and looked at her.

"Now you have too many clothes!" She cursed as she tried to rip the offending clothing from Sams body.

Sam pulled away, placing a kiss between Marines breasts. He reached up and pulled the covers down so she could climb beneath them but not before he pulled her up and removed her bra, slowly caressing one of her breasts before leaning back in and pressing her back to the bed with a kiss. He slowly dragged his hands down her body and hooked his fingers in the waistband if her panties, pulling them down her legs as he drew further down the bed and stood up.

"No fair." Marnie pouted. "I wanna see you too."

Sam just smirked and pushed his jeans and boxers down from his hips.

"Shit!" He mumbled under his breath as he turned and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Marnie asked as she climbed under the sheet, tossing the blankets to the side.

"Fuckin' boots!" Sam said. He finally removed the offending footwear, took off his remaining clothing and slipped under the sheet, immediately pulling Marnie to him.

"Oh God!" Marnie exclaimed as she felt his cock against her leg, hot and hard and dripping. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his length and began to stroke the shaft, occasionally sliding her thumb across the swollen head.

Sam moaned against Marnies neck and moved his hand down between her legs. He felt her shiver as he ran one finger between her folds. He toyed with her clit, and every so often dipped his finger lower, just teasing her entrance. Moving further over Marnie, he claimed her mouth with his own. Enjoying the little moans and whimpers that escaped her. His self control waining, Sam nudged Marnies legs apart and moved between them.

"Sam?" Marnie breathed out. "Hate to..._ooh_...dampen the mo-_oo_-oment but do you have a..._ah_...condom?" She managed to ask as she bucked and moaned under the ministration of Sams, oh so talented, fingers.

Sam was lost in the amazing things Marnies hand was doing to his aching cock and had to focus on her words and the question.

"Umm...yeah." He gasped out. Reluctantly he pulled away, looking for his jeans and the wallet he knew was in the back pocket. He moved like lightening and sent many prayers of thanks to his fucking annoying brother when he unzipped the back section and found Dean had put two in there. He would never again get angry when Dean made a show of placing the small packages in his wallet, even if he was just being a dick.

Moving as fast as he could he dropped the wallet and extra condom on the bedside table and climbed back under the sheet. As Sam went to open the small pack Marnie snatched it from him. She tore it with her teeth then with a quick a flick of her eyebrows she disappeared under the sheet.

"_Holy fuck!_" Sam shouted when Marnie proceeded to sheath his erection...with her mouth.

She trailed her tongue up his body as she made her way back up and out from under the covers.

"Nerds are naughty too!" She smiled at him all sultry and wild and wicked.

Sam grabbed her and quickly spun them so she was on her back then covered her body with his. Kissing her aggressively he positioned himself between her legs again and prayed for no more interruptions. His whole body shuddered as Marnie reached down and wrapped her hand around him and guided him to her entrance, tilting her hips to meet him.

It had been a long time since Sam had been intimate with anyone. Not since he exorcised Lucifer and even before he'd been possessed, maybe no one since Ruby. Her betrayal had hit him hard. And what ever Lucifer did with his body while he was wearing him, Sam didn't want to think about. But now, as he slid into Marnies warm, tight body, all he wanted to do was pound into her, over and over. Decimate her body with his...but instead he wrapped his arms around her and expertly rolled them, tightly gripping her hips and thrusting hard up into her. He watched as Marnie slowly sat up. Bracing her hands on his chest she began to roll her hips, moving up and down on his hard cock, her pace increasing as she found the friction she was searching for.

Sam watched her moving in the dim light of the room. Her head tipped back, her long, chocolate hair cascading down her back. Sam suddenly missed the body contact and pushed himself up. With a quick adjustment he had Marnie seated firmly in his lap. He wrapped his left arm around her back pulling her close up against him and snaked his hand into her thick hair. He kissed her roughly as he caressed her breast with his right hand, gently squeezing and rolling her nipple between his finger tips. Marnie moaned and dropped her head back again, exposing her neck for Sam to worship and grinding hard against him. She shoved him, forcing him to lay back again. He held her hips and matched her pace as she chased her release. Digging her nails deep into Sam chest, Marnies whole body arched as she climaxed, head thrown back letting out a low groan. Shuddering she collapsed against Sams chest, breathing heavily, still moving against him. Sam kissed her lazily and, once again, rolled them.

He raised up onto one elbow, gripping Marnies hip tightly he began to drive himself into her, chasing his own pleasure. He could feel Marnie writhing beneath him, feel it in the way her body was tightening around him that she was close again so with every ounce of self control he tried to stave of his need to help her to her second orgasm in as many minutes.

Marnie clung tightly to Sam, pulling him deeper into her, moaned and whimpering loudly. Sam silenced her scream of release with his mouth then after a few hard thrusts, muffled his own cry of completion in her hair.

_**A/N...I'm posting a day early because I'm going on a vaycay with my family so I won't be able to post for a week or two. If I do manage to get a chapter up, there probably won't be review responses but please know that I appreciate every word left for me. xxx**_

_**Secret xx**_


	39. Chapter 39

*****Whoo hoo! Look at me managing to slip an update in. Praise Jebus for physically demanding activities, hot days and free beer. Husband is snoring away next to me, so on with the show! xxx **

**Blondie 20000:**** writing like that comes from age and experience... and reading a lot of online porn!**

**vrskaandrea: a career as a porn writer...something to think about!**

**Aisha: oh, yes he does...thanks for the review. x**

_**CHAPTER 39**_

Dean and Megan made their way across the parking lot to the room Megan usually shares with her sister. Megan pulled out her key and was just about to unlock the door when Dean reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Do you think we should, maybe, knock first?"

Megan looked at the door and nodded. Just as she raised her fist to knock they heard a sound come through the door. They both leaned closer to listen and heard a muffled '_oh God!_' filter through. They pulled back quickly. Looking at each other, trying desperately to hold on laughter they stepped away from the door.

"Um...coffee?" Dean asked pointing back in the direction of her room.

"Yeah." Megan replied, turning and walking quickly back across the lot.

•

Half an hour later Sam emerged from the room with wet hair and buttoning his shirt. He stopped short when he saw Megan sitting cross legged on the hood of her Jeep and Dean leaning against the grill beside her, one arm draped over her knee. They were both holding coffee mugs.

"Damn 30 minutes. Guess I owe you ten bucks!" Megan said to Dean.

"I know my brother." Dean said holding out her hand. Megan slapped two five dollar bills in it. "So Sammy, ready for your walk of shame?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked past the pair with a huff.

Megan and Dean burst out laughing as they watched him go then turned to face Marnie, who was standing in the door. She ducked back inside quickly.

"So breakfast at the diner in 30?" Dean asked.

"See you there." Megan gave Dean a lingering kiss then followed her sister inside.

•

"So, you had a good night." Megan said looking at the state of the bed.

"Yeah." Marnie shrugged as she tried to untangle the bedding.

Megan grabbed some clean clothes from her case and started to change.

"Hey. Is that my box of condoms?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Sam only had two and we need a couple more."

"A...couple more? How many...exactly?"

"Three." Marnie said with a shrug.

"Three..._five times_!" Megan exclaimed.

"Yeah." Marnie grinned and giggled.

"Oh my god!" Megan crossed the room and grabbed her sisters hands. "What the hell is with these Winchester's and their stamina?"

"I know!"

"Well...How was it?" Megan asked.

"Let's just say, everything about Sam is..._huge_."

"Seriously though, five times, how are you even still walking?"

•

"Okay dude. I told Megan we'd meet her for breakfast in thirty, so, strip off the stank and get some fresh gear on. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother again.

"You know you're kinda grumpy for someone who just got laid."

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda tired I guess." Sam said with a shrug and a self satisfied smirk.

"Well, come on." Dean said, slapping Sam on the back. "You'll feel better with some food in you. Then we gotta take care of this hunt. You know, after that, well, we really don't have anywhere special we need to be in a hurry, so, we could stay longer, if you want."

"Hmmm, yeah, maybe." Sam said with a shrug. He disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later in clean clothes and they headed out to the diner.

•

Sam and Dean were already waiting in a booth by the time Megan and Marnie arrived. Sam stood to allow Marnie to sit beside him, while Dean just draped her arm across the back of the bench seat so Megan could slide in against her. After she gave Dean a quick kiss she whispered in Deans ear. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to grin at her brother. Sam didn't notice as he was studying the menu.

Their waitress appeared, poured coffees all around and took their orders. Once the waitress left to place their orders Sam turned to Dean.

"So Dean, Marnie and I were talking last night."

"Really Sam?" Dean said folding her hands together on the table and staring at her brother. "And when, pray tell, did you two manage to find time to talk?" She asked holding up five fingers and mouthing '_five_ _times?'_

Sam cleared his throat and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Anyway. Guess what brings them to town?"

"Road trip. Megan told me. See, we talked too." Dean shrugged and took a drink of her coffee, grimacing at the taste.

"Yes, But no. They are here to check out a '_haunted house'_." Sam gave Dean a meaningful look.

Dean sat up in her seat and turned to look at Megan.

"What?"

"Well, Yeah. It's what we do. We're into urban legends and stuff like that. We find these stories about haunted houses and shit and go visit them and apparently there's one right here in town." Megan said excitedly.

"Look Megan, I really don't think you should be going to this house."

"Why? It's just a house?" Megan asked.

"Because it's not safe."

"How would you know? Besides it's just an urban legend!"

Dean sighed as she leaned her elbows on the table and ran her hands down her face.

"Okay. Remember how I told you Sam and I were in a '_specialised field of pest removal'?"_

"Yeah." Megan replied.

"Well..." Dean shrugged and opened her hand palm up in a '_there you go'_ gesture.

"Well, what?" Megan asked as she copied the action.

Dean took a deep breath. She knew from experience that this is the part where the sisters called them crazy and left.

"Ghosts. We hunt ghosts." She said softly.

"Ghosts? Seriously?" Megan asked disbelieving.

"Yeah." Dean looked at Sam who looked just as worried as she felt.

"You're ghost hunters?" Marnie asked looking at Sam, who just nodded slightly, looking down and chewing on his lip. "Oh! Are you like those Ghostfacers guys on YouTube?"

"_No_!" The brothers replied in unison.

"So ghosts are real?" Megan asked.

"Yes, and vampires and werewolves." Dean began.

"And ghouls and shapeshifters and revenants." Sam finished. "They all exist and we hunt them."

"Why?" Megan asked.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Dean shrugged one shoulder.

"Our mother was killed when I was a baby and dad kinda made it his life's mission to rid the world of evil and we just got dragged along."

"Wow, that sucks." Megan said.

"Yeah it does but we save people." Dean said.

The waitress appeared and placed platefuls of food in front of the group, leaving them alone with their thoughts for a few moments.

"So you're going to kill this ghost?" Marnie asked.

"Yeah, we were going to go check the place out today." Sam replied.

"Can we come?" She asked.

"No." Dean replied. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh, come on. You can't stop us going to that house. What are you going to do? Tie us to our bed?" Megan glanced at her sister. "Although some of us might enjoy it." She said looking at her sisters wrist.

"Megan! Shut up!" Marnie pulled her hands under the table as her sister laughed.

"People have died in this house and we can't guarantee your safety. We'd hate for something to happen to you." Sam said.

"Oh please let us come?" Marnie pleaded. "We've been to so many places but have never seen anything. We promise we will stay out of the way and do anything you say."

"If we tell you to leave, you leave." Dean said, pointing her knife at Marnie.

"Yeah, of course. We promise." Marnie said.

Sam shot Dean a bitch face.

"Dean! You can't seriously be considering this!" He hissed across the table.

"Sammy, you heard them. They're just going to go there anyway. Unless we tie them up, we can't stop them. At least this way we can keep them safe." Dean said.

"Fine. Alright you can come." Sam said reluctantly.

"Ooo! Thank you!" Marnie bounced in her seat, clapping before she wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have just made her day. Hell, her Millenia." Megan said as she bumped her shoulder against Deans.

"Yeah well, glad we could help." Dean mumbled as she attacked her breakfast.

"So when are we going to go?" Marnie asked, her own food forgotten.

"Well the house is a little way out of town but it would be best to go tonight. Less chance of being spotted." Sam said.

"Yay! This is exciting. Do you think we will actually get to see a real ghost?"

"Marnie. Let's just finish our food. We can talk about this back at the motel." Megan said. She could see the Winchester's weren't happy about this decision. She dropped her hand to Deans thigh and squeezed gently. "We promise we will do everything you tell us to."

Dean just gave her a small smile and nod.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_***yep, I noticed Sams little slip too!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**one have one sneaky minute to get this chapter posted so BloodForInk, Blondie 20000 and Vrskaandrea...thanks for your reviews. x**

_**CHAPTER 40**_

"Dean I don't like this." Sam glanced over at the girls who were standing mid way between the Impala and the house.

"I don't either but this is the only way to ensure they don't just sneak in here and get themselves killed." Dean threw the last of the required weapons in the duffle and zipped it. She handed Sam a shotgun and stood, closing the Impalas trunk. "Come on, let's get this over with."

She hefted the bag over her shoulder and marched into the house.

•

The house was old and large. There were signs of restoration from the last family that tried to live there. Dean walked into what she guessed was a living room and dropped her bag in front of an old large fireplace. She scanned the room and found a small pile of wood. After a quickly building a fire, she and Sam dragged two chairs in front of it.

"What do you want us to do?" Marnie asked, both excited and nervous.

"You two." Sam said, pointing at the girls. "Are going to sit in these chairs and not move."

"What? No, we want to help!" Marnie argued.

"You will be helping. You will be keeping this fire going." Dean said as she bodily dragged Megan to one of the chairs and forcing her down into the seat. Sam followed with Marnie.

Once the sisters were seated Sam drew a thick salt ring around them.

"What are you doing?" Marnie asked with interest.

"It's salt. Ghosts can't cross it. You should be safe if you stay in here."

"So tell us about this place. Why is it haunted?" Megan asked.

"The woman that originally lived here died in 'suspicious circumstances'. We think she was murdered and sometimes that causes the spirit to stick to the place where they died." Dean said digging through the duffle.

"The longer a spirit is stuck on earth the angrier and more dangerous it gets. She hasn't been able to cross for over 100 years so now she's gone mad and hurting people. We have to stop that from happening again." Sam finished.

"Poor woman." Megan said. "Are all ghost people who have been murdered?"

"No, some choose to stay but they all end up the same in the end." Dean said. She checked her flashlight and pocketed the EMF metre.

"So besides sitting here and keeping the fire going, what else can we do?" Marnie asked.

"That's it, that's all. We can't do our jobs if we're worried about trying to keep you safe. So stay in this circle and wait for us." Sam said

"What if the ghost appears here when you are gone?" She asked.

"She won't be able to cross the salt but just in case, use this." He said, handing her the fire poker. "It's iron and ghosts hate iron. Just swing and hit."

Marnie took the poker and nodded slowly. Suddenly with Dean and Sam leaving them alone it was beginning to get scary. She and her sister had gone to 'haunted houses' before but actually having someone tell them ghost actually exist and go off to kill them made it all seem a bit too real.

"Keep the fire going. We'll be back in no time." Sam said as he placed a finger under Marnies chin and tilted her face so he could kiss her lips quickly.

Dean looked at her brother.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Sam stepped from the salt circle and headed to the stairs. Megan reached out and grabbed Deans shirt.

"Dana?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking at Megan.

"Stay safe, okay? Come back to me." She looked at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean didn't know how to feel about that. No one had ever told her to stay safe and come back before, in all her life, with exception of Sam of course.

"'Course I will." Dean leaned down and gave Megan a lingering kiss. "Stay in this circle." She said sternly and then was gone to catch Sam.

•

"So...five times, huh? I'm impressed!" Dean asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Shut up!" Sam had hoped that as Dean hadn't said anything until now it had been forgotten and he would get away without any crap from his older sibling. Not so lucky it seems.

"No, really. That's an effort."

"Well, it's been a while." Sam said shining his flashlight in the first door. "This looks like the kids room."

Dean peered around her brother.

"Yep." She stepped back and moved to the next door, Sam following. "I miss my dick." She said suddenly. "Bathroom."

"What?" Sam asked a bit taken back by Deans announcement.

"This room is the bathroom."

"No, what did you say before?"

"Oh, I miss my dick." She said.

"You didn't have a good time last night?" Sam asked.

"Sure I did, well it wasn't a _five times_, good time." Sam rolled his eye. "But it was pretty awesome...it's just I know more tricks as a man." Dean shrugged. "It's just different, is all."

"Okay, I get it. Better the devil you know, kinda thing?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey I think this was the master suite." Sam said stepping into a large room at the end of the hall.

Dean followed and they stood in the middle of the room looking around. The room had been stripped of nearly all the furniture so there weren't many hiding places to look for anything that might be tying the ghost to the house. Slowly they made their way around the room looking in every nook and cranny before moving into the walk in robe

"I don't think we are going to find anything." Sam said scanning some shelves.

Dean stood in the middle of the small room thinking. She moved to one of the walls and started looking at all the joins and corners.

"Do you remember that haunting in Louisiana?" She asked. She kicked the skirting board with her toe and noticed it moved slightly. "I think I've got something."

Crouching down she wriggled her fingers behind the timber and pulled. It came away from the wall quite easily revealing a small hollow in the frame work. Carefully Dean reached in and brought out a piece of folded red cloth.

"Sam." She said as she unwrapped the object in her hand. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Sam shone his light at the piece lying on the material.

"That's the pendant the wife was wearing in all the pictures."

Suddenly the air got cold and their lights began to flicker. Dean didn't even need to pull out her EMF metre to know they had disturbed the ghost. She shoved the necklace into Sams hands and grabbed her gun.

"_Go! Run!"_  
She pushed him in the direction of the door and followed just as the ghost materialised in front of them. Dean was quick with the gun and fired off a shot before either of them could be attacked. Sam sprinted for the door then the stairs with Dean not far behind.

•

"This is boring." Megan said as she crouched before the fire and poked at it.

"They've been gone all of ten minutes." Marnie said, lightly shoving her sister with her foot.

"Fuck off!" Megan swatted Marnies foot away and stood. She walked to the edge of the salt ring and looked around.

"This place is gorgeous. I wish I had've done architecture. Dammit! I know I should have studied architecture!"

"What are you doing?" Marnie asked as Megan stepped from the circle. "They told us to stay here."

"It's okay. I just want to look closer, beside I've got the stick." Megan said holding up the fire poker.

Suddenly a smokey form appeared before Megan. Her eyes widened and she took a step back in fright. The figure changed into a corporal form and shoved Megan back. She collided with the wall and slumped to the ground, dropping the iron poker.

"_Megan_!" Marnie called.  
She ran across the room and picked up the poker swinging it through the ghosts lower legs. It disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Megan?" She shook her sister but got no response.

Looking around she saw the canister of salt and quickly retrieved it, drawing a thin line around her sister. She stood over her, one foot on either side and shouldered the poker like a baseball player ready for the pitch. She heard her sister groan and try to move.

"Stay down Megan. I got you covered."

After years of being protected by Megan, it was Marnies turn to repay the favour. She heard a shotgun blast from upstairs. Turning her head in that direction she saw Sam come running down the stairs. Her view was obstructed when the ghost reappeared in front of her. It's face distorted into a sneer of hate.

"Stay away from her you bitch!" Marnie screamed as she swung the poker, again disintegrating the spectre.

•

Sam raced down the stairs, skidding to a stop just inside the door when her heard Marnie yell. He watched her swing the iron poker through the ghost.

"Wow! That was hot." He mumbled to himself as Dean collided with his back.

"Sure was." She agreed then she looked over to the fireplace. "Fuck the fire!"

Dean raced off to stoke the fire that was slowly dying as the temperature of the room dropped rapidly, skidding through the salt to put more timber on the glowing embers.

"Marnie! Stay there!" Sam shouted when it looked as if she was going to leave the sanctuary of the salt. "_Dean_!"

He threw the pendant towards Dean but it stopped mid way as the ghost materialised and caught it. Her face broke into an evil grin. Sam raised his shot gun and fired, dispersing the spirit once again. Dean scramble to retrieve the fallen jewellery but was unable to drop it in the fire when the murdered woman appeared and wrapped a hand around Deans throat, seizing her entire body.

"_Dean_!" Sam called.  
The ghost threw her hand out behind her and Sam was thrown against the wall, dropping his gun. He struggled but was unable to break the unseen force holding him in place.

Dean choked and struggled to breathe as the ghost tightened her grip. She could feel her hand heating from the flames burning underneath and smell the flesh beginning to burn.

"They deserve to die. _They all deserve to die_. I gave him _everything_!" She hissed as she bent towards Deans face. "I gave him my _heart_, my _soul_, my _fortune_ and he throws me away for that _moral-less quim_!"

Tears streamed down Deans face as she gasped for air. Her vision began to blur around the edges and her lungs burned like fire.

Megan pushed herself up onto one elbow to watch what was happening in the room. The sisters watched in horror as the spirit appeared then appeared again only this time with a hand around Deans throat.

"Marnie we have to help them." Megan said climbing to her knees.

"How?" Marnies voice wavered.

Megan reached out and grabbed the dropped container of salt.

"Here, throw some of this." She said holding it up.

Marnie grabbed the container and ripped the top open. She poured as much in her hand as she could hold and threw it with all her might at the ghost. A small amount landed on the ghost. Not enough to make it disappear but enough to weaken its hold. Deans hand opened enough to allow the pendant to fall into the flames and the ghost burned away in a column of smoke, flame and ash.

Sam dropped to the ground and ran straight to where Dean was on her hands and knees gasping for breath.

"Are okay?" He asked, putting his arms around Deans shoulders, helping her to sit. She coughed a few times and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy." She said, inspecting her hand.

"_Oh my God_!" Megan exclaimed as she and Marnie rushed to the hunters sides. "Are you okay? Is it over?"

"Yeah it's over." Sam said. "Hey what happened in here? Why were you over there?"

"It's my fault. I wanted to look at the house a bit better and the ghost threw me into the wall." Megan said rubbing the back of her head. "Marnie saved me."

"I saw that." Sam said, looking at Marnie.

Dean began to struggle to her feet so Sam held out a hand and helped her up.

"We told you to stay in the salt ring." She said, voice rough but clearly pissed.

"I'm sorry I got bored." Megan explained.

"You could have been _killed_! Next time someone tells you to stay in the salt, _you stay in the damn salt_!" Dean yelled. She reached out and put her hand on the back of Megan's head, feeling for a lump. "You're damn lucky that lump is all you got away with."

She pulled Megan close and hugged her tightly.

"Are you really okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah I am. Well, let's clean this shit up and go back to the motel." Dean said holding her burned hand to her chest.

•

They picked up the weapons and swept away the salt before heading out the door. Megan and Dean were already out side when Sam put a hand on Marnies arm. She stopped and looked at him.

"That was really intense in there." She said.

"Yeah, but you were amazing. Did I tell you, when you swung that poker, you looked really hot!"

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply and she could tell just how '_hot_' he thought it was.

"Sammy! Move it or lose it!" Dean screamed from the Impala.

They broke their kiss and laughed.  
"Come on we'd better go before they drive off and leave us here." Sam chuckled.


	41. Chapter 41

**Blondie 20000: Well someone had to step from the circle and make the story interesting! :)**

**Vrskaandrea: Yes, the girls heard it too...**

_**CHAPTER**__** 41**_

*****Sam and Dean are in separate rooms, they are just telling the same story. To help, Sam will be written in italics.*****

Dean and Megan returned to Deans room. Dean poured them both three fingers of whiskey and they sat at the small table.

"Hey, why did Sam call you '_Dean_'?" Megan asked as she carefully ran an antiseptic wipe over the injured side of Deans hand.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam, he called you '_Dean_'."

"Did he?"

•

"_Yeah, a couple of times at the house and I think you said it once at the diner." Marnie said accepting the beer Sam held out._

"_Oh, well." Sam began as he sat on the sole bed in Marnies room. "It's a nick name."_

"_A nick name?" Marnie asked sceptically._

"_Yeah see, um, our mom was killed when I was just six months old." Sam began, launching into the agreed upon story._

_•_

"I'm sorry" Megan looked at Dean with a sad smile.

"Thanks" She said with a shrug. "Anyway, our dad, well it kinda broke him and he dragged us around the place hunting the supernatural."

"So that's how you got into this?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. See it was just the three of us..."

•

"_...And dad was away on hunts a lot so it just left Dana and me. She took care of me, my whole life." Sam took a drink and cleared his throat. "She made my meals, made sure I had clothes to wear, helped with my homework. She was..._is_...the closest thing to a mom I ever had. But when I was little I was small for my age..."_

_•_

"..A real shrimp, all arms and legs. Took him forever to grow into himself." Dean smiled at the memory. "But it made him a target for bullies. At first when he was real young it was just teasing and stuff, then it began to escalate. Deliberately bumping him to drop his books, tripping him. Stuff like that."

•

"_It didn't help always being the new kid. I'd get there in the middle of the semester, everybody had already made their friends, found their groups. It was easier to buddy up with the loners. It gave me friends, someone to talk to but it just made everything worse. By second grade I was the target for every fifth grade bully on the planet."_

_•_

"He was small and they'd just hone in on him, so I would step in and defend him. A six year old doesn't care who's protecting him, just that they were being protected."

"But you're a girl!" Megan interrupted.

"With a mean right hook! My dad had to make sure I could take care of Sammy when he wasn't there so he trained me to protect him from the beginning. And protect him I did. I got suspended from a few schools but mostly just got warnings."

•

"_Anyway eventually I got old enough to realise that the other kids sisters didn't fight for them. I was embarrassed that my sister would always step in to fight my battles so I started to tease her about it. I told her that she should have been born a boy because that's how she was behaving and I started to call her Dean. We made a compromise, she taught me how to fight so I could defend myself but she would always be there on the outside, watching, ready to step in. But the name stuck. Dad hated it!" Sam said finishing his beer._

_Marnie stood and walked over to Sam. She placed her hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eye._

"_Sounds like you had a pretty hard life." She said._

"_Yeah." He shrugged on shoulder. "But I had Dana and she had me."_

"_Sounds a bit like me and Megan. She was always pulling the big sister knows best thing on me too."_

"_But not tonight." Sam said, sliding his hands up to hold Marnies hips. "You took care of her tonight."_

"_Of course I did. She's my sister."_

_Sam pulled Marnie closer._

"_Did I tell you how hot that was?" He growled in a low voice._

"_Not recently." Marnie purred back._

_Sam stood, picking Marnie up in the process. He kissed her as her wrapped her legs around his waist. Turning around Marnie squealed as he threw her to the mattress before crawling up the bed to cover her with his body. Giggling Marnie began to unbutton Sams shirt as he nuzzled into her neck and ran his hand up under her T-shirt._

_•_

"I get it you know." Megan said as she carefully place an adhesive bandage over Deans burn.

"Get what?" Dean asked twisting her hand to look at Megan's work.

"That overprotective sibling thing." Megan said. "Marnie, she's smart as a whip but she's always been a bit socially awkward. Didn't help that when she was little she had a terrible lisp. She'd get picked on all the time."

Dean just watched Megan as she spoke.

"I mean we had a mom and dad to cook for us and keep us safe and tuck us in at night but they were always working. Mom was a cashier and dad was a plumber, they wanted a better life for us than they had so they worked long hours to pay for speech therapy and athletics camps and college. Anyway it left Marnie and me by ourselves a lot. Our parents didn't know about the bullying, Marnie refused to say anything because she didn't want to get anyone in trouble, so I spent hours working on her therapy lessons with her and before too long the lisp was gone but I still watched over her like a hawk. Anyone came too close and '_wham_'!" Megan laughed.

"You're a good sister." Dean said spinning her empty glass.

Megan could see sadness in her eyes.

"It helped having parents who cared for us."

"Oh! Our dad loved us..." Dean began, defending their dad was second nature.

"I know! I just mean, you did everything for Sam. You fed him and clothed him."

"Someone has to take care of him." Dean said with a shrug.

Megan stood and moved to stand in front of Dean. She straddled her legs and sat in her lap.

"I think, for tonight, someone needs to take care of you."

Megan rested her hands on Deans shoulders and leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips. Dean wrapped her arms around Megan and pulled her close returning the kiss with as much tenderness as she could pour into it.

•

Dean dropped their bags in the trunk of the Impala and closed the lid.

"Well this was an adventure I'm not likely to forget anytime soon." Megan said as she wrapped her arms around Dean and pressed up against her.

"Me neither." Dean tucked a stray lock of hair behind Megan's ear then kissed her.

"You've got my number and my email right?" Marnie asked as she and Sam left her room.

"Course I do." He tightened the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder. "I'll email you as soon as I finish the book you gave me and let you know what I thought."

They stopped by the car. Marnie looked up at Sam.

"I'm so glad I met you." She smiled. "Thank you for everything."

She stretched up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Really, five times and all he gets in public is a peck on the cheek?" Dean stage whispered to Megan.

Both Sam and Marnie blushed but Sam smirked and leaned down for a more thorough goodbye kiss.

"That's more like it." They heard Megan murmur.

"So what do you do when you see a ghost?" Dean asked the sisters.

"Oh don't worry. Visiting haunted houses has completely fallen of my things-to-Do list!" Megan said, nodding seriously.

"That's my girl." Dean said.

"But we will call you if we hear of anything that might fall into your area of expertise."

"Make sure you do." Dean said as she reluctantly let go of Megan and climbed into the car.

Sam kissed Marnie quickly one more time then opened Baby's door and got into the drivers seat. He started the car and with a quick wave drove out of the motel lot.

"We could have stayed longer. I mean they didn't run screaming when they found out about what we do and you and Marnie had a lot in common." Dean said when they were just down the road.

"What, and you and Megan weren't a good match?"

"Hot sex but there's no real future in it. I mean you want to explain the sudden change from Dana to Dean?"

"Gender reassignment?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam chuckled. "But you're right, our situation is a strange one. We'll keep in touch but my life isn't really relationship friendly."

"Fair call, but you know, if anything happens she could always be your back up plan."

"What do you mean, '_if anything happens'_?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean said. "So where are we off to now?


	42. Chapter 42

**Vrskaandrea: I really enjoyed writing the girls in for the Winchester siblings. They hover around in the back ground and are mentioned but not seen again. I am thinking of writing a follow up where they stumble onto each other again bit well see if it happens.**

_**CHAPTER 42**_

The hunters had promised Bobby they wouldn't stay away too long so they made their way back up the country cleaning up six more monsters on their way back to the salvage yard.

Dean was in the kitchen making breakfast when Bobby walked in.

"Whatcha doin' boy?" He asked.

"That's still weird, you calling me '_boy_' when I have these amazing boobs!" Dean laughed. "Any way, I'm making us breakfast. We come here all the time and you always take care of us. I just feel like we're taking advantage of you, so I made scrambled eggs, bacon and grilled tomatoes."

"Grilled tomatoes huh?" Bobby asked as he looked at the plate Dean set before him. "Didn't even know I had tomatoes."

"Yep, good for the prostate old man and FYI, they were about to walk out the door on their own."

Sam joined them soon after and they sat down to eat together.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry I haven't made any progress on the brand." Bobby began.

"Bobby don't worry about it." Dean said. "We know you have a life outside us. You gotta run this place and help the other hunters."

"Besides, you've figured it out mostly on your own this far. Its not like we've been around to help a whole lot." Sam said shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth. "So how did the big hunt go? Is Rufus still as cantankerous as always?"

"That man is a royal pain in my arse!" Bobby told them all about the hunt Rufus had conned him into helping with the week before. As usual he had pulled the 'no work on the Sabbath' routine and Bobby had had to do all the digging himself. Sam and Dean just shook their heads and laughed along with Bobby.

"Rufus is a dick but there is no one else I rather watch my back aside from you two or Caleb." Bobby said.

"Did someone just say my name?" Caleb said, limping into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked as he rose from his seat to give Caleb a once over.

"I'm fine old man!" Caleb said, batting Bobby's hands away. "Just had a run in with a demon is all. Tweaked my knee a bit. I'll be fine in a day or two."

He limped to the vacated seat and dropped down, dragging the uneaten remains of Bobby's breakfast to him.

"That's mine you little twerp!" Bobby said yanking the fork from his hand. "If you want some, there's left overs on the stove."

"What? A minute ago you were practically feeling me up in concern and now I have to fend for myself?" Caleb asked insulted.

"You said you were fine so, help yourself!" Bobby picked up his plate and sat beside Sam.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean looked up and Caleb gave her his best smile.

"Get your own." Dean said around a mouthful of bacon and tomato.

"_Fine_!" Caleb muttered about uncaring people all the way to the stove and back before sitting down and digging in.

"This is good Bobby." He said.

"Didn't do it, it was Dean."

Caleb opened his mouth and let the food he'd just shovelled in there drop back on the plate.

"Dean cooked?"

Dean shot him a bitch face.

"I'm kidding! It's great!" He began eating again as Dean flipped him the bird and took her plate to the counter.

"Just for that, you can do the dishes." She patted him on the shoulder as she walked past and out of the kitchen.

•

Dean shoved the book away in frustration.

"_Damn it!_ Another dead end!"

She spread her arms wide on the table and began to lightly bang her on the timber.

"Why (_bang_) can't (_bang_) we (_bang_) figure (_bang_) this (_bang_) out?" She smacked her head down one last time and left it resting on the table top.

"Dean, it's gonna be okay. We'll find it." Sam said.

Dean flew up from her chair and began pacing the room.

"_Is it Sammy?_ Will we? Because we've been through every book in this room three times and _nothing_!" She fumed.

"We're trying our best here." Sam answered defensively.

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean said. "You and Bobby have worked yourselves almost to the brink of exhaustion, and for _what_? We even have the symbol Missouri saw and still _nothing_!"

Dean leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Sam left his seat at the table and joined his brother on the floor. Bobby and Caleb had seen enough of these breakdowns to keep quiet and let Sam handle it.

"I don't know what to tell you Dean, but we've gotta keep our faith that we can fix this."

"What if we can't?" Dean whispered, turning her head and laying one cheek on her knees so she could see Sammy.

"We will. I promise you." He gave his brother a small encouraging smile.

Dean sat for a moment, slightly leaning against her brother.

"Do you think maybe Missouri got the symbol wrong? Or maybe it was just incomplete?"

"Don't know. It's possible."

"Maybe I should go see her again. Do you think she could read me over the phone? She's pretty strong." Dean suggested.

"Dunno Dean. Let's just keep working with what we have before we go driving across the country again."

"Okay." Dean nodded then tipped her head back against the wall. "_God_! This is so frustrating!"

Sam looked at Caleb, this was his cue to step in. He stood from his seat and walked over to stand in front of Dean.

"Hey."

Dean looked up.

"How about we go outside and spar a bit?" He held out his hand but Dean just stared at it. "Come on, let's go burn off some steam."

Sam shoulder bumped his brother.

"Go on, it'll do you some good. Work off your frustration a bit."

"Yeah, Okay." Dean out his hand in Caleb's and let him help her stand, then she held out her hand and helped Sam to his feet. "Come on then."

She left the room with Caleb following.

"He doesn't sound too enthusiastic about it." Bobby said.

"Don't worry, Caleb will say something stupid and then it will be on for young and old." Sam said sitting back down and finding his place in the book in front of him.

"Don't you mean dumb and dumber?"

•

"So what's got your panties in a bunch?" Caleb asked throwing a half arsed left jab at Dean.

"This whole fucking situation! I'm just so _frustrated_." Dean said, easily blocking her friends attack.

"Sexually?" Caleb said teasing Dean. Didn't matter the gender, Dean was always horny. Caleb smirked when he saw a small tell tale flicker in his friends eyes.

"Shut up arse!" Dean said, sweeping at Caleb's legs.

"Oh, playing dirty now, are we?" Caleb asked.

"You started it with your nasty sex talk."

Dean was holding back, Caleb knew his friend too well and this was not what Dean needed. They were throwing lazy punches and jabs. Caleb decided to step things up a notch. He launched into a flurry of punches and kicks before throwing Dean to the ground.

"You're not trying." He said, leaning over her as she lay in the dust.

"Fuck you!" She said as she climbed to her feet.

'_Angry but not angry enough_.' Caleb thought to himself. Time to increase the pressure.

Dean began fighting back but again not with the fury she was known for. Caleb tried to think of a way to make her snap as they slowly worked their way deeper into the stacks of forgotten vehicles.

"Bobby and Sam are doing their best you know." Caleb said ducking a sloppy right from Dean.

"I know." Dean replied copping a glancing blow to her shoulder.

"Really? Because it didn't sound like it to me." Caleb could see he was getting the reaction he was looking for.

"Seriously? Didn't you hear me! I said exactly those word!"

"Nope, not how it sounded to us." Caleb back peddled as Dean started to advance.

"Sammy knows what I said and how I meant it and that's all that matters." Dean said unleashing a vicious left/right combination that only just missed its mark.

"Yeah you said they were working themselves to exhaustion '_for what_'? For what Dean. You think they're wasting their time?" Caleb's voice has begun to rise. "You think they can't fix you?"

"No!"

"No what Dean? No, they aren't wasting their time or no, they can't fix you?"

"Maybe I can't be fixed! Maybe I don't deserve to be saved!" Dean screamed, finally landing a fierce right hook to Caleb's jaw.

"I never said '_saved_'." Caleb said almost calmly.

"_Shut the fuck up!_" Dean launched herself at Caleb in a full body attack.

'_There you are._' Caleb thought a nanosecond before Dean collided with him sending them both tumbling to the ground. They scrambled around before gaining their feet and were lost in a blur of fists and feet and cursing until Caleb pinned Dean against the hood of an old car. He pressed against her and smiled as her eyes rolled back and she moaned.

"You little slut." He said pressed against her harder.

"Never said I wasn't." Dana purred back.

•

"Huh."

"What?" Sam asked looking at the older hunter. "You find something?"

"Yeah, just not what we are looking for." Bobby replied, turning his laptop so Sam could read the article he had on the screen.

Sam quickly scanned the page.

"Demons?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it." Bobby said. "Probably should send someone to look into it."

"Me and Dean'll go." Sam offered. "It's not that far away, we can be back in about four days, week at the latest. I think it will do Dean good."

"That'll work, I guess. I want to go pay someone a visit anyway."

"Okay, I'll go get Dean. If we head off this afternoon we should be able to get started on the hunt tomorrow."

Sam pushed up from his chair and walked outside looking for his brother.


	43. Chapter 43

**_***TRIGGER WARNING: the latter half of this chapter depicts attempted kidnapping and attempted sexual assault.***_**

**Vrskaandrea: Well its Monday, tome to get the answer for the will Sam/won't Sam catch them scenario...**

**Bingos-gal: A one shot of Dean and Megan is in the pipeline but I can't say too much because that will spoil all the fun. And as for Sam...read on and see ;)**

**Blondie 20000: Hmmmmmm, on a scale of 1 to 1,000,000 how mad do you think Sam would be _if_ he caught them?**

_**CHAPTER 43**_

*****Danas back, just for a little bit.******

Caleb collapsed, panting, against Dana's back.

"Holy shit! This wasn't what I expected when you said 'let's burn of some steam', but it was a good option." Dana said from where she lay with her chest pressed against the hood of the old Dodge Polara.

"I'm not complaining either." Caleb mumbled.

"I am. You have to get off, you're heavy." Dana said as she tried to push up.

"Already got off, now I can't move, you broke me." Caleb said as he let all his weight press down on her.

"_Dean_!"

And..._click_!

"Fuck!" Dean said using all her strength to push up. "It's Sam! Get up!"

Caleb hurriedly stood and stepped away from Dean.

"_Dean! Caleb_!" They could hear Sam calling them

"Ah, fuck!" Caleb cursed as he ripped the condom off and threw it under one of the cars.

"What?" Dean asked as she pulled up her panties and jeans hurriedly tried to get her clothing in order.

"Um, nothing, just get yourself back together." Caleb said as he hurriedly tucked himself away. "We kinda look like guilty teenagers. How are we going to get this past Sam?"

They heard Sam call again, he was getting closer.

"First, I'm going to punch you in the face, then, you're going to throw me onto the trunk of that car." Dean said.

"No, seriously?"

"Seriously!" And with that Dean unleashed a hell of a right hook and caught Caleb square in the jaw.

His hand flew up to his lip and came away covered in blood.

"You bitch! You made me bleed my own blood."

Suddenly he reached out with both hands and grasped the front of Deans shirt. He took a few steps then launched her through the air.

•

"_Dean_!" Sam called.

He listened for an answer and when he received none he began to follow the scuff marks in the dirt that led further into the yard.

"Dean! Caleb!" He called agin. It's not like they wouldn't be able to hear him. All his childhood Dean had told him he spoke too loud. He was about to call again when a sudden movement brought him to stop. He watched as Dean flew across in front of him, wincing as she landed heavily on the trunk of one of Bobby's old junkers. She quickly repositioned herself as Caleb came stalking into view. Dean managed to get her feet onto his chest and kick out with all her strength. Caleb stumbled backwards and, before he could gain his balance, Dean was on him, driving them both to the ground. Straddling Caleb's chest she drew back for what looked like a powerful strike.

"Dean!" Sam called out, rushing forward.

Dean looked up.

"Oh hey Sammy." She patted Caleb's cheek then popped up to her feet. "Whats up?"

She held out her hand and helped Caleb from the ground.

"Found a case. Bobby wants us to go check it out." Sam said, looking from his brother to their friend. "You guys look like you went three rounds with a swamp demon, and the demon won. You also stink!"

He looked at the pair in front of him. They were panting and flushed and their clothes were all disheveled but Dean was smiling and there was a healthy glow about her that told Sam she was relaxed and happy.

"Yeah we do." Caleb said, sniffing his own pit.

"Any way, this hunt?" Dean said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, demons in Illinois."

"Cool. You wanna go now?"

"May as well." Sam shrugged.

"Awesome. Dibs first shower!" Dean said then took off at a sprint.

Sam watched her go then turned his gaze on Caleb.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, just I haven't seen Dean that...loose...for a while, well at least not unless sex has been involved."

"What're you saying?" Caleb asked, tamping down the slight panic that was threatening to rise. If Sam found out what he had just done to his sibling then no one would ever find his body.

"Nothing. Beating the crap out of you must be better than therapy. Maybe I'll try it one day." Sam said as he walked away. "By the way, your lip is bleeding."

Caleb touched his lip away and saw it was indeed, still bleeding. He just shrugged and followed Sam into the house.

•

Bobby kept in close contact with Sam and Dean. He informed them he was headed to Montana to pick up an Ancient Tome from another hunter but then had to detour to Oregon to help a newbie hunter out of trouble.

"I'm sorry Dean, that means any research is on hold for the time being." Bobby said.

"That's okay Bobby. I understand you gotta keep doing what you do, and if that means a road trip to Oregon to save some poor wannabe hunter, then so be it." Dean said.

"Thats very understanding of you Dean." Bobby said, slightly sarcastically.

"Yeah well, that's me. Mr. Understanding."

"Don't you mean Miss?" Sam said laughing.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Jerk."

"Will you two knock it off!" Bobby yelled down the phone.

"Sorry Bobby." They said in unison.

"Anyway how far are you off from this hunt?"

"We're in Illinois now. We've tracked down the demons and think we could get a clear shot at them tomorrow." Sam said.

"Okay, good. You boys get a good night sleep. Make sure you're good for tomorrow."

"We will Bobby, you take care too." Sam said.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"So who's this new hunter Bobby was talking about?" Sam asked.

"Dunno, some guy named Gary, or Gerald or something like that." Dean said putting her feet on the other chair and taking a drink from her beer.

•

The hunt was surprisingly easy. Just a couple of low level demons trying to make a name for themselves with the new King of Hell. The hunters were quick to dispatch them then decided to hang about for the night and enjoy a meal and some drinks at the local bar.

"I'm empty." Dean said shaking her bottle. "You want a refill?"

"Ah, yeah. Why not?" Sam said.

Dean grabbed Sams empty bottle and headed to the bar.

"Hi."

Dean turned to the owner of the voice beside her.

"Hello." She said as she assessed the owner of the voice. Six foot tall, 210 pounds max, dirty blonde hair, muscular but out of shape, the small paunch over his belt attesting to that.

"Stanley." He said, holding out his hand.

"Dana." Dean said, briefly shaking Stanley's hand.

"Been watching you."

"That's not creepy at all, Stanley." Dean said, trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"No, not bein' creepy, just appreciating a beautiful woman."

'_Wow_!' Dean mouthed to herself.

The bartender finally noticed Dean and took her order, placing two beers on the counter.

"On me." Stanley said as Dean pulled out some notes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm paying for myself tonight." Dean said as she handed the money to the man behind the bar. Dean picked up the bottles and turned to Stanley. "Well it was nice to meet you but I'm going to enjoy the rest of my night with my great, big brother over there." Dean said gesturing to Sam, sitting at their table.

"No worries." Stanley said with a forced smile. He turned to watch Dean as she walked away and sat at the table.

"Who's your friend?" Sam asked, smirking as he drank from his bottle.

"Stanley. He thinks I'm beautiful." Dean laughed.

"Do I need to play over protective brother?"

"No, it's fine. Just ignore him and I'm sure he will move on to someone a bit more desperate."

They ate their meal, Dean had two serves of pie because she couldn't decide between cherry or the banana cream and Sam even had a slice as well. They drank and chatted and relaxed.

Stanley sat in the corner and drank.

•

"You about ready to go?" Sam asked a few hours later.

"Yeah, just let me hit the head first."

"I'll wait here."

Dean stood and walked to the back of the room and through the door that lead to the bathrooms. Walking out of the ladies bathroom she pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

Caleb:

_So I'm in Notrees Tx. Thr r literally NO TREES!_

It was accompanied by a photo of a dry, flat area of... nothing.

Dean was laughing as she began to type a reply. Suddenly a hand was across her mouth and she was being pulled into a small alcove.

"No one tells me '_no_'!" Stanley hissed in her ear, his breath heavy with whiskey.

Dean struggled against him but he tightened his grip around her. He slammed her against the wall, keeping his hand across her mouth, the other grabbing her breast hard as he pushed up against her.

"You an' me are gonna go out side and have a little fun."

Dean trembled as Stanley began to drag her towards the back door. They were getting dangerously close to the exit when she began to struggle against him and he tightened his grip and Dean heard her shirt tear.

The switch in her head clicked and it clicked _HARD_!

•

Sam looked at his watch. He turned to the door at the back of the room and wondered what was taking Dean so long. He then remembered that he was now a she and it took a bit longer than it used to for her to visit the bathroom. He gave it another minute then decided to go find her. Just as he stood and began to walk back the door exploded, spraying bits of timber around. Sam froze as Dean and Stanley crashed through. Dean was suddenly on top of Stanley. Kneeling with one knee on his thighs, she grabbed a fist full of Stanley's shirt and pulled him partially upright before pummelling his face with her fist.

"You think it's okay to put your hands on me? (_Punch_) You think it's okay to put your hands (_punch_) on a woman with out her permission? (_Punch_)" She screamed, drawing back to hit him again. "Fucking bastard!" (_PUNCH!)_

"_Dean_!" Sam yelled as he made his way through the crowd that had formed. He could see the bars security making their way into the melee. They beat him to Dean and tried to drag her off the bloody man lying, groaning, on the floor. She managed to get a few hits in before they dislodged her. It took two of the burly men to drag Dean away and lock her in the storeroom while a few onlookers and bar staff tended to Stanley. Sam pushed his way to the storeroom and tried to get to Dean but the security officer told him no one gets in until the police arrive.


	44. Chapter 44

**Vrskaandrea: Thanks for the review, 'faithful reader' ;) and don't worry, Stanley is exposed for the monster he is and I sure he will be dealt with.**

_**CHAPTER 44**_

*****there is procedural stuff in the next couple of chapters which I know nothing about about so I mostly just made shit up. Sorry to any law enforcement officers that may read this and roll their eyes at any inaccuracies, you do a great job! Thanks!**

Dean was sitting handcuffed at a table being questioned by a detective while officers took the statements of Stanley and a few witnesses.

"_She's a fucking psycho_!" Stanley screamed. "_She broke my nose!_"

"It's not broken sir." The paramedic said. "Just badly bruised."

"Okay sir, please just tell me what happened." The officer said.

"I just went to piss and that bitch attacked me!"

The detective turned back to Dean, having grown bored with Stanley's show.

"Okay, Miss?"

"Graul." Dean said.

"Graul, right. Wanna tell me what made you go all Lorena Bobbitt on that guy?"

"Lorena Bobbitt cut her husbands dick off." Dean corrected the detective.

"Look, Miss, you're facing some heavy charges here. If you want to tell me anything, now would be the time."

Dean just sat silently. The detective drew up a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Okay, let's start again. My name is Detective Pete Rasmussen. I'm not the bad guy, I just want to get to the bottom of why a woman like you would attack one of our most prominent businessmen."

"It was self defence." Dean said staring detective in the eye.

"You're telling me he attacked you first?"

"Pretty sure that's what 'self defence' means."

"Okay, well if he hit first, can you explain why all 6 foot, 200 pounds of him is sitting over there with a face that looks like a jack-o-lantern three weeks past Halloween and you're here with a few bruises and ripped up knuckles?"

"That would be because he's a wanna-be rapist and bully who thinks he can use his size to intimidate women into taking whatever he wants." Dean said staring at Stanley. "And me..." She said looking back to the detective. "Well I have trained my whole life to come up against things bigger and uglier than him...and win."

•

"I just want to see my sister!" Sam said to the officer. "Look at her! She's injured and you have a duty of care to look after her!"

"After your statement sir."

"She needs me!" Sam yelled.

"The sooner you give me your statement the sooner you get to see your sister." The office gave him a bored look.

"Fine. We were having dinner and some drinks. The guy approached her at the bar and she brushed him off. We had a few more drinks and then she went to the bathroom. Next thing I know they're crashing through the door and then y'all arrived."

"Does your sister have a history of violent behaviour?"

"No." Sam said watching Dean with the detective. Stanley was still yelling about assault but Sam was too focused on Dean to care. He could see by her posture, the way she held herself that something was off and if this stupid cop didn't let him go to her soon then Dean wouldn't be the only one facing charges tonight.

•

"Did Mr. Cooper do this?" He asked using his pen to point to the large tear in her shirt.

Dean nodded.

"At the moment it's your word against his and the evidence is stacked against you, I mean he's the one beaten to a pulp. You're facing charges of assault, grievous bodily harm, destruction of property. I'm going to have to take you down to the station and book you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Dean said..

"Hey Pete?" The bar manager called.

"Yeah Sandy?"

She walked over to the pair.

"You might want to come and see this." She said. She led the detective to the office.

•

"I came in as soon as Tom called me. I just entered the pass code for the footage and saw this." She woke the computer back up and pressed play on the cctv.

They stood in silence as they watched Dean enter the hall then the ladies room. A minute later Stanley stepped through the door also. A few minutes passed and Dean exited the bathroom looking at her phone. Stanley walked up behind her and grabbed her. They watched as she struggled and then Stanley pushed her to the wall, talking briefly then began dragging her to the back exit. He almost had her to the door when Dean began fighting back. They both grimaced when she threw her head back into Stanley's face then elbowed him in the sternum. They watched as she forced her way from Stanley's grip and began punching him. Despite the obvious size difference she definitely had the advantage. Sandy paused the vision when the pair crashed through the door.

"Well that backs up Miss Grauls version of events."

•

Sam took advantage of the detectives absence to go to Dean. He draped her jacket over her shoulders to cover her torn shirt.

"Thanks."

"You okay?" Sam asked taking the chair the Detective has just vacated.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"That sack of shit thought he could just take what he wanted. Guess I showed him." Dean snarled.

"It's okay. We'll get this sorted then blow this place."

Dean nodded. Sam noticed her shiver and reached out to rub her arms.

"You are?"

Sam jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

"I'm her brother." He said standing protectively between Dean and Detective Rasmussen. "Has she been seen by the paramedic?"

"Not as far as I'm aware."

"Why not?" Sam demanded.

"Because she beat the crap out of someone and he needed to be seen first." Pete replied, every bit as intimidating as Sam had been. "Any way, new evidence has just come to light and you're free to go, Miss Graul."

He walked around behind Dean and uncuffed her.

"What new evidence?" Sam asked.

"CCTV footage. The bar just had it installed last week, it shows Stanley Cooper attacking your sister first. As you said, it was self defence." He turned to Dean and handed her his card. "I'm going to need you to come down to the station tomorrow and give me another statement if that's okay."

"We'll be there." Sam said.

•

"What? Are you letting her go?" Stanley yelled from across the room. He stormed across to confront the Detective. "She attacked me!"

"Stanley Cooper?" Detective Rasmussen asked.

"What? Yes you know who I am!" He shouted. "Why are you letting her go?"

"Stanley Cooper, you're under arrest for assault, attempted sexual assault and attempted kidnapping."

The detective put his hand on Stanley's shoulder spinning him and cuffing his hands behind his back. He waved over a pair of uniformed officers and instructed them to put him in a cruiser and take home to the station.

"Do you need to be seen by a paramedic Miss Graul?"

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'd just like to go now." Dean said, still rubbing her wrists and leaning slightly against Sam who had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're free to go, I'll have an officer drive you, but don't forget to come by the station tomorrow."

"Okay." Dean said.

The detective shook their hands and they were finally able to leave.

•

A storm had rolled in during the night. Dean watched the light playing across the sky as she sat silently in the back of the cruiser all the way back to the motel. Once in the room she closed the door and locked it. She placed the salt lines the went back to the door and put the chain in place. She stood chewing her thumb nail, staring at the door. She walked over and checked the locks again.

"Dean, the police have him. He's locked in a cell, he's not coming here." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said, touching the chain.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I think I'm gonna take a shower." Dean said absently.

"I need to check your hands." Sam said.

"Okay." She replied picking up her pyjamas and walking into the bathroom.

•

Sam felt a moment of panic when Dean left the room but relief set in when she left the door ajar. Steam soon began to drift out of the bathroom as Sam found the first aid kit they always kept in one of their bags and set it in the table. He filled the kettle and put it on. He had just sat down with his crappy motel coffee when Dean emerged.

"You want one?" Sam asked lifting his mug up.

"No." Dean answered as she walked across the room to check the door locks and windows again.

"Dean?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah?" She turned to face her brother.

"Come here so I can check your knuckles."

"They're fine Sammy." Dean said. Sam was slightly relieved that Dean seemed to be returning to her normal self.

"Please? For me?" Sam put on the most saddest attempt at puppy eyes he could.

Dean finally smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, for you." She sat at the table and put her hand out, palm down.

"Wow, you did a good job on these." Sam said looking at the torn flesh across his brothers knuckles. He took her hand in his and could feel the small tremors running through her.

"It was worth it."

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Sam asked, not looking up as he gently felt the bones for breaks.

"Not particularly." Dean said.

"Please, for my peace of mind. I need to know that sack of crap didn't do anything to you." Sam said, this time pulling out an authentic worried brother face.

"He didn't."

"Please Dean."

"I froze." Dean said looking down.

"What?"

"When he grabbed me, I froze. He said all this stuff about always getting what he wants then he began dragging me to the door."

"That happens in situations like that." Sam said reassuringly, as he cleaned the wounds.

"Not to me!" Dean snapped. "I'm a god damn hunter! I don't freeze!"

"It's okay Dean. You snapped out of it. You took him down."

Dean gave a self depreciating laugh.

"What?" Sam asked.

"If my shirt didn't rip he probably would've got me out the door."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard my shirt rip and I thought '_damnit! I love this shirt_.' And then I..._snapped_. I head butted him in the face to get away and then the rest is a blur."

Sam applied some adhesive bandages to Deans knuckles and looked at his brother. He could see her shivering.

"You did good, Dean. The cops have him now." A particularly large shudder wracked Deans body. "Are you cold?" Sam asked.

Dean shook her head then her face crumpled as tears began to run down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands as sobs shook her. Sam quickly moved around the table and pulled her to her feet and against his chest. Her wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's okay Dean. I got you. You're safe." He lay his cheek against the top of her head and rocked them gently.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Dean began to get herself under control. She pushed away and Sam reluctantly let her go. Stepping back she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Jesus Christ the sooner this thing is over the better." She said trying for a cocky smile but falling short. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack. Been a long night."

Sam nodded as Dean walked over and climbed under her covers. He grabbed a T-shirt and sweats and quickly changed in the bathroom before brushing his teeth and walking back into the main room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked as Sam climbed in beside her.

"What's it look like?"

"Sam, we haven't shared a bed in 15 years, aren't you a little old for this?" Her brave front was shattered when she flinched as thunder sounded over head.

"No, I'm not." Sam replied. "Besides you're freezing and the heater in here sucks and...and _I_ need this." Sam mumbled the last part. "So shut up, jerk, and come here."

He reached out and dragged Dean close enough that she would benefit from his own body heat and that their contact might actually calm his own heart that hadn't stopped racing since he saw Dean burst through the door earlier.

"Fine." Dean said as she, not so reluctantly, pressed in close to her larger, little brother. "Night bitch!"

"Night sis." Sam whispered back only to cop a light elbow to his ribs.

Sam held Dean until her breathing evened out and the trembling that shook her body, which he wasn't entirely convinced was caused by the cold change, slowed and then disappeared. His own heartbeat had finally returned to its natural rhythm and he eventually closed his eyes and slipped into sleep, sure in the knowledge that his smaller, big brother was safe. Yes, it was weird to be sharing a bed with his grown brother but, for all the times growing up he'd sought the safety of Dean, just this once he was going to return the favour.


	45. Chapter 45

**_***Just because I'm awake and bored, heres an extra chapter! x***_**

**Vrskaandrea: While Sam has been no slouch supporting Dean through this whole curse ordeal, he certainly steps up and into the protective/supportive role with this new challenge.**

_**CHAPTER 45**_

Dean woke early the next morning to a strong pair of arms around her and was about to fight her way out when the scent cheap motel soap hit her nose and the sleep fog left her brain. Remembering she was safe with Sam she relaxed back into the bed and let her eyes drift closed again.

"Hey Sammy?" She said a few minutes later.

"Mmmm?" Sam answered as he tightened his grip on his brother.

"Sam!"

"Whaa?"

"Dude, you're poking me."

"What?" Sam asked, finally waking up.

"You're poking me!"

"No I'm n...oh shit! Sorry Dean!" Sam pulled away from his brother as soon as the meaning behind Deans words hit him.

Dean laughed, and it felt good to, at his brothers embarrassment.

"Don't worry man. It happens. I'm a dude too remember. Morning wood is all part of the game."

Sam flushed bright red but didn't get a chance to respond to Dean, not that he even knew what to say, when his cell began ringing.

"You wanna get that? And deal with that?" Dean giggled as she snuggled back down into the blankets.

Sam crossed the room and pulled the phone from his jacket pocket before entering the bathroom.

"What's up Caleb?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Where's Dean?" Caleb snapped.

"Well, 'hello' to you too."

"Can it squirt. Where's Dean? I've been trying to reach him all night and he's not answering."

"He's right here."

"Then why isn't he answering?"

"Because his phone hasn't rang once..._crap!"_ Sam suddenly realised why they hadn't heard Deans phone.

"What, '_crap_'?"

"There was an incident last night. Dean must have dropped the phone during the fight."

"Dean was in a fight?" Caleb suddenly sounded interested. "Was it with a hot blonde?"

"Blonde-ish yes, hot? No."

"Oh well, don't suppose you got any pictures?"

"No I didn't!" It was Sams turn to snap back. He sighed then opened the bathroom door slightly to check on Dean. "I guess it's not going to matter if I tell you." He said pulling the door closed again.

"Tell me what?" Caleb asked serious again.

"Dean was attacked last night. Some guy at the bar didn't like being told '_no_' so he took matters into his own hands. He tried to kidnap Dean."

"_Fuck_! Is he okay? Where are you?" Caleb asked.

"We're in Illinois and he's fine. Just a couple of scraped up knuckles and his favourite shirt got ripped. The fucker that tried to hurt him though...well _he_ looks like he's been dragged backwards through a grinder. Dean really did a number on him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We gotta go to the station to give a statement and then we are gonna blow this place. The sooner this shit hole is in our rear-view mirror the better I'll feel."

"That's my boy." Caleb said with pride. "So where you off to next? I'll meet you."

"Dunno. Probably back to Bobby's." Sam shrugged.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there."

"Yep. I guess."

•

"So did Caleb say anything else?" Dean asked over breakfast at the diner.

"No not really. Oh, we've gotta go back to the bar to look for your phone." Sam said wiping his hands. "You done here? Ready to go to the station?"

"Yep!" Dean wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Let's go pin this fucker to the wall."

They paid their bill then Sam drove them to the police station for Deans appointment with Detective Rasmussen. They entered through the front and approached the desk and asked for the detective. After a short wait Rasmussen appeared and led the Winchester's, no wait, sorry '_Grauls_', through to a comfortable looking room, complete with armchairs and coffee table.

"Huh." Dean said as she entered and looked around. "This is the nicest interrogation room I've ever seen."

"You've been in a lot of them have you?" The Detective asked, pulling out a chair.

"Um, what? _No_! None..." Dean said shaking her head.

"Okay, well you're not here to be interrogated, just to give a statement and we have found that using this room is more soothing for our witnesses. Now, if Sandy didn't show me the footage, you _would_ have seen the inside of one of our rooms."

Dean gave a shrug.

"Well then it's lucky for me that she did."

They all sat and Rasmussen began by asking Dean her name, date of birth, address...blah, blah, blah, then Dean recounted her version of the previous nights events. Sam sat beside her occasionally tensing at some of the details.

"Thank you Dana for coming in today. Now, while I get this typed up would you mind if we take a few pictures of your injuries?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said.

"Great. Just follow me." Pete walked to the door and noticed Sam just hovering, not sure what to do. "Sam? You can come too. We've found that it's comforting for the victim to have someone they trust with them when they are being examined."

"Oh, okay thanks." Sam looked at Dean who smiled and nodded.

They followed Pete down the hall and into a room where a female officer waited with a camera, then her left them to type up Deans statement.

"Hi Miss Graul, I'm Officer Carmichael. Today I'm just going to be taking some photos of the injuries you sustained in the attack last night. Other than the bruising on your face are there any other injuries any where else on your body?"

"Um, some on my ribs, and there's the cuts on my knuckles, which I guess I did. Otherwise, none that really came from him."

"Alright. I'm going to photograph your face and neck them I'm going to ask you to remove your shirt so I might be able to document any injuries on your torso." Officer Carmichael looked over at Sam. "Are you comfortable doing this with your..."

"Brother, I'm her brother." Sam said.

"Thank you." The Officer smiled at Sam. "Are you comfortable doing this with your brother in the room?"

"Yep. I want him to stay."

"Very well. I'll just get you to stand over here and we'll get started shall we?"

When the officer had taken as many pictures as she needed she led them back to the 'comfortable room' and it was only a short wait until the detective came back in.

"Firstly, this was found in the hallway last night. We assumed it was yours." He said holding out an evidence bag containing Deans phone.

"Thank you, I was wondering where that got to." Dean took it an removed it from the bag. She unlocked it and saw dozens of missed calls and messages, mostly from Caleb.

"So now I'll just get you to read through this and make sure it corresponds with every thing you told me, then if you are happy with it just sign it and you can be in your way." He said handing Dean a sheaf of papers.

Dean read through the statement then signed the bottom, handing them back.

"This copy is yours and I think that's everything." Rasmussen said walking them to the door. "Thank you for your cooperation Miss Graul."

"Thank you Detective."

"Please, Pete." He said holding out his hand.

"Well, in that case, Dana." She shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming by as well Sam."

"No worries, I'm kinda protective of my sibling." Sam said shaking the other mans hand.

"I can see that."

"Will you be needing us again? It's just our uncle is sick and we want to go visit him." Sam asked just wanting to get Dean away from this cursed place.

"No, I think we have everything covered. I have your number so I can call you if I need anything further." Dean had supplied the number for one of their burner phones.

"Awesome thanks." Sam placed his hand on Deans shoulder and began to usher her out the door before she suddenly stopped and turned back to the detective.

"Just one more thing Pete."

"Yeah?" He said turning back.

"He's done this before." Dean said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The things he said to me, I'd guarantee it. Maybe not here but, does he travel a lot?"

"Yeah, for his business."

"You've got his DNA, his picture, put it out there and see what bounces back."

"We're already on it."

"Awesome. Well, see ya Pete." Dean turned and walked out of the station, and if she happened to walk a few steps closer to Sam when she did, no one mentioned it.

•

It was a nine hour solid drive straight through to Bobby's, 11 if they stopped for a late lunch, which they did. Dean was surprised when the phone, they had given Rasmussen the number for, began to ring later that evening.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Hello, Miss Graul, Ah, Dana? This is Pete, um, Detective Rasmussen."

"Yeah, hi. What can I do for you." She asked looking over at Sam, shrugging.

"I just wanted to let you know that we put Coopers DNA out onto the system and we've already had seven hits dating back over the mast few years." Pete said.

"Really? Seven?" Dean said.

"Yeah, two in California. Two in Montana, and one each in Nevada, Ohio and Maine."

"Wow, he got around."

"He travelled a lot so I'm actually expecting more. What you did last night, taking him down like that, you potentially saved a lot of women. Men like him don't stop, they escalate."

"I guess he just picked on the wrong person." Dean said.

"Yeah, He sure did." Pete huffed out a laugh. "So anyway, I was thinking, if you're still around, maybe I could take you out for a drink? You know, to say thank you?"

"Oh, um," Dean scratched her neck then threw a glance at Sam who was frowning in her direction. "That's very nice of you to offer but we're already on the road to go see our uncle." She said as she picked at a loose thread on her jeans.

"I see." Pete said disappointed. "Maybe next time if you're ever in this area again?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well, I've got to go. I think there is going to be a bit of a tug-o-war over this guy. All the states will want their piece of him."

"Alright, well, thanks for calling. See ya." Dean said.

"Yeah, bye."

"That was Rasmussen?" Sam asked when Dean disconnected the call.

"Yeah." He answered, staring at her phone.

"What did he want?"

"They have had hits on unsolved assaults in five different states already."

Dean said.

"Jesus! _Five states?"_ Sam was shocked.

"Seven cases all up." Dean said.

"Fuck Dean. He was an animal!" Sam said shaking his head. He felt sick at the thought of what could have happened to Dean if she hadn't fought back.

"Not all Monsters are supernatural Sammy." Dean said looking out the window.

They drove in silence for a while.

"Guess what else." Dean said trying to suppress a smile.

"I dunno, what?"

"He asked me on a date." Dean said smiling at her brother.

"What, really?"

"Yeah. Drinks, to say '_thank you'_." Dean said complete with finger quotation marks.

"That's crazy!" Sam laughed.

"Why is it crazy?"

"Just because..." Sam shook his head. "He seemed like a very nice guy, I'm sure you two would have been very happy."

"Shut up!" Dean laughed as she flung her arm out to hit Sam.

Sam tried to duck away while keeping the car on the road. Laughter filled Baby and for a brief second in time the Winchester's could just be happy.


	46. Chapter 46

**Vrskaandrea: I love writing Caleb, he's fun!**

**_CHAPTER 46_**

They stopped for dinner then switched out drivers so Sam could get some rest in the back seat. Dean pulled up to Bobby's around midnight to a dark and empty house. Bobby was still in Oregon but was expected home later the next day. Waking Sam they stumbled inside and up to 'their' room and collapsed on the beds, sleeping through to late the next morning.

Sam and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table the next morning enjoying a leisurely breakfast when Caleb burst into the room.

"Chupacabras in Cali. Get you're shit and let's go." He announced as he tried to take Sams breakfast only to be met with a hard slap on the hand.

"We just got back. Can't we have one day?" Dean whined.

"Don't know what to tell you. Three hikers missing just this week." Caleb said as he scraped the leftover eggs and bacon onto a plate.

"Who the hell keeps letting these fuglies in? Why can't they just stay in Mexico where they belong?" Dean bitched.

"Dunno." Caleb shrugged as he shovelled food into his mouth. "But times a'wastin'. We'll take one car."

"_Fuck_!" Dean angrily pushed her plate across the table then stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Sam watched her leave before turning to Caleb.

"Is there really a chupacabra in California or is this just a scam so you and Dean can go perve on girls in bikinis?" He asked.

"No, there's really a chupacabra in California, the bikini babes will just be a bonus." Caleb answered with a smile.

•

Dean was sleeping in the back seat as Sam drove. Caleb turned back to look at her.

"Well look at that. He finally fits." Caleb said with a chuckle.

Sam checked the rear view mirror. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"How's he doing?" Caleb asked.

"He's doing okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a small melt down back at the motel, but the next day, he seemed fine." Sam said.

"I warned him." Caleb said shaking his head.

"What, you think this was Deans fault? That he somehow made it happen?" Sam growled.

"_No_! Of course not! This was no ones fault but that mother fucker from the bar! He deserved ever fist Dean gave him. What I'm saying is, look at him. He's fucking beautiful, and he's gonna attract all sorts of attention. We spend so much time fighting monsters, honest to God monsters, that we forget sometimes humans are monsters too." Caleb looked back over his shoulder. "I shoulda been there."

"I was there and it didn't help. Why the fuck do you think you could have stopped it?"

Caleb shrugged.

"Did Dean ever tell you the story about how we first met?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it was at one of Pastor Jim's church picnics."

"Yeah. My gran had taken me, your dad had left you guys with Jim and he had dragged you to it too. I had a couple of Milky Way bars that Gran had bribed me with to make sure I behaved. Dean had heard me say orange candies were my favourite and he went around and collected as many as he could then he came over to me and offered to trade me for one of the bars because '_he thought his baby brother would like it better than the mush Pastor Jim's housekeeper was feeding him'_. My friends started teasing him but he didn't flinch, just started to eat the candies in front of me. '_The longer you wait to make the deal, the less candies you get'_, he said." Caleb smiled at the memory. "He must have been all of six or seven. I'd seen you guys a few times and he'd never said a word to me before that. He never smiled, would just look at people like he was waiting for them to take away his puppy or something, but here he was standing up to kids five, six years older than him just to get a candy bar for his baby brother. Man, I thought this kid is one tough little shit but he was headed into a world of trouble and right then I decided I liked him, even if he was a baby himself."

"He never told me that. So did he get it?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"The candy bar. Did you give it to him?"

"Yeah. I think most of it went on your face instead of in your mouth."

"Sounds like me." Sam said. "So what was the point of your story?"

"Dean is always going to stand up against someone bigger than he is, I guess we just have to make sure we are there with him."

"I get what you're saying but Deans not going to like being followed to the bathroom every time he needs to pee."

"Maybe not, but he's just going to have to get used to it. Just because he can, doesn't mean he has to fight every battle alone."

(_And if Dean did happen to notice that over the next week or two, Sam or Caleb lingered near the restroom door every time she went to use it, well she didn't say anything, and if maybe they stood closer in public, well she didn't have anything to say about that either...)_

•

Chupacabras meant forest and forests meant no bikini babes which put Dean in a pissed off mood.

"Fuckin' tromping through the fuckin' forest! Stupid fuckin' chupacabra couldn't just stay in Mexico where it fucking belongs." Dean muttered as she followed Sam and Caleb through the trees.

Suddenly they heard a scream echo through the woods. Stopping they turned toward the sound. Dean pulled out a flare gun.

"It's this way. Come on let's light this fucker up so I can get back to the motel and ogle girls in tiny weenie bathing suits." Dean said as she stormed off in the direction of the scream. "And if I fall and twist my ankle, just shoot me!"

"Is she like PMSimg or something?" Caleb said.

"Shouldn't be, come on let's catch up with him before he decides it would be easier to just burn the entire forest down, and don't let Dean hear you call him a '_She_'." Sam answered taking off to follow Dean.

•

The only cabin available at the lodge when they'd checked in earlier was a single room with two double beds. The clerk promised a roll-away cot, no charge, after Sam flashed his dimples. After an argument over who would get it, that included Dean calling the two 6' plus men in the room sexist and heightist and anything else she could think of, they came to an agreement that who ever was the least injured after the hunt got it. Of course Caleb just had to get a nasty gash in his thigh that required six of Deans best stitches and Sams shoulder was almost dislocated in a tussle with the creature so that left Dean tossing and turning on the crappy fold-a-way.

She finally slept only to slip into nightmares of hand grabbing at her, tearing at her clothes and covering her mouth making it impossible to breathe. She fought the hands that held at her, lashing out violently but they just held on stronger, dragging her deeper into darkness. She woke fighting against the firm hands holding her.

•

Sam watched as Dean tossed and turned in her bed, moaning slightly. He knelt beside the bed and placed his hands on Deans shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Dean. Wake up." He said quietly.

Deans eyes flew open and she immediately began fighting him. Sam pulled his hands back quickly as if he had been burned then drew further away when Deans right hand reached under her pillow and came out grasping her knife.

"Woah, Dean! It's me, it's Sam." He said, holding his hands up. "Dean it's Sam."

Dean stopped waving the knife around and looked at her brother, the nightmare finally fading from her mind.

"Sammy?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Dean, it's me." He said carefully placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, feeling he shiver violently under it. "You were having a nightmare."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"You didn't. I had to use the bathroom and saw you moving."

"Okay, well, thanks." Dean said as she replaced the knife beneath her pillow. "I'm okay now you can go back to bed."

She lay back down and pulled the blankets over her.

"Really, I'm fine. Go get some sleep."

Sam manoeuvred himself so he was lower on the floor, it was uncomfortable but he stayed there. He pulled his injured arm against his body and lay his head on Deans mattress.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Remember when I was little, when we were growing up, all the times I would climb into your bed because I was sick or cold or scared?" He asked.

Dean reached out a hand and began running her fingers through Sams hair, brushing it back from his face, just as she used to when they were children.

"Yeah Sammy, I do. Got to a point I wouldn't even wake up. You'd just be there in the morning."

"I'd sneak in and you'd just make room for me and then you'd wrap your arms around me and all the nightmares would go away. I always feel safe with you." Sam reminisced, smiling at his brother. "I can make the nightmares go away for you."

"I'm fine Sam." Dean said. She gently touched his cheek with her palm then withdrew her hand completely. "Go back to bed and sleep."

"Come with me."

"Sam, there's barely room for your ginormous body without trying to squeeze me in there. Besides, you've done your shoulder and I don't want to make it worse." Dean said.

"Dean I'm not going to sleep, we both know that, I'm just going to lay awake listening for your next nightmare and we both know you're just going to fight sleep so you don't have one. You're sleeping next to me and that's final."

"Sam." Dean growled as her brother gently grabbed her wrist and began to draw her from the lumpy bed.

"I _will_ carry you." Sam threatened.

Dean heard the double meaning behind Sams words and immediately gave up any pretence of not wanting to sleep next to her brother.

"Fine." She huffed quietly into the night as she threw her blankets back and sat up. "But no hugging!"

The siblings froze as Caleb snored loudly and rolled over. Dean shook her head and stood, following Sam to his bed. Climbing in beside her brother she tried to stay as close to the edge as possible, mindful of both his larger stature and his injury. Sam lay with his back pressed against Deans, to give her warmth and physical reassurance that he was there. They both quickly slipped back into dreamless sleep for the remainder of the night.

Caleb woke first the next morning and saw Deans cot empty. He figured she'd left early for a run but when he stood and looked at Sams bed he smiled at the sight. The brothers had moved together during the night and the sight brought back memories of younger Winchester's for him. The scene in front of him was very reminiscent of their childhood only this time it was Dean curled into Sams side and Sam wrapped protectively around his older sibling.


	47. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER 47**_

Sitting in a booth at the local diner Sam was scanning the newspaper while Caleb and Dean engaged in a heated debate about why gummy bears were superior to jelly beans.

"Hey Dean, here's your favourite Italian meal again." Sam said folding his paper and handing it to Dean.

"Italian meal?" Caleb asked.

"Exsanguination." Sam explain.

Caleb just stared blankly.

"Sounds like our kind of thing." Dean said after scanning the article.

"Please explain?" Caleb asked.

"Vamps." Dean said pushing the paper towards her friend. "Feel like a detour before we head back to Bobby's?"

"Sure, why the hell not." Caleb said.

•

Dean was laying alone the back seat with her feet up on the parcel shelf and her head hanging of the seat listening to a Metallica album through head phones. Seems the '_driver picks the music_' rule had back fired on her and Sam was playing all that '_Emo crap'_ that Dean hated, mostly just to piss her off! Caleb was working on the case on his laptop and Sam was concentrating on the road when a thought occurred to Dean.

"Hey!" She said suddenly sitting up and scaring the crap out of both the front seat occupants.

"_Don't do that!"_ Sam shouted after steering back onto the road.

"Sorry." Dean said, not sounding it at all. "Anyway. Out of all the missing person in the US, how many do you think are ours?"

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"Well, it's just that, demons, vamps, werewolves, they were all people at one time. We can occasionally exorcise a demon but vampirism and lycanthropy have no cure except death. We come along and kill them and then burn their bodies, so they are never seen again. How many do you think are reported missing?"

"I don't know Dean. What brought this on." Sam asked.

"I dunno." Dean answered with a shrug. "Just was thinking about stuff."

"I guess a few of them might be reported missing but some of those vamps and werewolves we kill are really old. Like centuries." Caleb pointed out.

"So no one left to report them. That's sad." Dean said.

"You know what?" Sam said. "Let's just agree that that's another thread we're not gonna pull."

"Too bad, I wanna pull it." Dean said. She suddenly leaned over the seat and tried to grab the computer from Caleb's lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked holding it tightly.

"Gimme! I wanna see!" Dean said giving the laptop a yank.

"Fine."

Dean settled back and logged into the missing persons website. She began searching.

"Here's one." She said after a few minutes then a few minutes later. "And I remember this guy."

She worked silently for about 15 minutes more before closing the computer and laying it to the side. She slid across the seat and curled up against the door, resting her chin on her hand.

"What's wrong? Given up?"

Sam asked, looking at Dean in the rear view mirror.

"There's too many." She said.

"Too many missing people?" Caleb asked.

"No. Too many of ours." She said curling up tighter.

"How many did you find?" Sam asked.

"Six."

"That's not that many, really." Caleb said.

"I know but that's six families that will never know what happened to their loved ones. I just wish there was a way to let them know what happened."

"It's not like we can just call these people and say '_oh, by the way, we just chopped your husbands head off because he had been turned into a blood sucking monster_'." Caleb answered.

"I know. Anyway, here take your laptop back. I'm going to sleep."

Dean handed the laptop back over the seat then lay back down with her headphones on.

"Are you sure he's not pre-menstral?" Caleb asked.

"Dunno, maybe." Sam answered with a shrug. "He gets like this from time to time. So what did you find on our case?"

•

"So the attacks all seem to happen around here." Caleb said circling an area on the map in front of them. "There's a small bar here." He said marking a cross on the corner of one of the blocks. "And most of the victims had been there before they were attacked."

"Do we need to go undercover?" Sam asked.

"Nuh. I don't think we need to involve the authorities on this one. Seems pretty open and shut."

"Do we know if it is one vamp or a nest?" Dean asked.

"Well, only one kill each time and the body is drained where it drops so I would say just one rogue." Caleb said.

"Okay, so we go down tonight and check the place out then Sam and I will see if we can't bag this fugly tomorrow." Dean said.

"Wait, what about me?" Caleb asked.

"You've got six stitches in your leg." Dean pointed out.

"So?"

"What if you tear them?" Dean answered. "I don't want to have to do them again. We are getting low on suture kits and I really don't feel like using dental floss again."

"Sam has a dodgy shoulder. Why does he get to go?"

Dean looked at Sam then back to Caleb.

"Because I said so, that's why. Sam is coming with me and you are staying here and that's final." Dean said, hands on hips and staring down the older man.

"Fine!" Caleb huffed as he dropped into his seat.

"Really? Just like that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you used that scary Mum voice, I'm not going against that."

"Huh! Well that was easy." Dean said. "Okay let's go."

•

Sam staggered drunkenly down the dark narrow street. He occasionally bumped against a wall then righted himself again. He stopped walking and stood swaying as he patted his jacket, searching for something.

"Hey studly, need a hand?"

Sam turned to the voice beside him. He smiled lopsidedly.

"Heeey...you're pretty." He said, poking the woman on the nose.

"Well thank you." The woman replied. "My names Monica. What's yours?" She asked looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"S'm." He slurred.

"Hi Sam. What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked taking hold of his arm.

"Tryin' to find my hotel."

"Okay, which hotel you staying at?"

"It's called.." Sam giggled then leaned in close. "Is pink."

"I know the one. I think it's right down this alley." Monica said. With one last glance around she lead Sam down a dark alley.

•

Sam allowed himself to be taken down the alley and around a corner.

"This doesn't look right." He said looking around. "You said you w's gonna take me to the p'nk thing"

"No it doesn't, does it? And I did say that. But I thought one of us could have a snack first.

She shoved Sam and then reared back revealing rows of sharp teeth. Grabbing onto his jacket she tried to pull him close so she could bite at his neck but was caught off guard when her mark began to fight back.

Sam pulled the syringe of dead mans blood from his pocket and swung it down toward the yellow haired vampire he was battling. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm until his, already injured, shoulder popped from its socket. Sam dropped the syringe and fell to his knees with a cry of pain, spinning to try and lessen the pressure on his injured shoulder. Monica took advantage and bit down on Sams neck. She pulled back wiping her mouth and looked at Sam as he still struggled.

"Your blood. It tastes different." She said, an evil smile appeared across her blood stained mouth. "I like it."

Sam felt around beside him with his good arm, trying to find the fallen syringe. Finally his fingertips connected with it and he dragged it to him. He lifted it and stabbed it into the vamps back just as she leant down for more of his blood, depressing the plunger.

•

Dean watched Sam silently from the shadows as he stumbled down the street. A tall, blonde woman with pale skin quickly walked up behind him. With Dean looking on Sam played his part perfectly allowing the woman to lead him down the alley. When they were out of sight she left her hiding place, crossed the road and followed at a distance. As she crept silently down the alley she sensed someone behind her. Turning she saw a man of medium build step out of a door way.

"Didn't ya momma teach you it ain't safe for a woman to be in dark alleys all alone at night?" The man asked.

"Jesus! Not now. I'm busy." Dean said.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry." The man smiled and showed Dean his fangs. He advanced on her but faltered a moment when Dean neither screamed or tried to run, but just rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm busy." She said then swung the machete hidden in her hand and separated the vampires head form his body. She kicked the head towards the dumpster and resumed creeping down the alley.

Hearing Sams cry of pain, Dean picked up the pace and rounded the corner just as Sam stabbed his attacker with the blood filled needle.

•

"What have you done!" The vampire screamed as she drew away clawing at her back.

Sam used his legs to shuffle backwards away from the vampire, holding his injured arm against his body and trying to put pressure on the vampire bite with his good hand. He watched as Dean strode up to the disabled monster and grabbed her by the hair. She pulled its head back then swung the machete cleanly through its neck, severing it in one strike.

"My brother is no ones meal." She said at the head then threw it aside in disgust. "_Sammy_! Are you okay?"

Dean was in front of Sam in a second, monsters forgotten, Sam being her only concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, trying to stand.

Dean put her hands on Sams shoulders and gently pushed him back down. She quickly withdrew them when Sam gave a grunt of pain.

"Okay, let's see that." She said taking Sams hand away from the wound. "That's gonna need stitches."

She pulled a flask of holy water and a bandana from a pocket and poured the water over the wound to cleanse it. Sam drew a breath through his teeth and tried to back away from the pain.

"Hold still." Dean said, placing her hand on his chest to hold him steady. "It's almost over."

She returned the flask to her pocket the placed the folded cloth against the wound.

"Hold this tightly." She said putting Sams hand back over it.

"Shouldn't you have been wearing that to avoid the splatter?" Sam asked sounding drunk again.

"Probably but I wasn't expecting any resistance so it didn't really matter." Dean said with a shrug. "This might hurt a little."

She began to examine Sams shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to have to put this back in before we move you." She said.

Sam nodded.

"You want something to bite?"

Sam shook his head.

"Okay, on three. One..." She then quickly manoeuvred Sams bone back into the socket.

"_Fuck_!" He shouted, kicking out and trying to pull away from Deans hands. "You said three!"

"Three." Dean said grinning at her brother.

She gently pulled Sams arm across his chest and looked around. She saw a large kilt pin on the dead bitches skirt and leaned over and removed it, using it to pin Sams sleeve to his jacket, forming a makeshift sling. She got to her feet and helped Sam up. Supporting him they slowly made their way back out of the alley.

"What about the body?" Sam asked.

"Not worried about them right now little brother. Gotta go get you patched up."

"Them?" Sam asked. Just then they rounded the corner and Sam saw the headless body of another vampire lying in the ground. "That one yours too?"

"Yep. He got in my way." Dean said stepping around the corpse. "But at least two families will know what happened to their loved ones."


	48. Chapter 48

**Vrskaandrea: _Everybody_ knows you don't get in between Dean and his Sammy! I never considered for a second about splitting Dean and Dana but if you want sequels, don't worry, this story has sequels and side stories galore!**

_**CHAPTER 48**_

Dean called Caleb from the car and he was waiting for them when she pulled the car into the space in front of their room. He opened the back door and helped Sam out and into the room. Between the two of them they managed to divest Sam of his jacket and shirts. Dean collected the first aid kit and sat beside Sam on his bed. Caleb has given Sam a large glass of whiskey which Sam had already consumed half of.

"Here." Dean said, holding out two tablets in the palm of her hand. "Take these."

Sam reached over and put them in his mouth, washing them down with the last of the whiskey. He lay his head back against the pillow. Dean spent the next couple of minutes cleaning the bite in Sams neck to give the tablets time to kick in. Sam was beginning to smile sloppily when Dean decided it was time to start stitching.

"This might hurt a little." She warned.

"'Kay." Sam slurred.

"Did you at least get the vamp?" Caleb asked.

"Yep." Dean said concentrating on her work. "Got 'em both."

"There were two?"

"Yeah, don't know if they were working together or just happened to be in the same alley at the same time. Didn't really stop to chat, you know. But two more slices of evil gone from the world, so hurray." Dean said.

When she had finished stitching Sams skin together she strapped his shoulder tightly then collected up all the bloodied clothes and wipes and went into the bathroom to clean up.

•

When she exited the bathroom Sam was curled up in the bed and Caleb was standing over him laughing at something on his phone.

"Hmmmm. Maybe mixing whiskey and morphine wasn't the best idea." Dean said glancing at Sam who was drooling on his pillow. "What are you laughing at?"

"This." Caleb turned his phone around and showed Dean a picture of Sam cuddling a small greyish teddy bear. "Did you know that Sam carries this around and sleeps with it."

Dean looked at Caleb as he pulled the bear from where Sam had it nestled against his chest. Dean angrily snatched it from Caleb and shoved it back in Sams duffle.

"Yes I do know he carries it around with him. It was Jess's and the only thing he could salvage from the apartment. Now delete the picture!" Dean demanded.

"No! He teased me mercilessly about my grandmothers locket so I'm keeping it!"

"He was seven and didn't know any better now delete the picture!" Dean said reaching for the phone.

"No! Alls fair in love and war!" Caleb said holding it out of Deans reach.

Dean stepped back and sighed. '_Time to play dirty...this is for Sam'_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and felt around in her mind a bit. Caleb didn't know but Dean was getting real good at controlling the Dean/Dana switch. Smiling to her self she flicked it and then opened her eyes and looked at Caleb.

"Delete the picture and I'll do that thing you like." Dana said putting her hands in her back pocket and pushing her breasts out toward Caleb.

"Oh, so Dana's come out to play has she?"

"Delete the picture and find out." She said.

"Do that thing I like then I'll delete it." Caleb countered

Dana crossed her arms across her chest and gave Caleb a look that said '_do I look like an idiot?'._

"Fine. I'll delete it when we both are in my room and naked." He offered.

Dana assessed him for a moment.

"Okay deal." She pushed him toward the door.

"Don't forget I have stitched in my leg." He reminded her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be gentle."

•

Dean closed the door as quietly as possible as she snuck back into the room.

"D'n? Tha' you?" Sam mumbled from his bed.

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me."

"You j'st gettin' in?"

"Yeah, sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to wake you." She said carefully crossing the room in the darkness.

"D'd ya go out?"

"Just for a little bit. It's okay, I'm back now. You can go back to sleep now." Dean removed her shoes and placed them on the floor.

"Where'd ya go? Were ya safe?" Even drugged up and in pain, Deans safety appeared to be Sams number one priority.

"I was just next door in Caleb's room. I was safe as houses." Dean switched on the bedside lamp and Sam flinched at the sudden brightness, even through his eyelids.

"You Okay? Ya didn't get hurt d'd ya?"

"No Sammy. I'm all good now." She leaned over and checked the skin around the dressing on Sams neck for any signs of redness that might indicate infection and was happy to see it all clear.

"Ya w'nna sleep w'th me? No nightmares."

"No. It's okay buddy. I'm done with the nightmares. You sleep now and let me watch over you." She said flicking the lamp off again.

"'Kay. Love you Dean."

"Love you too little brother."

Dean watched over Sam all night, sleeping occasionally and waking every few hours to check him.

•

Despite the fact her brother was drugged up and suffering from blood loss, Dean was a happy camper, back behind the wheel of her beloved Baby. With Sam stretched out, sleeping across the back seat and Caleb, not being as tall as Sam or Dean usually is, was able to fit comfortably in the front just by sitting on a slight angle, Dean ate up the miles of road to Bobby's. They arrived around supper time and the two wounded warriors climbed the front steps of Bobby's home and up to their rooms while Dean skipped inside to greet the old hunter.

"Hey Bobby!" She said entering his study. "How's it going?"

"Hi Dean. How're the boys out there?"

"Bitten, bloody and stitched back together." Dean said sitting at the desk.

"Great. From what you told me on the phone, sounds like Sams out of action for a bit."

"A week or two, yeah. But you know him. Not much can keep him down. Caleb's stitches should be able to come out in three or four days so he will probably take them out tomorrow, if he isn't doing it already." Dean laughed.

"It's good to see a smile on ya boy." Bobby said. "And I think I've got some news that might keep it there for a bit longer."

"Really?" Dean sat forward expectantly.

"That book I went to pick up. I think it has the answer."

"You're shittin' me? For real?" She asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"No I'm not shittin' you. Only thing is, it's written in an ancient language so I had to take it to a professor friend of mine. She specialises in dead languages. She'll translate it into something I can work with. Sanskrit or Enochian or something like that."

"That awesome! That means I can be back to my old self soon!"

"Now hold your horses there Dean. The translation is gonna take some time, but as soon as it's done we'll get you back."

"This is the best news I've had in forever Bobby! Thanks, you rock!" Dean rounded the desk and kissed Bobby on the cheek before running out of the room leaving Bobby sitting at his desk in shock.

•

Everyone knows that Dean gets stir crazy and despite the fact there were a few 'easy' hunts close by, she refused to leave Sam while he was injured. It took Sam threatening to dent the Impala before she agreed to go kill something, even then the hunt had to be within a days drive and quick. Sam pointed out that Dean had left him to hunt with Caleb after he got a bad concussion, to which Dean made some smart arse comment about Sam being a vampires McSammy meal.

By the third week of Sams recovery time, Dean had managed two short hunts, done and dusted in 24 hrs each and an overnighter. Each time, though, checking in constantly with Sam by phone. Dean had warned Sam that she would call and if it went to voice mail then she would call again and if Sam didn't pick up it was straight on to Bobby. Sam didn't want the grief of both Dean and Bobby yelling at him so he made sure his phone was always on him and charged.

Between the hunts Dean began working on an old car in the salvage yard. Caleb would come out and join her when he wasn't off helping another hunter. They would work in companionable silence or friendly banter. Occasionally they would brush up against each other or something would be said that would start Deans 'switch' to wobble but she was getting really good at controlling the 'click' now so nothing more than a little bit of cheeky teasing happened.

Sams neck had healed with a minimum of scarring and his shoulder was almost back to full strength. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table doing some light PT for his injured arm while Dean and Caleb were standing at the kitchen counter making lunch.

"Can you pass me the salt?" Caleb asked as he leaned close to his friend, reaching for the tomatoes she'd been cutting.

Caleb's deep voice caused a shiver to run down Deans spine and set the switch in her head wavering dangerously. She closed her eyes against the delicious feeling that flooded her body before gaining control again.  
"God damn it!" She yelled as she threw her knife against the wall and stormed past Caleb and out the door.


	49. Chapter 49

**Vrskaandrea: Sorry keep getting your hopes up but I promise Sam _will_ figure it out, just not yet. And no, not Enochian so no Cas yet.**

**Valleygirl: Thanks for the review. Your not entirely in the minority. I, obviously, adore them and so do a few others. Ask and you shall recieve. They have a bit of a moment in this very chapter.**

_**CHAPTER 49**_

Sam and Caleb watched her storm out the door with confused expressions on their faces. Caleb put his own knife down and followed after Dean. He found her pacing back and forth near Bobby's wood pile, running her hands through her hair and muttering to herself.

"Dean? What's going on? Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"_How the fuck are you okay with this_?" She asked, clearly distressed.

Caleb looked over toward the house and could see Sam on the verandah watching them. He shook his head and waved him back indicating he had this covered. Sam nodded and walked back inside, trusting his friend to take care of his brother.

"Okay with what?"

"_With this!"_ She said waving a hand back and forth between them. "Us. With what we've been doing!" She began pacing again. "I mean, me I understand, I've got this stupid circuit breaker in my head, but you? How are you not losing your shit? I mean you know who I am. Who I really am, deep down, in here." She said pointing to her chest. "How, how are you okay with it?"

Caleb reached out to stop Dean pacing. What he really wanted to do was pull her close to his body and hug her tightly but he knew that Sam was somewhere in the shadows watching them, so he tried to keep his contact with Dean casual looking.

"I get it. Yes, I know who you are, who you really are, under all that." He said indicating to Deans female form. "And yeah, I should be freaking the fuck out about it but I'm not."

"Why?" Dean asked, dropping down to sit on the large log Bobby uses as a chopping block.

Caleb crouched down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Dean, you are my closest and oldest friend. I've known you since you were a smart arse little six year standing up to kids twice your age trying to trade for a candy bar for your brother. I knew then that you were always going to find trouble and when Pastor Jim took me in, and I really got to know you, I promised myself that I would always be there to protect you, and I guess, in some fucked up way, I believe that that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to protect you from all those scum bags out there. You and Sam are the only 'family' I have left and I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Really." Caleb answered. "And it's more of a dial."

"What?"

"That thing...in your head." Caleb said waving a finger around in front of Dean face. "I see it as more of a dial. Like when we're just chilling or hunting, it's turned to full Dean. When you're hustling or trying to weasel some info out of someone, then it's kinda half way between Dean and Dana. But when it's all the way around the other way, well that's when Dana comes out. The differences are subtle but I've become adept to reading you now."

Dean stared at Caleb for a moment before looking away.

"Well, whatever it is, this...it's...It's gotta stop." Dean said quietly, standing. She wanted to reach out and touch his face but could feel her brothers eyes watching from the house so she stepped back instead.

"Is this because of what that arsehole tried to do to you?" Caleb asked.

Dean crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a '_you've got to be kidding_' look.

"Oh, yeah, right." Caleb said remembering the 'negotiations' over deleting the picture of Sam. "So why does it have to stop? We're having fun. We're not hurting anyone. It's easy and...and..."

"Convenient?"

"Yeah, That too."

"Yeah it's convenient, and dangerously close to slipping into relationship territory." Dean said, arching an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?"

"Tell me truthfully, how many chicks have you hooked up with since we started this?" Dean asked.

Caleb just looked at his friend.

"Okay, just the last three months then."

Caleb just chewed his lip and diverted his eyes.

"Would zero be a close count?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. But why would I bother when you're right here and..."

"Its all so convenient?" Dean finished for him.

"Like you can talk." Caleb shot back.

"Three." Dean said.

"What? You've hooked up with three other guys?" Caleb asked suddenly, and irrationally, jealous.

"Chicks, Caleb. Three chicks."

"Chicks really? If I'd known you swung that way our time together could have been a lot more interesting " Caleb said suddenly feeling something else.

"Why wouldn't I? I am a man!" Dean said. "But I'm tired dude. I'm tired of the sneaking around, of lying to Sammy. Caleb, I almost slipped up in there, I can't do it any more." She looked up at Caleb with a defeated look before sighing. "Besides, Bobby said he was close and, I don't know about you, but _Dean_ isn't interested in continuing this when he gets back."

"Yeah, I'm kinda with him on that one."

"Friends?" Dean asked.

"Friends." Caleb said pulling Dean in for a friendly, but not too friendly, hug.

•

Sam had been watching his brother and friend from the window. He didn't know what had set Dean off this time but trusted Caleb to calm him down. It was an uncomfortable feeling, letting someone else be responsible for Deans emotional welfare but in this case it seemed to be the right call as he watched Dean visibly calm and then Caleb pulled Dean close for a quick hug and pat on the back before they headed back inside. Just as they reached the back steps Sam heard his cell phone ringing from where he had left it on the coffee table in the lounge. The ringing stopped before he could reach it but after checking the caller ID and seeing it was Marnie listened to the message then stepped outside to call her back.

•

Dean and Caleb were sitting at the table eating lunch when Sam walked back in.

"So that was Marnie." He said waving his phone around.

"Cool. I made you a sandwich." Dean said pointing to a plate in the table opposite him.

"Thanks." Sam sat down and took a bite. "Good sandwich."

"Course it is. I made it." Dean said. "Anyway...Marnie?"

"Oh Yeah." Sam put his sandwich down and dusted his hands. "So get this. She's found us a hunt."

"Wait, I thought they weren't going to go after that shit anymore?" Dean said, slightly more than a little concerned.

"No, they aren't but she was talking to their cousin from Portland and he mentioned there had been three bodies turn up near his work."

"And? What makes her think it's our kind of thing?" Dean asked.

"They were missing their hearts."

"Werewolf?" Caleb suggested.

"Cycles not right, full moon finished over a week ago. Did she say when the bodies were found?" Dean asked.

"Last one was two days ago."

"Could be a pure blood." Caleb said.

"Could be. So you up for a road trip?" Dean asked her brother.

"Shoulders all good. I'm right to go." Sam said rotating his arm to demonstrate.

"Cool. Werewolf hunt!" Caleb said.

"Not you." Bobby said as he walked into the room and pointing at Caleb. "I need you to come with me. Garth's gone and got himself in some more trouble. We gotta go dig him out."

"No! I wanna go kill a werewolf." Caleb pouted.

"Too bad. We leave in a hour." Bobby said, leaving the room and ending the conversation.

"Wow. Sucks to be you!" Dean said to Caleb before turning back to her brother. "So did she say anything else?"

"Like what?" Sam asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Like...about Megan?"

"You know, if you want to know how Megan is doing you could just call her."

"No can do, little brother, that would insinuate that I'm interested and as we all know this particular road dead ends."

"Who are Megan and Marnie?" Caleb asked.

"Just some girls we meet." Sam said with a casual shrug.

"Yep and Sammy and Marnie really hit it off. Again and again and again..."

"Enough Dean!" Sam snapped. "He gets the picture."

"Sorry." Dean apologised. When Sam wasn't looking she held up five fingers and mouthed 'five times' while pointing at Sam. Caleb's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really?" He whispered back.

Dean nodded.

"I can see what you're doing Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Dean said again.

"Wait so Megan is one of your three..." Caleb began.

"Yep." Dean said picking up her plate and taking it to the counter. "And that's the end of that conversation. Don't you have to get ready to go with Bobby?" She asked before Caleb could make any further comment.

"Yeah." Caleb groaned. He rolled his head back. "I don't wanna go with Bobby. Garth's a hugger and Bobby drives like a maniac."

"You'll be right princess."

"I could die out there and you don't even care!" Caleb cried with mock indignation.

"If you do can I have your Zepplin collection?" Dean asked.

"Only if I can have his graphic novels." Sam countered.

"Deal." The brothers shook hands and left a shocked Caleb sitting at the table.

•

Arriving in Portland two days after leaving Bobby's, having decided to split the drive and stop overnight mid way, they settled into a cheap motel. Dean was scanning a local map on the table.

"Hey Mount Hood." She said.

"What about Mount Hood?" Sam asked.

"Don't we know someone from there?"

"Hmmm, not that I can think of." Sam said.

"Huh, could have sworn I did. Anyway." She said shaking her head. "The bodies were found here, here and here." Dean said pointing to different locations on the paper in front of her.

"Okay, so what's around there?"

"Not much. Warehouses, a few industrial type businesses. A couple of self storage places."

"I'll check out the traffic cams around the area. See what I can find." Sam said, opening his laptop and powering it up.

•

"I got something." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked, tearing her attention away from the Scooby Doo-a-thon playing on the crappy motel television.

Sam pulled up some vision.

"This was from the night the last victim was killed. See there?" He pointed at the screen. "And this." He said pulling up another screen. "This was from one of the other kills. See there it is again."

Dean squinted at the screens and saw the shadow Sam pointing at.

"You think that's our wolf?"

"I think so. It looks as though it's coming from this building." Sam enlarged the screen so they could read the name on the building.

"Okay, so I say we go check the place out." Dean looked back at the tv. "Tomorrow."

Sam just shook his head.


	50. Chapter 50

**Vrskaandrea: Maybe Dean lied, maybe she didn't. In the original draft I actually only had two girls but then I thought thats probably a bit low for Dean! Mount Hood is familiar because thats where Amy lives, but of course she is from a while different 'universe'. Thanks as always for the review.**

**Blondie 20000: Yay! You've caught up! I know you don't like the Caleb/Dana pairing but its over now. Dean kissing Bobby's cheek is just one of several surprising things Dean will do. Sorry, there'll be no segue into Bobby and Calebs hunt with Garth, I just needed to get Caleb out of the way and delay Bobbys decrypting of the spell a tiny bit.**

**Makanie: Always nice to hear from you. Thanks for the review!**

**Just one last thing. The scene with Dean and Caleb was supposed to take place over two seperate chapters. Deans freakout, exactly how it happened but then her calling time on their shenanigans was supposed to happen in Calebs motel room after one last encounter but it was screwing with my timeline so I mashed them into one. I hope it worked. Now read on and find out how the Winchester's hunt goes...**

_**CHAPTER 50**_

In the light of day the industrial area was a drab, run down cluster of grey concrete and rusted iron roofed buildings. The Winchester's drove through the area a couple of times. They parked outside the warehouse and watched it for a couple of hours.

"Doesn't look to busy." Dean said.

"Kinda looks abandoned, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Dean said opening her door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, grabbing her arm to stop her exiting the vehicle.

"Just wanna go inside and have a look."

"And what if there are people in there?"

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost, can you tell me where the free way is?" Dean asked in a high pitched voice, twirling her hair.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Hey use it or lose it!" Dean flashed a grin and ran across the road.

•

Ten minutes later Dean returned to the car.

"Drive." She said as she sat back in the passengers seat.

"So, whats in there?" Sam asked.

"Not much. It's some kind of storage warehouse. It's full of crates and big containers. Not much security and no one around. Should be easy to get into tonight."

"Any sign of our werewolf?"

"A few tracks around the door." Dean replied.

"How do we know it's even going to be there tonight?" Sam asked.

"We don't but we just keep going back until we find it."

•

Fortune rarely shines on the Winchester's and that night was no exception. They sat around for hours in the dark but there was no sign of the monster they were searching for.

"It could have just moved on." Sam said as they entered their motel room.

"Maybe, but we'll give it a few more nights before we pack it in, just to be safe." Dean replied as she flopped on her bed and cuddled up to her pillow, hoping for a few hours sleep. Sam followed suit almost immediately.

It was two more nights of waiting in the dark before they came across their prey. It was Sam who saw the man enter the warehouse by a side door. Silently they followed and caught the man just as he'd completed his change. Dean fired twice but the beast was quicker and dodged the bullets racing off through a stack of large wooden crates. The hunters gave chase, separating off in different directions in hope of cornering the monster.

Dean rounded a corned and found the werewolf waiting. Raising her gun she fired quickly. The first bullet grazing the creatures shoulder as it dodged and the second missing completely. It turned on Dean, throwing her against an opened crate. She crashed heavily against the timber and metal, falling to the ground. The monster advanced but it's head snapped up when it heard Sam shouting Deans name. Sniffing the air it turned and followed the sound. Dean pushed herself up from the ground, placing her hand against her side. The palm came away wet with blood.

"Shit!" She hissed.

Suddenly she heard a deep growl and the sounds of a scuffle. Looking around for her gun, she abandoned the search when she heard gunshots and the wolf howl in pain.

Knowing it would take too long to run around all the crates and containers, Dean grit her teeth and launched herself up the side of the nearest box. Pulling herself up, she moved as silently as possible along the tops of the stacked crates, leaping from row to row searching for her brother. Following the sounds of the werewolves growls and snarls her pace quickened, all of her own injuries forgotten when Sam screamed out in pain. She found Sam lying against a container with the werewolf leaning over him. Sam looked up at Dean with eyes filled with fear and faith. The creature opened its jaws and lowered its mouth toward its fallen prey and that's when Dean leapt.

•

Sam heard Dean shooting somewhere on the other side of the large warehouse. He moved in the direction of the shots, calling out to Dean when he heard the sound of something large impacting against timber. Trying to move stealthily he was taken by surprise when the werewolf appeared from between two crates. Turning quickly he fired of a few rounds hitting the monster in the shoulder and stomach as his bullets flew wildly askew, having had no time to set his shots. The creature howled in pain and staggered back but preternaturally regained its self and advanced on Sam, knocking the gun from his hand. He had but a split second to again consider the bungee cord idea before having to defend himself against the supernatural animal, unarmed. The fight lasted slightly longer than Sam thought possible but was brought to an end when the wolf's long claws dug into his shoulder and side as it picked him up as if he weighed no more than a leaf and threw him against a container. Sam felt his clothing and skin give way as the claws shredded him like paper.

As the monster advanced on him, digging its claws in again, long tendrils of thick drool extending down from its snout and its mouth close enough that he could feel it fetid hot breath on his face. Sam looked up. He was sure he could see Dean above him and knew he was saved. Suddenly Dean was flying towards him like an Angel from Heaven or Batman. Sam snorted at that thought.

'Batman doesn't fly.' Then his vision faded to black and the last thing he sensed was the monsters claws digging at his chest and then a long deep howl.

•

Dean didn't care about physics. She didn't care about laws of nature. All she cared about was preventing her baby brother becoming a chew toy for some devil spawned over-grown poodle. She flew through the air with her silver blade ready, driving it deep into the back of the werewolf, then held on for dear life as it arched back and howled in pain as the silver knife cut down its back. She managed to plant her feet against the monster and push back, pulling the knife out as she flew backwards, driven mostly by the thrashing beasts momentum. Landing heavily, she only had a moment to glance at Sam, lying unconscious, covered in blood before the wolf advanced in her. Twisting the knife in her grip, she thrust upwards as the beast pounced and finally drove it home, directly into its black, dead heart. The animal screamed an almost human like scream, pulling back, away from the blade embedded in its chest, but it was too late, the damage was done. Already changing back into its human form, it fell to the ground and thrashed about in its death throes. Dean pounced as agile as the dying monster had just moments ago and drove the knife home again and then once more, then severed its head, just for good measure.

She drew back panting, staring at the now human corpse on the floor. A small groan drew her attention to her injured brother and she quickly moved to his side.

"Sammy?" She said quietly, giving him a small shake then checking his pulse. It was not as strong as it should be but it was there, although racing. "Sammy, wake up."

She shook him again and was relieved when a pair of slightly glazed hazel eyes opened and focussed on her.

"D'n? You flew." Sam slurred.

"Yeah I did little brother." She began checking his wounds but the skin was so torn up she couldn't tell if they had been made by claws or teeth. Her heart froze at the thought.

"Sammy, did it bite you?" She looked at her brother but his eyes had slipped closed again. "_Sammy_! Did it bite you!" She yelled, shaking him.

"No...d'nt know. H'rts." He managed to get out.

She turned to look at the decapitated head and saw the blood around its mouth, covering its teeth, but that gave no clear indication of if it had bitten her brother or not. A tear slipped from her eye as she felt panic begin to rise.

"_No_! No, it's gonna be okay Sammy. It's gonna be."

Dean looked around and saw Sams fallen weapon. She slowly walked over and picked it up. Kneeling back at Sams side she checked it for silver bullets then placed it on the ground beside her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the flask of holy water. She wiped her knife down as best she could with her shirt then rinsed it off with the holy water. Laying a hand on Sams shoulder she held the knife in the other one.

"Okay Sammy, this is going to hurt."

She picked up the holy water and doused Sams wounds. He pulled back and cried out. The wound bubbled slightly as the holy water reacted to the werewolf's mark. The reaction wasn't one that caused Dean alarm but she had to know for sure. Bracing Sam with her free hand she paced the silver blade flat against the torn flesh. When Sam stayed still and the wound it didn't begin smoking Dean finally breathed with relief. If Sam had indeed been bitten then he would have immediately pulled away from the blade as the silver reacted with the virus that would have infused into his blood by the werewolf's saliva.

She used the knife to cut away Sams outer shirt, tore it in half then balled it up and pressed one piece against his shoulder and the other against his ribs where the monsters claws had also take long gouges from her brothers skin.

"Sammy? Sammy!" She shook him awake. "You gotta hold this here for me."

She took his hand and pressed it against the cloth on his side.

"I'll be right back." She said.

Standing Dean took off in the direction of the office, hoping to find a first aid kit. The office was unlocked and cluttered with a desk, chairs and mountains of unfiled paperwork but in plain view on the wall was a first aid kit. She tore it from its holder then took a second to check her own wound. Lifting her shirt she saw a deep tear in her skin just below her rib cage. Opening the kit she pulled out a large adhesive bandage and quickly stuck it over the wound. Closing the kit again she tore off back to her injured brother.

"Hey ya Sammy? How ya doing?" She said with false brightness as she crouched down to check on him again.

"Aces." Sam groaned.

"Well I'm going to get you all patched up and then it's back to the motel for sleep."

Dean removed the bloody shirt and place absorbent pads over as much of the wound as possible then held them in place with some bandage.

"That's going to have to do until we get back to the room." She said. Quickly she ran her hand along the back of Sams head looking for any bumps that might indicate head trauma. Not finding anything significant she decided it was time to move Sam to the Impala. Slinging his arm around her shoulder, Dean tried to stand but Sams dead weight made it virtually impossible.

"Come on little brother. You gotta help me. Can't do it on my own." She encouraged as Sam tried to get his feet under him.

Eventually they made it to their feet and began the slow shamble back to the car.

"Wha 'bout the b'dy?" Sam asked.

"It's okay. I'll come back and deal with it." She answered.

Dean actually had no intention of 'dealing with it' but once Sam was deposited in the back seat she did go back to retrieve all the weapons and remove the computer and hard drive that the few cameras the place did have were recording on, also grabbing the first aid kit for good measure . She found a bottle of bleach in the cleaners closet and doused any blood stains she thought might have been made by either of them in hopes of messing up any DNA evidence. Then returned to her brother and drove them back to the motel.

**A/N Holy moly! 50 chapters done and dusted and a tonne more to come. Thanks for sticking with me this far and I hope you hang around for the rest of this crazy ride! xxxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you, I get so nervous writing the fight scenes. I'm always worried that they wont translate too well ****going from my brain to the page. She has been a bit sloppy with cleanup lately but this time it was because she was more worried about Sams injuries than the body they left behind. She did at least give a half arsed attempt at covering their tracks! 50 chapters is quite an effort, though they are quite short, and I probably would have given up ages ago if it wasn't for your continued encouragement and support. xxx**

**Shazza19: (still love the name!) Yeah, poor Sam got a bit beaten around and the answer to your question...no, no she wont! x**

**Summer: I think a night of porn and sex with Dana would be quite the experience! If you're really quiet maybe you could hide in a corner and watch her and Caleb. 😆 Thank you for crawling out of your binge for my little fic, and yes, please, please leave more reviews!**

_**CHAPTER 51**_

With Sam stitched up and passed out on the bed Dean fetched a bowl of warm soapy water and a cloth and gently cleaned him as best she could. She gathered up all the bloody clothing and soaked what could be salvaged in the tub and put the rest in a bag to burn, along with the hard drive. With that all taken care of she took a quick shower to clean herself then checked her own injury. The cut was deep and still leaking blood at a reasonable rate.

Dean knew it should probably be stitched but the adrenaline that got her through Sams care had begun to wear off and her hands were beginning to shake. She also didn't like the idea of having to stitch herself. She'd had to do that often enough when Sam was at college and John had abandoned her and the thought of not being able to self medicate with a large dose of whiskey really turned her off. Instead she applied a few butterfly strips then another adhesive bandage over the top. She was crashing and crashing fast so she dressed in her pyjamas and walked back into the room.

One last look at Sam showed him deathly pale. The amount of blood loss worried Dean but there was nothing she could do about it short of taking him to a hospital and they didn't have the insurance for that. His heart beat was steady and there didn't seem to be any sign of infection, yet. His skin was a bit clammy but Dean wasn't too worried about that just at the moment.

"Just a couple of hours sleep." She told herself as she lay in the bed and closed her eyes after a day that actually felt like years. Asleep in just moments both of the Winchester's slept for almost ten hours.

•

Dean woke with a start, cursing herself for sleeping so long when she noticed the sunlight coming into the room around the thin curtains. Checking Sam she found his colour much better and his skin was warm and dry. Sam stirred when she tried to lift one of the bandages to check the wounds.

"Hey Sammy." She crooned softly, gently grabbing his hands as he tried to fight her off him. "It's just me. It's Dean."

"_D'n?_" Sam croaked.

"Yeah." She answered. "How are you feeling? You want some water?"

Sam licked his lips and tried to swallow.

"Yeah, water." He said nodding.

He tried to sit up but groaned in pain and curled into a ball when he put too much strain on his wounds.

"Wait. Let me help you."

Dean gently helped Sam manoeuvre into a semi-sitting position then gave him a glass of water and held out a couple of pills.

"What're those?" Sam asked after he had consumed half the glass of water.

"Ones morphine and the other is an antibiotic." Dean said.

"Don't want them."

"Don't get a choice." Dean said, dropping them into Sams palm. "Just this one pain killer then if you don't want any more, okay, but you are going to have the antibiotics for at least three days just to make sure."

"You know unnecessarily taking antibiotics just makes you resistant in the future." Sam groused ad he took the tablets.

"Okay, whatever but I'm keeping a close eye on the stitches. Any sign of redness and you'll take them if I have to sit on you and force them down your throat myself." Dean threatened her brother.

"Okay, Fine, whatever." Sam said leaning back into the pilows and allowing his eyes to close.

"I'm going to get is some grub." Dean said getting off Sams bed and walking to her duffle.

"Mmmm hmm." Sam said, the morphine beginning to take effect.

•

Dean stopped by reception and paid for two more nights, not wanting to make Sam travel just yet. She then went to the grocery store and picked up some easy to prepare meals before returning to the motel.

"Rise and shine Sammy, I got you breakfast."

Sam slowly blinked awake and looked at the bowl Dean was holding out.

"What's this?" He asked, trying to sit up higher.

Dean out the bowl in the bedside table and helped Sam sit up.

"It's microwave oatmeal. I put some dried fruit and honey in it."

Sam looked at his brother.

"Why? You usually just get breakfast sandwiches from the closest diner." He said, accepting the food.

"Well, I figured you got hurt and could probably use the good food." Dean said taking a sip from a glass of orange juice.

"What's got into you? You're not usually this accomodating." He said.

"Jeez Sam. I do something nice for you and you act like its completely unheard of!"

"Sorry. This is great. I really appreciate it." Sam said trying to placate Dean with his saddest puppy eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Dean walked to the sink and tipped the remainder of her juice down the drain before rinsing the glass and setting it in the drainer.

"You not eating?" Sam asked.

"Already did."

Sam nodded slowly.

"So are we leaving after breakfast?"

"Nope. We're gonna hang here for a few days." Dean said flicking on the television and dropping on her bed. "Figured it would be cruel to expect you to sit in the Impala for two days back to Bobby's."

Again Sam thought this was strange but when her looked at his brother he saw she looked pale and tired as well so he let it go.

They spent the rest of the day with Sam napping on and off and Dean watching as much daytime TV as she could handle eventually resorting to games of patience to pass the time.

The next day Sam was feeling well enough to shower and sit at the table playing poker with Dean.

"We need to do some laundry before we go." Dean said as she arranged the cards in her hand.

"Okay, we'll finish this hand then head down."

"I was expecting more of a fight." Dean said putting two cards in the diss pile.

"Nah, I'm getting cabin fever being cooped up in this room. Even just doing laundry, it'll be nice to get out for a bit." Sam said with a shrug, discarding three of his own cards.

"Loser folds?" Dean challenged.

"You're on." Sam said.

It was close but Sam won with a full house of three and tens over Deans three of a kind.

"Ah shit!" Dean said, throwing down her two remaining cards. "Well a deals a deal. Get your crap and we'll get moving."

Sam went to gather his clothes, stuffing them in the bag on Deans bed.

"Don't you lift that." Dean warned as she stood. "_Woah_..."

Dean leaned over and placed both hands flat on the table top, leaning all her weight on it.

"Dean!" Sam said as he rushed to her side. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head a little. "Just stood too quickly, got a little light headed. I'm fine." She waves Sam away. "Can you go grab the clothes from the tub while I get my stuff sorted?"

"Sure." Sam turned to walk into the bathroom. "Anything else you need from in here?"

Sam turned to where Dean was still standing at the table in time to see her eyes roll back as she collapsed to the floor, hitting her head on the table edge on the way down.

"_Dean_!" He yelled as he ran to her side.

Sam carefully lifted Dean in his arms and rolled her over. He noticed a dark patch growing on her shirt and pressed his fingertips to it, they came away bloody.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he carefully lay her on the floor.

Lifting her shirts he noticed a large bloodstained bandage on her right side.

"God dammit Dean!" He cursed again.

Careful to not pull any stitches he got Dean to her bed and placed an ice pack on her forehead to slow the swelling and bruising then set to work removing the bloody covering, cursing Dean again at the sight that greeted him.

•

Dean woke with a grunt as Sam pushed the needle through her skin.

"Leave that." He said sternly grabbing her wrist to stop her from removing the ice pack on her head. "You hit your head."

"Wha? What happened?" Dean asked, looking down and flinching as Sam made another stitch.

"You passed out." Sam said unimpressed. "Clocked yourself good on the way down."

"Mmm hmm." Was all Dean could say as a small wave of nausea passed over her.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" He demanded.

"Dunno. You were hurt. Had to take care of you." Dean said laying back in the pillows.

"So you walked around for two days with a gaping wound, losing I don't know how much blood?"

"It was fine Sammy. I took care of it." Dean flinched as Sam tugged harder than necessary as he tied off the thread and cut it.

"Clearly it wasn't! When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Dunno? Breakfast?"

"No, you had half a glass of juice and told me you already ate but I can't see any evidence of it. And yesterday, you barely ate a thing!" Sam scolded as he covered the stitches.

"Didn't feel like eating. Felt like crap." Dean said, swallowing against the rising bile in her throat.

"Course you didn't! You've been bleeding profusely for days!"

Sam watched Deans face rapidly drain of all colour and quickly put the waste paper basket in front of her as she suddenly lurched up and vomited what little she had in her stomach into the plastic bin. When she finished she lay back groaning and Sam helped her drink a small glass of water.

"Concussion can be a bitch but serves you right." Sam scolded.

"Sorry Sammy, but you were attacked by a werewolf and I had to make sure you weren't bit. Executing my baby brother isn't high on my list of things to do this week." Dean said laying back against the pillows again.

"Whatever Dean, but I'm going to get you something to eat and you're _going_ to eat it." Sam said after washing out the bin. "You've gotta take care of yourself Dean! You're all I've got."

"Sorry Sam, really."

"No you're not. I thought we went through all this after the Incubus, but I guess you're just not ready or unable to let me help you." Sam dropped the bin beside Deans bed. "I'm going to get food."

And with that he stormed out the door.

•

Sam was still angry the next day.

"Concussions a bitch." He repeated as Dean was hunched over the toilet as the breakfast Sam had forced her to eat made a reappearance. "Anyway, Micah called, I have to go to the library and do some research for him. I know I should stay and keep an eye on you but you've so plainly shown you don't need or want me to help so I'll see you later."

And with that Sam walked out the door, slamming it him behind him.

Dean sat back against the wall in the darkened room.

"Concussions a bitch." She repeated.

Standing shakily to her feet she shuffled out the door and sat on her bed. She swallowed two more paracetamol then looked around the room. She wanted to do something for Sam to make up for this latest episode but there was something she needed to do first. All this talk of bleeding profusely reminder her that she needed to stock up on some things first. The pharmacy was a short walk from the motel where she could restock the first aid kit and there was a bookstore close by, at least according to google. Dean knew Sam would keep himself busy at the library for as long as possible so she had plenty of time to get to where she was going and do what she needed to do with out being disturbed by her brother.

•

Dean was gripping the edges of the basin tightly staring at her reflection. Her skin was pasty and she was sweating lightly.

"Concussions are a bitch." She said wryly.

Her cell began ringing in the other room. Tearing her eyes away from her reflection she walked into the other room. Checking the I.D. she accepted the call.

"Bobby." She said flatly.

"Dean? That you?" Bobby asked form the other end.

"Yeah. It's me."

"I got news." Bobby said, the excitement leaking down the phone line. "I found it."

"What?" Dean asked. "You really found it?"

"Yeah son. I did. My friend translated the spell and we are good to go."

Dean stayed silent as she sat on the bed.

"Dean? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Dean whispered into her phone.

"Huh, I thought there'd be a bit more enthusiasm about it." Bobby mused.

"Yeah well, I'd get excited but you know, we have that damn Winchester Luck." She said snapping out of her daze.

"Hmmm, think that may have already kicked in." Bobby said hesitantly.

"What are you getting at?"

"The spell has to be performed under a new moon. The last one for this cycle is tonight, even if you drive hell for leather you're not going to make it."

Dean was silent for a moment.

"But it's just a month right?" Dean asked.

"Right." Bobby agreed.

"Okay, Sam and me are on our way back."

"You don't need to rush. We got a month."

"No, we're coming."


	52. Chapter 52

*****Okay so for about a nanosecond I posted the wrong chapter on Thursday so if this looks familiar you may want to go back and read chapter 51 again. It will help you understand this one. I really need to wear my glasses all the time!**

**Vrskaandrea: (replying to 'other' review) You guessed kinda correctly, something else is bothering Dean, and you _will_ just have to wait and see! *evil grin***

**Blondie 20000: Thanks for the reviews. I'll admit I'm a little proud of that scene. I don't think Dean is intentionally leaving a trail, theres probably a little more at play here. Dean will always put Sam before himself, its his nature but we can always depend on that darn Winchester luck!**

**Spnlady: I'm so glad you're enjoying this! c**

_**CHAPTER 52**_

Sam entered the room and found Dean sitting at the table and their bags packed and by the door.

"You going somewhere?" Sam asked still obviously mad.

"Bobby found the spell." She said just as unemotionally.

"Really?"

"Yep." Dean stood.

"That's great! How soon can he do it?" Sam said, letting a small amount of emotion seep through, forgetting for a moment that he was actually still mad at Dean.

"Has to be done under a new moon. Last ones tonight, so we're gonna have to wait til next month. But that's okay."

"You're going to be you again." Sam said giving his brother a hesitant smile.

"Yeah." Dean said flatly.

"Thought after all this time you'd be a little more excited about it."

"I'll get excited when I can piss standing up again. Come on, we're going home."

Sam nodded and followed Dean out the door.

•

With both of them injured, long stints behind the wheel were impossible so they resorted to switching out every couple of hours. As the car was already set for Sam, he took the first shift. Dean tried for some light chatter a few times but was only given monosyllabic answers, if she got one at all, from her still obviously pissed off brother. At the first changeover Sam pulled into a gas station for fuel, food and to use the bathroom. Dean took advantage of Sams absence to pull out the peace token she bought him. Sam walked straight past Dean and climbed into the back seat with out so much as a sideways glance. Dean sighed and sat in the drivers seat.

"It's going to be boring back there." She said, turning in her seat. "Here I got you something."

She handed a plain paper bag to Sam. He took the package begrudgingly before opening it and pulling out a paperback novel.

"It's the latest book Marnie recommended to you." Dean said with a smile.

"Hmm," Sam responded before putting the book back in the bag and laying it to the side. "Shouldn't you get moving if we wanna get to Bobby's before the next new moon." Sam said before curling up and leaning against the door, using an old blanket as a pillow.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Dean said sadly, turning back around and starting the car.

•

Sam didn't know what to say. He looked at the book in his hands. He had been excited by Marnies recommendation and review and he was touched that Dean had actually remembered the title and go so far as to buy it. Unfortunately, to Sam, it was an empty gesture, Deans hope that if she bought him something shiny he'd forget he was angry, but he simply couldn't forget that Dean had allowed herself to walk around injured and bleeding for days and not even mention it. He was tired of this same loop, of Dean not allowing herself to be vulnerable enough, even for one minute, to let Sam help her. He placed the book to the side knowing it would hurt his brother but not really caring at that moment. Why couldn't Dean just let him help her? All their life Dean has always done everything for Sam, just once couldn't she let Sam take over. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep to avoid any more conversation attempts from Dean. Sam allowed the movement of the vehicle to lull him into a light slumber but after about half an hour he opened his eyes and sat up. He reached for the book and opened it. '_Shame to waste it really_.' He thought to himself.

Dean watched Sam in the rear vision mirror as he opened the book and began to read. It was such a small thing but it was a start towards their emotional healing.

•

Even switching every couple of hours the drive took its toll on their beaten bodies and eventually Dean pulled into a motel just off the highway.

"Can't go any further. I gotta get some proper rest." Dean said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed.

Dean bit back a snarky remark about using more than one word and got out of the car to get them a room.

"You want first shower?" Dean asked as they entered the room.

"Thanks." Sam said as he dropped his duffle on the bed furtherest from the door just as he had been conditioned to do all his life. He pulled out a pair of sweats and headed to the bathroom.

"You want some food?" Dean asked. "I can go grab something or we could order in pizza."

"What ever you want." Sam said closing the door behind him.

Dean sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. She knew this situation was not going to be resolved with pizza and a good nights sleep. This was brewing into a full on verbal smack down. God how she hated those but best get it over with. She found a number for a local pizza pace that delivered and put in an order then went out to the Impala and retrieved the first aid kit. Both of their dressings would need changing. She pulled out something to sleep in the sat on 'her' bed and waited for Sam to finish. She looked up when he opened the door and exited the room.

"Ordered you a veggie pizza. Should be here soon." She said.

"Mmm hmm."

"Right." Dean said then headed into the bathroom.

Dean walked out to see Sam struggling to redress his wounds.

"Here, let me help you with that." She said, crossing to Sam and trying to take the bandages from him.

"No." He said pushing her away.

"Sam don't be stupid. Let me help."

"What? Like you ask me for help Dean?"

Dean stood shocked but was saved from having to answer by a knock at the door. She checked the peep hole and opened the door to the pizza delivery guy. She paid for the food and shut the door, dropping the pizzas on the table.

"Foods here. Got you a vegetarian." She said flipping the boxes open.

"Answer the damn question Dean! Why won't you let me help you?" Sam said through gritted teeth as he advanced on his brother.

"Just come and eat."

"NO!" Sam slammed his hand down on the table. "Answer me!"

"Because you're my responsibility Sam! I have to look after you!" Dean shouted at Sam.

"And that means walking around for two days with untreated wounds? Passing out? Giving yourself _concussion_!"

"Yes! If that's what it takes to keep you safe!"

"You don't need to _'keep me safe'_ Dean!" Sam said, frustrated.

"Yes I do! It's my job! I promised..."

"That's bullshit! Don't you dare throw that crap at me! That's just a bunch of shit Dad drove down your throat your whole life! We're brothers Dean, we are supposed to keep each other safe!"

"But I'm failing!" Dean screamed, walking away. "I'm failing Sam."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, shocked by his brothers words.

Deans never failed him a day in his life.

"You died Sam, because I wasn't quick enough! You said '_yes_' to _Lucifer_ and almost went to the cage because I couldn't find a way around it! You were almost a chew toy for a demonic Labrador and that's all on me! I fail you over and over again." Dean looked at Sam, tears streaming down her face.

Sam reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and bent down so he could look her in the eye.

"Yeah, I died Dean but you sold your soul, you literally went to hell to save me. And Lucifer couldn't take me to the cage because you were there. You had the spell. I was able to fight him because I had you there with me. You've sewn me back together more times than I can count. You've never failed me."

Dean shook her head not believing Sams words.

"I'm always going to do stupid things to protect you Sammy." Dean reached out and cupped the back of Sams neck. "You're my baby brother, I don't know anything else."

"All I ask is that you let me help you. Let me stand beside you when you do that stupid shit." Sam said.

"Can't promise you that Sam."

"_Promise_ me you'll ask me for help."

"Can't promise that either." Dean looked at her brother sadly. "I'm just the good soldier. Sacrificing myself is all I know, but I... I will try."

"That's a start I guess." Sam said and pulled her in for a spine crushing hug. "Can you help me with this?" He asked picking up the bandage.

"Sure." Dean gave a wobbly smile. "And then can you check my stitches?"

"Course." Sam answered with a smile. '_Baby steps_'.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I really am."

"I know."

•

After a long drive they finally made it to Bobby's. Climbing, sore and aching, up his front steps they walked through the door and into the house they called the closest thing to home. Bobby walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Boys you are a sight for sore eyes!" He pulled them into a tight hug. Drawing back he looked at them closely. "Come on through and let's get you guys something to eat."

The brothers smiled gratefully and followed Bobby into the kitchen.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't figure this all out sooner." Bobby said as he placed a plate of reheated casserole in front of Dean.

"Don't worry about it Bobby. You got it now, so, all good." Dean said as she tore off a piece of bread and dipped it into the bowl.

"I know but if I'd only been able to read the translations a day or two earlier you be back to normal by now." Bobby said.

"Bobby, I've waited this long, one more month ain't gonna kill me." Dean said, wishing the subject would be dropped, her head hurt and this was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Hey Bobby, any chance I could have a look at the ritual?" Sam asked.

"Sure, right after you finish eating and clean up a bit, you two look like hammered crap."

"Yeah it's been a tough couple of days." Sam said.

"I bet." Bobby said looking at the large bruise on Deans forehead. "I kinda expected you to drive straight through, was surprised when I got your message sayin' you were stopping for the night."

"Yeah, well we tried. Trust me on that but even sharing the driving it was just too much." Sam said.

"That werewolf musta done a number on you both."

"Yeah, sure did." Sam said looking pointedly at Dean who at least had the good grace to look contrite.

Bobby was no fool and he could sense the small amount of tension that still hung between the Winchester siblings.

"Why don't you two go clean up and put your stuff away and then I'll show you that spell." Bobby suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said as she cleaned her bowl with a crust of bread before heading up the stairs.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said as he followed his brother.

•  
•

*****A/N...so it was about this point I thought 'Yes! I'm almost done!' but it turns out my muse had other ideas and crept in during the night, grabbed my little story and did a Usain Bolt with it! Everything after here is just me typing to catch up!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Vrskaandrea: I always did like when the brothers sat down and had their bonding moments. I think you will be a bit surprised what Dean does over the next month, but they have to survive the first few days. It seems not everything had been settled between them. Just added a few minor squirmishes this chapter.**

**Blondie 20000: Baby steps all the way but they'll get past it.**

**Vallygirl: Well, thats a path no-one else has gone down! x**

**Summer: Don't worry Dean will pop up again, and yes, concussion is a terrible, terrible bitch!**

_**CHAPTER 53**_

Bobby handed both Sam and Dean a copy of the spell.

"I figured both of you would want to see it." He said with a shrug.

While Sam began an in-depth examination of the text Dean simply scanned through.

"Ashes of..." she mumbled to herself. "Feather, bone... essence of cloves, okay...blood of my...hey Bobby, what's this?"

"What's what?" The older hunter asked.

"This, '_blood of my blood_'." She read.

"Ah, well, that would be Sams blood." Bobby said.

Sam looked at Dean.

"Oh hell no! Sam is not bleeding for me!" Dean stated.

"Dean, relax. It's just a little bit." Sam said, trying to calm his brother.

"I don't care if it's a drop! No one bleeds for me!"

"Dean. We just went through this. I'm doing it." Sam said trying to remain calm.

"No you're not Sammy." Dean said back.

"_What happened to letting me help you Dean_?" Sam shouted finally losing his cool. "_What happened to letting me have your back?"_

"Why does that always mean you losing blood?"

"Because it's the only way to get you back!"

Bobby watched the brothers arguing. He knew things were tense when they walked in earlier and it seems that six drops of Sams blood had triggered their life long argument all over again. He decided to step in when both Winchester's were on their feet screaming at each other.

"Alright! _Enough_!" Bobby yelled. "Sit down both of you, before I put you down!"

"Yes sir."

"Sorry sir."

Bobby was surprised how quickly they both reverted to the obedient state John had liked to keep them in, at his commanding tone. Once they had both taken their seats again he took a deep breath and addressed Sam first.

"Sam back off and give your brother some space."

Sam looked back surprised, mouth falling open in shock.

"Dean has been through a lot these last six months and is under enough stress without you adding to it. Protecting you is as ingrained in him as breathing so pipe down and accept the fact that taking six drops of your blood is equivalent to asking him to slit your throat."

"Yeah, okay Bobby. I'm sorry." Sam hung his head while Dean looked back at him smugly.

"And you can wipe that smirk off your face Dean!" Bobby said rounding on the older Winchester.

"What? What'd I do?" Dean asked.

"You need to back off, Sam has been through a lot these past six months." Bobby began using the exact same speech. "He's under enough stress watchin' you go through this without you adding more to it. I get that you've been raised to protect your brother since the day he drew first breath but it's six drops of blood. I'm not askin' you to slit his damn throat. He's willing and he's doing it so deal with it!"

"Yes sir." Dean said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry."

Bobby nodded once.

"I don't know what's going on between you but stow it. We have just under a month until the next New Moon and monsters aren't just going to go quiet because you two are off the road."

"What do you mean 'off the road'?" Dean asked.

"I mean, neither of you at hunting until we have you fixed to rights, but there's still phones to man and research to do so as from this moment consider yourselves benched."

Sam looked slightly disgruntled at Bobby's announcement.

"Both of us? Really?" He asked. It's true that hunting was never his first life choice but being forced to the sidelines rubbed him the wrong way, much as every decision ever made for him did. It was just ingrained in him to go against authority.

"Yes, both of you. I need you both for this spell and I'm not risking either of you until it's done." Bobby said, glaring at Sam who wilted under the fierce gaze.

Dean, however, took the order with silent acceptance. She nodded once then stood.

"Well now that's sorted, I'm going for a run." She said as she began to walk out the door.

"Not with those stitches you're not!" Sam said.

Dean stopped and tilted her face toward the ceiling in a '_here we go again'_ manner. She turned back to face her brother and surrogate father.

"Come on Sammy! I've been holed up in a hotel room for three days then cooped up Baby for another two. I gotta stretch my legs, besides I'm almost healed!"

"I only stitched you up three days ago and even the great Dean Winchester doesn't heal that fast!"

"Fine, I'll jog."

"No!"

"Power walk?"

"No."

"A light stroll around the junk yard?" She suggested.

Sam crossed his arms across his chest and favoured Dean with his best bitch face.

"Fine." She sighed and turned to leave the room. "I'll just go have a nap. It's your fault if I start getting fat." She mumbled.

Sam and Bobby watched Dean leave the room.

"Is everything okay with him?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at Bobby questioningly.

"Well I thought he'd be a bit more excited about the reversal and he didn't even argue about being told no hunting."

"I dunno. I think he's worried something will go wrong. I'm mean, look at our track record. Something _always_ goes wrong!" Sam answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, that could be it." Bobby sat down at his desk and started going over the 'game plan' with Sam.

•

After another massive argument erupted when Sam walked in on Dean the next day about to remove her stitches, Bobby declared himself to be the only person allowed to make any decision regarding the healing of their wounds. And after he found Dean looking at lace curtains and throw pillows online he decided it would be okay for her to resume working on the old vehicle in his workshop as long as she didn't do any strenuous lifting.

"Sucker!" She said to herself as she practically skipped down the steps and across to the yard.

Things ran reasonably smoothly after that.

•

Sam awoke in the early morning darkness and could immediately tell Dean was not in her bed. Swinging his feet to the floor he stumbled down stairs to find her. The house was dark except for a light coming from the bottom of Bobby's study.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up from the computer screen she was studying closely.

"Oh, hi Sam. Nothing really, just couldn't sleep." She said clicking the mouse a few times then leaning back in her chair.

"You're not watching porn on Bobby's computer are you?" Sam said as he sat opposite Dean.

"No...well not really." She said as she took a sip from her cup.

"Is that tea?" Sam said peering into the mug.

"As far as you know."

"Is there anything you won't add whiskey to?"

"Uum, ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you put rum in that." Dean smiled widely at her brother.

"You're an idiot." Sam smiled back, happy at the easy banter that had reestablished its self between them over the last couple of days. "What are you doing up?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, but why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. Just thought I'd come down and do some research and stuff." Dean said.

"Since when do you willing do any research?"

"I research all the time!" Dean said offended.

"Yeah, you research where the closest bar is, what time the strip club closes and which diner does the best burger."

"Shut up!" Dean threw a pencil at Sam. "It's just I want to really understand this ritual Bobby's going to perform. I'll admit I'm a little bit...worried."

"You think Bobby's going to do something wrong? Maybe turn you into a dog or a wombat or something?"

"A wombat?" Dean asked, Sam just shrugged. "No I don't think he's going to turn me into a wombat, dead will be enough."

"I've been over the spell two dozen times and nothing can go wrong. I swear."

"Well if I die, I will be the one swearing when I haunt your gargantuan arse." Dean said finishing her tea.

"I'll be sure to buy headphones."

•

Dean was about to head out the door and go to the workshop when Caleb bounded in.

"Brother! Finally we're gonna get the great Dean Winchester back!" He said wrapping an arm around Deans shoulder and slapping her on the stomach, inadvertently hitting her wound. Dean winced and groaned as she doubled over. "Oh shit! Are you okay?"

"Yep. Aces." She said standing up straight. She exhaled deeply then lifted her shirt slightly to check the wound. Fortunately Bobby had removed the stitches the night before but it was still angry and red.

"Ooo, that looks painful." Caleb said looking at the scar.

Dean quickly pulled her shirts back down.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, how are you?" She wrapped her arms around her friend and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm good."

"Great, now why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Bobby called me in. Said he might need me here for the transformation." Caleb explained. Caleb noticed Deans coat. "Goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, just out to the workshop to work on that old junker."

"Awesome. Let me stow my crap and grab a coffee then I'll meet you there." Caleb said, picking up his bag.

"Well I didn't exactly invite you but okay." Dean said walking out the door.

•

Sam was sitting shirtless in a kitchen chair under the heavy scrutiny of Bobby's keen eye.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"Yep, they all look good to go." Bobby said straightening up and handing Dean a pair of small surgical scissors.

"Snip, snip, snip, Sammy." She teased, opening and closing the scissors.

"Ugh! I hate having stitches removed, why can't we get the dissolvable kind?" Sam asked, flinching as the first stitched was pulled.

"Because we get what we can steal and the dissolvable ones weren't on '_sale_' the day I got these." Dean said, concentrating on removing the thread from her brothers skin. "Do you want a shot of whisky or something?"

"Nope, I'm good. Just keep going." Sam said gritting his teeth.

Dean worked quickly and efficiently and in a matter of minutes all Sams stitches were removed. Sam looked down at the scars on his chest.

"Not too bad." He said.

"You do the best needle work I've seen." Caleb said, also leaning in to examine her work.

"Well thank you." She said pushing her way back in close to Sam and rubbing some Vitamin E cream over the scars. "Here you go Sammy, put this on to reduce the scarring, and now if you all will excuse me, I'm finally going for my run."

•

Almost three hours later Dean re-entered Bobby's house panting and sweaty.

"You've been gone for a while. I was starting to get worried." Sam said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Dean said, pouring a large glass of water. "I broke through the wall and finally achieved the much coveted runners high. Felt like I could have run all day."

Truth of it was she'd run, missing the solitude running provided, the way it quietened her mind, and she pressed her body as far as possible, lengthening her stride and pushing as hard as she could for the first forty minutes then spent the next ten minutes throwing up before jogging back. Pushing herself to the edge was the only way she knew to settle all the nerves, questions and doubt raging in her mind, without something supernatural to kill this was the second best option she had.

"So I'm going to clean up and go back out to work on the car." She said placing her glass in the basin.

"Caleb's out there already. Maybe I'll come out and join you too?" Sam said.

"That sounds good Sammy. See you out there."

•

As time passed and the night of the New Moon drew closer Deans behaviour began to become somewhat concerning. With no outlet for her frustrations, having been grounded by Bobby, she spent her time either running, working on the car or could be found late at night or in the pre-dawn hours sitting in Bobby's study, trawling through the internet or reading some random book. Sam, Bobby and Caleb just put this down to the fact that she was about to under go a supernatural gender reassignment.


	54. Chapter 54

**Vrskaandrea****: **** That would be wild and crazy and probably incredibly helpful considering Dana Smith has a clean criminal ****record!**

**Blondie 20000: Nothing ever is that easy for the Winchesters...**

**Spnlady: Oh my Gosh! Thank you for your kind praise! I hope you continue to love the story after all the twists and turns in the next few chapters. Hold on, its getting to be a wild ride!**

**Vallygirl: And thats why Bobby is considered the most kick arse hunter out there, because only someone that awesome could control those two! And if you're looking for suggestions for icecream, I like mine with Baileys Irish Cream!**

**ThepraxianSeeker: Hi and thanks for the review. That is definitely an interesting thought path...**

_**CHAPTER 54**_

_Eight days to ritual..._

Caleb was sitting in the tray of a beat up truck in Bobby's junk yard, drinking beer and looking at the stars when Dean joined him. She climbed into the tray and sat beside him. Caleb offered her a beer but she shook her head and held up the bottle in her hand. They sat silently for a long time.

"Not long now." Caleb said, finally breaking the silence.

"Nope. Eight days." Dean said, not taking her eyes from the sky.

"As much as I've enjoyed your company, it's gonna be good to have Dean back."

"I've always been here." Dean said.

"I know but, this has been different. I mean, I never, _in my life_, considered having sex with Dean."

"And he never considered having sex with you." Dean laughed.

"You know, there's only just over a week left to take advantage of this situation..."

"No Caleb, no '_one for the road'._" Dean said shaking her head.

Caleb wrapped an arm around Deans shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you Dana Smith."

•

_Six Days and Counting..._

Bobby found Dean on 'her step', nine from the bottom, two days later.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"Barely." Dean answered truthfully, taking a small sip from the bottle of beer in her hand. "Been crying in the shower. Honestly, I'm kinda freakin here Bobby."

"I know. I'd be surprised if you weren't. It's going to be alright." Bobby reassured her.

"I want you to know I'm really grateful for everything you've done. Not just with this spell stuff, I mean we probably never would have figured it all out on our own, but everything you've ever done for us. Some times you've been more of a dad to Sam and me than John ever was." Dean said.

"That's what I'm here for son, family don't end in blood." Bobby said placing a hand on Deans shoulder and squeezing for a moment.

"No, really, I mean it. I can do this knowing that you're here for Sammy, what ever comes."

"You're talking like you're expecting something to go wrong." Bobby said, beginning to get worried.

"Bobby, when does anything ever go right for us?"

"This will. I'll be damned if some witch takes you out. Besides Sam has been over the spell a thousand times and if there was anything that could go wrong then he would be all over it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If Sams good at one thing it's finding the flaws."

"That he is." Bobby said, drinking from his own bottle. "You've got this."

"Yes I do." Dean agreed.

•

_Just five days left..._

Dean came in from her run the next day and found Sam in the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy, got any plans today?" She asked.

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"Just thought maybe you and me could go and grab a couple of burgers together, maybe go see a flick?" She said.

"That sounds fun. Count me in. Are you gonna ask Bobby and Caleb?" Sam asked.

"Nah, thought maybe it could be just the two of us." Dean answered with a shrug.

"Okay, sure. What do you want to go see?"

They decided on a movie that was showing two towns over where, coincidentally, one of Deans favourite burger places just happened to be. Bobby and Caleb watched them leave.

"Does something feel about off about Dean lately?" Bobby asked.

"Kinda like he's on a farewell tour?" Caleb responded.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I know he's worried about the spell reversal."

"Yeah, he told me as much too. Thanked me for being a father to him and Sam." Bobby thought quietly for a moment, something wasn't sitting right but he decided to push that aside for now. "Well only a couple of days now, then this will all be over." Bobby said.

"The sooner the better." Caleb replied.

•

_Four Days to Go..._

Sam bumped into Dean walking out of Bobby's office the next day.

"What's that?" He asked indicating to the folded piece of paper Dean was slipping into her back pocket.

"Just a parts list for the Pontiac." She said pulling it back out. "Wanna see? There's not much, I managed to scavenge heaps from the junk yard."

"No, that's fine." Sam place a hand over Deans to stop her unfolding the list.

"You going to come out and join me?" She asked as she placed it back in her pocket.

"Nah, I finally got that book Marnie recommended, I'm going to het started on that." Sam said.

"Okay. Cool. Well you know where I am if you want company." Dean went to walk out the door but doubled back instead. "You know what? I think I'll spend the day giving Baby some love instead. She's probably getting jealous of the Tempest."

"You know it's just a car right."

"How dare you!" Dean said offended. "You're lucky she's not here to hear that! So rude!"

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother walked dramatically out the door.

•

Dean had just shut the trunk of the Impala when Caleb strolled into view carrying two beers. He handed one to Dean then clinked the necks together, then took a long drink.

"Four days buddy!" He said leaning against the trunk.

"Yep." Dean said, settling in next to her friend, taking a small drink.

"First drinks on me. Man we are gonna cause mayhem. You an' me together again, no woman will be safe!"

"You know they never were, right? This didn't stop me from pulling chicks." Dean said looking at Caleb with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I sure wish I was there to see that." Caleb sighed.

"You're a dick." Dean said with fondness.

She reached out to place her beer on the trunk so she could go back to working on her Baby.

"Shit!" She cursed, jumping back when the bottle slid from the car and smashed on the ground.

"What a waste." Caleb said. "Here have mine. I'll go get another."

"Nah, it's fine. I need to get back to work anyway."

"You've been working on her for all day. How much more can there be to do?"

"Just want to make sure she's purring like a kitten when it's time to hit the road again."

"Fair enough. Want a hand?"

Dean looked at her friend thoughtfully.

"Forget it! Stupid question. She's your baby, sorry I asked. I'll just go back inside and knit."

Dean laughed. She wasn't the only one feeling tense not being able to hit the road and kill something supernatural. Bobby had sequestered them all until the ritual was done to limit the amount of things that could go wrong.

•

_Three Days Left..._

Sam met Dean coming down the stairs with her duffle over flowing with clothes.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Laundry." She said picking up a handful of Sams dirty shirts and waving them in his face. "If I don't get it done today you'll be walking around naked, and no one needs that, we're under enough stress as it is."

"Need help?" Sam offered.

Dean turned and looked at her brother. Really looked. The dark circles that usually sat beneath his eyes were gone and he looked relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"You know what, no. You'll be hitting the road again soon so why don't you take advantage of this down time and finish your book." She said.

"You sure? I mean why should I relax if you're doing all the work?"

"You can do the dishes after dinner." Dean countered.

"That sounds fair. Deal." Sam said.

Dean slapped him on the shoulder and walked down into Bobby's basement to start the laundry. She returned 15 minutes later.

"That took a while. What were you washing by hand?" Sam asked.

"Nope just sorting and pre-treating. You gotta do something about those stains in your tightly whiteys!" Dean teased.

"Jerk!" Sam said throwing a cushion at his brother.

"Bitch!" Dean said ducking. "Any way, I gotta do a parts run."

"Okay. See ya."

Dean looked at her brother for a moment then walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of him. Sam looked up from his book.

"I thought you were doing a parts run?"

"I am but I know I've been avoiding the subject but it's coming up fast. I just want you to know I'm really thankful I had you around to help me through this."

"Yeah, course Dean. What's going on?" Sam said, sitting up straighter and leaning towards his brother.

"Nothing, I just...well...I want you to know if something goes wrong, I know you'll be okay. You're strong and if you want to go back to school, then you go. You do what's right for you. Find some one, settle down."

"Dean. Stop talking like this. It sounds like you think you're gonna die or something and you can't think like that. I trust Bobby and he's going to do this right. You'll be pissing standing up in three days." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

Dean gave a half smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Well enough of the chick flick moments. Hope you enjoyed it because it's the last one you'll ever get."

"You love chick flick moments." Sam teased.

"Yeah I do." Dean sighed. "Any way, day lights burning. Gotta go."

Dean stood and walked to the door. She stopped and turned back.

"Love you Sammy."

"Love you too Dean." Sam replied frowning slightly.

Dean left the room...

...and with that, she was gone.


	55. Chapter 55

**Vrskaandrea: All will be revealed...**

**Vallygirl: You are just all over this story! Bobby has a keen eye when it comes to his boys (and girl) and yes, i would love a recipe for bread pudding with Baileys! :) **

_**CHAPTER 55**_

It wasn't until Sams stomach grumbled that he finally pulled himself away from his book. Looking at his watch he frowned when he realised he'd been reading for over four hours. He got up and glanced out the window he noticed the Impala was still gone. He found Bobby and Caleb sitting at the kitchen table playing gin.

"Hey, have either of you seen Dean?" He asked.

"Nope." Caleb replied.

"He said he was going on a parts run but that was four hours ago."

"Well you know how he is when he gets around other car people, probably just got caught up talkin'" Bobby said rearranging the cards in his hand.

"Maybe he stopped off at a bar?" Caleb suggested.

"No he wouldn't go on his own, not since...he wouldn't go without one of us. Somethings not right." Sam said.

"He probably went straight to the workshop. Why don't you go check there before you start hurting yourself jumping to conclusions." Bobby suggested.

"Yeah, you're right."

Sam walked across Bobby's property hoping to find Dean lost under the hood of the old Pontiac Tempest she was restoring but his worry ramped up when he found the workshop empty with no sign of Dean or the Impala. He ran back to the house.

"He's not there." Sam said bursting through the door.

"I'm telling you Sam, he's probably just caught up somewhere. Go pull that laundry out of the machine before it begins to stink and if he's not back by time you've hung it out we'll start calling around." Bobby said, taking a calm and reassuring tone with Sam.

"Okay." Sam said, taking a breath to calm himself.

"And don't go trackin' dirt through my house, take those dirty clodhoppers of yours off and leave them by the door.

Sam quickly did what he was told and dropped his boots near the shoe rack. He glanced at the shoes there and his hunters brain told him something was amiss but he pushed it aside and headed down stairs.

Bobby looked at Caleb.

"What do you think? Not like Dean to just take of for hours and not let someone know if he's going to be late." He said.

Caleb shrugged.

"Dunno what to tell you. Maybe he's hooked up with someone?"

All of a sudden Sam burst through the basement door and taking the stairs three at a time he ran to their room.

•

Sam was grumbling to him self all the way down to the laundry. He picked up the basket and began to unload the washer. Half way through he noticed that there were only his clothes in there.

"No." He breathed, pulling items out one by one and tossing them aside. "No!"

He suddenly realised what was wrong with the shoes. Dean always left her running shoes by the door and they were missing, as were her boots. Sam turned and flew up the stairs as quickly as his long legs could carry him, ignoring Bobby and Caleb's calls as he ran through the kitchen. Climbing to the second story, three steps at a time, he raced down the hall and into the room he shared with his brother.

He went straight to the set of drawers beside Deans bed. Because they were staying for a month they had actually unpacked their clothing. Pulling out each drawer he became more desperate as he found each one empty.

"No, no, no!" He almost sobbed.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" A concerned Bobby asked from the door way.

Sam ignored the older man and went to the closet. Yanking the door open he found his clothes and empty hangers where Deans should be hanging.

"_NO_!" He cried moving the clothing around violently hoping to make Deans possessions magically appear.

He looked down and saw a bag dropped on the floor of the closet, bending he picked it up and walked to his bed. He upended the bag and all their spare cell phones dropped to the comforter.

"_FUCK_!" Sam screamed.

"_Sam_!" Bobby yelled from the doorway where he and Caleb were crowded, to worried to enter the room lest they be caught up in Sams whirl wind of destruction. "What's going on?"

"_He's gone!"_ Sam turned to face Bobby, his face a mask of devastation. "He's gone, taken off."

"What?"

"His clothes are gone, he's even taken his running shoes and he's left all the burner phones. He's gone_ Bobby_!" Sam voice cracked on Bobby's name and tears started running down his face as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Why?" Caleb asked. "We only had three more days. Why would he leave now?"

"I don't know but there has to be a reasonable explanation. Has anyone tried to call him?"

They both looked at Sam but he was sitting on his bed staring off into nothing as the tears trailed down.

"I'll do it." Caleb whispered pulling out his phone and walking away.

"Sam son?" Bobby said as he sat beside the younger man. "It's gonna be okay. We'll find him."

"Why Bobby, why would he leave?" Sam asked, broken.

"I have no answer for you Sam, but we'll be sure to ask him when we find him."

"No answer." Caleb said, reentering the room.

"Did you think there would be?" Sam asked.

"Alright, let's get down stairs. I'm pretty sure I've got the ingredients for a tracking spell." Bobby said.

"Tracking..." Sam suddenly stood. "I can track the GPS on his phone!"

•

He ran back down stairs and to Bobby's study. Booting up his laptop he began to work furiously on the keyboard.

"Well?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing. There's no signal. He must have switched it off." Sam said dejectedly.

"Alright, clear the space." Bobby said as he grabbed a map.

He performed the spell and all three of them watched expectantly as the map burned. Unfortunately all they were left with was a pile of ash as the spell burned the map away completely.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter." Bobby pulled out a crystal in a string and opened his atlas to the map of the USA. "This is old school but it should work."

The crystal swung in a lazy loop as Bobby spoke the enchantment. It began to swing faster and faster as it tried to locate Dean but eventually Bobby had to let it go as it's circle became wilder. He watched it fly across the room and bounce off the wall.

"What does that mean? Why couldn't you locate him" Sam asked, desperate.

"I don't know."

They checked the search histories on both Bobby's old computer and Sams laptop only to find they'd both been wiped clean. It was then that Bobby noticed one of his pictures had been moved on the bookcase. He walked over and repositioned it, noticing the marks in the dust where a book had been taken out the put back in again. He read the title then pulled it out.

"What have you got?" Caleb asked.

"Not sure." Bobby sat down and began to flick through the book. "This is a book on wards and sigils but I can't figure out why Dean would read it."

Bobby shifted in his seat, his foot connecting with the waste paper basket that had been pushed under the desk. He pulled it out and looked inside. There were a couple of sheets of paper scrunched up at the bottom. Bobby pulled them out and flattened them.

"They're blank." He said.

"So! What's that got to do with Dean disappearing?" Sam asked.

Bobby took a pencil from the drawer and began rubbing it over the paper, slowly a symbol began to lightly appear. Bobby examined it for a moment then began flicking through the book.

"Clever boy." He cursed to himself.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"This is a cloaking ward." Bobby said holding up the paper. "Whatever the reason he left, he didn't want us to find him. If he's using this, this sigil here will hide him from almost anything."

"So we cant find him using a spell or anything?" Caleb asked.

Bobby shook his head.

"_Why_! I don't understand! Why would he leave now? We were so _close_!" Sam began pacing back and forth, his hands tangled in his hair. "If he didn't want to do it all he had to do was say so! We gotta find him Bobby. We gotta go right now and get him back."

Bobby stood and walked to Sam.

"You gotta calm down son." He tried to soothe the upset man.

"No! I gotta find my brother! She's out there all alone! She needs me. I've got to go!" Sam made to leave the room but Bobby put a hand on his arm.

"Let me go Bobby!" Sam threatened, clenching his fist.

"Hey Sam?" Caleb said.

"What!" Sam said whirling on his friend.

Once he was facing him, Caleb unleashed a hell of a right hook taking Sam down instantly. Bobby staggered under Sams unconscious weight. Caleb moved to help him, draping Sam over his shoulder and laying him on the sofa.

"Did you really need to do that? That's really dangerous you know." Bobby said. "A slap would've worked just as well."

"Not against a raging Sam. You were about to lose your arm and I doubt I would have survived if I just slapped him, no, unconscious is better. Besides I'm pretty sure these boys are a little bit Homer Simpson."

"What?"

"You know. Homer Simpson, with the extra brain fluid...surgical two by four? No?" Caleb trailed off when he realised Bobby had no idea what he was talking about. "Any way, I didn't hit him that hard. He won't be out long."

As if on cue Sam began to wake up. Letting out a quiet moan his eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on the two hunters standing over him.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"You were getting a little worked up so I pressed the reset button before you short circuited." Caleb said, standing slightly in front of Bobby in case Sam reacted 'badly'.

"Huh?"

"You were about to lose your shit so I punched you."

"Oh." Was all the response Sam managed. "Did Dean...?"

"You've only been out 30 seconds so, no, I'm sorry." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and ran his hand over his face, winching slightly when he touched his jaw. No one said anything for a long time. Nothing seemed enough. Finally Sam broke the silence.

"You got any whiskey?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Vrskaandrea: Yes something is seriously up with Dean but maybe you're right and it is Dana influencing him. answers will be here soon, I promise.**

**Franki3Winchester: Welcome to our little patch of craziness! So glad you're all caught up and thank you for the reviews! I can assure you when/if Dean gets back to himself he will be the all girl loving Dean he used to be! I'm so glad you mentioned the split personality thing because by the end I was really seeing Dean and Dana as two seperate characters, and writing them as such, which is why it was so easy to write Dana/Caleb because he sees it that way to.**

*****this is a series of messages left on Deans phone. To distinguish one caller from the other Bobby will be written in BOLD, Caleb will be _ITALICS_, and Sam will be **NORMAL **text.*****

_**CHAPTER 56**_

***** "_This is Deans other '_other_' phone, you know what to do..._"**

**\- **"_Hey brother, don't know what's taking so long but it's getting late and Sams beginning to worry. So put the chick down and get your arse back, 'Kay? Oh, and bring beer!"_

**\- **"_Dude, it's Caleb again. Where are you? I don't know what's going on but you gotta come back...call me __okay?"_

**\- **"Dean it's Sam. I don't know why you left but you gotta come back. If this is about the ritual, I promise, I have been all over it. Nothing can go wrong. Please just come back...or call me, please."

**\- **"Dean? Dean please, call me...please..."

**\- **"Dean pick up the phone, call me back. I'm not kidding alright, don't do this. Not like this."

**\- **"Dean? Come home..."

**\- **"What ever's going on Dean just...just come back. We can figure it out."

**\- "Dean, this is Bobby. I don't know what the hell is going on in that melon of yours, but you get your arse back here now!"**

**\- **"_Dude...Sams having a melt down and he's started on Bobby's whiskey. This ain't going to end well for any of us so move your arse and get back here!"_

**\- **"Okay I get it. Pay backs a bitch. I left for four years and now you're the one doing the whole incommunicado thing. Haha! Now come back."

**\- **(_slightly slurred)_ "Dean..._Deano_...we both know you can't survive with out me so come on back..."

**\- "If Sam finishes all my whiskey you're replacing it!"**

**\- **"Ne-_hic_-ver figured you for a coward..."

**\- **(_really slurred_) "Yo-ou can runnnn bu-ut you ca-an't hide, jerk..."

**\- **"Dean, I've known you a long time and we've been through a lot together, please call me, text, whatever but just let us know you're okay."

**\- "And now he's outside in my yard screaming Castiels name..."**

**\- **(_slurred_) "Cas...Cas didn't answer. He's forsaken me too..."

_**\- **(very slurred_) "This shit of Bobby's is stro-ong! You should be here drinking' with me not running away! ...why aren't you here?"

**\- **"Dean...(_sob_)"

**\- "We managed to get Sam to go to sleep and Caleb has taken his phone. He's not doing too good here. Call him, let him know you're okay..."**

**\- **"Hehe! Caleb thinks he's so smart, hidin' my phone. I've always known where his s'cret hidey spot is. Read his porn mags when I was just...shoot, spilled it...(_Muffled in_ _back ground)_ _Sam you in here?_...shhhh! It's Caleb (_drunken giggle_)...(_background_) _Sam give me that_...No!...(_sounds of scuffle, loud thud_)..._shit! Sammy?_...

**\- **_"Okay, I may have slightly dented your brother but he only needed two stitches and the blood came out of the carpet okay. Call me"_

_**\- **"Sam found his phone again and he's locked himself in the attic. Bobby's gone to get some tools..."_

**\- **"I'm...I'm scared Dean. What am I going to do with out you? I can't...I can't do this..."

**\- **"I don't know what I did to make you leave but please come back and we can work it out. I'll...I'll be a better brother, promise."

**\- **"...(_crying_)..."

_**\- **"Sams not doin too well brother. He's either going to implode or explode and I don't know which will be worse. Get your selfish fucking arse back home!"_

**\- **"I fucking HATE YOU! You take me away from my nice normal life, I know you think the apple pie, white picket fence life is boring but you know what? That's what I loved about it and you took me away from it! From my nice boring life with Jess and you dragged me back into this shit and for what? To fucking abandon me? I hope. You. ROT!"

_**\- **"Okay, I heard that from out here...explode it is..."_

**\- **"How long do you honestly think you'll make it with out me? I made it four years and I would have lasted forever if you hadn't come begging. Don't expect me to sit around waiting for you..."

**\- **"..."

**\- **"Why?..."

-_ "Dean, brother..you need to come home. I think we need to talk. Please don't run...Dana? please."_

**\- **"I'm sorry Dean. Please, please come home. I...I need you. You're all I have left...(_sniff_)"

**-**"I love you and your brother like my own boys, but damnit, when I get my hands on you..."

_**\- **"I never pegged you as the selfish type but how the hell could you do this to Sam? To Bobby? To me? Just up and leaving like this? What the fuck man?...(sigh)...I'll take good care of Sammy...I promise..."_

**\- **"I love you Dean."

*** "The mailbox you are trying to reach is full."

•

*****A/N so fun fact...one of the above messages was an actual message Sam left for Dean. It fit so I slipped it in. ;) Oh, and don't forget to review! Also, you may have noticed I've updated out of schedule. As the next chapters are kinda short, some extremely, I will also post Monday and Tuesday, then its back to the usual schedule. *****


	57. Chapter 57

**Vrskaandrea: Yeah, Sam did come off a bit needy in his messages but he is in shock. Dean has never really left him before and taking all her clothes and leaving all the burner phones shows Sam shes not planning on coming back anytime soon. Something did take her away but probably not in the way you're thinking.**

**Blondie20000: You reeaally don't like Dana, do you! 😆 You might hate her even more after this...**

**Makanie: Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. x**

**Vallygirl: what can I say, Dean/Dana is kinda in a messed up place right now.**

_**CHAPTER 57**_

-Message Received: DEANS OTHER OTHER PHONE :)

\- I'M SAFE


	58. Chapter 58

**Vrskaandrea: Well, I'm glad to know your heater is working!**

**Blondie 20000: LOL indeed...lets see if we can keep that smile on your face...**

**Summer: Hmmmm, all ****good theories, answers are on their way.**

_**CHAPTER 58**_

Sam looked at the two lonely words on his screen. Two solitary words, that was all he had. He'd tried to track Deans phone again as soon as the message came through but the closest he could get was the tower it came from and that only narrowed Deans location down to about 100 square miles, 500 miles away. Bobby and Caleb had to physically restrain him to stop him from going after Dean, arguing that by time he reached the tower Dean would be long gone. He would never hang around after sending the message, Dean was smarter than that. Sam broke down after that. Curling in a tight ball right there on the floor just inside the door. He let loose the most heart wrenching sobs as Bobby and Caleb tried to comfort him, until he finally cried himself to sleep. And that was how it was for Sam for the next two days, walking around in a fog of grief. His brother may as well have been dead, it felt like he'd lost a part of his soul.

"I'm safe." Sam read out loud. "I'm fucking _safe_!"

He was beginning to get angry now. For over six months all his ungrateful brother did was whinge and whine about how she wanted to be a man again and then three days before getting her wish she fucking vanishes! Standing suddenly he marched into Caleb's room and kicked his mattress.

"What? What's going on?" Caleb asked sitting up, suddenly awake.

"We're going to find Dean."

"You know where he is?"

"No, but we'll find him and until we do, we hunt."

"You sure about this?" Caleb asked.

"Get your shit together. We got work to do."


	59. Chapter 59

**Vrskaandrea: Poor Sammy. His big brother has up and left him but he is resilient and we both know that when Sam has a mission nothing will stop him.**

**Blondie 20000: Keep on smiling. 😁**

**VegasGranny: Hi! Long time no hear. So glad to get your review. x**

**Summer: So it was all your fault that we have been sucked into that story! 😡 I agree though, my Sam is much more caring when it comes to his brother.**

**Spnlady: Thank you for you review...for all your reviews! You always give me the most gracious compliments. ❤️**

**Shazza19: You're all caught up and not a moment too soon! Excitong tomes ahead...**

_**CHAPTER 59**_

_Dean's POV..._

_Six days and counting..._

Bobby was sitting next to her on the ninth step talking. Dean was only half listening, her mind was somewhere else. At that moment she wasn't actually thinking about the ritual Bobby had planned for later that week. No, she was thinking of the little Altoids tin wired high up under the seat of the Impala. Hidden away where no one could find it. Dean was mentally tallying up the cash hidden inside. She'd been stashing money in there for years, a lesson learned at a young age, a safe guard against times their father hadn't left enough cash to feed and house them or didn't return when expected. They'd had some luck on the tables lately, along with some poker games Sam didn't know about and a couple of paid jobs Bobby had secured them, there was at least a couple of thousand in there. It would have to be enough to begin with.

_Four days to Go..._

Dean did a mental check of the whereabouts of the others in the house. Bobby and Caleb has gone into town to pick up some supplies and Sam had said he was going to take a shower so she waited until she could hear the sound of the shower up stairs before slipping into Bobby's study. Hopefully Sam was washing his hair, that would buy her at least 15 minutes.

Dean knew exactly what book she needed and quickly took it from the shelf. Flicking through she found the pages she wanted and carefully began to copy out the sigils. The tell tale groaning of the pipes in the walls alerted her that Sam was out of the shower. Swearing softly she finished her meticulous work and tore off the sheets. She folded the papers and shoved them in her back pocket. Looking at the pad she tore of the top two pages and screwed them up, dropping them in the waste paper basket and kicking that under the desk. Closing the book, Dean returned it to the shelf noticing the scuff marks in the dusk. Having no option to remove them, unless she wanted to dust the whole room and that would look suspicious, she quickly repositioned a picture to hide the marks.

Returning to the desk she quickly jotted down some random car parts and removed the sheet of paper just as she heard Sam on the stairs. Walking around the desk she headed out the door and met Sam in the lounge. After a short exchange, using the phoney parts list as a diversion she managed to shake Sam and headed out to take the Impala out to the workshop.

The sigils were complicated and very detailed but, according to the book, also very powerful. Dean climbed under the car and copied them into the wheel arches, them on both front corners under the hood. She placed some inside and had just finished the ones in the trunk when she heard Caleb approaching.

He was excited for the ritual, making plans to hit the town and pick up chicks.

_'If only he knew'_ she thought to herself.

Taking a small sip of her beer she placed it on the trunk of her beloved Impala and watched as it slid off, hitting the ground. She was less upset about it then she let on. Today was not the day for getting drunk with her oldest friend, in fact beer was bad. At the moment beer could get her into a whole lot of trouble. When she returned to the house she carried a plastic bag that she had put all their burner phones in and hid it in the back of the wardrobe.

_Three days left..._

Today was the day. It was now or never. Dean knew if she didn't go now she never would.

She made some excuse about cleaning the room to Sam so he wouldn't get suspicious when she didn't immediately join him down stairs. Sending a prayer to heaven that she had learned the most efficient and space saving ways to pack her bag she packed all her clean clothing, hiding her toiletries and shoes inside. Picking up her dirty clothing she placed them on top loosely and then dumped all Sams dirty laundry on that. Looking around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything she left the room.

Sam was at the bottom of the stairs as Dean descended with her bag.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Laundry." She said picking up a handful of Sams dirty shirts and waving them in his face. "If I don't get it done today you'll be walking around naked, and no one needs that, we're under enough stress as it is."

"Need help?"

Dean looked at Sam closely. For the first time in what seems like forever, he looked relaxed and well rested and Dean pushed down the guilt that threatened to over flow.

"You know what, no. You'll be hitting the road again soon so why don't you take advantage of this down time and finish your book." She said.

"You sure? I mean why should I relax if you're doing all the work?"

"You can do the dishes after dinner." Dean countered.

"That sounds fair. Deal." Sam said.

Slapping Sam on the shoulder Dean walked down the stairs into the basement. She quickly dumped Sams clothing in the machine then after zipping up the duffle she crept up the back stairs and out the cellar doors. She had been careful to park the Impala out of view of the front of the house and she now ran to it. As quiet as possible she opened the trunk and dropped the bag inside then closed the lid gently. Racing back into the basement she made sure to lock the doors again then went back to the machine.

Even though she ran regularly, her heart was beating fast and nerves were making her breathing heavy. Taking a few minutes to calm herself she added detergent to the machine then started the wash cycle. With a deep breath she walked back up the stairs.

•

Dean stood in the doorway of the living room just watching Sam. He was in one of Bobby's old armchairs, leaning against one arm with cushions stuffed in behind him and his legs draped over the other arm. He looked relaxed, at peace.

"That took a while. What were you washing by hand?" Sam asked, finally noticing her standing there.

"Nope just sorting and pre-treating. You gotta do something about those stains in your tightly whiteys!" Dean teased.

"Jerk!" Sam said.

"Bitch!" Dean said ducking the cushion Sam threw in her direction. "Any way, I gotta do a parts run."

"Okay. See ya."

The casual response tore at Deans heart.

'_No you won't._' She thought to herself. Dean had done her own research and one thing was certain, if she went through with the ritual it wasn't going to end well.

Something inside told her she couldn't leave it just like that so she sat down in front of Sam.

"I thought you were doing a parts run?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"I am, but I know I've been avoiding the subject, but it's coming up fast. I just want you to know I'm really thankful I had you around to help me through this."

"Yeah, course Dean. What's going on?" Sam said, sitting up straighter and leaning towards his brother.

"Nothing, I just...well...I want you to know if something goes wrong, I know you'll be okay. You're strong and if you want to go back to school, then you go. You do what's right for you. Find some one, settle down."

Dean truly wanted that for Sam and she knew she was the number one reason he didn't have all of it already.

"Dean. Stop talking like this. It sounds like you think your gonna die or something and you can't think like that. I trust Bobby and he's going to do this right. You'll be pissing standing up in three days." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

She gave her brother her half smile..

"Yeah, you're right. Well enough of the chick flick moments. Hope you enjoyed it because it's the last one you'll ever get."

"You love chick flick moments." Sam teased.

"Yeah I do." Dean sighed. "Any way, day lights burning. Gotta go."

She had to use every ounce of willpower to stand and walk away but she still couldn't leave with out saying one more thing.

"Love you Sammy."

"Love you too Dean."

Dean could tell Sam wasn't sure what to do with the situation that just unfolded. Even though she had been a lot more open since the curse hit, if Sam was going to figure it out and stop her that was what was going to give her away, but he didn't so she turned and walked out the door...

...and with that, she was gone.

•

Dean drove into Sioux Falls and straight through. She knew exactly where she was going but would take a circuitous route to get there. Knowing she had at least two hours before anyone would start wondering where she was, Dean kept driving as long as possible. About an hour and 40 minutes after she left the closest thing to a home and only family she'd known in two decades she pulled over and picked up her phone. Resisting the urge to call or message Sam, she removed the battery and SIM card, placing them all in a zip lock bag and stashed it in the glove compartment then she cried and cried.

*****The story I was referring to in my reply to Summer is a fic called "It's All In The Blood" written by Becciehill1976. I recommend you read it if you want to feel every emotion you have ever known from devastation right through to the most irrational rage you will ever know!*****


	60. Chapter 60

**Vrskaandrea: And I think thats why Sam took Dean leaving so badly, suddenly realising the reason behind his brothers odd behaviour. The clues where all there but they all failed to see them.**

**Shazza19: I just felt we needed to see it from Dean point of view. He needed his own chapter.**

**Summer: I am completely sucked in! And with exception of Dean and Jack I hate them all! The way they treated Dean, ignored him and eventually drove him away...it filled me with absolute rage! I'm a little less angry at them now they are actually doing something to find him bit I still blame Sam, Cas and mostly Mary. I just really hope the author doesn't let Dean forgive them too quickly. I want him to look them all in the eye and tell them that everything that has happened to him is their fault! A girl can hope...  
****  
Blondie 2000: Bobby will get his chance...eventually.****  
**

**_CHAPTER 60_**

_Eighteen months later..._

Dean knew the decision to leave Sam wasn't the smartest but at the time she honestly felt she had no other option and now the results of that choice was huddled on the floor before her as the demon pinned her firmly to the wall.

"_No_!" She screamed and renewed her fight against the invisible bonds that held her in place.

"Enough from you!" The demon spat and with a wave of his hand took away Deans ability to speak.

Reaching down to where the youngest Winchester lay huddled in a ball, the demon grabbed a fistful of chestnut hair and wrenched his prisoner up.

"Look what I found skulking around. The abomination." The demon sneered. As if from thin air he produced a knife and held it to the pale white flesh of his captives neck. "What do you think would happen if I slit its throat?"

Dean shook her head furiously, mouthing words, pleas that just wouldn't come out. With a twist of his hand he forced his captives head up and Deans eyes locked with a pair of green eyes. Eyes that were filled with fear and faith. Faith that they would walk away from this, faith that Dean would save them, just as she had their whole lives. A tear leaked from the corner of Deans eye as she tried to beg the demon to let the frightened young hunter on the floor go.

"Are you begging Dean? I'd love to hear you beg. I bet you do it so prettily." He waved his hand and Deans voice returned.

"..._go! Please? Please? I'll do anything! It's me you want! Please!"_ She screamed.

"I know you will and what I want is for you to die." The demon said. "But first I want you to suffer!"

His blade drew across flesh, opening veins, spilling blood.

Dean screamed incoherently as she watched the life's blood of the person she loved most in this world, the one person she swore she would die to protect, drain away and the light fade from their eyes...

•

Dean jolted awake. She sat up and looked around the small room. Resting her head in her hands she took a shuddering breath. Years of living on the road had taught Dean the art of the midnight flit. Quickly packing the few possessions she had and she quietly slipped down the stairs. She left her possessions by the door and walked into the office. Logging into the computer it only took a few minutes to locate Sams cell, noting down the address she left $100 for her final months rent under the paper weight and left the house. After placing all her belongings in the Impala she climbed behind the wheel.

"Time to go home Baby."

•

Caleb would be the first to admit that he was closer to Dean than he was Sam, probably due to the almost ten year age gap, but he had spent the last year and a half fiercely protecting him. Sams personality would swing wildly. Some days he was ready to take down the world and burn it all and some days he would be happy to just lay down and die, let the world reclaim his body and be forgotten, but Caleb stuck through it all with him. On more than one occasion he suggested psychological help but Sam just shook his head.

"I just need my brother back." Would be his reply.

With exception of an 12 second phone call on Sams birthday, Dean had remained silent. They searched for him tirelessly. When Caleb received a call from Joshua saying he'd seen 'Dana' in a diner in South Carolina, Caleb made some excuse about needing to help Josh on a hunt and high tailed it to the address but by the time he got there, Dean was gone and none of the staff could even confirm she'd ever been there. He'd just returned to Sams side after checking out yet another false lead. Meeting up for yet another hunt.

So here they sat in a shitty hotel room in Colorado, just finished a job but both too tired to move on. Caleb lounged on the bed, randomly flicking through the channels while Sam sat at the table writing in his journal.

"Gettin' kinda hungry here. You want food?" Caleb asked, knowing if he didn't ask Sam would never eat on his own.

•

It had become ritual for Sam to write in his journal after every hunt. The methodical note taking was soothing for him. The sound of Caleb's voice broke him from his solitude.

"Mmmm, I guess I could eat." He answered vaguely. He'd learnt a while ago that submission was easier than Caleb's never ending nagging.

"Cool. Burgers?" Caleb asked rising from the bed.

Sam was about to answer when a familiar growl reached his ears.

"Did you hear that?" He asked cocking his head.

"Sam, there are thousands of classic muscle cars in American, not every thumping V8 you hear is Dean." Caleb said softly. They had been through this a million times...

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said dejectedly.

Caleb squeezed his shoulder then headed into the bathroom. Sam picked up his pen to begin writing again when he heard another sound. This time he was sure. He'd recognise the squeal of the Impalas door anywhere. This time, he was sure.

Rising from his chair he walked to the door as yanked it open. He looked out into the parking lot and there it was. Shining in the security light stood the Impala, like a gift from Heaven. Sam took two stumbling steps out of the door and there leaning into the back seat was his wayward brother.

"Dean?" He choked out, barely daring to believe.

Dean pulled herself out of the car, softly closed the door and turned to face her brother.

"Hey Sammy."

•

Stopping just once to use a library computer to check that Sam was still where she thought, Dean drove on finally reaching the motel she'd tracked her brother to. After smiling sweetly at the clerk she managed to sweet talk him into renting her the room next to Sams.

She pulled the car into the spot and spent a moment looking at Sams door. Exhaling, she exited the car and opened the rear door, leaning in and gathering up the loose objects, stuffing them into her bag.

"Dean?"

Sams voice was broken, defeated as if he was afraid he was hallucinating. She pulled her self back and carefully closed the door. Steeling herself she turned to face him.

"Hey Sammy." She said.

"You're here?"

"Yeah." Dean said with a nervous smile, her eyes filling with tears.

"Where...why...?" Sam stuttered, his own wyes shining brightly in the dim light.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I couldn't then, but I can, I can do it now." She took a small, hesitant step towards her brother.

"You couldn't? You _couldn't_?" Caleb growled from behind Sam. "For months all you did was complain and...and bitch about this curse and then three days before we fixed it, you bail! You had better have a damn good reason Dean!"

Dean just stared at Caleb, unable to answer. A sound from the back seat of the Impala had Sam stepping closer to the car and looking in the window. Dean stepped in front of him blocking his view.

"Is that?" Sam looked at Dean and pointed in the window. He looked at Dean and suddenly everything made sense. "You were pregnant."


	61. Chapter 61

*****Well we are over the shark and have safely landed on the other side... and Wowsers! I must have done something right here, so many reviews! Thank you all so much. I honestly thought the whole premise would be hated, but I guess the idea of a little Winchester crawling about is just too cute to pass up. And the prize goes to VallyGirl for being the first to hint, weeks ago, that this was why Dean was acting so off. And thankyou for keeping the secret.*****

**Vrskaandrea: Cliffhangers...suspense...It's what I do. 😉 But at least it wasn't a complete surprise.**

**Blondie 20000: I knew you would be concerned about this newest situation but it's all good, I promise.**

**ThePraxianSeeker: Yep, the darn Winchester luck...**

**Summer: I love your suggestion about Marnie but, even though the sisters pop up once or twice more, I cant quite see how I can weave that into my planned sequels. Hmmm...let me think on it.**

**Bingo-gal: Oh yeah, a hell of a lot of fireworks will happen!**

**Roseflame Crystalheart: Yes you did!**

**Makanie: I tried to hide the symptoms as something else...sneaky aren't I?**

**Kairi: You picked up on the little hints...good eye!**

**Shazza19: Answers start coming soon and I think its a bit messy...I had it all perfect in my head but had trouble writing it all down, but there is one line Dean says to Sam in an upcoming chapter that it think explains it. And you're welcome...that story will consume you! 😂**

**Guest: Ask and you shall receive.**

**Franki3Winchester: Yeah, Dean planned it very well, just another example of all that intelligence he keeps hidden. They're all back together and just in time for two birthdays.**

_**CHAPTER 61**_

_"Is that?" Sam looked at Dean and pointed in the window. He looked at Dean and suddenly everything made sense. "You were pregnant."_

Deans eyes flicked to Caleb, still standing behind Sam, stunned, then back to her brother. Sam approached the car but Dean stepped closer to the door preventing him opening it. Sam knew Deans '_don't fuck with me_' stance when he saw it and stepped back. Dean opened the door and took the small girl from her car seat. She stood and held the sleepy child on her side.

"Sam, I want you to meet your niece, Kayla Mary Winchester."

Sam just stared at the child curled into Deans side.

"You told me that guy didn't do anything!" Sam said.

"He didn't."

"Then how? I mean what about her father Dean? She has to have one." Sam asked looking from the baby on his brothers hip to his brother.

"I'm her father."

"What? What are you saying? This was like some immaculate conception or a side effect of the spell?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not. She has a father _and_ he's human, but when I registered her birth I registered Dean Winchester as her father. It just made sense."

"I don't understand, why didn't you just say something."

Dean flinched when Caleb's truck door suddenly slammed and he drove off, wheels squealing as he left the parking lot.

"He's just...um, it's a shock." Sam said, looking in the direction the truck disappeared. "You being here suddenly after all this time."

Dean nodded.

"Umm, so maybe we can go inside? It's a bit cool out here." Dean said bouncing Kayla.

"Yeah, of course."

•

Caleb pulled back into the motel lot and parked. He pulled a bottle of beer from the back on the seat. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat. The passenger door opened and he felt the telltale dip of the cab as someone climbed in and closed the door. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. Dean pulled a beer from the pack and took the top off, taking a huge drink.

"Ahh, beer. How I've missed you." She said.

"Why did you run?"

"Hello to you too."

"Answer the question." Caleb demanded.

"I had to. I did some research of my own. Either we did the ritual and I change back to being a man only I'm still pregnant, now that's something I didn't want to have to explain, or, she just ceased to exist." Dean took a drink from her bottle. "Neither was an option I was willing to risk."

"Why now? Why come back now?" Caleb asked, staring out the window.

"It's become clear I won't be able to protect her forever while I'm like this. She's weaned now, so the times right." Dean shrugged.

"Weaned? Does that mean you were, like, breast feeding her?" Caleb looked at Dean for the first time.

"I moved around a lot, there wasn't always the means to heat water or sterilise bottles add to that, some days I had to chose between diapers for her or food for me...made sense." Dean shrugged and took another swig from the bottle in her hand.

"Huh. What did it feel like?"

"Honestly dude? At first, weird, but after a while, kinda nice."

They sat silently for a while.

"I had to Caleb. She's my daughter, registering me...ah, Dean, as her father made the most sense. That way when I, Dana, cease to exist then I, Dean, still remain her parent. No guardian issues, no custodial rigmarole. She's mine, and she stays mine."

"Ha, yeah. Kayla Mary Winchester...And I get no say in the matter." Caleb said.

"I named her after you."

"No you didn't!"

"Kay-_la_...Ca-_leb_."

"That's a bit of a stretch."

They sat silently for a few minutes, just drinking.

"When was she born?" Caleb asked finally.

"May 12th."

"Where?"

"A convent hospice in Canada."

"She's Canadian?"

"No the Sisters there helped me register her with the American Embassy. She has a US birth certificate, but she does have something called jus soli. Basically it means she has all the rights of a citizen, she's just not one." Dean explained.

"Huh."

Through the windscreen they saw Sam open the door to the room beside theirs. He was holding Kayla and it appeared she was crying.

"Can I...see her?" Caleb asked.

"Sure. Just one thing. Sam doesn't know...ever."

"Okay." It broke Caleb's heart to agree but he knew there was a danger of Dean running again.

"Well, lets go introduce you to Kayla."

•

Sam slept badly that night. He'd wanted to stay with Dean and Kayla but Dean put her foot down saying there was only one bed and she'd be sharing that with the little girl and didn't want to risk her being crushed. Sam relented but pocketed the Impala keys...just in case. Dean was so close, just a wall away but still Sam was afraid to sleep in case when he woke up she'd be gone again and all this would have just been a dream...or a nightmare. He finally succumbed around 4am. When he finally awoke it was well after 9. He climbed from his bed and quickly showered then dressed.

•

Sam knocked on Deans door quietly, just in case the baby was still asleep.

"Dean? You in there?" Sam called through the door. He knocked again. "Dean?"

Sam looked through the window. The lights were off and the bed looked empty.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed as he turned to return to his own room he noticed for the first time the Impala was missing from the spot in front of the room.

Sam raced back into his motel room and crashed into Caleb, coming out the door.

"What going on?" He asked.

"Deans gone!" Sam pushed past Caleb and grabbed the keys to his own vehicle. Rushing to his car he was just about to get in when he heard the unmistakable growl of Deans baby.

She pulled into the car space and climbed from the vehicle.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked frowning at her brother and best friend.

"Where were you?" Sam yelled.

"Jeez, calm down. I just went for a run and to get breakfast, like I told you." Dean said.

"What? You never told me you were going anywhere!"

"Yeah I did. In my note."

"What note?" Sam asked.

"That one." Dean pointed to the door, then retrieved Kayla from the back seat.

Caleb turned as saw a small yellow post it note stuck just under the room number. He pulled it off and handed it to Sam.

"'_Gone running will bring breakfast'_." Sam read. "How did you even go? I have the keys."

"Silly uncle Sammy. He thinks that's the only set of keys I have." She said in a sing song voice to the child. Kayla giggled. "See she thinks you're silly too! Foods in the car, grab it will you?"

Dean walked past the two men and entered Sams room. Sam and Caleb just exchanged bewildered glances and then Sam followed after Dean leaving Caleb to get the food.

•

They sat around the small table and ate their breakfast.

"What are you feeding her?" Sam asked.

"Organic sugar free yoghurt and strawberries."

Caleb dipped his finger in the yoghurt container and tasted it.

"Eww, that tastes like arse!" He grimaced.

"Yeah it does but she likes it. Don't you baby?" Dean replied.

"Uh!" Kayla responded taking her finger from her mouth and pointing at Caleb.

"Don't listen to him, he has no taste anyway." Dean said feeding her daughter more yoghurt.

"How come you never fed me organic sugar free stuff?" Sam asked.

"Because I was eight and I didn't know that Capt'n Crunch wasn't a food group."

"Just wait until your momma tries to feed you mac'n'cheese with fluff." Sam warned his niece, stealing some strawberries from the bowl. He held one out to Kayla who looked at Dean.

"It's okay baby, you can take it." She encouraged.

Kayla took the berry and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. After chewing it a couple of times she favoured the table with a wide, juicy smile.

"She's a cutie." Caleb said.

He'd been watching Dean and Kayla silently from across the table.

"Thanks. I like her." Dean answered with a shrug.

"Okay, so after breakfast I say we head in back to Bobby's." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean answered. "Just let me take a shower and clean the munchkin, then we'll be good to go."

Dean wiped Kaylas face with a wet wipe then stood and left the room.

"How are we going to do this, we've got three cars." Caleb asked.

"I'll think of something." Sam replied.

•

Sam and Caleb were waiting by the cars when Dean came out of her room. They waited while she strapped Kayla into her seat before speaking.

"Give me your keys." Sam said holding out his hand.

"What? Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Because I'm driving the Impala." Sam answered.

"Seriously? No, Kayla's seat is in there and do you know how much of a bitch that thing is to install?"

"Doesn't matter, we're not moving the seat."

Suddenly it all made sense to Dean and her protective instincts all came flooding forward.

"Oh no! No way I'm hell am I letting either of you drive around with my baby! Not happening!" She said raising her voice and poking Sam in the chest.

"Look Dean, you're a flight risk. We just want to make sure you make it to Bobby's." Caleb interjected.

"I'm not going to run this time!"

"We don't know that, so we need to take some precautions."

"No." Dean said firmly. "How about this, Sam you lead, I'll drive in the middle and Caleb, you bring up the rear. That way if I try to overtake, Sammy, you can block me and if I try to turn off the road, Caleb, you can follow."

Sam and Caleb looked at each other. Caleb nodded.

"Okay, we'll try it your way." Sam said.

They all got into their respective vehicles and one by one left the motel.

•

The trip back to Bobby's should have taken just over 9 hours but schedules were a hard thing to follow when travelling with an 11 month old child. After several stops for food, gas, diaper changes, letting the baby crawl around so she would stop crying in her car seat and toilet breaks for the adults they finally came within spitting distance of Sioux Falls.

Sam had tried to call Bobby several times but he was on a hunt and out of range. He finally got through to him just as the convoy passed through the city limits.

"Hey Sam."

"You home?"

"Yeah, just got in. What going on?"

"We've got Dean and we're coming in fast. Just wanted to warn you." Sam informed the older hunter.

"What? How?"

"He just turned up at our motel last night."

"And is he still..." Bobby began.

"He, is still a she." Sam replied.

"How far away are you?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting. That boy has some explaining to do."

"Yeah, and he has a hell of a story. We'll see you soon."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Sam disconnected the call and checked his rear vision mirror. Dean was still there and Sam let out a sigh of relief. It didn't matter how often he checked it was still a nervous moment until he saw the black car behind him, each time he was expecting the road to be empty.

•

Shortly after they pulled into Bobby's yard. Sam got out of his car and walked to the Impala.

"I'll get her, you go see Bobby." Sam said.

Dean nodded and reluctantly got out of the car.

Caleb pulled in behind and he got out walking straight up to Bobby who was waiting at the bottom of the steps for them.

"So what's going on this time?" Bobby asked.

"You'll see." Caleb said as he turned to go into the house.

"Not hanging around to watch the show?"

"Nuh." He answered and walked inside.

Dean slowly approached the older hunter.

"Hi Bobby." She said.

"Hi Bobby?_ Hi Bobby_!" He shouted. "After all the time we spent finding the spell to put you right, you just up and disappear and after a year all I get is 'hi Bobby'?"

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just couldn't go through with it then." Dean said hanging her head in contrition.

"Damn right you're sorry! You had better have one hell of a good reason why!" Bobby yelled.

Sam had retrieved a very sleepy Kayla from the car and walked up behind Bobby.

"He does." Sam said.

"Yeah well, I just can't wait to..." Bobby spun to face Sam, his words dying when he took in the child in Sams arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "Is that..." He whirled back to face Dean. "Is that a baby? Your baby?"

Dean nodded.

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes." Dean answered in barely a whisper.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Didn't your daddy and me teach you better than that? Gettin' yourself knocked up? Jesus Dean! Ever hear of protection!"

Bobby's raised voice startled the sleeping child and she began to wail.

Parenthood had done nothing to dampen Deans temper. She went from contrite to furious in 0.3 of a second after Kayla began crying.

"Well good one Bobby! Now look what you've done!" She yelled back.

Taking Kayla from Sam she held her close and bounced her, trying to calm the distraught baby.

"Shhh, there, there. Did the big mean man scared you?" She soothed as she placed kisses on Kaylas head. "He didn't mean it. Shh, shh. Isn't grandpa Bobby horrible?"

Dean took the diaper bag from Sams shoulder and walked into the house.

"Grandpa?" He said to Sam.

Sam just shrugged.

"Guess Dean thinks of you like a dad so it makes sense."

He followed dean into the house.

"Grandpa...hmm." Bobby took his truckers cap off and scratched his head. "Well I'll be damned."


	62. Chapter 62

**Okay, I am going to respond to the reviews mostly as one, as a lot of them have a common theme and that is how Dean/Dana is keeping the fact that Caleb is Kaylas father a secret. I am ashamed to admit that I have turned Dean/Dana into the very type of woman I despise. I have watched family and friends have their children kept from them ****by bitch ex's from hell, in spite of custody agreements, court orders and even paying hundreds of dollars a week in child support. These are not actions I in anyway condone unless the child is in real and actual danger. This is not the case here. Caleb would never harm his child even though he has never wanted children. This is a statement made through out the original stories I borrowed him from. Dean/Dana knew this and maybe it was partially behind her reason to run. She never intended to keep Caleb out of Kaylas life but unfortunately things will not run smoothly over the next couple of chapters. Dean/Dana is stressed, frightened and overwhelmed and as we all know that is a dangerous combination for the older Winchester and it tends to bring out her over protectiveness, add in hormonal and exhausted and its not a pretty picture. The situation comes to an explosive head but will settle down after that. Please persevere and you will have quite a few cute and fluffy moments before then end, but as always I welcome your comments regarding anything that unfolds. Thank you and love to all. xx SSW ❤️  
P.S. yes Shazza19, I too have noticed that the majority of children are girls...strange that.  
Bingo-gals: yes it does eventually.😉**

**Vallygirl: that is exactly what I told another writer after leaving really angry reviews for chapters! ❤️**

_**CHAPTER 62**_

"Is she okay?" Caleb asked as Dean entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's tired and Bobby's yelling just scared her a bit."

Caleb wanted to ask if he could hold her but was unsure of the boundaries yet. He decided to leave that battle for another day and let Dean deal with the upset child.

"Need anything?"

Dean pulled a sippy cup from the diaper bag and held it out.

"Could you put a little bit of warm milk is this and bring it up? I'm going to go see if I can get her to sleep."

"Sure. I can do that."

Caleb took the cup and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He checked the expiry date then poured some into a pot and set it on the burner.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as he entered the room.

"Upstairs, he's trying to get Kayla to sleep. I'm just gonna take this milk up to them."

The first tendrils of steam had just started to drift upwards from the pot so Caleb took it off the heat and swirled it a couple of times before tipping it into the cup and putting the lid on securely.

"I'll take it." Sam said reaching out for the cup.

Caleb was going to argue, but again, he decided it was an argument for another day. He handed the cup to Sam and watched as he left the room to go upstairs. He picked up his beer and took a drink. He'd had far too much time to think over the last day and decided a shit tonne of beer was needed to shut his brain up!

Bobby walked into the kitchen and snatched the beer from Caleb's hand, drinking deeply. He let out a belch then handed the almost empty bottle back to the other man. Caleb looked at the bottle before putting it aside and grabbing two fresh ones from the fridge. He opened them, throwing the caps into the sink then put one in front of Bobby and took the other and sat opposite him at the table.

"Hell of a thing." Bobby said.

"Yep." Caleb said taking a drink.

"Did you know?"

"Not a clue." Years of hunting had taught Caleb to keep his features straight and not react to every little thing.

"She called me 'grandpa'." Bobby said sounding slightly stunned.

'_Looks like everyone gets a title except me.'_ Caleb thought to himself sadly. He forced a smile and held his bottle out across the table.

"Congratulations gramps."

•

Sam stood in the doorway of their room and watched Dean with her daughter for a few moments.

'_Daughter, Damn!_' He thought to himself. That was going to take some getting used to.

They were sitting on the bed and Dean was trying to distract Kayla with some toys. The tired child was having none of that and kept throwing them. She was still hiccuping watery and rubbing her eye. She leaned against Deans chest and took a shuddering breath.

"Is that Kaylas milk?" Dean asked finally noticing Sam in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Sam was so busy watching his brother and niece that he'd almost forgotten why he had come up there in the first place.

He walked over to the bed and handed the cup to Dean. She took it and placed the soft spout against Kaylas mouth. The little girl immediately grabbed the handle and began drinking furiously, snuggling further against Dean and winding her free hand into her hair. Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Dean. She hadn't changed a lot over the last year and a half. Her hair was longer and she wore it in a simple ponytail. Her face, while showing signs of tiredness, looked stress free. As she sat watching her daughter drink, she had a sense of contentment about her that Sam hadn't seen since before he went to Stanford. Kayla turned her eyes to Sam, wiggling slightly in her mother's arms to get a better look.

"Uh?" She said, pointing to Sam and looking up to Dean.

"Yeah, that's your Uncle Sammy. Goofy looking isn't he?"

"Ah?"

"Yeah good try kid but not quite."

"Did she just try to say my name?" Sam asked.

"Not really. Everything is 'ah' at the moment. Her cup is 'ah', the car is 'ah', the dog is 'ah'." Dean said with a shrug.

"You have a dog?"

"No, the gara...um, a place we went did." Dean said.

"Ah?" Kayla said again, pointing at Sam.

"That's right. Sam." He said as he leaned over and gently took her little hand and wiggled it. "Best birthday present ever."

"Oh yeah, that's next week." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Yep. Then Kaylas not long after."

"Yeah...the big 0-1." Dean sighed. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I stayed away. I really didn't feel like I had a choice. I had to protect her."

"Protect her from who? From us?" Sam asked softly.

Dean shrugged.

"From you, from myself. I don't know. I just knew I had to go. I couldn't stay." She looked at the child in her arms. "All I do is kill, Sammy. I destroy everything I touch. Kayla...well, she was a chance, my _only_ chance to do something right. To create something pure and innocent."

Dean breathed deeply and blinked to fight back the tears that were threatening. In her arms, Kayla had finally given in to sleep, her cup still grasped in her hand, dangling down beside her. Dean turned and placed her gently on the bed. She carefully pulled the blankets over her and placed some pillows beside her to prevent her rolling too close to the edge. She kissed her on the head and whispered in her ear.

"Well, I supposed Bobby and Caleb are wanting some answers. Better go down stairs." Dean said standing.

"No." Dean looked at Sam, surprised. "You're exhausted. I think you should stay up here and get some sleep. Answers can wait until the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Stay here and sleep."

Dean looked from the doorway to the bed. She was tired. All the months of staying on the run was catching up with her, especially now she was 'home', but she'd rather get the inquisition over with.

"Stay, sleep." Sam said.

Sighing, Dean nodded.

"Thanks Sammy."

She lay down, fully dressed, beside her daughter and closed her eyes. When Sam was sure she was sleeping he went down stairs.

•

Caleb and Bobby looked up when Sam entered the kitchen.

"They're sleeping. Deans wiped. I thought it best." Sam explained before either of them could utter a word.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge then sat at the table with the others.

"So, a baby?" Bobby said. "Did you know?"

"Nope. I didn't even know she was hooking up. I mean, I knew about Marnie and the other chicks, but dudes? Had no clue."

"You were with her almost all the time. You didn't see any signs?" Caleb asked.

"Looking back, yeah, I guess there were clues. She stopped eating for a while and when I confronted her about it she said it made her nauseous but it was just after the werewolf hunt. I just thought it was because of the blood loss. She vomited a few times but I put that down to the concussion. Knowing what I do now...well, I guess, yeah the signs were there." Sam said with a shrug.

"Did she say anything about why she left?" Bobby asked.

"Just that she had to protect the baby."

"From who?" Caleb asked.

"Don't know...us..." Sam replied.

"She honestly didn't think we'd hurt her or the baby, did she?" Caleb said, slightly shocked.

"I don't know. All she said was she couldn't stay, she had to protect Kayla."

They were all silent for a moment before Caleb chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked.

"We've been talking about Dean for five minutes and we keep referring to him in a feminine sense."

"Yeah, well she gave birth. It's a bit hard to think of her as '_brother_' now." Sam said, scratching at the label of his bottle with his thumb.

"It's okay. You can call me '_she_'." Dean said from the doorway.

"How long you been there?" Bobby asked.

"Not long." Dean said walking to the fridge. She pulled out four beers and handed them around before taking her place at the table.

"You should be sleeping." Sam said.

"Probably, but I couldn't." She took a drink from her beer and then sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with. Questions?"

"Her father, you said he's human." Sam said.

"He is."

"Does he know about her?" He asked.

It took all of Dean strength not to look at Caleb.

"He does. And before you ask, no that's not where I went."

"Did you consider it?" Bobby asked gently.

Dean had known Bobby long enough to read between the lines. She shook her head.

"There's no happily ever after there. No picket fences or pet labradoodles, I'm afraid."

"Then where did you go?" Sam asked.

"Some where I knew I'd be safe."

"How long did you know before you left?" Caleb asked.

Dean looked down at the bottle in her hands and grimaced.

"I took a test the day Bobby called. Sam was at the library so I went to the pharmacy and got one. It was positive. An hour later Bobby called to say he found the reversal spell. It was only after your crack about bleeding profusely that I realised I hadn't been." She said looking at Sam.

"So almost a month?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah. I was in denial at first. Then I did some research. There was a very minute chance that the ritual worked, but I would still be pregnant. I don't know about you but trying to explain a pregnant man wasn't something I wanted to do. Second scenario was the ritual wouldn't work at all. But the most likely outcome would be that the ritual worked but she would just have disappeared when I changed back. It would have been like she never existed. At first I was on board with that, for like a New York minute, but then the closer the ritual got the more I became convinced I couldn't go through with it. So I left."

"Why didn't you just say something to us?" Sam asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Dean looked at her brother. She could see the toll that her leaving had taken on him, and right now that damage was clearly displayed on his face, just one more burden for Dean to carry.

"I couldn't risk it. Everyone was so excited, I couldn't risk being talked into going through with the ritual. I know I pushed and pushed to find a cure and I'm aware how hard everyone worked to find it. I'm well aware how much of a bitch I was the whole time but... I had to go. I had to protect her."

"You keep saying that!" Sam shouted. "But protect her from who?"

"I don't know!" Dean cried. "I just knew I had to leave. That it would be best for every one!"

"We would have protected you! Leaving like that put you, put Kayla, in danger." Caleb said. "You'd have been safe here!"

She pushed her mostly untouched beer away and after rummaging through Bobby's cupboards began to make herself a cup of tea.

"We _were_ safe. I couldn't give her up." She said while she waited for the kettle to boil. "I left to protect her because, at the time, I thought it would be best for everyone, but now I'm back because, I know, _Dean_ is the best person to keep her safe, with all your help, of course." Dean gave a weak, hopeful smile. "But I'll leave if you don't want us here."

"No. You'll stay. This is your home, and now it's Kaylas. I never thought I'd ever have children and then you two, three," Bobby said pointing to include Caleb. "Landed in my lap and I couldn't have been more grateful until tonight. I'll admit it's a shock that will take some time getting used to but you gave me a 'grandchild', something I never dreamed to hope for, and for that I'm thankful. I just wish you didn't stay away that long. We could have helped you."

Bobby had left his seat and stood near Dean as he spoke and now, in a very un-Bobbylike move wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Just as Deans emotion were about to overflow a cry from upstairs sounded. Dean stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Well I guess that's the end of tonight's session." She said and walked from the room.


	63. Chapter 63

*****I have made Kaylas verbal skills slightly more advance then your typical 11/12 month old child because otherwise she would just be pointing and grunting and thats boring to write!***  
**

**Vrskaandrea****: Just because Sam, Bobby and Caleb say, now, that they would have respected her decision, would they have really though? And if Dean was even slightly unsure about the whole thing she figured the best thing for her to do was leave, that way there was no way she could have been convinced to go through with the ritual. Probably speaking to Sam would have been a good idea but not much of a plot! 😂**

**Blondie 20000: I'm sorry, it hers much worse before it gets better...**

**Vegas Granny: I just felt some things needed explaining sooner rather than later. Make sure you keep your arms and legs inside the carriage and prepare for a rather wild and bumpy ride!**

**Shazza19: I will admit that part broke my heart a little too and I wrote it!**

**Prescy Hendrix: I will allow substitutions for female characters, you can use your imagination 😉. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

_**CHAPTER 63**_

Dean was woken the next morning by Kayla patting her on the face.

"Mummummum.." she was repeating.

"Okay baby, I got it." Dean yawned and smiled at her daughter, gently grabbing her hand to stop her from hitting. "Some one wants to get up."

She checked the clock and saw it was just after 9:30.

"Well we got a few hours sleep at least."

She climbed out of bed and grabbed what she needed to change Kaylas diaper then after that was done she picked the little girl up and left the room.

"Morning Dean." Sam said appearing out of nowhere. "You wanna go for a run?"

"No run. Coffee." She mumbled.

Dean looked up to the attic when she heard some noises coming from there.

"What going on up there?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sam replied, not very convincingly. "So that old Pontiac is still down at the workshop. You wanna take Kayla down and show her your handy work?"

"No, I just want coffee and food." Dean answered heading down the stairs. "What's with you anyway?"

"Okay, look, I'm supposed to distract you." Sam admitted. "Bobby and Caleb are doing something and they wanted me to get you out of the way."

"Mumma" Kayla said, patting Dean on the face before pointing at Sam. "Ah?"

"Yeah, that's Sam." Dean replied. "I think she likes you."

"Naw, I like you too." Sam said grabbing her finger and shaking it a little. "Rough night?"

"Yeah." Dean yawned as they entered the kitchen. "She gets like that sometimes when we go to new places. She'll settle in a night or two. Sorry if we woke you."

"Nah, it's okay. She's just a baby, can't get too mad at her."

"Maybe you can't." Dean muttered. "Damn."

"What?" Sam asked.

"No high chair. Do you mind?" She asked holding Kayla out to him.

"Sure!" Sam took Kayla gently and sat with her in his lap. He bent his head to sniff at her hair.

"She doesn't have that 'new baby smell' any more." Dean chuckled as she searched the cupboards.

Kayla tipped her head back to look at Sam and raised her arms.

"Aww, you wanna see Uncle Sam?" He said as he lifted her and stood her on his knees facing him.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Dean warned just as the little girl reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Sams hair and yanked. "Sorry, she has a hair thing. Ponytails will become your best friend or you can just get a haircut." She suggested.

Dean continued to search the cupboards as Sam tried to disentangle his hair from Kaylas little hands. She grabbed a box of cheerios and sprinkled a handful on the table. She held one out to Kayla hoping to bribe her to let go of her uncles hair...it worked. Sam quickly turned her and sat her back down on his lap.

"Cheerios Dean, really? They're not very organic or sugar free."

"Well not much here so gotta take what we can get. Looks like it's gonna be eggs and toast for you." Dean said tickling the baby. "You want some?"

"Nah, I've eaten." Sam replied.

Dean made some scrambled eggs and gave Kayla a crust of toast to chew on while they cooled. Once they had eaten she took her back upstairs to clean up and get them both dressed. Bobby was now banging around in Caleb's room. Again, Dean asked Sam what was going on but he just shrugged, unconvincingly. She allowed Sam to persuade her to take Kayla to the workshop to show her the car. Just as they were headed out Caleb pulled up in front of the house.

"You're here. Why is she still here?" He asked giving Sam a meaningful look.

"We're just headed to the workshop to show Kayla the Pontiac." Sam explained.

"Oh, good."

"Ah?" Kayla pointed to Caleb.

"Not that's not Sam, that's Caleb. Ca-leb." Dean said.

"Eh?"

"Close enough. Okay, let's go to the workshop seeing as it's so important that I show my, not yet one year old, daughter how to restore a vehicle." Dean rolled her eyes and took off in the direction of the garage.

Caleb waited until they were out of sight before removing the cover from the trucks tray and pulling all the items out, taking them inside.

•

"And this my beautiful girl is the carburettor." Dean said pointing out the different parts of the engine. "Actually Sammy, you wanna take her? I just want to check a few things."

"Yeah, of course." Sam said quickly divesting Dean of his niece. "Hey Kayla. Can you say Sam? Saaaaam."

"Yeah, cause saying it like that's going to help." Dean shook her head and leaned into the engine bay, checking a few of the belts.

Kayla began wiggling in Sams arms.

"_Uh! Uh_!"

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, holding her tighter.

Dean glanced over her shoulder.

"Whatcha want baby?"

"_Uh! Ow_!" Kayla squirmed harder pointing to the ground.

"She wants to be put down." Dean said returning to her work.

"Oh, can she? I mean it's dirty out here."

"So? A little dirt won't kill her, just make sure she doesn't put anything in her mouth."

"Okay." Sam gently put Kayla down, standing her on her feet. He let go of her hands and she immediately dropped on her bottom and began crawling away.

"No, no, stay here." Sam picked her up again which immediately caused her to release a high pitched squeal. "Whoa! That's loud."

He placed her back on the ground and just followed her wherever she crawled, making sure she didn't touch anything dangerous. After about 10 minutes, Sams phone went off. He read the message and picked Kayla back up, she didn't like that either and began kicking her legs into him as she tried to escape again.

"Hey Dean. Time to head back in." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean stood and put away her tools. She closed the hood and wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Mumma!" Kayla reached for Dean.

"You're gonna have to stay with Uncle Sammy. Mommy's got icky hands. See? Icky!" Dean wiggled her fingers in Kaylas face and quickly pulled them back when the child tried to grab them. Kayla giggled at the silly game her mommy was playing.

•

They entered the house and Dean used the downstairs bathroom to clean her hands. She walked out to find Bobby and Caleb standing at the bottom of the stairs with Sam and Kayla.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Close your eyes." Caleb said.

"No." Dean glared at Caleb. She wasn't falling for that trick again.

"No seriously, we have a surprise for you." Sam said.

Dean considered for a moment then relented.

"Okay."

She closed her eyes tightly and held out her hands.

"Lead away."

Bobby and Caleb each took an arm and led Dean up the stairs with Sam following behind carrying Kayla. They stopped in front of Caleb's bedroom door.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Caleb instructed her.

"Oh wow. It's a door!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Open the door bitch." Caleb replied.

"If the surprise is behind the door, why did I have to have my eyes closed?" Dean asked.

"Ummm. Never mind that now, just open the door." Bobby said.

Dean shook her head the turned the knob opening the door.

Inside was a baby's cot and a small combination dresser/ change table. Deans bags sat at the foot of the bed.

"What's all this?" She asked stepping into the room.

"We thought you and Kayla could do with your own space." Caleb said.

"But this is your room."

"Yeah, but I've spent so much time with Sammy over the last year and a bit that I'm kinda missing him." Caleb said giving a one shoulder shrug.

"This is...where did you get all this?" Dean asked walking into the room and looking at the new furniture.

"Well the crib was Sams and Caleb run into town first thing this morning and picked up a new mattress and this table thing." Bobby explained. "There are new sheets, they're in the washer right now."

Dean ran her fingers over the crib.

"I remember this. This is where you used to chew the railing when you were teething." She said, gently rubbing the shallow teeth marks in the wood. "This is great! Thanks guys!"

"I also found Sams old high chair. It's still good and sturdy, I put it in the kitchen."

"This is amazing. Look Kayla! Our own room, no more sharing with stinky Uncle Sammy!" Dean said taking Kayla into her arms and showing her the room.

"Ammy!" Kayla shouted.

•

Dean was able to scrape together a cheese sandwich for Kayla to eat for lunch but decided to take a trip to the supermarket and get her some more suitable food.

"Can I come along?" Sam asked.

"It's just some grocery shopping but okay, if you want." Dean said.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Alright then. Come on mischief, let's take Uncle Sammy shopping." Dean said taking Kayla from the high chair.

"Ammy!"

"Do you really have to call me Sammy around her?" Sam complained.

"Yep!"

They walked out of the house and saw Caleb tinkering under the hood of his truck.

"You guys going somewhere?"

"Just getting some food for Kayla." Dean said.

"Okay. Have fun munchkin." Caleb said tickling Kaylas tummy.

"Eh!" She giggled.

"Yeah, that's me, Eh." He said back.

•

By the time they got back to Bobby's Kayla was sleeping soundly in her seat. Not wanting to disturb her Sam took the groceries into the house will Dean sat with her in the Impala.

Caleb walked out and found her sitting in the back seat writing in a book.

"Whatcha writing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said closing the book and placing it in the footwell.

"She's sleeping?"

"Yeah, we had a bad night last night. She needs to catch up." Dean said.

"Right."

Dean got out of the car and closed the door quietly, checking to make sure she was still asleep.

"Thanks for the room, man. Honestly it's great. You didn't have to do that, really."

"Yeah, well, it's the least I could do." Caleb shuffled nervously. "So we haven't really had much at a chance to talk."

"No we haven't really. Look, I'm sorry about this." She gestured to the sleeping child. "I don't know how it happened, well I know _how_ it happened, I just don't know _why_. We were always so careful."

"Yeah, about that." Caleb said, scratching his neck.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"You remember that day in the junk yard?"

"Vividly." Dean replied staring at Caleb.

"Well, um, see, the condom, well, it kinda broke."

"Come again?"

"Isn't that what got us in this predicament in the first place?" Caleb asked, smiling hopefully.

Dean crossed her arms across her chest and favoured Caleb with a death stare that would cower a hellhound.

"It broke."

"It broke." Dean shook her head and stared at the ground for a moment. "And you didn't think to mention it to me?"

"I did, just Sam was coming and then you guys left for the hunt straight away, then you were attacked and Sam got hurt, you had that meltdown. You had so much on your plate, I didn't want to add to your stress. I...I figured you would come to me if...Dean, I...I just didn't see the point in saying something that probably wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"Something that probably wouldn't matter..." Dean glared at Caleb.

Caleb was thrown backwards with the force of Deans unexpected right hook.

"Except it did matter, Caleb!" She said, low and dangerous. She grabbed Caleb by his jacket and threw him against the Impala. "I was almost two months gone by time I figured it out!"

She punch Caleb in the ribs.

"Do you know what I did in those two months?" She asked bringing her knee into his stomach. "I _drank_! _Heavily_!"

Caleb tried to break Deans grip but was pulled from the car only to be slammed back against it.

_"__I hunted_!" She screamed in his face. "I jumped on a the back of a goddamn _werewolf_ for fuck sake!"

She slammed her fist into Caleb's face once again before stepping away.

"Dean, listen..."

"_No!_ You listen! You sat there at that table and told me I put my child in danger by leaving! You should have told me! You were the only one who knew she was there!"

"I didn't!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, throwing another punch that Caleb barely managed to dodge. "You knew she was a possibility and you said nothing! _Nothing_! You said you would have protected us, kept her safe! But when it came down to stepping up and protecting her, you failed! Stay away from me, stay away from Kayla. You have no rights, you have no say!"

"You can't do that. She's my daughter too!" Caleb said.

"Don't you dare come at me with that crap! Don't you dare act like she means anything to you! You've known her a whole day so don't act like father of the year!"

"You have no right to take her away!" Caleb said stepping in to crowd Dean.

"Her birth certificate says otherwise!" Dean snarled.

"I'll fight you. I'll get her tested." Caleb threatened.

"And then what, you'll tell Bobby what we did, you'll tell Sam? I'd like to see what they have to say on that particular subject."

"Don't threaten me." Caleb said.

"You're a coward Caleb, you run a mile from any mention of commitment and now you act like you would have helped me!"

"You never gave me a chance!" He said shoving Dean.

"You don't deserve one!" Dean shoved back. "You say you would have protected us but I bet deep down you were hoping that if I was pregnant, something would go wrong on a hunt, well sorry, buddy, you were shit out of luck on that one!"

At Deans words Caleb unleashed a hell of a backhand across Deans face causing her to stagger back. She recovered quickly and spear tackled Caleb, taking them both down and then it was on for young and old.


	64. Chapter 64

**Vrskaandrea: We both know things never run smoothly for the Winchesters but I'm pleased to report that after a close call they will work things out, or more accurately brush it under the carpet to never speak off again.**

**Vegas Granny: Keep that tight grip!**

_**CHAPTER 64**_

"Dean still outside with Kayla?" Bobby asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yep, she was afraid to move her in case she woke up."

"But wouldn't that be better? You know, keep her awake so she will sleep tonight?"

"Nope. Apparently it doesn't work like that with babies. The better they sleep during the day, the better they sleep at night. Anyway I think Caleb went out to keep her company." Sam said.

Bobby looked out the window.

"Huh."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Looks like they're sparring."

Sam looked out. He watched as Caleb backhanded Dean across the face, sending her stumbling.

"_Fuck_!" He exclaimed. "Bobby, they're not sparring!"

Sam ran for the door.

"Oh shit!" Bobby said taking off after Sam.

•

Sam could hear Kayla crying through the open windows of the Impala as he raced across the yard to where the other two were fighting.

"_Dean_!" Sam shouted as he got nearer.

They approached Dean and Caleb and Sam tried to get his arms around his brother and pull her away from Caleb.

"Dean calm down!" Sam yelled at her. "Stop it!"

Using Sams body as a brace, Dean pushed off the ground. Jack knifing in his arms she kicked out with her legs, connecting both feet brutally with Caleb's chest, sending him backwards and to the ground.

"Let me go Sammy!" Dean snarled.

"No!"

"I said let. Me. Go!" Dean said struggling in Sams grip.

"Stop this Dean. Calm down before you get hurt." Sam pleaded with his brother.

Caleb was on the ground groaning and trying to get his breath back. Dean managed to break away from Sams grip sending him to the ground also. She stormed over to the Impala and drove away with Kayla screaming in the back seat.

"Dean! Dean stop! Don't go!" Sam shouted after her as he stood. "Bobby, keys!"

Bobby was on the ground trying to help Caleb. He looked up at Sams outstretched hand.

"I don't have any on me." Bobby said.

"Caleb, keys!" Sam demanded.

Caleb was lying curled on the ground gasping for breath so Bobby patted his pockets and found a set. He pulled them out and threw them to Sam who jumped in Caleb's truck and took off after Dean.

Sam reached the cross roads and hesitated for a moment. There were no signs to indicate which direction Dean had gone in so Sam followed his instincts and turned left. He drove down the road at almost twice the legal speed limit for five minutes before making a dangerous U-turn and speeding back in the other direction. With no sign of Dean and too many side roads to search, Sam turned around and drove back to Bobby's. He brought Caleb's truck to a stop then pulled out his phone.

'_This is Deans other, other phone, you know what to do...'_

"Dean please don't do this, not again. Come home...please, just come home."

•

"Did you catch them?" Bobby asked as Sam walked into the lounge room.

"No. By time I got to the intersection she was nowhere to be seen, I drove around for a bit but couldn't find them." Sam said. "How's he?" Sam nodded in Caleb's direction.

"He'll live. Bruised ribs, few cuts and bruises, damaged ego." Bobby replied.

Sam nodded and sat on the arm of one of the chairs. He looked at Caleb on the couch, holding an ice pack to his face.

"So you wanna tell me what that was all about out there?" Sam asked.

"I said the wrong thing." Caleb mumbled.

"The wrong thing? What could you possibly say that would have led to that?" Sam wondered.

"I said something about Kayla." Caleb removed the ice pack and slowly sat up.

"About Kayla? What exactly did you say about my niece?" Sam glared at Caleb.

"I told Dean I wanted to have her tested." Not entirely a lie.

"Tested for what?" Bobby asked.

"For whatever, I mean, come on guys! Deans a man! He shouldn't even have been able to conceive her, let alone give birth! He is under the influence of some heavy duty black magic and I just wanted to make sure she hadn't...absorbed any of it." Again, not entirely a lie. He had wondered about that.

"Well any wonder Dean was kicking your arse seven ways to Sunday! You don't just say something like that to any mother, let alone Dean!" Bobby said. "Well, what's said is said. He can't stay away forever, all their stuff is here. He's going to have to bring Kayla back at some point."

Sam shook his head.

"The diaper bag was still in the Impala. It has Kaylas cup and was full of diapers and there's at least two onesies and a change of clothes in it. That would be all Dean needs for her. He could stay away for ever." Sam said.

Just then Sams phone sounded. It was a message from Dean.

'_Need breathing space. Won't leave you again.'_

"Well?" Caleb asked. He felt bad he'd driven Dean away again.

"He just needs some space, they'll be back later."

•

It was late, really late, when Dean pulled into the salvage yard. Kayla was babbling away in her car seat. She was relieved to see the house almost dark. Dean hoped that meant everyone was asleep and she would be able to get in without a tonne of questions. She had no idea what story Caleb had given them and she was too tired, both physically and emotionally, to play catch up right now.

Dean unstrapped Kayla and lifted her out of the seat, slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Come on mischief, let's go get you cleaned up and in bed."

With her muscles screaming and body bruised and aching Dean carried her daughter inside, thankfully the door was left unlocked, and up the stairs, talking quietly to her. They went into their new room, someone had the kindness to leave the bedside lamp shining, and Dean put Kayla on the bed and removed her clothes down to her diaper. Grabbing her own sleep clothes and their toiletries, she took her daughter into the bathroom.

Adjusting the spray she stripped herself then took Kaylas diaper off. Stepping under the spray she quickly washed Kayla then placed her on the floor of the tub and began washing herself, washing away the blood and dirt, taking care of the cuts and bruises over her body. She quickly washed her hair then picked Kayla back up. After turning off the shower Dean wrapped Kayla in a towel, setting her on the floor again while she dried and dressed. Looking in the mirror Dean tried to avoid looking at the bruises on her face and the split in her lip as she applied her face cream.

"Mumumum." Kayla said from the floor.

"One sec baby. I'm nearly done."

Dean gathered everything up and picked Kayla back up then walked back to their room. She put her on the change table and dried her thoroughly before putting a dry diaper on her. She was just reaching for a singlet and onesie when she heard Sam behind her.

•

Sam wasn't sleeping but Bobby had insisted they all go to bed and leave a clear path for Dean when she came home. He heard the car pull up, he heard Dean enter the house. He heard her softly murmuring to Kayla as she entered the room next door. It took all his strength to stay in his bed when he heard Dean go into the bathroom and by time he heard the shower turn off and Dean go back into her room, all Sams will power had gone and he climbed out of his bed and walked to Deans doorway.

"Caleb told us what he said." In the soft glow of the lamp he saw Dean stiffen. "About testing Kayla."

Dean closed her eyes and waited for Sam to continue.

"Look, we don't think there is anything but he does have a point Dean. This is some powerful magic happening here. It wouldn't hurt to be sure."

Dean relaxed slightly as she finished dressing Kayla and picked her up. She turned to face Sam.

"Jesus Dean, your face!" He said as he stepped closer. He reached out to Dean but she stepped back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know. Just hurts, you know."

Sam nodded.

"Look, I'm tired Sam. I gotta put Kayla down. Can we do this later?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean put Kayla in her crib. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Lepo spavaj, moje najmilije."

"What did you just say to her?"

"Sweet dreams, my most cherished." Dean said as she stroked Kaylas head.

"I don't recognise the language."

"A Serbian nun taught it to me." Dean faced Sam again. "I'm tired, I just want to rest."

Sam could see she was at breaking point.

"Do you need me to look at your injuries? That was a brutal fight so don't tell me you don't have any." He offered, reluctant to leave Dean.

"I'm good. I got some ice on the bruises. Nothing feels broken. I just need sleep."

"Okay Dean. Go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow." He gave his brother a small smile and stepped from the room.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Lepo spavaj, moje najmilije."

"You too, Dean."

•

As exhausted as she was, Dean didn't sleep much. Anxiety ramped up to one million she spent much of, what was left of the night, pacing back and forth, with exception of one visit to the bathroom to empty the small amount of food left in her stomach into the toilet when the stress became too much. All she wanted to do was sleep but every time she tried, each time she closed her eyes, her brain would scream at her, '_they want to hurt Kayla, they fear her, they don't trust her'._ Much time was spent standing over Kaylas crib, staring at the sleeping child. Every atom in her body wanted Dean to scoop Kayla into her arms and run... '_they fear her_'... but she told Sam she wouldn't do that again... '_they want to hurt her'_... so they must stay... '_they don't trust her_'...

Kayla woke just once in the early morning hours. Dean changed her diaper and took her downstairs where she warmed some milk and sat on the sofa while her daughter drank. She managed to slip into a light form of sleep and both mother and daughter dozed on the sofa until the sound of Kaylas cup hitting the floor woke her. She rose from the sofa and climbed the stairs. She lay on the bed, still holding her sleeping child and closed her eyes, able to drift off again.

"Mumumum..." Kayla was kneeling over Dean and patting her on the face.

Dean woke with a start.

"Don't baby. Mommy's got an ouch." She said, gently taking Kaylas tiny hand in hers. She looked at Kayla and smiled, the baby gave a big smile back.

"Mumma ow?" She tilted her head trying to understand.

"Yep." Dean said pushing herself into a sitting position and pulling Kayla into her lap. "See here and here and here."

Dean pointed to her lip and some of the bruises she could feel on her face. Kayla poked her lip.

"Oh, ouch!" Dean said, drawing in an exaggerated hissing breath through her teeth.

"Ssss Ow?" Kayla asked, trying to imitate Dean.

"Yeah baby. Ow."

Dean pulled the drapes aside and saw the sky was beginning to lighten.

"What say we get you something to eat then go for a little run?" She said tickling her daughters tummy causing her to giggle and push at Deans hand. "I'm glad you agree."

•

When Dean had them both dressed and ready to go, she quietly went down to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, I think milk is probably not the best idea for rough riding it down a country road." Dean said leaning into the fridge. "How about some strawberries and juice?"

"Ooos!"

Dean put some juice in Kaylas cup and watered it down with the purified water Bobby had put in the refrigerator then cut some strawberries and put them into a container.

"Okay, mischief, we are good to go."

Dean took Kayla from the high chair and silently left the house. She walked over to the Impala and opened the trunk. Dean glanced around to make sure she was hidden from the house she carefully stood Kayla on the ground, not letting go until she was sure the child had a good grip on the bumper. Kayla bounced happily and walked sideways along the bumper as Dean pulled out the pusher and set it up. She strapped Kayla in, Kayla voicing her displeasure until Dean gave her a big strawberry, then she turned back to the trunk. Lifting the false bottom she found her holster and secured two large knives in the scabbards, her faithful hunting knife and a large silver one, clipping the straps to hold them in place. Taking off her over sized hoodie she slipped it on over her shoulders and secured it in place. She pulled the Taurus from her waist band and ejected the clip, checking the contents. Tapping the magazine twice against the pearl handle she slid it back into place, checking the safety then slid the weapon into the holster. Dean grabbed her jacket and put it back on and zipped it up then closed the trunk quietly. She handed Kayla her cup and placed the container of strawberries beside her.

"Okay, I think we are all set."

Dean began walking down the drive way, avoiding the potholes so she didn't jostle Kayla too much. Once she reached the road she began with a gentle jog, building up to a good steady pace. She ran until she felt the stress and anger began to melt away and all she could hear was the sound of her runners hitting the bitumen and all she could see was her child, her 'moje najmilije', sitting securely in her seat, covered with strawberry juice.

••••••••••••••••••  
**A/N huge thanks to Vrskaandrea for Deans Serbian blessing. x**


	65. Chapter 65

**Vrskaandrea: Thank you for the blessing. I'm so happy that you think I did it justice! Deep down Dean knows they wont hurt Kayla but she's very stressed and close to the edge and probably wouldn't have even considered that if Sam hadn't said anything, but he was just going off what Caleb had told them. But fear not Bobby knows just what to do to pull Dean back from that edge. Unfortunately there are very few Bobby/Kayla interactions but some one shots might happen.**

**Franki3Winchester: Glad you loved this chapter! I agree there is wrong doing on both sides. Caleb should have told Dean and Dean should chill a bit, but just remember how protective Dean is over Sam and then multiply it by about 1000! Thanks for the reviews. x**

_**CHAPTER 65**_

Bobby, Sam and Caleb were just finishing up breakfast when Dean walked in. She'd had a lot of time to think on her run and had managed to think herself into a fury.

"Dean? You okay?" Bobby asked concerned at the look on her face.

"Here!" She said thrusting Kayla at Sam. He took her and she immediately tried to grab at his hair.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Dean produced a large silver knife from the holster at her back.

"Woah! Dean what's happening?" Sam asked, drawing Kayla close.

She slammed the knife down on the table and slid it to the middle.

"You want to test her so badly? You think she's some kind of a monster? Go ahead! _Test her_!" Dean said.

"Dean, calm down." Sam said, trying to extract his hair from Kaylas grip.

"You said it yourself Sammy, _I'm cursed!_ So that must mean there's something wrong with _Kayla_!" Dean yelled.

"We don't think that." Caleb said.

"_Bullshit_! I saw your face!" Dean screamed at him before calming. "All your faces, the moment you saw her. I saw the fear! You all thought it. You all wondered what she was. If she was dangerous."

"No Dean, we didn't!" Caleb began.

"Yeah, you did! You wanna know how I know? Because I though the very same thing. You honestly think I didn't do every test I could think of? I even recited six different types of exorcisms, before she was even born! She was baptised and didn't even flinch. But you don't want to trust me?" Deans lip had split open again during her rant and was trickling a thin line of blood down her chin.

Kayla jumped at the sound of Deans raised voice. She stared at her mother then looked to her uncle. She tapped Sam on the chest.

"Ammy, mumma ow." She said pointing at Dean.

Sam smiled reassuringly at the child on his lap.

"You're all so worried about her! Then go ahead. She's right there. That knifes silver, cut her."

"No." Caleb said.

"But you wanted to test her." Dean snarled. "What all of a sudden you're too weak to cut a child?"

She leaned across the table and picked up the knife.

•

Bobby had been observing Dean throughout the exchange. He took in the paleness of Deans face that caused the bruises and dark circles under her eyes stand out. The cut on her lip had opened and a small trickle of blood ran down her chin but she didn't seem to notice. But it wasn't until she moved and he saw the grip of her Taurus beneath her unzipped jacket that he really worried. From her stance and the strained calmness of her voice he could tell she was one wrong word from her flight or fight instinct kicking in. The fact she was armed with at least one knife and her gun, he was sure that 'fight' would be the winner and it would turn ugly.

"Dean! Look at me!" Bobby used the same tone John would use on his children, the one tone he swore he'd never use. Dean immediately snapped to attention, looking at the older hunter. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I...I got a few hours last night."

"A proper, good nights sleep?"

"I...I.." Dean tried to remember.

"This is what's going to happen. You're going to take Kayla, go upstairs and get some sleep." Bobby ordered.

"Why don't you leave her here with us." Sam suggested. Dean immediately tensed.

"No." Bobby said.

"But she'd get a better sleep." Sam argued.

"No. What Dean needs now is to take Kayla and go upstairs to rest. Besides we're going into town. We'll be gone at least two hours. Okay Dean."

"Okay." She nodded.

Dean reached out and took Kayla from Sam, hugging her close, while Bobby stood and walked around the table. He wrapped an arm around Deans shoulder and lead her to the stairs.

"Go up and sleep Dean." He said gently but fo food measure added. "That's an order." .  
"Yes sir." Dean replied and began to walk up the stairs.

"Why do we all gotta go into town?" Caleb said.

"Because she'll be able to sleep knowing the house is empty." Bobby said. "Dean is pushed as far to the edge as she's going to get right now, and I'll be damned if any of the three of us is the reason she falls."

"So what are we going into town for anyway?" Sam asked.

"Need to get some baby gates for the stairs. Deans not the only one who's in danger of falling around here."

•

Dean walked into her room. She was exhausted and her brain felt scrambled. She closed the door and put Kayla on the bed. She removed her jacket and holster, sliding both the gun and knife under the pillows before curling up with Kayla in her arms. Kayla pushed away.

"Mumma, ooown." She complained.

"No baby. We'll play later I promise but mommy's tired and it's sleep time."

"Noooo." The baby tried to wriggle out of her moms arms.

"Please baby. Mommy's gotta sleep, please Kayla." Dean pleaded with her daughter.

Kayla stopped struggling. She looked at Deans face, gently touching her lip.

"Mumma ow?"

"Yeah, Baby, mommy's got an ouch."

Kayla sat up and pressed a drooly, open mouth kiss to Deans face.

"Thanks Kayla." Dean smiled, wiping her face.

Kayla settled back down and snuggled into Dean. She yawned and rubbed her eye before putting her hand on Deans cheek and closing her eyes. As Kaylas breathing evened about and she slipped into a deep sleep, Dean listened to the sounds of the others moving around downstairs. She heard the front door close, followed by the car doors and then the engine fired and she heard the vehicle drive away. Pulling Kayla closer, she allowed her body to relax and finally she slipped into sleep.

•

_There's someone in the room with them.._.

Dean gripped the gun under her pillow without even leaving the twilight sleep she had been lingering in ever since Kayla awoke. She'd been aware of her young daughter laying beside her babbling away, but now she sensed another presence in the room with them, moving about. Dean was glad she had forgone pulling the blanket over her, blankets tangle, blankets hamper your escape and slow your attack, and Dean was ready to attack.

"It's me Dean, it's just Sam." A hand gently rested on her shoulder and she relaxed and released the tight grip on the weapon.

•

Sam carefully opened the door and quietly slipped into the room, balancing the cup of juice and bowl of food he'd brought up for Kayla. Closing the door with the slightest of clicks he hoped he'd managed to get in with out disturbing Dean but he could see by the way she lay tensed on the bed he'd failed.

"It's me Dean, it's just Sam."

He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her relax, never even opening an eye.

"I've brought up some food and a drink for Kayla. I'm just going to stay in here and watch her so you can sleep. We aren't even going to leave the room."

Kayla had stood up and was leaning on Dean, smiling at her uncle.

"Do you want to come with me Princess?" He asked and reached out to take her.

As soon as he tried to lift her off the bed Deans arm tightened around her and her eyes opened.

"We're not going anywhere. I'm just going to play with her here on the floor. Go back to sleep."

Dean released the child but turned over so she was facing into the room.

"Mumma, sssss, ow." Kayla told her uncle seriously.

"Yeah. Mommy's sleeping now."

He didn't quite get what Kayla was trying to tell him, but he had long hair to pull on so that's okay.

Sam put Kayla on the floor and covered Dean with a blanket, then spread another out on the floor so he could sit with Kayla. They spent the next couple of hours playing. Sam found Kayla to be a fairly easy going kid. She only got upset a few times but Sam was able to calm her before Dean awoke. They mostly played Kaylas favourite game, which only had three rules so Sam picked it up quickly.

Rule one: Give Kayla her toy.

Rule two: throw toy.

Rule three: pick toy up and give back to Kayla.

And repeat...for hours!

Occasionally Kayla would crawl over to the bed and pull herself up to check on Dean. Once satisfied her mom was sleeping soundly she'd crawl back to Sam.

"Do you want some fruit?" Sam asked holding out a strawberry.

"Noooo!" Kayla shook her head pushing the offending berry away.

"Okay, what about this?" He held up a small triangle sandwich.

"Uh!" Kayla nodded and reached for the bread and cheese.

She managed to get a good amount into her mouth before dropping it and picking up her cup.

"How about some banana?" He offered Kayla a piece. Dropping the cup she took hold of the chunk of banana and shoved it in her mouth. After a few chews she pulled it out of her mouth and offered it to Sam.

"Ew, no thanks you keep it." He said.

"You have to take it."

Sam turned to see Dean still snuggled down in her pillow and blanket watching them.

"What?"

"She's offering it to you, you have to take it." Dean said with a smile.

"But it's gross."

"I know, but it's teaching her to share. If you don't take it she won't learn."

"Alright." He sighed then held out his hand, smiling at Kayla. "Thank you princess." He grimaced as she dumped the half chewed lump in his hand. "Do I have to eat it?"

"Nah." Dean threw the blanket back and sat up. "Just taking its enough. You can give it back to her if you want."

Sam offered it back but Kayla pushed his hand away and shook her head. She crawled to her mom and used Deans legs to pull herself up to standing.

"Mumma, Uh!" She held her arms up.

Dean picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"Did you have a good time with Uncle Sammy?"

"Ammy!" She said pointing, then launched into a flow of baby gibberish. Dean answered this with occasional 'really', 'uh-Huh' and the odd 'wow! That sounds like fun!'.

"Can you actually understand her?" Sam asked.

"Not a word." Dean said standing.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great, actually. How long was I out?"

"I don't know, four or five hours?" Sam estimated. "You look better."

"I feel better." Dean looked at Kayla. "Do you need a diaper change?"

She shook her whole body 'no'.

"I just did it about half an hour ago." Sam said.

"Was it bad?" Dean asked with an evil smirk.

"Nah, just wet."

"Damn!" Dean sighed. "Well I guess we should make an appearance downstairs, show them all I haven't gone insane."

"Why don't you take a shower first?" Sam said looking at Deans rumpled running clothes.

Dean looked at Kayla momentarily worried.

"Take her with you. I think she's a bit concerned about your 'ow'." Sam said. "She kept pointing and saying 'mumma, ssssss, ow'. Took me a while to figure out what she was on about."

"Yeah, she's a keeper. Okay, mischief, mommy's got to go make herself presentable. Wanna hang with me or go with uncle Sammy?"

"Can you stop calling me 'Uncle Sammy'?"

"Hmmm, no!"

Dean tried to pass Kayla off to Sam but she hung on tightly.

"Told you." Sam said.

"Okay, quick shower it is, but you've got to promise to stay out of the puddles." Dean said as she pulled out some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

*****Only eight chapters to go until the end of this story but if you are looking for a great Dean/Michael story to hold you over until the next chapter...check out ROLES REVERSED by my good friend VRSKAANDREA, available now on Fanfiction and AO3!******


	66. Chapter 66

**Vrskaandrea: You're welcome. It was too good a story not to share! Bobby is pretty good at handling the boys and knew exactly what to do. Dam knew if he tried to remove Kayla from the room he probably would have been shot at! And I think I've made him suffer enough with out having to eat a gross half chewed banana!**

**Vegas Granny: Bobby is awesome. I miss him.**

**Franki3Winchester: Sam knew if he tried to remove Kayla from the room he'd probably ended up facing the business end of a knife or gun. Things are still tense between Dean and Caleb but are getting closer to being sorted. And as smart as Bobby is, I plan on keeping him in the dark about Kaylas true paternity for quite some time...**

**Blondie 20000: Sorry chick, while Dana might disappear eventually, Kayla is here to stay.**

_**CHAPTER 66**_

Bobby and Caleb installed the gates then Caleb disappeared to his room for a while. Bobby was sitting in the living room when Caleb walked past with a bag.

"Goin' somewhere?" He asked.

"Found a hunt. Thought it might be best if I make myself scarce for a few days." Caleb said.

"Not yet you ain't. Now drop the bag and park your arse. We're going to clear the air before any one else gets hurt."

"You can't stop me."

"No I can't and I'm not going to. Once we've had our little talk you are free to walk out the door. But just remember..."

"I'll be back before you do the ritual." Caleb said dropping into an armchair. "I'm only going for a few days."

Caleb slouched in the chair and sulked. He wanted to be gone before Dean woke up, but Bobby was right. Best to get it all cleared up now instead of letting it fester.

•

Feeling 83% more human, Dean was ready to go down stairs and face the others. With a little more sleep under her belt she was thinking slightly more rationally. She stopped at the top of the stairs and examined the gates that Bobby and Caleb had installed.

"You've got to push the button and lift the lever." Sam said exiting his room.

"When did you put these up?" She asked.

"Caleb and Bobby did it while you were asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sam chuckled. "This noise you sleep through. I sneak into your room and you're about ready to shoot."

"Okay, so I push this button..."

She struggled with the latch, adjusting Kayla on her hip.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this with one hand. Here hold Kayla."

Dean handed the child to her brother and worked on the latch again.

"You know you could just do this." Sam said as he stepped over the gate.

"Bitch! Just because you have stupid long moose legs." She climbed over the gate and followed Sam down the stairs grumbling. "There's another eight inches I'm missing!"

"Dean, you lost, like, 4 inches!" Sam said.

"Not talking 'bout height." Dean smirked in her brothers direction.

"You're gross." Sam said stepping Over the other gate at the bottom.

"You're just jealous." Dean teased as she climbed over the barrier as well.

"Boys." Bobby said from the doorway. "Go get yourselves a beer or coffee or something then get your butts in here. We got stuff to talk about."

"Okay Bobby." They replied.

"Take Kayla in there and I'll get you something. Beer or coffee?" Dean said.

"Coffee." Sam replied.

•

Caleb couldn't understand what it was about seeing Sam carrying Kayla into the room that made him so furious. Okay, sure, she was his daughter, not that anyone was allowed to find out, as per Deans decree. And what difference did it make that he hadn't even so much as held her once but every time he turned around she was in Sams arms or on his lap? And big deal, so she could managed a garbled, mangled version of Sams name yet had barely acknowledged Caleb's existence. None of that should matter, he didn't want a family any way. He was known to drop a chick the nano second she started hinting at making their casual arrangements any thing more serious.

Caleb leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. He kneaded his hands together as he thought. What if that was just something he told himself. What if he had convinced himself that he didn't want a family, a happily ever after, because anytime he had even the semblance of a normal, happy home it was cruelly ripped away. His whole family, father, mother, unborn brother, were all murdered by demons when he was five. The grandmother that raised him until the age of 13 suddenly taken away by an unexpected heart attack, even Pastor Jim, who cared for him well into his adult years, lost his life at the edge of a demons blade. Maybe he convinced himself not to want it to protect himself.

Caleb watched silently as Dean entered the room with two coffee mugs.

"Move over." Dean said.

Sam slid across the sofa to the end closest to where Caleb was sitting and sat Kayla on the middle cushion. Dean held out the mug.

"Right hand dick!" She said drawing it back again. "If you hold it in your left, Kayla might bump you and get scolded."

Sam looked at Kayla who was looking out the window, holding the back of the sofa and bouncing up and down. He took the mug with his right hand and held it over the arm of the sofa to ensure Kayla didn't get hurt. Dean sat and put her mug on the small end table beside the sofa.

"You going somewhere?" Sam asked noticing Caleb's bag by his chair.

"Found a hunt." Caleb answered.

"You're leaving? I thought you'd made 'big plans' for my birthday?" Sam said.

Caleb shrugged.

"Still got a couple of days, probably will be back."

"Alright, shut your yaps. I got a few things to say then it's your turn Dean."

Dean was sipping from her coffee cup and turned to look at Bobby. Kayla chose that moment to jump on her mom.

"No baby! Mommy's got a hot drink!" Dean said as she moved the mug away, spilling some of the hot liquid over her hand. She hissed and put the mug back on the table.

"You okay?" Caleb asked.

"Fine." Dean answered tersely.

"Okay, first things first. Dean, I want you to know that no one her is going to hurt Kayla, or try to test her. You say she's 100% human then thats good enough for us."

"That and you've been testing her since we got here." Dean said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Come on Bobby, purified water? How dumb do you think I am? I know you've been dosing Kayla with holy water since we got here. Oh and the cutlery set?"

"That was..."

"Yours. I know, but it's so handy that it's also sterling silver, isn't it?"

"Dean I just.."

"Yeah Bobby I get it. You just want to know what you're going up against. But I assure you, she's just a little girl. If there was something wrong with her I'm sure Cas would have told me."

"Cas?" Sam asked shocked. "When did you see Cas?"

"When Kayla was six months old."

"And he didn't help you?" Caleb asked, forgetting his anger for the moment.

"He said I was safer this way."

"Why did he even come? We've been praying to him for two years and not a peep." Sam asked.

"I prayed, like really prayed to him. Good thing too, there were demons around looking for Kayla. He saved her."

"What?" The other three all exclaimed together.

"I'd taken Kayla somewhere the night she turned six months, just in case. I'd left instructions with someone that if I didn't make contact by 7am the next day to call you." Dean looked at Sam. "So Cas showed up just around midnight and said that there were two minor demons close by but they'd been taken care of. Probably was just a coincidence but couldn't take any chances. Anyway, to keep her safe, Cas warded her. He put that Enochian mumbo jumbo on her ribs, like we had, and an anti possession tattoo on her stomach."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"He disguised it as a mole."

"Hang on, you said you'd left instructions for Sam to be contacted?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"Close by." Dean answered vaguely.

"Alright." Bobby said. "Let's start at the beginning. When you left, where did you go?"

Dean took a deep breath. She looked at Kayla, who was trying to get off the sofa, and helped her down.

"Dean?" Sam prompted.

"Years ago, when Sam was still in college, dad and I did a couple of jobs for a lady that owns a diner in Idaho. I kept in contact with her over the years. I took the long way around, travelled around for a couple of weeks, but I went there."

"So it was you!" Caleb said. "I went there and they couldn't even confirm they had seen you."

"Yeah. She gave me a job and some where to live. I worked there until Joshua turned up one day and recognised me. Birdette looks after her '_girls_'. She has escape packages ready to go. She slipped me one and I was dust probably before Josh had even finished his call to you." Dean glanced at Caleb.

She checked on Kayla who was happily sitting on the floor destroying a magazine she had found.

"Then where did you go?" Sam asked.

"I already had a little money saved, with that and what I'd earned at the diner I just kept moving for a while. I'd hunt when I needed to. Eventually I crossed the Canadian border. I got sick and there was some unseasonably cold weather. I took shelter in a church and the Mother Superior found me. They gave me a room and nursed me back to health. When I went into labour they wanted me to go to a hospital but I knew it wouldn't be safe so I insisted I stayed there. They had a little hospice clinic thing set up so that's where I had Kayla. They helped me register her with the consulate so she has a US birth certificate."

"Is that where you've been all this time?" Sam asked.

Dean shook her head and watched Kayla crawl over to Caleb. She tensed slightly as their daughter pulled her self up to standing using Caleb's legs.

"Eh?" She asked her mom, pointing at Caleb.

"Yeah, Caleb." Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam tried to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked as she watched Kayla bouncing in front of Caleb. He leaned forward and tickled her cheek. Kayla looked at his face and reached out a hand. She pulled a hissing breath through her four little front teeth just as Dean had done earlier.

"Ssss, Eh, ow?" She reached out to him. Caleb leaned forward so she could touch the large bruise on his jaw. He leaned into her gentle touch and wanted to pick her up but Dean was suddenly there, taking the girl away.

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked.

"Demons. God damn things are everywhere!""

All eyes turned to Dean.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"The priest was almost attacked. I saved him. Before I finished the exorcism the demon said it could sense a new Winchester. I stayed for a month or so but eventually I couldn't stand being on edge all the time so I left."

Dean sat holding a squirming Kayla in her lap.

"Eh?" Kayla asked again.

"No." Dean said.

"Okay. So where did you go after the convent?" Bobby asked feeling the tension in the room rise.

"Umm, we travelled for a bit. Kept along the border. Eventually I caught a hunt in Maine, easy salt and burn. Some guys mechanic had a heart attack on the premises and didn't move on. He was so grateful he offered me a job and when he found out me and Kayla were living in the car he found us a place to stay."

"_Fuck_!" Caleb cursed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He lied to us! That old bastard lied to us!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"The old mechanic. He told us Dean just fixed her car and moved on! The portacot in the office. It was Kaylas wasn't it?" Caleb asked Dean.

"Yeah, and if you'd been there 24 hours later, we'd have been there." She answered.

"So why did he lie to us?" Sam asked.

"Because I told him people might come looking for me and I didn't want to be found. Anyway, we stayed there a few months and then we came back here."

"I know you said you had to leave to protect Kayla but I just wish you had've come to one of us. We would have helped you." Bobby said.

"You say that, but I couldn't be sure." Dean answered.

•

"So you're really taking off for a hunt?" Sam asked Caleb as he put his bag into his truck.

"Yep. Think it's best right now."

"What about your big plans for my birthday?" Sam asked. He really wished that Caleb and Dean would sort out whatever is causing the animosity between them before Caleb left.

"If I don't get this done quickly we'll just have to postpone them until the weekend." Caleb answered, slapping Sam on the back.

"But you'll definitely be back in time for Kaylas birthday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Caleb glanced back at the house. "Day lights burning Sammy-boy. I should go, Neilson's waiting for me."

Caleb gave Sam a brief, manly hug.

"You take care of those girls for me!" He said with a smirk before getting in the truck and driving off.

•

Dean watched Sam and Caleb say goodbye through the window. She knew they had formed a close bond during the year she was gone and now, because of their fight, Caleb was leaving. She watched as Sam waved goodbye when Caleb drove away and saw his shoulders sag when the vehicle turned out of Bobby's property, leaving him standing alone in the yard. Sam got one brother back, just to lose another. It was her fault and just one more burden for Dean to carry but the weight felt justified.

"Eh bye?" Kayla asked as she waved through the window.

"Yeah, Caleb's gone." Dean answered and then walked away from the window.


	67. Chapter 67

**Vrskaandrea: Gee, you would think that I don't actually like Caleb much but I actually do. I just have one more 'beating' for Caleb then everything settles down. As a present there is a cameo appearance by Castiel in this chapter. 😬**

**Blondie 20000: You make me laugh! Your absolute _Hatred_ for Dean is so intense! Love it!**

**Shazza19: I feel sorry for Caleb too. Dean is over the top possessive right now but Kayla gives Caleb a lovely gift at the end of the chapter, showing him she knows he can be trusted. And how can a not quite one year old do that, you might ask? Read on and find out...😉**

**NoilyPrat: Welcome, my guess is you will catch up sooner rather than later. x**

**VegasGranny: You and Blondie make quite the team. I promise you will be able to relax that grip after this chapter...x**

_**CHAPTER 67**_

Two days later Dean was in the kitchen making Sam a birthday breakfast when she heard a commotion outside the room. She walked to the door and saw Sam and Bobby rushing down the stairs heading for the front door.

"What going on?" She asked.

"We got a hunter in trouble." Bobby said rushing past.

"Do you need help? Want me to come?" Dean offered.

"No!" Sam snapped stopping at the door. "Stay here. Lock the doors and salt everything."

"Sam this is Bobby's. We don't need to salt the doors."

"Just do it! Every door and window. And keep Kayla inside." Sam said.

"What's going on Sam?"

"Just, just trust me right now. Stay inside and I'll call you later."

He dropped a quick kiss on Deans head, shocking them both and then left the house. Dean stood at the door and watched them peal out of the yard.

"Happy birthday." She said to the departing car.

•

Dean paced for a while. She'd packed up all the food she had bought for Sam to celebrate his birthday then sat in the living room and played with Kayla, her phone always close by. It was well into the night when Sam called.

"Sammy? What's happening?" Dean asked as soon as she answered.

"Dean...it's Caleb..."

•

Sam and Bobby carried Caleb, cut, beaten, broken and bleeding into the opd hunters shack and gently lay him on an old bed.

"He's a mess Bobby!" Sam said, raking bloodied hands through his hair. "We should have taken him to a hospital."

"No..." Caleb protested weakly.

"I know, but I don't think a hospital is quite equipped to deal with this. Start cleaning him up and I'll get the med kit."

Sam filled a bowl with warm water and gently started to clean Caleb's wounds as Bobby set up needles, threads and anything else he thought he might need. Caleb groaned weakly and grabbed at Sams hand.

"D'mons..._Kayla_...I didn't...give her...tell Dean...I '_tected_ her.." Caleb whispered. His eyes rolled back and he fell into unconsciousness.

Bobby did as much as he could. Stitched what he needed to, reset some broken bones, bandaged what he could. When he sat back he was just as bloody as Caleb.

"He really should be in a hospital but I've done what I can. It's in gods hands now." He said.

As Bobby cleaned up Sam stepped outside and called Dean.

•

"Dean...it's Caleb." Sam said down the phone.

Dean felt the blood drain from her head and had to sit.

"How bad?" She knew it was going to be bad when Sam and Bobby raced from the house that morning.

"Demons got the drop on them. They wanted Kayla. It looks like when they realised Neilson didn't know who they were talking about they ended him, but it was messy."

"How...bad?" Dean asked again.

"It's not looking good Dean." Sam answered honestly. "Bobby did what he could, but he's not hopeful. Caleb said...he told me to tell you, he didn't talk, he protected her."

A tear slid down Deans cheek.

"Okay." Dean said. "Thanks for calling."

"I'll keep you updated." Sam said.

"Sure." Dean looked to where Kayla was sleeping in her crib. "Happy Birthday Sammy."

Dean disconnected the call and dropped her head into her hands and wept silently. She'd know Caleb for more than twenty years, he was her best friend and Kaylas father, she couldn't let him die.

"Cas? Cas, I need you. It's important!" She looked around the room, standing and walking to the side of Kaylas crib. "_Castiel_!" She called.

The room was filled with the sound of flapping and a slight breeze made Deans clothing and hair move.

"Dean." Castiel said. He tilted his head and looked at Dean. He reached out and touched two fingers to her forehead and in a second had healed her of the cuts and bruises still on face and body.

"Ah, thanks?"

"Why did you summon me?"

"Caleb's hurt, you need to go help him."

"Caleb is not my mission."

"No, but you promised me you would watch over Kayla and Caleb's her father. I can't do this on my own. She is going to need him as she get older. If you won't do it for me, save him for her." Dean demanded.

Castiel looked at the sleeping infant. He nodded once and was gone.

•

The two beds in the room were both occupied. Sam sat on the edge of one, holding vigil over Caleb who was lying on the other. Caleb's breathing was shallow and slowing. His colour was the palest Sam had ever seen on a human. He had just checked Caleb's pulse and noted it was weaker than the when he'd checked five minute previously, slower too. Bobby had said it would just be a matter of time.

The sound of Castiel arriving in the room had Sam and Bobby up and out of their seats, reaching for weapons until they recognised their former ally standing by the bed.

"Cas?" Sam uttered in disbelief.

"Hello Sam, Bobby." He nodded at the pair. Looking down at Caleb on the bed he held out his hand as a light began to emanate from his palm.

"Wait! Why are you here?" Sam asked pulling Cas away from Caleb.

"Dean sent me."

"So for two years we prayed to you and you ignored us but one word from Dean and you're back on the playing board?" Sam asked angrily.

"He sent me to heal Caleb." Cas pulled away from Sam and once again placed a hand on Caleb's chest. The blue light engulfed him and when it faded all of Caleb's injuries had gone. His body was free of all blood, cuts and bruises.

"You may remove the dressings now. He is healed and will wake soon."

"Answer my damn question!" Sam demanded. "You were supposed to protect us! _Help us!_ But you've left Dean like that, a woman, for years, why?"

"You stopped the apocalypse, then I, how do you put it? Oh yes, '_had my hands full'_ restoring heaven."

"And you were too busy to help them?" Bobby asked.

Castiel turned to Bobby and fixed him with a flat stare.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are no longer my mission."

And with that he was gone.

•

Sam had called Dean to let her know Cas healed Caleb and they would return the next day. Kayla had just woken from a nap when Dean heard the front door open and close. She carried her daughter down the stairs, having finally figured out how to use the gates one handed, and walked into the living room stopping just inside the door. Caleb was sitting on the couch, his head leaned back against the back with his eyes closed.

"Sam told me you sent Castiel." He said not even opening his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you were dying."

"Ha! Wouldn't that have been better for you? Guess you were shit out of luck there." He said throwing Deans words back at her.

"I deserved that." Dean said, placing Kayla on the ground. She immediately crawled to the chair and pulled herself up and began walking around, using the furniture as support. "The others not back yet?"

"Nah. Bobby needed to make a detour, they shouldn't be far behind. Sam wanted to drive me but I wanted time alone."

"Good, um, we need to talk." Dean said, watching Kayla move around. "I was thinking about what you said, and you were right. I kept her away from you and that wasn't fair. You missed stuff so, this is for you."

Dean picked up a book that was on the end table and handed it to Caleb.

"What's this?" He asked flicking through the book.

"I wrote in it almost every day. Theres pictures of her."

"'_I hate you so much! You have no idea the gross stuff that comes from this child's butt, you owe me'_?" Caleb read. "A diary? You take my child away from me and keep her hidden for a year and you think words and a few photos will make up for it?"

He stood and threw the book onto the sofa.

"No, I know it won't but you've gotta look at this from my perspective." Dean began.

"I don't gotta do anything!" Caleb snapped.

"You have always made your views on parenthood crystal clear! You'd run a million miles if a chick suggested breakfast!" Dean said, her own anger slowly rising. "If I came to you and told you I was pregnant but the ritual would make it all go away, like it never existed, what would you have done?"

"I don't know."

"I do, you would have convinced me to go through with it. _And I would have_! That's why I left! Kayla deserved the right to live, to _exist_! Why should she pay because I made a mistake? I left because I knew you would have convinced me to go through with it!"

"You don't know that."

"I do. You never wanted kids, Kayla was forced on you, and for that I'm sorry and I don't expect anything from you, but don't stand there and act like you wouldn't have jumped at the chance to make it all go away!"

"Well I guess we'll never know what I would have done because you took that opportunity away from me! I have missed out on so much!" Caleb shouted at Dean. "I missed watching her grow inside you! I missed her birth..."

Dean looked down at Kayla and tilted her head.

"Caleb."

"First teeth, crawling..."

"Caleb!" Dean shouted.

"What!"

"Look." Dean nodded down to Kayla.

She had been walking around holding on to the chairs but now she was standing on her own, looking at Caleb then ever so carefully she lifted one foot and put it down, taking a wobbly step. She looked up at Caleb and took another step, holding her arms out to the side for balance,

"She's walking on her own." Dean said. "She's never done that before."

Caleb looked from Kayla to Dean, a shocked smile on his face.

"Her first steps, and they're to you." Dean whispered.

Caleb crouched down and held out his arms.

"Come on baby, you can do it." He encouraged.

Tiny step after tiny step Kayla toddled across the few feet that separated her from the chair to her father. She giggled and fell into his arms as soon as she was close enough.

"That's it! Good girl! I'm so proud of you!" He said as he stood, holding her close to him and kissing her face proudly.

Dean stepped close and wrapped an arm around Kayla.

"Look at you baby! No stopping you now!" She said, kissing her daughter.

Dean and Caleb looked at each other laughing along with the giggling child, all arguments forgotten.

"Let's see if she will do it again." Caleb said.

Dean stepped a few feet back and knelt to the ground. Caleb crouched down and placed Kaylas feet on the ground. When he was sure she was stable he let her go.

"Come here baby. Come to momma." Dean coaxed her.

Kayla toddled a step then looked back at Caleb. She turned and walked back to him. And took a tight hold of his hand as soon as she could.

"No, no. Walk to mommy."

Caleb turned her around and put her down. He gentle pressed a hand against her back.

"Go on, walk to mommy."

Kayla took one step then dropped down to her hands and knees and crawled to Dean, squealing loudly when Dean scooped her up and held her over her head.

"Okay, let's see if you will go back to...Caleb." Dean said.

All awkwardness between them was forgotten but Caleb didn't miss the fact Dean had called him 'Caleb', but he wasn't going to press the issue now it seemed there was a sustainable truce between them.

Kayla squealed with delight and took off with her steps becoming more and more confident with each one as she walked across the room.

They were both laughing 15 minutes later when Sam and Bobby walked in the house.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"Kayla learnt a new trick." Dean said. She put Kayla down facing Sam. "Go on baby, walk to Uncle Sammy."

"Wait she's walking?" Sam asked shocked. He'd spent the last few days stretching his leg out between items of furniture so she could hold it to navigate the room.

"Yep." Caleb said smiling widely. "Go on sweetie, go to Sammy."

Kayla grinned at Sam and took one step then stopped. Sams eyes widened in surprised and he knelt down and held out his arms.

"Well, look at that!" Bobby murmured from the doorway.

"Come on, come to Sammy." Sam coaxed the girl, caught up in the moment.

"Ammy!" Kayla said then dropped down on her butt. She crawled over to her uncle and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aww, I missed you too." Sam said as she planted a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"Put her down, see if she'll go to Caleb again." Dean said.

Sam put her down and when she started moving he let go and watch her walk confidently to Caleb's outstretched arms.

"Every time!" Dean said laughing.

They continued to send Kayla person to person until she began to yawn and so far Caleb was the only one she had walked all the way to, this made him swell with love inside.

•

Caleb watch from the doorway as Dean placed a sleeping Kayla in her crib. All the walking had worn the little girl out.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Dean asked confused.

"You're right. I never wanted kids, that whole commitment thing, ugh." He pretended to shudder. "And I _would_ have talked you into the ritual. Well tried to at least. By leaving you took that that option away but I wouldn't have Kayla today."

Dean went to respond but Caleb held up his hand stopping her.

"I know you don't want anyone to know I'm her dad, and I'll respect that decision. As long as I get to see her, spend time with her, be around to see her grow up, I can live with that."

"Thank you. Maybe one day the truth can come out but I think for now, one shock at a time." Dean smile and patted Caleb on the shoulder as she walked past.

"You said you made a mistake earlier." Caleb said, causing Dean to turn back around. "But she's not a mistake, a mistake is something you don't want. No, she's a surprise. She's something we didn't know we wanted until we had her."

*****I hope that was enough of a fluffy moment between Caleb, Kayla and Dean to begin making amends. Also regarding Castiels appearance, I really don't like how he has been watered down, so to speak, so the Castiel that appears to Sam and is so cold and straight forward is based on the original appearances of our favourite angel. Back when he was kick arse!*****


	68. Chapter 68

**Vrskaandrea****: Sam missed his birthday, but then again he has already had one this story. Lets just say they celebrated 'off screen'. They do celebrate Kaylas and lets just say Sam makes up for it then! I had to give Caleb something and first steps is a pretty big one. She was looking right at him so she knew who she wanted to go to.**

**Bingos-gal: There is always a little silver amongst all those dark clouds. The scary part is over and now they just have to get Dean back. A small amount of drama in this chapter but mostly fluff! A certain girl turns one...**

**Blondie 20000: I wanted Caleb to have something just for him because he missed out on everything else. Thats not to say he would have appreciated any of it if Dean had stuck around but I'm sure he would have warmed up to it when Deans tummy got bigger and Kayla started kicking. Kayla walling directly to Caleb shows everyone that she trusts him and Dean can see that there is already a bond growing there.**

**Franki3Winchester: They make up but there is no kissing involved 😉**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks 😊**

**VallyGirl: Thanks for your honesty and thanks for hanging in there. You have some very valid points. I love that you like Calebs character so much. I think that the fact Caleb was willing to die to protect the daughter he has only known for a few days shows that everyone, including Caleb himself, has underestimated his ability to willingly accept responsibility for someone other than himself. If you check out the stories I told you about it shows his reluctance for relationships much more deeply than this one, although there is a valid underlying reason in those stories that I chose to omit here.**

**VegasGranny: You can relax now. Most of the scary parts are past. Thank you for saying I got Castiel right. One of the reasons he doesn't appear in this story is that I just cant write him as the watered down version he has become on the show. Unless it is a serious angst/hurt piece about him...I jist cant do it!  
**

******Phew! So many reviews! Thank you all so much! ❤️ But lets get back to the story...now did someone mention Angels...******

_**CHAPTER 68**_

After Caleb's capture and torture it became apparent that demons were after Kayla, though no one could understand why, so it was decided that Dean and Kayla would go nowhere unaccompanied. Dean protested this vociferously, but that was mostly for show. She was glad to have the extra man power to protect the child.

Three days after they returned from Caleb's rescue, Sam was accompanying Dean on her morning run. With Kayla tucked comfortably in her pram they began the walk down Bobby's drive, it being too bumpy to run with Kayla.

"Crap, I need to get something from the Impala." Dean said as they started walking. "You keep going with Kayla while I run back and get it."

Dean stepped away from the pusher and started walking back towards the vehicle.

"You want us to wait here?" Sam asked.

"No, keep going, I'll catch up." Dean called back over her shoulder as she picked up to a slow jog. Sam just shrugged and resumed pushing his niece down the drive.

"Looks like it's just you and me Miss Prickle." He said smiling down at the girl.

Just as he rounded the small bend that lead behind the workshop and blocked them from the view of anyone in the house three people suddenly appeared in his path. His protective nature kicked in immediately and he pulled out his demon knife. He pulled the pram and Kayla back a few feet and stepped in front of it. Two of the assailants advanced on Sam, a slim man shorter than Sam, wearing a pair of slacks and button down shirt, and a young girl who looked like she belonged in high school, wearing a knee length pencil skirt, matching knitted sweater and pearls. A huge African American man, dressed in jeans and a loose fitting leather jacket just stood to the side and watched.

Sam managed to knock down the man and turned on the girl, slashing with his knife her caught her across the forearm. She flinched then shook her head.

"Naughty, naughty."

Sam went in for a second go but the girl dodged and caught his arm with one of her own, twisting as she circled around to Sams back. The fallen man had recovered and got a hold of Sams other arm and twisted it painfully as he kicked at Sams knees bringing him to the ground. He knelt with both arms held twisted out, resembling Christ on the crucifix.

"Well that was disappointing." The larger man said as he walked toward Kaylas pram.

"No! _Don't_!" Sam said as be began to struggle, not stopping even as he felt his muscles and tendons strain painfully.

"Shut up!" The man by his side said, managing to connect a fist with Sams face while still holding him in place.

The dark skinned man leaned into the pram.

"Hello little one." He said in his deep, rumbling voice.

Kayla reached out to the man.

"Ta?" She said.

The man looked around then picked a dandelion from the side of the track. He held it up in front of Kayla and Sams eyes widened as the mans finger glowed blue with grace, turning the dandelion stem silver, the small spores at the top changed into delicate silver stalks with crystal tops. He shook it gentle and the sound of soft tinkling filled the air. Kayla laughed in delight and reached out.

"Ta?"

The man smiled and handed the flower to her. She waved it enthusiastically making it tinkle.

"Angels?" Sam said as he watched, still held on his knees.

"You're spoiling her again Sabrathan." Dean said as she jogged up behind them.

"Apologies Dean." The tall angel said, bowing his head. "But she said '_ta_' and you said that was her learning to use manners. Shouldn't she be rewarded for using good manners? Also isn't the anniversary of her birth soon? Do humans not celebrate that with the giving of gifts?"

"Dang, you've got me there." Dean said. She looked to the angels holding Sam. "Orphiel."

The male angel nodded in greeting.

"You, however, I don't know." She said looking at the girl and slowly reaching for the angel blade secured to her back.

"Apologies Dean, new vessel."

"Diniel?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Steve the fireman?" Dean asked.

"He was unavailable for this particular visit." Diniel was what Dean called a 'catch and release' angel. Preferring to only take vessels while he was on Earth, returning them to their families while he was in Heaven. "This is Gwendolyn, she is a senior who runs the schools Glee Club and bake sales and helps with the church Sunday school. She is quite devout."

"Nice, now do you think you could let my brother go?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Orphiel replied and both angels stepped away from Sam.

Picking himself up from the ground Sam retrieved his knife and walked over to Dean.

"You know these winged dicks?" He asked.

"I do. This is Orphiel and Diniel." Both angels nodded in Sams direction. "And this scary looking softy is Sabrathan."

Sam looked over to where the largest angel stood, pulling faces at Kayla. When he realised he was being watched he straightened his face and stood to attention.

"They're all part of Castiels posse." Dean explained.

"Garrison." Orphiel corrected.

"Whatever. So what brings you all down to Earth to walk amongst us mud monkeys?" Dean directed the question to Sabrathan.

"Our commander sent us to inform you that in light of the attack on the child's...Godfather, he sent a party to investigate."

All the angels knew the truth of Kaylas parentage but had been instructed not to reveal it.

"Godfather?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, when I had her baptised I named him Godfather by proxy." Dean said, not entirely lying. "So what did your commander find?"

"It was a small rebel faction of demons. They had heard there was a new Winchester and had thought to try and restart the apocalypse. They had hoped to raise their positions in Hell. "

"But how? I mean, wouldn't there need to be two vessels for that to work." Sam asked as he massaged his shoulder.

Sabrathan was about to talk when he suddenly winced and moved slightly sideways.

"Every time Sabrathan!" Diniel huffed and walked over to the pram.

Sam and Dean looked in that direction and saw Kayla giggling with her hand clenched in mid air. It looked as though she was pulling on something but neither Sam nor Dean could see what.

"Gings!" Kayla squealed.

"What?" Sam asked confused as the female angel crouched down in front of the pram.

"Kayla can see their wings." Dean explained.

"I thought you said she was clear of any supernatural power." Sam said.

"She is." Sabrathan said as he winced again. "It's because she's a child. Her soul is still pure. It will wear off as she ages."

Diniel finally freed the feathers from Kaylas hands and stood.

"Keep you wings away from children!" She chastised.

A roll of Sabrathans shoulder indicated that he had tucked his wings behind him well out of Kaylas reach.

"Any way." Dean said rolling her hand in the air. "You were saying...rebel faction..."

"Yes. Castiel believes we have rounded up all the demons involved. Most were dealt with and will cause no further trouble. Some he has kept to extract information from."

"Extract how, exactly?" Sam asked.

"_Forcefully_." Orphiel interjected.

"Do you need me to..." Dean began, her hand tightening into a fist.

"No. I have been told, despite your talent in this particular field, you are to be kept well away from this." Sabrathan said.

"Okay." Dean agreed.

"We will take our leave now." Sabrathan said.

Kaylas squeal brought everyone's attention to her. She pointed at Sam who was still rubbing his shoulder.

"Ammy, ssss, ow!" She said.

"Oh, very well."

The angel stepped forward and raised two fingers. Sam stepped back.

"The child said you had an ow, I must fix it." He said putting his fingers to Sams forehead.

A warmth flowed through him and he felt all the pain from his body leave. The angel stepped back.

"Happy?" Sabrathan asked Kayla.

She squealed happily and waved her new gift in the air enthusiastically.

The angels disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"What the hell was that?" Sam turned on Dean. "You seemed pretty comfortable with them."

"I've met them once or twice." Dean shrugged. "How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine." Sam snapped. "And don't try and change the subject."

"What?" Dean said as she began to push Kayla down the driveway again. "Castiel is back in charge of the troops of Heaven and maybe a garrison has been assigned to watch over Kayla."

"A whole garrison? Why?" Sam asked.

"That Sam, I don't know."

Dean turned onto the road and took off at a jog.

•

By Kaylas first birthday she had graduated from 'Eh' to 'Eb', which made Caleb happy, she was running around everywhere, which made none of them happy but everyone had mostly relaxed about the demons but were now concerned about the fact Kayla had a Heavenly garrison watching over her. Bobby, Sam and Caleb had all tried praying to Castiel but each time Dean would warn them.

"He won't come, he rarely comes." She would say with a shrug and then walk away.

Kaylas birthday was celebrated with a minimum of fanfare but a maximum of love with cake and ice cream and stupid party hats all around. And presents, lots of present.

Bobby gave her a bracelet that had as many types of protective charms on it as he could find. It wrapped twice around her wrist but Dean decided she wouldn't leave the property with out it. He also gave her an antique porcelain doll that once belonged to his mother. It gave Dean the heebie jeebies but Kayla seemed to like it.

From Sam she got a stuffed shaggy dog and several thick cardboard book which she chewed on straight away. Of course Sam would give her books. There was also a set of Dr. Seuss stories which gave hours of entertainment when one drunken night they challenged each other to see who could read them fastest.

Caleb presented her with a cute little dress, not really practical for playing around in a junk yard but it was adorable. She also received a pair of sturdy boots, a few sizes too big but she would probably fit them by winter, and the most adorable leather jacket and an ornate silver stiletto knife. He also slipped Dean a small engraved wooden box, worn by time and handling. Dean opened it and saw a small silver locket on a delicate chain.

"It was my grandmothers." He explained quietly. Dean smiled and slipped it into her pocket. If Caleb wanted the others to see it he would have put it on the table with the rest of the gifts.

"So what did you get her?" Sam asked Dean.

"The gift of life." Dean said with a shrug as she dug into her slice of cake.

"That's a bit cheap!" Sam responded.

"Well look at all this crap she got from you three. You are going to spoil her." Dean said waving a hand at the pile of presents on the table. "Besides, she doesn't understand any of this."

"You seriously didn't get your daughter anything for her first birthday?" Caleb asked.

Dean rolled her eyes.

"No, of course I got her something." Dean said. "It's upstairs. I got her a musical carousel. It plays 'Dream a Little Dream'."

The rest of the day was spent chasing the birthday girl around, trying to run off the sugar rush. One minute she was giggling and scurrying around the table, next minute she stopped and curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

Dean picked her up and carried her to their room. She held Kayla out slightly so Sam and Caleb could each kiss her on the head then laid her in her crib.

"Lepo spavaj, moje najmilije." She whispered and placed a kiss on Kaylas forehead.

"She's kinda dirty, shouldn't you wash her or something?" Sam said.

"Nah, I'll bath that her in the morning." Dean said.

"She has ice cream in her hair." Sam complained.

"Okay, tell you what." Dean said fixing her brother with a stare. "I'll wake her up and bath her so she's squeaky clean and then you two peanuts can stay up all night and play with her."

"Okay, bath her tomorrow." Sam said, nodding before he walked out the door.

•


	69. Chapter 69

**Vrskaandrea: You loved the Angels! I just had to make the biggest, meanest looking of them the big softy! Things are finally settling down and life is going back to some kind of new normal. I've had that argument too!**

**Wolfgirl2013: I have a feeling that as much as Sam yearned for the apple pie life, he would probably rather hunt a Wendigo if he found out he was going to be a dad.**

**VegasGranny: I like them too.**

**NoilyPrat: Always let sleeping dogs and dirty children lie!**

**Blondie 20000: Finally! A chapter you approved of! 😆**

_**CHAPTER 69**_

Even though she'd been back at Bobby's for two weeks, Dean had yet to leave Kayla alone with anyone else for more than the five or ten minutes it took to use the bathroom or take a really quick shower.

"Baby steps." Bobby warmed Sam and Caleb anytime they pestered Dean to let them watch Kayla so she could have an hour or two to herself. The fact that she was now sitting in the tray of Caleb's truck, drinking with her brother and their friend, while Kayla slept in the house was an achievement in its self. Much of the time since Dean returned had been spent talking about her and where she'd been so that evening they spent talking about what Sam and Caleb had done while she was gone.

"So I hightailed it down to that diner in Idaho but none of the waitresses could even confirm you'd been there." Caleb said.

"Yeah, they're like that. Protective." Dean smiled to herself.

"You never told me that." Sam said. "You told me you went to help another hunter."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to get your hopes up. You were on edge enough as it was. I figured if you didn't know it couldn't hurt you if I didn't find her but also, if I did, I thought about how happy you'd be if I dragged her back. And I would have. I was packing an entire abduction kit. Rope, tape, chloroform, the whole nine yards."

"That's not funny Caleb." Dean said.

"No it's not, but Sam was barely holding it together and if I had to drag you kicking and screaming back to him, well I would have." Caleb said, unapologetically, reaching for another beer. "Damn all gone."

"I'll go get more." Dean said.

"I'll go." Sam said, quickly jumping from the tray and jogging into the house.

"Was he really that bad?" Dean asked watching him go.

"It got dicey for a moment, but we managed to pull him back from the edge." Caleb admitted.

"Thanks." Dean said, bumping Caleb's knee with hers.

Sam returned from the house juggling two six packs in one hand, a bottle under his arm three glasses held in the other hand and a brown paper bag hanging from his wrist. He placed the six packs, bottle and glasses in the tray.

"Hey, I got you a present." He said handing the bag to Dean as he climbed in.

"A present? Why?" Dean asked taking the bag.

"Because I didn't get to give you one when Kayla was born." Sam said with a shrug. He handed Caleb another beer and opened one for himself.

"Thanks Sammy, I love presents!" Dean said excitedly. She looked in the bag then pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. It had a pink ribbon tied around the neck proclaiming '_its a girl_' with teddy bears and balloons adorning it.

"Haha! Thanks Sammy!" Dean laughed.

Next she pulled out a flat rectangular object wrapped in plain paper. Dean unwrapped the present and revealed a plain wooden picture frame. Dean squinted in the darkness at the picture. Sam flicked on a small flashlight and shone it on the picture. Dean gasped. She knew Sam had some mad computer skills but what she was looking at was beyond comprehension.

"How...how did you do this?" She asked, tears brimming.

"Umm, the picture of you and Kayla was one I took last week and then I found the most recent picture I had of male you that would work and photo shopped it in." Sam said with a shrug.

"This is amazing!" Dean ran her fingers down the doctored photo of her 'family'. It showed her sitting on an armchair looking down at Kayla standing in front of her. Sam had photoshopped a picture of her taken before the curse in so it looked like she..._he_...was leaning on the back of the chair smiling down at both of them.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have one '_family_' photo of you all together."

"I love it Sam!" She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I went halves on the hooch." Caleb interjected.

Dean laughed and hugged him as well.

They settled back and continued drinking.

•

"You've got a kid!" Sam said, he was hitting his limit. The beer was gone and they were now on the bottle of whiskey he had brought out.

"I sure do." Dean said sipping from her glass.

"And she's _one_!"

"Yes she is." Dean smirked at her more than tipsy brother.

"You know what that means?" Sam asked leaning against Dean.

"What?"

"This time twelve months ago you were pushing a human out of your..."

"Yep got it!" Dean interrupted.

Sam drew in a deep breath sitting up and looked at Dean.

"That means some dude stuck his..."

"Yes Sam, we all know what it means." Dean said quickly.

Caleb chuckled. Drunk Sam was fun.

"I should...I should go beat him up." Sam said trying to stand.

"And why would you do that?" Dean asked.

"I gotta defend your honour." Sam said as if it was obvious.

"Ha! That boats sailed." Caleb snorted to himself.

Dean looked at him pretending to be offended before laughing.

Sam stood, wavering in the tray.

"Nuh, I'm gonna go make this guy pay for knocking up my sister up and leaving her. Come on Caleb. You 'n me. Let's go!" Sam said waving his hands in a 'come on' motion.

"Me why? I didn't...What? How did you...?" Caleb looked slightly panicked at Dean who shrugged back at him.

"Coooome oooon! We gotta go and find this douche! We gotta teach him a lesson!" Sam said swaying.

"No Sammy, you don't." Dean said.

"Yeah I do. I'm your brother, I'm 'sposed to take care of you. Me 'n Caleb, we gonna go show this arsehat what happens when he knocks up my sister and leaves her to take care of a baby all on her self."

"It's fine Sammy, sit back down."

"Nooo, he left you to do this alone an' he should be here, but I don't see him here, do you?" Sam held his arms out and stepped back, slopping whiskey from his glass. Only Deans lightning reflex's stopped him from toppling out of the truck. She settled him back down.

"I don't know Sammy. Hey Caleb, do you see him here?" She smiled at him.

"But you're all alone." Sam said sadly, placing hand on Deans neck and drawing her close.

"I'm not alone Sam. I got you and I got Caleb and I got Bobby." Dean placed her forehead against Sams. "We're not alone as long as we have you."

"You always got me, you an' Prickle, I'm here for you forever."

Sam pulled Dean in for a hug.

"Love you Dean."

"Love you too ya big lush."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask about that. What's with Prickle?" Caleb asked.

"Princess...Kayla..._Prickle_." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then leaned back and promptly fell asleep.

"Well that was entertaining." Caleb said, leaning back sipping his drink.

"Yeah it was. He's going to be feeling it in the morning." Dean agreed.

Caleb leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think he would really have beaten me up?"

"Probably." Dean shrugged.

"Huh, guess we'd better not let him find out then."

"Nope, we shouldn't." Dean said clinking her glass to Caleb's.

•

As predicted, Sam woke up with a monster hangover the next day. Dean delighted in encouraging Kayla to climb all over her uncle as much as possible. Sam eventually retreated to the safety of his room and tried to sleep it off.

•

The next morning Sam woke feeling human again. He walked down the stairs and found Caleb leaning against the wall just out of direct eyeline of the kitchen. The sounds of "Baby got Back" flowing from the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked.

"_Shhhh_! Look." He whispered back pointing into the kitchen.

Sam poked his head into the doorway and saw Dean dancing around to the music. She was wiggling her backside in exaggerated movements causing Kayla to giggle and clap her hands. Dean was smiling and laughing as she sang along with the lyrics. Every so often she'd go back to the stove and tend the pancakes she was cooking. She put the last pancake on a plate and turned the burner off then pulled Kayla out of her high chair and stood her on the table. Holding her hands Dean twisted them both and continued to dance with the music. Kayla squealed with delight at her mothers antics and stomped her feet on the table top.

The music stopped and Kayla looked around.

"On?" She asked.

"Oh, gone!" Dean copied.

The next song started and Dean scooped Kayla into her arms and began moving around the kitchen singing along.

"_She was a fast machine,_

_She kept her motor clean,_

_She was the best darn woman I had ever seen..._"

Dean around the room with Kayla giggling and squealing as she was dipped and spun.

"_She has the sightless eyes_

_Telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs..._"

Dean threw Kayla in the air and caught her pulling a loud squeal of delight from the child.

"You boys gonna keep standing out there or come in and join us?"

Sam and Caleb stepped into the room sheepishly.

"Do you think this song is really appropriate for Kayla to listen to?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't understand the words Sammy. Do you baby?" Dean asked as she held Kayla above her and jiggled her a little bit causing more adorable giggles to burst forth. "She just enjoys the rhythm and beat and of course momma making an idiot of her self!" Dean said as she bent over holding Kayla upside down. "_And you! Shook me all night long! Yeah you, shook me all night long."_

Kayla looked over to Caleb and held out her arms.

"Eb!" She said between giggles reaching for him.

Caleb walked over to her and took her from Dean. He began singing and dancing around the room with her as Dean went and finished with the breakfast.

"You guys are idiots." Sam shook his head but moved to Caleb's side and began doing stupid little dance moves. "Aren't they Prickle?"

"Hey where's Bobby?" Caleb asked.

"He went into town to do an early scrap metal drop off. Should be back later." Dean said. "Okay, breakfast is ready."

Caleb sat Kayla in her high chair and strapped her in. Kayla let him know she wasn't happy about that. Sam helped Dean move the food to the table and before long they were sitting down to a feast of pancakes, fresh berries, whipped cream and maple syrup. Dean put a bowl in front of a Kayla and let her feed herself. It was semi successful.

"No baby, blueberries go in your mouth not up your nose."

"So, What are you going to do now?" Sam asked. They hadn't really spoken much about the future now that Kayla was here.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied.

"Well now you've got Kayla, you won't be able to really hunt, and you'll need a steady income."

"I can still hunt." Dean said.

"How? How are you going to hunt when you've got Kayla to think about?" Sam questioned her.

"I don't know. I haven't figured out the logistics of it yet. I still hunted before I came back, just small stuff mostly, but we managed. I could leave her with Bobby or she has an entire garrison of heavenly babysitters I could call on." Dean answered with a shrug.

"Oh no!" Caleb said. "You are not leaving her with any of those winged dicks! No, not happening!"

"By the way, how does she even have a whole garrison of angels watching her?" Sam asked.

"I dunno." Dean said shrugging. "Cas never said. I didn't push it. The more eyes on her the better."

"But didn't you say Cas inscribed her ribs to hide her?"

"Yes, but not the same. I don't know how it works but he can always find her and she is visible to those loyal to him and who don't want to harm her." Dean explained.

"Okay so feathered nannies aside, what about money. Kids aren't cheap you know." Sam asked.

"Well I've already talked to Bobby about this. He still has some customers who come by for repairs and services so I'm going to try and build that client base up. There's also all those old cars in the lot. I'm going to check them out and see if any of them are restorable. That should bring in some cash." Dean said with a smile. "No, sweetheart, the syrup makes terrible hair gel."

Dean reached over and extracted her daughters sticky hand from her hair.

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out." Caleb said.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Dean smiled smugly.

•  
****_turns out I enjoy writing relaxed drunk Sam_****


	70. Chapter 70

**Vrskaandrea: I love drunk Sam. I imagine him to be like a big loveable dopey dog! Yeah, Dean wasn't being all that subtle. Caleb will be faced with a small dilemma in the last couple of chapters but he does what needs to be done.**

**Wolfgirl2013: if you are looking for a good Sam mum fic, check out Unknown Universes by Another Writer Who Loves.**

**Scootersmom: speaking of happy drunk Sam, have you read my story 'Just Something Dumb'? Its just two little scenarios of drunk Sam annoying sober-ish Dean.**

**Franki3Winchester: Oh, Deans hiding lots, just nothing as big as a battalion of angels hovering over his daughter. Mainly stuff about the missing 18 months. Im hoping it will all come out in a series of oneshots and side stories. mostly fluff from here on in. A few dramatic moments but hopefully more laughter.**

**NoilyPrat: Dean could have spelt it out in great big letters and I think Sam would have still missed it! But he will discover the truth before the end of the story.**

**Blondie 20000: Trust me there is a whole teenage sized tantrum happening in my brain regarding that particular issue, if I happen to get around to writing it. I did realise that Bobby didn't get much of a showing in this later half of the story but I've made up for that with the writing of a oneshot.**

_**CHAPTER 70**_

Kayla was being demanding. She wanted a drink, she wanted food, she wanted up, she wanted to be put back down again. She wanted the book with the dog on it then cried when she was given the book with the dog on it...

Dean looked exhausted when she finally dropped into the armchair, ignoring the tantrum Kayla was throwing beside her. She had pointed at her cup and said 'ta' then threw the cup when Dean handed it to her. Dean yelled and now Kayla was face down on the floor screaming.

"Do you want..."

"Don't touch her." Dean warned Sam as he went to pick her up.

"But..."

"Leave. Her." Dean said. "She's expressing her frustrations verbally and I'm expressing mine by ignoring her."

Dean closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the chair.

"You look done in. Why don't you leave Kayla down here with us and go take a nap for an hour or two?" Sam offered.

"No." Dean answered too quickly.

"Dean, you said it yourself, you're not in this alone." Caleb said. "We'll be right down here, won't even leave the house."

"Go on Dean, you can't keep pushing yourself like this. Let us help." Sam added.

Kayla had quietened and was now laying on the ground using her shaggy dog as a pillow and sucking her thumb.

"You know you're right. I'm not in this alone anymore am I?"

Dean stood and stepped carefully over Kayla and headed for the stairs.

"Are you going for a sleep?" Sam asked.

"No I'm going for a bath." Dean said.

"A bath? But it's the middle of the day." Caleb said.

Kayla had noticed her mom leaving the room and sat up.

"Momma?" She said.

Dean walked over and picked the child up. She dumped her on Sams lap, as he was closest.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been able to bathe or go to the bathroom on my own? So yeah, I'm going to have a bath."

She turned and left the room. Kayla began crying.

"Um, Dean? She's crying!" Sam called.

"You'll be fine!" Dean called back as she climbed over the first gate and headed up the stairs.

•

Dean sighed as she sunk into the deep tub of warm water and bubbles. She closed her eyes and smiled as every muscle in her body relaxed. He brother was right, she was tired and stressed and tense. And it was time to start trusting the others with Kayla. She listened carefully and could no longer hear Kaylas crying so she slipped deeper into the tub and rested one foot on the edge. Wiggling her ties she looked at the red polish on her nails.

"That's going to have to come off." She said as a pile of bubble slipped from her foot and dropped to the ground.

A knock came on the door.

"Dean?" Sam called through the door.

"What?"

"I think she's thirsty."

"Then give her some water out of the filter jug on the counter."

"Okay. Sorry, go back to relaxing."

The second time Sam knocked she had been drifting off in a doze.

"Dean?"

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"I think Kaylas hungry."

"There's some dry crackers in the pantry. Stay with her!"

"Okay."

The third time she was disturbed she had been making lists of all the things she needed to do between now and the ritual next week.

"What Sam?" She called when he knocked.

"I think Kaylas diaper needs changing."

"So change it! You've done it before."

"Yeah, but, this time she's..._stinky_."

"The wipes and lotion are on her change table."

"But...it's gross."

"Then tell Caleb he has to do it."

"Why?"

"He knows." Dean smirked as she sunk back into the water.

Two minutes later she heard Caleb thumping up the stairs. He banged on the door.

"Why do I have to change the shitty diaper?" He demanded.

"Is Sam with you?"

"No."

"Because for 335 days I changed every one of her diapers. Let's average that to five a day...that's 1,675 diapers. You owe me."

She heard a mumbled curse and Caleb walk away.

Ten minutes later Dean had grown bored of the bath, it was going cold anyway. She got out and wrapped herself with a large towel. She applied some face cream and made a mental note to see if there was a men's range before looking at her self in the mirror. She fiddled with her hair which she had pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Hmmm, that'll have to go."

She added a haircut to her to-do list.

•

Dean had been making a few trips to the neighbouring town in the weeks leading up to the new moon. This was beginning to worry the others. While it didn't look as though she was planning to flee again, they still stayed alert.

"You ready to go running?" Sam asked one morning.

"Actually, do you mind staying here?" She asked him.

"Why?" He replied, instantly alert.

"I just want to run alone today." She explained. "And, maybe, could you watch Kayla? I'll only be gone an hour or so."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "You've never left her before."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need some space right now."

"Well then, yeah, sure, I don't mind." Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy."

Dean kissed Kayla and ran out the front door.

•

There was a large tract of trees that grew behind Bobby's property. Dean would sometimes run through there before. She came to a small clearing and stopped. Making sure she was alone, Dean pulled out her phone and opened the camera. She opened the camera, centred herself in the screen and pressed record.

"Hey baby, it's momma. I don't know when you will see this but right now you have just turned one. I had to go away and for that I'm very sorry. I want you to know I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. Some things can't be fought or beaten. What's done now is done, but you have your dad and he loves you so much, maybe even more than I do. And I know he's going to raise you right and you'll be the most amazing woman, the strongest, fiercest, independent woman there ever was.

"But if for some reason he's not around, I want you to know that you have three of the most amazing people to help you. Your Uncle Sam." Dean smiles. "His capacity for love is as big as he is. Bigger! And all that love will be directed at you. Sam will always be there for you. He is going to guide you through life and just know, he will defend you with his last dying breath. Just do me one thing and see if you can get him to cut his hair?

"Don't piss off grandpa Bobby. He's a crusty old dude but you hold a special place in his heart already. That man would go to the end of the world for you, for any of us. He will always be there if you need help or just to talk. Just maybe stay away from his chilli until you get older.

"And Caleb, well, you are just about the most important person in the world to him. He is a dork and childish and irresponsible but he will give his life to protect you and keep you safe. It doesn't matter where he is in the world, one word and he will drop everything and come running. That's how much you hold his heart.

"I know you are going to be an amazing person. Brave and strong. I love you my moje najmilije, and always remember that even though you can't see me, I am watching over you and every day I will hug you and kiss you. Goodbye my baby."

•

The household was asleep but something woke Sam. He crept down the stairs and saw a soft light coming from Bobby's study. Peering in the doorway he saw Dean sitting at the desk in front of the laptop. She was leaning back in the chair sipping from a whiskey glass.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said not looking away from the screen.

"Hi. What are you doing up?" Sam asked as he walked in and sat opposite Dean.

"Not much." She placed her glass down and pushed a few keys on the computer before disconnecting her phone and removing a flash drive, slipping it in her pocket.

"Let me guess."'Sam said pointing at the glass. "Whiskey glass, must be tea."

Dean laughed.

"Nope, whiskey, and FYI that _was_ just tea. I just let you think there was booze in it."

"Really? You, Dean Winchester, the drunk, going sober?" Sam couldn't quite believe it.

"I was pregnant Sammy. Ever heard of foetal alcohol syndrome?"

"No."

"Well I have. Poor kids a Winchester, she's going to have a hard enough life with me as a parent, didn't want to add anything else to the mix." Dean said with a shrug. "Couldn't really relax until I had my first scan."

"How did you manage all that? All the checkups and stuff?" Sam asked.

"Planned Parenthood clinics."

"Really?" Sam sounded surprised.

"Yes really!" Dean replied. "There was a really good one near the diner that gave prenatal care and I managed to find a few when I was travelling around."

"Man I wish I'd seen you like that. Waddling around with a great big belly!" Sam said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't waddle cause I didn't get that big." Dean smirked at her brother.

"Come on! You must have."

"Nope. I only went up one size" Dean said.

"How big was Kayla when she was born?"

"6 pound 1 ounce."

"That's tiny!"

"She was little. I could hold her in one hand. But she was healthy. Birdette and the chicks at the diner made sure I ate properly and was well rested. Then when I left there I tried to make good food choices."

"Well, you did a good job, she's almost perfect." Sam said.

"What do you mean '_almost_'?" Dean asked.

"You see there's that little issue where she looks like you." Sam said quite seriously.

"Haha! Bitch!"

"Jerk."

•

The watch on Deans wrist was one of the few things from her 'before' life that she still wore and now she was looking at it constantly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I have an appointment in an hour but Kyla went down for her nap later than usual and now she's still asleep and I have to leave."

"How about you leave her here with us?" Sam suggested.

Dean stared at Sam.

"I don't know." She said chewing her lip.

"Why not? You left her here the other day when you went for your run and we all managed." Sam reminded his sibling.

"Yeah...but..."

"But what? You said you had to go. What kind of appointment is it anyway?"

"Umm, just something I have to do." Dean said.

Sam could tell she was skirting the issue but he didn't push knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from her anyway.

"Can you reschedule?" Sam asked.

"No, not really." Dean replied.

"Well I don't see another way around it. Either you wake Kayla up and deal with a grumpy Prickle all afternoon or you leave her here with us."

Dean sighed.

"Okay. I'll go, but you call me if you need anything or if anything happens." Dean warned Sam.

"Of course." Sam agreed.

Dean got up out of the chair and picked up Kaylas diaper bag. Sam followed her into the kitchen.

"When she wakes up she can have this." Dean said, holding up Kaylas cup already filled with watered down juice. She placed it on the table. "And these crackers or this fruit if she's hungry."

Dean put two small containers next to the cup.

"Got it."

"But one of you must stay with her when she's eating or drinking." Dean warned.

"Of course." Sam said.

"Diapers, wipes and cream are all in this bag." Dean patted the diaper bag she had placed on the kitchen chair.

"Dean, we've got this. Everything will be fine." Sam smiled encouragingly.

"Alright, yeah, okay, you got this." Dean said mostly to herself.

She took one last look up the stairs, hoping to hear Kayla awake before resigning herself to the fact she would have to leave her here.

"Okay, I should be about three hours." She told Sam.

"Alright." Sam said but Dean was staring up the stairs again. "Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean said, finally looking at him.

"The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back."

"You're right." She said opening the door. "But call me for anything. Doesn't matter how small."

Sam pushed Dean out the door and closed it. He considered locking it but a minute later he heard the Impala start up and drive away.

•


	71. Chapter 71

**Vrskaandrea: Well he had to some time and one dirty diaper won't kill him! Yes Dean is relaxing a bit and guess what? This is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**Blondie 20000: Yep, just when Dean realises its okay to take a break and share the load he still ends up overseeing the whole thing! If Caleb wants to be a part of Kaylas life he needs to learn this stuff and diapers are a great big stinky part of it!**

**Franki3Winchester: Thanks for the review. With four children I found ignoring them always worked best!**

**VegasGranny: Its always hard for any parent to leave their children the first couple of times. I guess Deans slightly more over protective than most. And its not so much slithering off, just Dean trying to be prepared for whatever the ritual might bring..maybe trying to find the face cream for men? 😆**

_**CHAPTER 71**_

Caleb was relaxing in the room he was sharing with Sam, sitting on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles, flicking through Deans diary. Somewhere along the way he had fallen into a sleep, waking up when he heard Kayla crying. He stashed the book back in his bag and walked into her room, looking into the crib.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Look who's finally awake." He said, reaching down and picking her up. "Aww, don't cry baby girl. I got you."

He held her to his chest and bounced her a few times making quiet shushing sounds, but still she cried.

"There, there baby, shhhh, daddy's got you. It's okay, daddy's here."

It felt nice to finally say the words out loud, even if no one was there to hear them. "Let's go get you your cup, huh?"

He left the room and saw Sam coming up the stairs, holding Kaylas cup. His stomach gave a small lurch but he realised that there would have been no way Sam would have heard his words from that far away.

•

Sam was sitting in the study doing some research for Bobby when he heard Kayla cry. Picking up the book he kept reading as he walked into the kitchen and got her juice. Stepping over the bottom gate he climbed the stairs then stepped over the second gate. He was still concentrating on the book when he approached Kaylas door. Just as he opened his mouth to say something he heard Caleb's voice coming from the room.

"There, there baby, shhhh, daddy's got you. It's okay, daddy's here."

Sams eyes widened and he quickly stepped back from the door as quietly as possible. He took a few seconds to process what he'd just heard.

'_Caleb's Kaylas father_?' He thought to himself.

Hearing Caleb moving to the door, Sam quickly schooled his expression and stepped back over the baby gate and down a couple of steps.

"Oh hey Sam." Caleb said as he left the room carrying a still sniffling Kayla.

"Hey, I was just bringing up her drink." Sam said holding up the cup.

"And some light reading?" Caleb asked pointing at the large tome he had pressed against his chest.

"What? Oh, no." Sam chuckled.

Caleb stepped over the gate and walked down the stairs, Sam following. Once in the lounge Caleb sat and Sam handed Kayla her drink. As she drank she let her head tip to the side to watch Sam.

Sam observed the girl closely. Now that he knew, there _were_ glimpses of Caleb in his nieces face. She had blue/green eyes, a mix of both parents DNA and her hair was slightly darker than Deans but Sam knew it would continue to darken as she got older which would probably leave her with a colour closer to Caleb. The shape of her lips were Deans but her eyes and nose were hard to tell, but then again Caleb looked so similar to both Sam and Dean he was often mistaken for their brother. The way Kayla stared back at him was intense.

"Ammy." She said, pulling the cup from her mouth. She reached out with her spare hand and opened and closed her fist, waving to him. She reached up and tapped Caleb's jaw then pointed to Sam. "Eb, Ammy."

"Yeah it is, Princess." Caleb said. He looked at Sam. "What you staring at there Runt?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Kayla. Never thought I'd ever have a niece is all. She's pretty special." Sam lied smoothly, then went back to his reading.

"Yeah she is." Caleb agreed.

•

Dean ran into the room. Sam and Caleb were searching the other rooms and Kayla and Bobby were securing the perimeter. Shining her flashlight around the beam landed on two vampires feasting on a victim on the ground. Raising her gun she fired, shooting one in the head. The other vampire lifted its head and hissed at Dean. She took aim at the second creature but the light from the torch in her hand landed on the face of the victim. The girl was probably about 14 years of age but Dean recognised her immediately. Kayla lay on the ground. Her dark hair, matted with blood, spread out around her like a grotesque halo. Her chest was covered in blood and her throat torn out. Lifeless eyes stared from her pale face.

.

.

.

Dean woke in her bed, both sweating and shivering. She got out and crossed the room almost afraid to look into the crib. There her baby daughter lay. Sleeping peacefully and safe. Dean let out a shuddering breath of relief. She stroked her cheek once and Kayla smiled in her sleep before settling again. Dean watched her for a moment before turning back to her bed.

She cried out and stumbled back as she was faced with the vision of her deceased, suddenly grown, daughter. Her hair was stiff with dried blood and her shirt stained. Her face was pale and bloodless and strips of flesh hung where her throat was ripped.

"Dean would have saved me." Kayla accused her, staring blindly at her mother.

•

Deans eyes shot open. She moved like lightning, rolling to the side of the bed, heaving as she emptied everything in her stomach onto the floor. Shaking and sweating she drew her knees up and lay in a fetal position taking shaky breaths. When her breathing was under control she carefully climbed from her bed and made her way to Kaylas crib, tears tracking down her face. Gripping the bars tightly she leaned over and peered inside.

It calmed her somewhat to see the child sleeping peacefully, occasionally moving her mouth as if she was sucking an imaginary soother. Dean turned and slid down to the ground. Leaning against the side of the crib she rested her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands.

"Two more days Dean, two more days." She prayed that the dreams would stop once they had performed the ritual.

•

There was a weird vibe around the salvage yard the next day. There was only one more night until they would perform the reversal, and while everyone assured Dean they trusted her and didn't think she was going to take off again, that day was spent with Dean being in someone's company at all times.

"So I need to go into town, who's gonna be my chaperone?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen.

"What? We're not..." Sam began. Dean arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. Sam sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll come."

•

Dean instructed Sam to park near one of the local hair salons.

"I'll probably be about an hour. Do you want to take Kayla to the park or something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." Sam replied.

"Cool. I'll call when I'm done."

They got out of the car and Dean showed Sam how to set up the pusher and after she'd securely strapped Kayla in she gave the child a quick kiss and said goodbye.

•

Sam was on his fifth circuit around the park, listening to Kayla babble, interjecting a 'yeah?', 'Uh-huh' or 'oh really?' occasionally as he'd heard Dean do, when Dean finally called.

"I'm done. Meet you at the car." She said.

Sam rounded the corner and saw Dean leaning against the Impala. Well, at least he thought it was Dean.

"What did you do to your hair?" Sam asked.

Dean ran her fingers through her now short hair. It was slightly longer than she wore it when _she_ was a _he_ but it was still quite short.

"I figured I'd fix it up before we fixed the rest of me other wise I would looking like you." Dean said. "Do you like it?"

"Looks good. Looks more like you." Sam admitted.

•

Caleb walked out the back door and saw Dean sitting on the step.

"Dean?"

She turned her head so he could see her profile in the weak porch light. Something about the way she sat told him that wasn't Dean.

"Dana."

She smiled at him then turned back to look out into the darkness.

"Haven't seen you around for a while." Caleb said as he sat next to his friend.

"No, We've been keeping the switch firmly to _Dean_." She admitted. "But I thought it would be nice to come out for one last look."

"So it's 3 am, why are you out here?" Caleb asked.

Dean thought about the dream that woke her, the nightmare. This time it was a werewolf, shaking her daughter like a rag doll. Again Kayla accused her of not protecting her before she ripped her mothers heart out.

"Couldn't sleep." She said staring into the darkness. "You?"

"Same."

They sat in the silence for a while.

"You'll look after her won't you Caleb? You'll protect her right?" Dean asked, shattering the peaceful quiet.

"There you go again, talking like this will go pear shaped. Everything's going to be fine. This time tomorrow you'll be a man again. I swear." Caleb said, slapping a hand on her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know but promise me anyway."

"I promise Dean. I will defend her with my very last breath." Caleb said.

"Now who's being dramatic." Dean smiled and shoulder bumped Caleb. "But thanks, I needed to hear that."

"You know you don't have to do this." Caleb said, not looking at Dean.

"Yeah I do. It's become very apparent, I don't have a choice anymore."


	72. Chapter 72

_***__**I am pressing pause on Certain Things just for today to share this little piece that was sent to me by my good friend and fellow author Vrskaandrea. She has been an amazing source of help and encouragement for me since beginning my journey into writing fan fiction, so it is with much pride and great appreciation that I share this with you all today. I have made no changes except to correct one spelling error, other than that this is the exact text she sent me. I could have posted it as a one shot but I felt this would be the perfect place for it. So please sit back and enjoy this little sidetrack written by GUEST AUTHOR **__**VRSKAANDREA**__** . If you enjoyed it be sure to jump over to her profile and check out her other stories and leave her a message to let her know!*****_

**Heart made of stone**

Caleb was different after he and Sam found Dean... After he found Kayla. Sam and Bobby chucked it off to just being weirded out by the fact that his drinking buddy gave birth and was now a mother/father to a little girl. That's why nobody said anything when Caleb started retreating to his truck every evening just before dinner. He would stay in it for a half an hour or so, finish a beer and come back to the house. They always thought he just needed a bit of peace and quiet, not being accustomed to kids.

They were wrong.

Caleb sat in the trunk, a bottle in his hand and his laptop on the passenger seat. He was staring at it with a mostly blank expression, only a hint of a frown above his eyes. Not even in the privacy of his own car would he let that mask slip, afraid that if it did, he wouldn't be able to pull it back on. He couldn't afford to break.

So every evening he would take a few minutes to himself. Well, not really to himself. He would dedicate that time to Kayla. To try and find anything and everything he could about her. He wasn't really a computer genius nor a good researcher, so he couldn't scour the social media for any sighting of her in any pictures posted on Facebook, Instagram or whatever. But he could take whatever piece of information Dean gave or let slip and start there.

Like the diner where she was sighted. Taking the date he assumed she was there, he was able to look through some photos taken there. What was it with people and posting pictures of their food? But luckily, they tagged a place and he was able to find a picture where a disgusting teen with acne was stuffing his face with a burger. There it the background was Dean, with a slight bump barely visible. ***

He tried to find any trace of those demons that came after Dean and Kayla, hoping to get his hands on one of them and strangle the smoke out of him for just thinking of touching his little girl... God, he was a father. A freaking father. Of the most adorable little kid he ever set his eyes on. And she was his, he could see a bit of himself in her eyes, he could see she had his chin, the one he had as a kid before it was scarred and broken during hunts.

Caleb sighed and focused on his computer. He couldn't afford to think like that, he really shouldn't. Kayla was Deans, not his. She will never be his little girl. No, he will just be that awkward overprotective uncle that wasn't really related to the family in any way. He couldn't let himself go there. So he just isolated himself whenever he wanted to establish any kind of emotional connection, opting to find more about the first year of his daughter's life from what he could piece together.

Dean said she was born in a convent hospice in Canada. He found pictures of the place, every possible angle of every possible building and the layout of the inside. He found the layout of the room Dean probably gave birth. There was a blurry picture of the room and if Caleb squinted his eyes, he could see the bed that his baby girl was probably delivered in. And if he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself there, and hear her first cry.

"Focus!" Caleb shouted at himself, focusing his tears away.

After some digging he found the Serbian nun Dean mentioned. He typed her name in the Google search and got a bunch of irrelevant results and dead ends. But her exact name was mentioned in a summary of a website, so he clicked on it.

Suddenly, the trunk was filled with a soft ballad music that played in the background of the site that spoke of a Serbian/Macedonian singer that died in a tragic car accident, leaving behind a broken fiancé. The site showed the lyrics of the current song both in Serbian and in English. Caleb had no idea why, but he felt so drawn to the music and to the mesmerising voice of Toshe Proeski as he sang the song he never got to see published in his lifetime. There was something so soothing about the whole song that reminded him so much of his current situation.

_**Serbian**_: „Она има очи које знају моје тајне све, моје туге све и моје немире, она има руке и у њима свемир читави, у том загрљају могу умрети.

Боже мени тако мало треба испод овог светог неба, топла постеља и њена ока два, шаљи анђеле чуваре своје, јер је душа душе моје, брани је од зла, Боже кад не могу ја, Боже, брани је од зла..."

_**English: **_" She has those kinds of eyes that know all my secrets, all my sorrows and all my troubles, she has hands and in them the whole universe, I would die happy in those arms.

Lord, I need so little under this holy sky, a warm bed and her two eyes, send thy guardian angels, because she is the soul of my soul, keep her save from harm, Lord, when I can't, Lord, keep her from harm..."

Caleb felt like he had a bump stuck in his throat, one he couldn't swallow. There was a pretty good chance he would never be able to look in those eyes and have them look up at him with wonder, knowing that was her father that did something cool. There was a pretty good chance he would never be able to feel those arms hug him as warmly as they would her father. And a pretty good chance he won't be there to protect her from the evil of the world, supernatural or human.

The next day, Caleb disappeared for two hours and when he came back, it was with a new tattoo. He wouldn't let them see it, simply claiming it was a sort of a protection spell he found and decided to get tattooed. It wasn't really a lie.

No, Caleb did find a special mixture of herbs that combined with a protection spell made it into a liquid which he then used as ink for his tattoo that said:

"Боже, чувај је од зла јер је душа душе моје"

Translation: "Lord, keep her safe from harm as she is the soul of my soul."

Only a drop of Kayla's saliva was added to the mix to make sure that whatever serious harm should dare fall upon her, it would be immediately transferred to him. After all, it was a father's job to keep his child safe. And one way or another, Caleb will do that for Kayla.

***** I am not sure if Dean was pregnant then or has she already given birth, so feel free to change what's in that picture.**

**Here is the song as written in cirilic, which are the official Serbian letters, Macedonian too. But if you think it is better, I have re-written it in Latin too. My name as well. (ш, or š is ponounced as SH, like in SHOE)**

Она има очи које знају моје тајне све, моје туге све и моје немире, она има руке и у њима свемир читави, у том загрљају могу умрети.

Боже мени тако мало треба испод овог светог неба, топла постеља и њена ока два, шаљи анђеле чуваре своје, јер је душа душе моје, брани је од зла, Боже кад не могу ја, Боже, брани је од зла.

Ona ima oči koje znaju moje tajne sve, moje tuge sve i moje nemire, ona ima ruke i u njima svemir čitavi, u tom zagrljaju mogu umreti.

Bože meni tako malo treba ispod ovog svetog neba, topla postelja i njena oka dva, šalji anđele čuvare svoje jer je duša duše moje, brani je od zla Bože kad ne mogu ja, Bože brani je od zla.

Андреа Вршка

Andrea Vrška


	73. Chapter 73

**Vrskaandrea: No Sam didn't flip but thats because he is processing that information. I see Sam as less shoot first, questions later than Dean. Don't worry, there will be a confrontation.**

**Blondie 20000: Male Dean is getting closer with every chapter and Sam will have a 'chat' with Caleb.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thank you!**

**VegasGranny: Sam was always the more rational one of the brothers. And it was nice to be able to give Caleb some time with his girl. **

**Franki3Winchester: The dreams are intense but for once Dean is being optimistic that the ritual will work so she cut her hair. Kayla will always know who she is. Caleb and Dana said goodbye but no last kiss but all Calebs feelings disappear with the change. And Sam will confront Caleb.**

**Shazza19: Sam doesn't wait long at all.**

*****So here we are...second last chapter. What a ride it has been. Thanks everyone for sticking around, but time to restore**

** the natural order of things.*****

_**CHAPTER 72**_

"Tonight's the night." Bobby said as he entered the kitchen.

Dean was sitting at the table feeding Kayla spoonfuls of scrambled eggs. She looked up and smiled at Bobby.

"Sure is." She said. "Can't wait."

Bobby looked at Dean closely. She seemed tired. Small dark rings had appeared under her eyes. It looked as if she hadn't slept in a week.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, just want this done and over." Dean said.

"You know, if you're really worried, you don't have to do this. It might be nice for Kayla to grow up with a mom." Bobby suggested.

"You're not the first to tell me that but I do. I have to do this, it's the only way to keep her safe." Dean answered honestly.

"If you're sure."

"I am." Dean answered determinedly.

"Alright, so after breakfast we go over the game plan then get all the ingredients organised. I just gotta put the finishing touches on the altar then we will be right to go."

"'Kay. Thanks Bobby."

•

The four of them sat in Bobby's study and went over the plan for that night.

"So what about Kayla?" Dean asked. "I know we're doing this late and she should be asleep but I don't like the idea of her being left alone while we're messing about with this kind of magic. Which one of you are going to stay with her?"

"Well, about that." Bobby said removing his hat and scratching his head. "Rufus will be here in about an hour or so."

"Rufus?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yes, Rufus. I need Heckle and Jeckle here to help with the ceremony and he is the best hunter I know and the only one I would trust with Kayla _and_ keeping this secret." Bobby explained.

"I don't know. I worry about him sometimes." Dean said hesitantly. "He can be a bit one eyed when it comes to all things supernatural and let's face it Kaylas birth wasn't exactly the most natural thing."

Dean looked over to Kayla who was currently climbing from Sam to Caleb and back again, using them as her own personal jungle gym.

"If you're worried, we could call an angel." Sam suggested as he tried to keep his hair out of Kaylas reach.

"No. I don't think she's in any real danger, I just want someone with her. The angels are only for real emergencies. The less they are around her the better." Dean said.

"Look, I've spoken to Rufus, explained the situation. I only told him that we had to help someone out of a bad situation. He doesn't know it's you yet anyway. He would never hurt an innocent child. I'd trust him with my life. He's the only one I'd trust with her, with my...grandchild." Bobby said.

"Okay, I'll trust him, but only because you do." Dean agreed. "If anything happens to her, it's on you." Dean warned.

"Noted." Bobby said seriously. "Alright, let's get to it then. The ritual is long and it has to be spoken three times. I estimate it will take about five to ten minutes to complete." Bobby explained. "If at anytime either if you touch Dean you must maintain contact until the ritual is complete otherwise it will fail and we won't be able to try again until next new moon. I don't want to have to do this twice."

"Alright." Sam said.

"Gotcha." Caleb replied.

"Dean? You okay there?" Bobby was a little worried for the girl in front of him. Her face was pale and she looked shaky.

"I'm good." She answered.

"Any questions?"

Dean had been reading over the ritual for the thousandth time.

"Yeah, the blood, wouldn't it be better coming from Kayla? I mean she is my child after all."

"No. She's your child but only half your DNA. Sams is better as you both have the same parents, same DNA." Bobby answered, although Kaylas blood would work he didn't want to put the child through the pain of extracting it.

"Okay. Umm, is it going to hurt?" She asked.

"I don't know." Bobby replied truthfully.

"Alrighty then. Something to look forward to!" Dean said trying to look more confident than she felt.

•

Rufus arrived just over an hour later after the other hunters had finished their meeting. He took one look at Kaylas chubby face and fell for her. He pulled a dreidel from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You're Jewish?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Rufus replied harshly.

"Nothin', just didn't know." Sam said shaking his head. They'd known Rufus almost as long as they'd known Bobby and he was no longer the scary man he used to be.

Sam handed Kayla back to Dean and they all followed Bobby back into the study. The altar had been completed and now they were gathering the required ingredients.

"So who are you?" Rufus asked Dean.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Bobby said as he drew a syringe of blood from Sams arm and placed it on a black cloth. "You worry about the kid."

Rufus held little respect for anyone, but Bobby was the one person he considered an equal. He nodded.

"Okay. I get that. Need to know only." He said looking around. "So where's the dumb one?"

Dean looked at Rufus with an insulted look. They had been very careful to call her '_Dana_' since Rufus' arrival.

"He'll be here later." Bobby said, putting the last of the ingredients on the cloth and covering it with another piece of black cotton that had sigils painted on it.

"Right." He felt something was up but trusted Bobby enough not to question it.

•

Bobby closed and locked the door to the study when they left. Something he never did. This showed Dean he wasn't taking any risks with this. He didn't want anyone going in an messing with the ingredients. While Bobby trusted everyone in the house he was, by hunters nature, suspicious of all.

The feeling throughout the house was tense. Everyone was feeling it, even Kayla picked up on it and was unusually clingy to Dean. Sam, Caleb and Bobby all sought Dean out at some point throughout the day to speak with her privately. They all could see she was tense and her mood was swinging wildly all day. She eventually sought some solitude of her own, taking Kayla up to their room for an hour to themselves. She hugged her child tightly and looked out the window. The altar they would be using was visible from her room. She stared down at it until Kayla started to squirm, insisting she be put down.

Dean moved to the closet and began to pack 'Dana Smith' away into a box.

Supper was a quiet, subdued affair, only Kaylas chattering breaking the silence around the table.

Dean, Sam and Caleb played with Kayla as a family until she began to show signs of tiredness. Picking her up, Dean carried her to their room. Sitting on the bed she rocked her child to sleep, one last time, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Lepo spavaj, moje najmilije." She whispered. "I love you."

Dean placed the sleeping child in her crib. Dean took a shuddering breath as she gently stroked her sleeping daughters cheek. She knew the others were watching but didn't care.

"Okay. Let's do this." She said straightening up.

•

At 11:52 pm Bobby declared it was soon time to begin. Dean was sitting in her room watching Kayla sleep when Sam knocked on the door.

"It's time." He said.

Dean nodded and stood. She took a tray from the change table and placed it on the end of her bed, closest to the door.

"Holy water, salt, silver." She lifted each item as she spoke. On the tray was also a glass. She poured a small shot of holy water and added some salt. "No one goes near my child without taking the tests first."

She held the glass out to Rufus. He took it and sculled the drink, grimacing at the taste. Dean nodded then handed him the small silver blade. Rufus took it and made a small slice in his arm. Satisfied Dean stepped out of the way and let the older man into the room. He stepped easily over the devils trap Dean had drawn on the floor.

"That is my child." She said pointing to Kayla. "Anything happens, I come for you."

Rufus narrowed his eyes slightly. This was one protective mother. Even though she looked like she was about to break there was something fierce, dangerous radiating from her. Something... _familiar_.

"Got it. Nothings gonna happen on my watch. She'll be safe with me." Rufus assured her. He had a shotgun slung across his chest and he removed a pistol from his waistband. He lifted his pant leg to reveal a very nasty looking blade strapped to his calf. Dean nodded and left the room, picking up a bundle of clothes as she left.

•

Sam was waiting when Dean stepped barefoot from the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of her old 'Dean' sweats and a T-shirt.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean nodded.

Sam turned to walk down the stairs but stopped when Dean put her hand on his arm.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face her.

"I trust you, I trust Bobby to get this right but just in case something goes wrong."

"Dean, nothings going to go wrong."

"I know but just in case." She handed Sam a small key. "There's a locked box in the trunk of the Impala. It has instructions, legal stuff you're gonna need."

Sam tried to push the key back.

"Nothings going to go wrong."

"Please Sam, just for my piece of mind." Dean pleaded.

"Okay. Fine, but I'll be giving this back to you tomorrow." Sam said holding up the key.

•

They walked down stairs. Bobby was outside setting up near the altar and Caleb met them at the door.

"Looking good." He joked, taking in Deans oversized clothing.

"Thought it would be best to be wearing something loose." Dean shrugged.

"Okay ready?" Caleb asked.

Dean rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of people asking her that.

"Hey Sam, can you give us a minute?" Caleb asked.

He looked confused for a second.

"Yeah okay. I'll go help Bobby." Sam said and walked away.

Dean waited until Sam was out of ear shot before speaking.

"I'm sorry...for everything. I'm sorry for taking Kayla away and hiding her from you. It's not enough, words just..." Dean sighed as words failed her.

"It's okay Dean. I know you did it for the right reasons, whats done is done and it's best left behind us. But you know you don't have to do this?" Caleb said, placing a hand on Deans shoulder.

"Yeah." Dean looked at her friend and the father of her child. "Yeah I do."

"Okay, if you're sure?"

Dean nodded with a small smile.

"Well as much as I'm excited to have my best mate back, I'm going to miss your face around here. You're much better looking than Dean." Caleb said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know, I'd do him." Dean smirked. "Promise me you'll watch out for Kayla."

"Dean.." Caleb began. He was going to tell her it would be okay but she'd been hearing that all day. He pulled her into a tight hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head "Of course I will. Always."

Dean tightened the hug before stepping back and drawing a deep breath.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Dean said walking away.-

•

They walked out to where Bobby and Sam were waiting by the altar.

"Ready?" Bobby asked.

"As I'll ever be." Dean said.

She hugged each of them again, keeping Sam for last. She placed a hand on his face, her eyes welling with tears.

"See you on the other side." She said. Sam didn't trust his own voice so just smiled and nodded.

Dean walked over to the altar. She was about to sit when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, wait." She reached up the back of her shirt and with a tricky manoeuvre was suddenly holding her bra. "Won't need this."

She slapped it into Sams hand and sat on the wooden structure. Sam shook his head and gave a shaky smile then tucked the bra into his back pocket.

"Remember, I can't interrupt the spell, I have to keep going no matter what, and if either of you touch him.." Bobby began.

"Don't break the contact. We've got it." Caleb finished.

Dean lay down and undid the drawstring at the waist of her sweats.

"Do your thing Bobby." She said.

•

Bobby mixed the ingredients while chanting the first part of the ritual. He dipped his finger in the mix and dabbed it onto Deans forehead. Continuing to chant he lit the candles that sat by each of Deans shoulders and feet, being sure to circle anti-clockwise. Once he had arrived back at Deans head he began the main part of the spell. He was about quarter of the way through the first recitation when Dean began twitching.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Just aces." Dean replied through gritted teeth.

Three quarters of the way through she really began to squirm, making the occasional grunt or groan.

"Okay, I think I've had enough, you can stop now." Dean said from the altar as Bobby finished the first passage.

Sam looked at Bobby who nodded. He reached across and tapped Caleb on the arm. They both took hold of Deans arms and legs, holding her to the altar.

"One down Dean." Sam said.

By the end of the second stanza Dean was panting and had broken into a sweat. She was moving about and groaning, clearly in some pain.

"Just a bit more Dean." Sam encouraged. "Bobby just finished the first two, only one more to go."

"No, I can't do it Sammy!" Dean cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Sam made eye contact with Bobby who didn't pause just continued reading the incantation. They had both suspected this next part would be the worst. Bobby lit a match and dropped it into the bowl. A great plume of blue smoke and flame rose from the dish then died away. Bobby dipped his finger in and gathered some of the ash and drew on Deans forehead. She screamed and arched away, trying to roll from the altar. Caleb and Sam tightened their grip on her.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Dean screamed. "_Stooop_!"

Her words dissolved into harsh screams of pain, the screams deepening as Caleb and Sam felt the bones and muscles moving beneath their hands, stretching, growing. Caleb's head snapped up as the sound of Kaylas screams suddenly burst from the window above them joining her mothers.

"_No_! Don't let go!" Sam shouted as he saw Caleb tense to run to the child.

Caleb was clearly torn, needing to stay to help his friend but also desperately wanting to go and soothe his daughter. "Hold on Caleb, not long to go." Sam promised.

He had been following along with Bobby's words and knew there wasn't much longer. Dean thankfully passed out, his screams silent, the night only broken by Kaylas distraught cries. Caleb stared, distressed, at the window but held on.

Deans body began to glow at it made the final transformation back to its natural male form. Bobby circled Dean once again, this time clockwise, extinguishing the candles. When he reached the head of the altar he recited the final piece of the incantation and dumped the contents on the bowl on the ground. The light around Dean grew in intensity until it was too bright to look at then dissipated into a million small sparks rising up to the sky. On the table was Dean in his masculine form.

"It's done." Bobby said.

•

*****A/N...so is anyone interested to know what is really in the box Dean gave Sam the key for? Oh, and the ritual...I made that shit up. I just wanted it to be as painful as possible.*****


	74. Chapter 74

*****This is it! Final chapter! I want to thank all of you who stuck around to the end, but its not really the end. Keep an eye out for one shots/side stories and sequels. I love this story a little too much to let it go...**

** And for those interested, the box contains the recording Dean made, letters for Sam, Caleb and Bobby, birth certificates for Kayla and 'Dana', the Last Will and Testament of 'Dana Smith' _and_ Dean Winchester, and also custodial papers for Kayla naming Caleb Reeves her guardian...though Sam does get Baby.*****

**Vrskaandrea: Yes I had to torment Dean. I promised a few people it would be as painful as possible, but its done now and we just need to see what state Dean is in when he wakes up.**

**Blondie 20000: He really wanted to but then I would have had to drag this story out another month and I'm not sure any if us would have survived!**

**Franki3Winchester: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. Yes, Kayla senses her mothers pain and Rufus has been around the supernatural a long time and he's not entirely stupid so I think he's probably figured it out, but Bobby gave him a job protecting the baby and he will do it. Oh, and shoes will drop, don't worry about that.**

**VegasGranny: I promised you Dean would suffer and suffer he did. Kayla stays Kayla but she does sense her Mums pain.**

_**CHAPTER 73**_

Caleb vaulted over his unconscious friend and raced into the house. Following Kaylas screams he took the stairs three at a time, skidding to a stop just inside the door where he was greeted by the business end of a high powered rifle.

"No one gets near this kid before taking the test." Rufus said.

He was standing beside the crib, it had one of the side gates lowered. He was holding the rifle one handed, propping it against his hip. The other hand was in the crib but Caleb couldn't see what he was doing.

"What are you doing? Get away from her!" Caleb growled low and dangerous.

"Take the tests. Don't think I won't shoot you." Rufus replied.

Quickly Caleb tipped some salt in his mouth then took a large gulp form the flask containing the holy water. Finally he slashed his arm with the silver knife and waited. Satisfied Rufus nodded lowered the weapon. Caleb rushed to the crying child.

"Get out of the way!" He said as he shoved Rufus aside.

Inside the crib Kayla was red faced from screaming. Her fists were clenched and her face was scrunched up and every muscle in her body tense. Each scream would last until she had no air left in her lungs but the part that worried Caleb the most was the way she had thrown herself backwards. Her spine almost at an unnatural curve. It became clear to Caleb that Rufus had been holding his hand near her head to stop her injuring herself against the bars on the crib.

"Go down and help with Dean." He snarled at Rufus as he tried to pick Kayla up.

Rufus didn't even question the words Caleb said. Deep down he had suspected the identity of the mystery woman. He left the room and went out to help Sam and Bobby.

"Shush baby. I got you. It's okay. Everything's alright." He crooned softly to Kayla.

Gently he was able to coax her to relax against his chest but still she screamed. He went to the window and saw Rufus walk out and join Sam and Bobby. The three of them carried Dean inside. Caleb noticed that Kaylas cries lessened the closer Dean got to the house. He watched until they disappeared from view. Kaylas screams had reduced to her standard level of distressed cries and after a few more moments he turned away from the window and left the room.

•

Sam watched as Caleb leapt Deans prostrate body and raced into the house.

"Is he okay?" He asked Bobby, worriedly.

Bobby was checking Deans pulse, respiration and pupil reaction.

"Yeah, it looks like he's fine." Bobby said after a while. "Let's get him inside."

They could still hear Kayla wailing from the house as they lifted Dean and began to slowly make their way inside. Rufus met them half way and took some of the weight.

"We'll take him down to the panic room." Bobby said when they finally made it inside the house.

•

"Are you good with him?" Sam asked the others once they got Dean in the bed. "I want to check on Kayla."

"Yeah, go." Bobby said.

Sam left the room and met Caleb in the kitchen. Kaylas cries has lessened to a tired whine by now.

"Where are you going with her?" Sam asked.

"She needs her father." Caleb said as he walked past.

"But isn't she already with her father?" Sam asked Caleb's back.

Caleb paused.

"We'll do this later." He said. "Right now she needs Dean."

He carefully carried Kayla down the basement steps.

•

"Well I guess you've got questions." Bobby said to Rufus once they'd made Dean relatively comfortable and covered him with a blanket.

"A few." Rufus replied.

Caleb walked into the room carrying a whimpering Kayla. He placed her down on the bed against Deans side.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked. "Why did you bring her down here?"

"They need each other." Caleb answered.

"Dada." She whimpered then lay down against him. She clutched at his T-shirt and snuggled close and letting out a shuddering breath. She closed her eyes and slowly her breathing evened out, only the occasional hitch evidence to the distress she had just suffered through.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, stepping up beside Caleb. "That beds kinda narrow. She might fall."

"I'll get a chair and watch her." Caleb said not looking away from the two sleeping bodies on the bed in front of them.

Dean had been completely still until Kayla snuggled in. They watched as his arm curled around her and he turned his body ever so slightly toward her.

"Come on Rufus lets go. I need a whiskey." Bobby said, leading his friend from the room.

"And I want answers." Rufus said, trailing behind.

Caleb got the chair from beside the door and placed it next to the bed. He sat with his knees pressed against the frame to ensure Kayla didn't fall.

"You go on up." He said to Sam. "You look beat. Go rest and I'll take first watch."

Sam was going to argue but although he wanted to have that conversation with Caleb he knew now wasn't the time, besides he could use a whiskey himself.

•

Caleb awoke with a snort to one small hand on this thigh and one relentlessly beating at his stomach. He looked down and saw Kayla looking up at him. He gently took her tiny hand in his.

"Hey baby girl. How'd you sleep?"

"Ook, dada." She said pointing at Dean. "Ook Eb, dada!"

"Yes princess. It's your daddy." Caleb said agreeing with her.

She wiggled around and crawled carefully to Dean, climbing up and bracing herself on his chest.

"Dada!" She called as she pushed on him.

She sat down beside him and rested her head on his chest. Deans arm curled around her again. Caleb checked his watch and saw it was almost 7am.

"Hey baby, are you hungry?" He asked. "How about we let daddy sleep and go get some food. I bet you need your diaper changed as well."

Caleb tried to pick Kayla up but Deans arm tightened. Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay brother. I'm just taking the munchkin to change her and find her some food."

Deans arm loosened and Caleb picked her up.

•

Sam stepped into the room and closed the door.

"So you're Kaylas father."

"How did you know?" Caleb asked without even turning around.

"I heard you talking to her in here the other day. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" Caleb asked as he slipped Kayla into a little pair of overalls. "There, all done, Princess.".

"How about, '_hey Sam, I'm fucking your brother'?_" Sam spat out.

"It wasn't like that." Caleb said trying to remain calm, picking Kayla up and turning to face Sam. He could feel the anger radiating from the other hunter in the room and didn't want to set him off. "She was going to do it any way. Would you rather she go off with some random stranger or be with me, someone you could trust to take care of her?"

"I'd rather she didn't do it at all!"

"Yeah Sam, use your brain. Like that was ever going to happen." He put Kayla on the ground to play.

Sam fixed Caleb with a death stare, then looked at the little girl Caleb had strategically placed behind him, as if he thought he would have to protect her from Sam.

"Did you know about Kayla? Is that why Dean ran away? Did you make him leave?" Sam asked suddenly.

"No Sam." Caleb said taking a step towards his friend. "I didn't know I swear."

"Really?" Sam scoffed. "Because your views on parenthood are well known."

"Ha, that's exactly what Dean said."

"Did you try and make him go through with the ritual?" Sam asked. "That's why you would always stop me looking anytime I got a location from her cell isn't it?"

"No! I had no idea Dean was pregnant. She never said a word. I stopped you from looking because Deans not stupid. By the time you got there she would have been long gone and you would have been disappointed all over again. I didn't want you hurt, I was protecting you. But I swear, I didn't know about Kayla when Dean left. She never said a word. It wasn't until after she took off that I thought...maybe. I honestly thought she would have come to me, said something. Look, I know I said I never wanted to be a father but now." Caleb shrugged. "I couldn't imagine life with out Kayla."

Sam looked down at Kayla playing on the floor.

"That's what you were fighting about, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Caleb admitted. "Dean didn't want anyone to know, especially you. She told me I had no rights, no claim, to Kayla and I told her I would get her tested."

"We know that." Sam said.

"A DNA test. To prove I'm Kaylas father. Things went down hill pretty rapidly from there." Caleb scratched his neck and looked at the floor shamefully. "Not my proudest moment, beating up the mother of my child."

"Truth be told, Caleb, you were the one on the ground, gasping for breath, I'd say she beat you up." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe. But Sam I promise I didn't know. You wanna hit me? Hit me! You wanna yell and rant and rave? Go ahead, but I swear on my life, on _Kayla's_, I didn't know she was pregnant! Do you really think I'd want Dean out there, alone and unprotected? I honestly don't know how I would have reacted if she told me but I would have respected whatever decision she made. I love this kid and I will give my last breath to see she is happy and safe. Dean doesn't want anyone to know who her father is, fine. I'll go along with that as long as it's what's best for Kayla." Caleb said.

Sam nodded.

"Okay. This whole situation is just..." Sam shuddered. "Fucked up, but I guess I'll just deal with it in the Winchester way."

"And what's that?" Caleb asked.

"Booze and truckloads of denial."

"So we good?"

"We're good. But you hurt either of them and they'll never find your body." Sam warned before leaving the room.

"That's one scary uncle you've got there!" Caleb said as he picked Kayla up and followed Sam out the door.

•

Sam and Caleb sat a vigil in the panic room, watching over Dean. He'd seemed tense when they walked back in but relaxed when he heard Kaylas voice, so they kept her in the room with them, laying a thick blanket in the ground and setting her up with books and toys to keep herself amused. Mostly she played but every so often she would toddle over to check on her daddy and pat him on the arm before wandering back to her toys. Rufus had left a few hours after they had completed the ritual, swearing to keep the secret. Bobby had come in a few times to check his vitals and was satisfied that everything seemed alright.

"If he don't wake in a few hours we might consider a saline drip, just to keep him hydrated." Bobby had said before he left the last time.

The boys were currently sitting on either side of Dean. Sam had Kayla standing on his lap, tightly gripping her hands and was bouncing his legs up and down giving Kayla a bumpy ride and making her laugh.

"Man, I can't believe it. You and Dean." Sam said shaking his head. "How did you even manage it?"

"Whiskey mostly." Caleb answered. "Well at first anyway. She wanted to know what sex was like for a chick so I obliged, after lots and lots of whiskey."

"So, it was just the once?"

"You want honesty right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah."

"No, wasn't just the one time. Went on for a couple of months."

"A couple of months?"

"Yeah, It was weird. It was like there were two completely different personalities in there so it was easy to forget about Dean and just be with Dana until Dean put a stop to it. Guess it was too late by then." Caleb admitted.

"I had no clue."

"Yeah, Deans sneaky like that." Caleb shrugged.

•

A few hours later the boys were leaning against the wall chatting quietly and Kayla was doing one of her daddy inspections when Dean began to moan.

"Ooh! Dada!" Kayla said pointing at Dean, smiling widely.

"Dean?" Sam said moving quickly to his side.

Deans face contorted with pain and he curled onto his side groaning.

"Dean, man, wake up." Sam encouraged his brother.

"Ook, Eb, dada!" Kayla proudly pointed at Dean.

"Yeah, baby. That's daddy." He said as he moved to pick her up.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times he managed to focus on Sam, crouching beside him.

"S'm? Wha.." He swallowed once. "What happened?"

"It worked. The ritual worked. You're back to normal." Sam said.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

"Do you want some water, some painkillers?" Sam asked worried.

Dean shook his head and pushed Sam away. Slowly he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He supported himself with his elbows on his thighs.

"How you feeling brother?" Caleb asked.

"Like I've been stretched on a rack. Every bone, every joint aches."

"Well you kinda have." Sam said. "The ritual re-grew you. We felt it, it was kinda gross to be honest."

Dean grunted once.

Kayla was squirming so Caleb placed her on the ground. She walked over to Dean and put both little hands on his leg, beaming up at him. Dean glanced at her and placed a gentle hand on her head. She tapped his leg before pointing behind her.

"Ook dada, Ammy, ook, Eb." She said, trying to show her father her uncle and friend, because he would want to see them.

Dean frowned slightly.

"What's with the kid? You suddenly running a hunters daycare?" He asked.

"Dean, she's yours." Sam said looking at Caleb with concern.

"What? Did some broad turn up and dump her on the doorstep?"

"Dada, ook Ammy, ook Eb!"

When Dean didn't respond Kayla gave her dad a baby frown then turned and went back to Sam.

"Uh!" She said holding her arms up to him. He bent down and picked her up. She tapped Sams chest.

"Ammy, dada?" She questioned. Sam smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"No, Dean. You had her. When the witch changed you, you got pregnant and gave birth to her." Sam explained.

Dean scoffed.

"No seriously dude." Caleb said. "She's yours."

"Whatever! Nice joke but I'm not falling for it!" Dean said.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked handing Kayla off to Caleb.

"Eb? Dada?" Kayla asked again.

"Yeah baby, that's daddy." Caleb whispered.

Sam poured a glass of water and handed it to Dean. Dean sipped as he thought.

"Not much. We were hunting that witch. I jumped on her when she was about to curse you...aaaand then...nothin'. I woke up here." Dean shrugged.

"Dean you've been a woman for over _two years_!" Sam said.

"_Fuck off_!" Dean exclaimed.

"You have. And this is your daughter, this is Kayla." Caleb assured him.

The child in his arms wriggled again and demanded to be put down. She crawled over to Dean and pulled herself up again.

"Okay, Kayla is it? Let's have a look at you." Dean once again ran his hand over her hair. He tilted his head to look at her face, giving her a small smile.

"Dada?"

Dean picked Kayla up and placed her on his knee while the others looked on expectantly.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" He asked as he stood, holding Kayla on his hip.

"Dada. Ammy, Eb, ook." She said pointing to the other hunters in the room.

"Yeah, I can see Sammy and Caleb." Dean said softly to the young child. "And can you see the dumb looks on their stupid faces? They honestly thought I'd forgotten you."

Dean tickled Kayla making her squeal. He hugged her close and kissed her cheek while the others looked on in shock.

"How silly they are! I could never forget you my darling girl! Now how about we go get you something to eat?"

"Yeah." Kayla agreed.

"Dean, wait, that was all a joke?" Sam asked still stunned.

Dean shot him a cheeky grin then turned to walk out the door.

"What about some bacon? Do you want some bacon?" Dean asked his daughter.

"Bacon!" Kayla called raising her little fists in the air.

"Oh, sure, _bacon_ she can say." Caleb grumbled as he and Sam followed Dean out the door.

28112019

*****And that my friends is it. I want to give much love to my constant readers and reviewers, especially Vrskaandrea and Blondie 20000 whose support and encouragement kept me going. Make sure you check out their stories, you wont regret it! And before I forget, new Amy fic coming soon! Love you all, SWW XXXXX**


End file.
